Never Trust A Werewolf
by 2013as
Summary: Werewolves are liars, big fat liars. The stupidest thing you could ever do is trust them, no scratch that the stupidest thing to do when dealing with a werewolf is falling in love with one. Amber's story. Spin off from the universe created by yay4shanghai
1. Prologue

**AN: The wolves you recognize from The Twilight Series belong to S. Meyer.**

**The rest of the wolf pack, imprints, wolf kids, and pretty much every other character in this story belong to the talented yay4shanghai!**

**This story centralizes around Kim and Jared's eldest daughter Amber Wahalla.**

**If you haven't read any of the stories from the universe created by yay4shanghai, I recommend you to take your time and read the rest of the stories by yay4shanghai and liljenrocks, trust me you won't be disappointed. Odds; are you will end up as engrossed with these characters like the rest of us followers. And it will help you understand the characters in this story.**

**Thanks to my Beta yay4shangai for giving me all the background I needed to start this story :)**

****** Prologue: Promises are full of bullshit! ******

It had all come down to this … the exact moment that I stopped believing in such things as love, trust, companionship, loyalty, pretty much everything that consisted on having to depend on anyone.

Apparently I wasn't special enough; fate didn't seem to find me worthy enough of an imprint.

When I was younger my dad used to tuck me into bed and retell me the legends of our tribe. I remember being fascinated by the wolves and wishing that one day I could be like Aunt Leah or Anna, I wanted to be a protector.

I was strong; I was never one to take crap from anyone. I was loyal to my family, willing to fight anyone or anything that would threaten to harm them.

But I was young and naïve then. I believed in people, I believed that when someone made you a promise that they would be sure to keep it. I was innocent; I hadn't been exposed to the cruelty of broken promises … until now.

Never in my life had I wanted to be an imprint more than now. If I was his imprint, his soul-mate then he wouldn't have ever left me; he wouldn't have broken his promise to me.

He would still be here by my side, holding my hand shielding me from the cruelty in the world.

But I wasn't his imprint, he didn't have an obligation to me, his words were full of empty promises that I had once been too stupid to believe, but not anymore, I was done.

I had been let down once, by someone who I considered my hero.

And even then, he had found a way to not let me give up on people; he had helped me, held me while I cried, all while I fell even more in love with him.

But now my heart was shattered and unlike last time, there was no one to pick up the pieces.

I didn't have a Brady like my little sister Annabelle. There wasn't a shining light for me like my brothers Taylor and Ethan had found in Melody and Elena.

There was no one who was devoted to me, no one who would look at me like I was the single most beautiful person in the world.

I had grown up around imprinting, seen the beauty and the not so beautiful sides to the pull that had united so many people that I loved.

He had watched it as well; he sat back and saw how the lives of his brother's fell into place while his continued to move in slow motion.

I foolishly thought that I had helped him, he'd told me that he would wait for me, that I was his princess, he would even treat me like I was his imprint.

And for a while, I believed that I was enough. I wouldn't abandon him or disappoint him; I loved him more than any of the women he had ever been with.

Apparently, I was wrong; my love wasn't enough for him.

The day he left was the day that I realized that I had been lied to and disappointed too many times before; and never again would I be fooled.

I was done trusting werewolves.

**A/N: Review! The first chapter should be up the latest Monday.**


	2. What's the point of coming back?

**AN: The vamps and wolves you recognize from The Twilight Series belong to S. Meyer.**

**The rest of the wolf pack, imprints, wolf kids, and pretty much every other character in this story belong to the talented yay4shanghai!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, I am so HAPPY that you are enjoying it thus far; we still have a long way to go, so I hope that you stick with this story.**

**I am also really glad to have joined the team, and I thank all of you who have welcomed me with open arms, I am paying a lot attention in my Writing Class so I won't fuck this up ;)**

**And once again a big shout out and THANK YOU to**** yay4shanghai**** for her Beta skills and for giving me everything I NEEDED and her SUPPORT so I could start this story :D**

** **** What's the point of coming back?**

I, Amber Wahalla, twelve year old daughter of Jared and Kim Wahalla, really, truly didn't understand love. Love was a lot sadder in real life than it was in all the Disney movies I watched with my baby sister Annabelle. I mean wasn't love supposed to be the greatest thing in the whole world? Prince Charming was never so mad, Cinderella never cried so much, and isn't love supposed to have a happily ever after? If love was supposed to be like that, then why was Ethan always so mad? Or why did Trisha always look like she wanted to cry?

I always asked myself these questions, sometimes I would even ask mommy, but she would just tell me "Amber, when you're older you will understand." But that would just confuse me more, why did I have to wait till I was older? I wanted to know now!

I knew that my big brother Ethan loved Auntie Rachel and Uncle Paul's daughter Trisha; he always used talk to me about her. He loved her so much that he once told me in secret that he was going to marry her one day and that I would be her maid of honor. I remember being so excited that I started looking for pretty bridesmaid dresses on the computer. But then one day everything changed, Ethan became a wolf just like his best friend David Uley. Ethan and David always wanted to be wolves just like our dads; I would always hear them talk about how cool they thought it was. Ethan didn't think it was too cool the moment that David imprinted on his Trisha, actually he was very mad and sad after that happened.

I didn't really understand what imprinting was, I knew that Daddy imprinted on Mommy and that Brady and my brother Taylor imprinted on Annabelle and Melody when they were just babies. Mommy told me that Taylor and Brady imprinted on Annabelle and Melody because they had to protect them, but then I wondered why no one imprinted on me. Why didn't I have someone to protect me? And why did David have to imprint on Trisha couldn't Ethan protect her too?

My questions never really got answered; no one wanted to tell me the truth about imprinting. But as time passed and I watched Ethan get even sadder, I wondered why Ethan couldn't just imprint on someone else? That would make him happy, right? All he needed was someone to take care of.

I wanted Ethan to get better so I started doing everything I could to have Ethan take care of me. I pretended to be scared of the dark so Ethan would stay and read me bedtime stories, I would cry whenever Mommy and Daddy would tell me to go and clean my room and then Ethan would be there telling me that Mommy and Daddy still loved me even if I was a slob.

One afternoon while we were watching Disney Channel with Brady and baby Annabelle Ethan called me Princess Pretty Face, I had felt so special because I never felt like a princess with anyone besides Daddy and Uncle Sammie so when Ethan called me that I made sure that everyone else knew that I wasn't Amber anymore, I was Princess Pretty Face. I loved Ethan so much, he was the best big brother I could have ever asked for, I didn't need an imprint or a prince charming I had Ethan, he would take care of me.

Well at least that was what I thought.

Ethan had gotten happier, I had noticed he was smiling more and he was even laughing! I hadn't seen Ethan laugh in months! I thought that it was because of me that he was getting better, I was making him happy. He didn't need Trisha he had me his cool baby sister! But then one day Ethan came home upset, I heard Daddy yelling at him and I was scared that Daddy was going to ground Ethan and then we wouldn't be able to go to the beach like he promised we would.

I waited all day in my swimsuit for Ethan but he never came out of his room, Taylor found me crying and offered to take me to the beach, he said that Ethan wasn't feeling too good. I asked him if I could go and see him because I knew that I could make him feel better, but he just told me that it would be better if we left Ethan alone. So, I did, I left him alone and when I woke up the next morning he was gone. I didn't even get to say good bye.

Mommy and Daddy were really sad, Ethan didn't say good bye to them either, all he left was a note for mommy telling her that Taylor would take care of Annabelle and me, but I didn't want Taylor, yes I loved Tay-Tay too, he was a great big brother, but he had Melody, he had to protect _her_, he couldn't take care of both of us, right?

I felt so lonely, everyone around me had their protector but I had no one. Brady always came over to see Annabelle and when he would see me sad he would try and cheer me up, but it never worked because I didn't want anyone else, I wanted Ethan, Mommy told me that he would come back one day, but I didn't believe her. He never called, not even to say hi to me, maybe he didn't miss me like I missed him.

But then one day while Mommy, Daddy, Annabelle, Brady and I were all eating breakfast, Tay-Tay came with the happiest news that I had heard in a very long time.

"Ethan's coming home!" he shouted as he ran into the house with his best friend Mark Uley behind him.

Mommy dropped her orange juice all over the floor as she looked at Tay-Tay, Daddy was looking at Mommy, Annabelle was still eating her Cheerios (she didn't really remember Ethan) and Brady was looking at Annabelle eat her Cheerios. Mommy than started crying, Daddy hugged her and rubbed her back.

"Who found him?" Daddy asked.

Tay-Tay smiled "Solace, apparently Rachel asked him to do her the favor of looking for him and bringing him back home"

Mommy looked up at Taylor and smiled "When are they coming back?"

"Tomorrow"

Mommy spent the rest of the day cleaning Ethan's room while Daddy went to the store to buy stuff he would need to make Ethan's favorite food. Mommy asked me if I wanted to help her but I hadn't been in Ethan's room since he left and I didn't want to go in if Ethan wasn't there. It was nice to see Mommy and Daddy so happy; I know they had missed Ethan as much as I had.

The next morning, Mommy and Daddy made me go to school, I didn't want to go because I wanted to be home when Ethan came back, but Mommy promised me that Ethan wasn't going to leave again. That now that he was back that I would be able to spend as much time with him as I liked. So I went to school and waited, and waited, and waited, the day was going so SLOW! I wanted to go home! I wondered if I pretended to be sick, if Mommy would come and pick me up early.

I knew Mommy would never believe me if I called her and told her that my tummy hurt, so I ended up waiting ALL day, until it was two o'clock and I was finally out of school. I ran really fast to the front of the school, when I got there I looked for Daddy's van.

"Hey, Princess Pretty Face!" A deep voice shouted from my right, I turned and almost started crying right there. Ethan was waiting for me outside of Daddy's car, I smiled and ran to him he kneeled down and opened up his arms. I ran into them and wrapped my arms around his neck. I started crying as Ethan picked me up and swung me around, "Aw, don't cry sis, I am home" he whispered in my ear but I just held on to him tighter, I didn't want to let go because I was scared that if I did he would run away again and never come back.

We had a family dinner that night, Solace, Mark, and Brady were also there as we "Celebrated Ethan's return home" like Mommy said before we started eating. I sat next to Ethan the whole night I was so happy that he was home. We were now all together, like all families should be, happy and by each other's sides. We all laughed as Annabelle spent the whole night pointing at Ethan and screaming "Efan, Bwady, wook iz Efan!" Brady kept staring at Annabelle as if she was the specialist girl in the world. Which she was, Annabelle was very pretty, prettier than me actually. I was chubby and short, with big lips, maroon eyes and high cheekbones; I looked like one of Annabelle's Bratz Dolls. Annabelle looked like a pretty tanned porcelain doll, no wonder Brady loved her.

It was nice having Ethan home, Mommy was happier, Daddy was more calm; Tay-Tay spent more time at home than visiting Melody, Annabelle was starting to recognize Ethan and I was just glad to have my big brother back. But Ethan wasn't happy, he was sad, really sad and he wasn't the same big brother anymore. I would try and make him laugh by telling him jokes that some of my friends had told me at school, but they never worked.

I wanted Ethan to be happy; I wanted him to stay in La Push forever! I remember Auntie Leah telling me one day that you don't always get what you wish for, I didn't believe her because I thought that if you wished for something really hard than the angels in the sky would make that wish come true.

Three days after Ethan came back, he left again, and this time he didn't leave alone, he left with Trisha, David's imprint. That was the day that I started believing what Auntie Leah had said "You don't always get what you wish for".

He didn't say good bye again, and this time I wasn't as sad as I was the last time he left, I was mad, I was mad because he had left me again. Didn't he know that I needed my big brother here to protect me? Didn't he know that I loved him more than Trisha? Why was it that he always picked her before me? Why wasn't I important like her? Why was she so special?

She was mean, she broke Ethan's hurt and now she broke David's heart, he was her imprint; HE was supposed to take care of her, not Ethan. Ethan was supposed to take care of ME! Poor David, who I never really liked (I liked his twin Mark more, I wanted him to marry Uncle Matty), but David was really sad now, he looked like Ethan when David imprinted on Trisha.

Aunty Rachel and Uncle Paul were really sad too, they blamed Ethan for everything, and they said it was all his fault that Trisha had run away. Mommy didn't believe them, she said that Ethan would never do that, if Trisha left it was because she wanted too. Mommy was really mad at Trisha, when she didn't think that no one was around I would hear her tell Daddy how she wished that Trisha had never been born.

When Ethan left, Mommy started inviting Solace, one of the wolves from the pack for dinner. Solace was perfect, he was always nice to me and he would talk to me when everyone else was too busy with their imprints. And if I asked him nicely he would even take me to the beach, he was taking care of me, like Ethan should have. Solace was my best friend, I would tell him everything, and he would actually listen to me and when I would get sad because I missed Ethan he would hold me and let me cry on his shoulder.

For two years we didn't hear anything about Ethan or Trisha, it was like they disappeared. Everyone was really worried, especially because Mr. Black, Uncle Jake's and Auntie Rachel's dad was dying and he wanted to see his granddaughter before he died. Auntie Nessie's grandpa started looking for them.

Auntie Leah had come down to visit Mr. Black so she was at our house when Uncle Sammie called to tell us that Mr. Black had died. I was shocked to see Auntie Leah cry, I had never in my life seen her cry she was a wolf! Where wolves even allowed to cry?! Solace wasn't going to come that day because he didn't want to see Auntie Leah. Auntie Leah and Solace had been boyfriend and girlfriend before Auntie Leah broke up with him. I knew that Solace still loved Auntie Leah, but I was happy that she had broken up with him because Solace was mine.

Auntie Leah was my favorite auntie in the entire world, she was a lot like me, except that she was beautiful and I wasn't. A lot of people thought that she was mean, because she barely ever smiled, but I was one of the only ones that saw the nice Leah, the one that would make me chocolate chip cookies and would buy me Princess coloring books, I would always laugh when I was with her, she would tickle me and tell me funny stories about her baby brother Uncle Seth. I wanted to be just like Auntie Leah and Mommy when I was older.

Auntie Leah had stayed with me while Mommy and Daddy went to visit Uncle Jake and Aunt Rachel we were watching Cinderella when Solace showed up, a huge smile on his face.

"Solace, what's going on?" Auntie Leah asked him. He frowned when he heard her voice but instead of looking at her he looked at me, his frown turning up "Princess, Ethan's coming home" he told me as he walked around the couch and kneeled down so that we were the same height.

"I don't want him too" I cried as I wrapped my arms around Auntie Leah's waist. She started stroking my hair "Amber, why not? Aren't you happy that Ethan is coming back?" I shook my head, "No, I don't want him to come back! He's just going to leave again" I buried my face in her stomach my tears wetting her shirt.

I felt warm hands on my back and turn me around, I knew it was Solace, I looked down at the floor, "Princess, look at me" I shook my head, I didn't like people to see me cry. Solace placed his hands on my cheek and started wiping away my tears "Princess, Ethan isn't going to leave again"

"Yes, he is! He always leaves!" I screamed. Solace pulled me into his arms, his warm body calming me down as my body shook "He's going to leave again, Solace" I cried as I let Solace hold me, he picked me up and sat down on the couch with me on his lap. He stroked my back "Amber, do you want me to get you anything?" Auntie Leah asked me as she moved closer to me, Solace's body tensed up when she got close to him but he relaxed when I placed my head on his shoulder.

"Could you get her some water?" Solace asked her never taking his eyes off of me.

Auntie Leah went to get me water and Solace continued to hold me "I don't like to see you cry, princess" he told me, his fingers still wiping away the tears that were running down my cheek. "Here, Amber" Auntie Leah handed me the glass of water. "Thank you" I whispered, "No problem, sweetie." Solace wasn't looking at Auntie Leah but I could feel hear his heartbeat every time she was close. It made me jealous, because Solace was the only person that I knew would never leave me. I had lost my brother, I couldn't lose my best friend too.

I fell asleep in Solace's arms, and even in my dreams all I thought about was Ethan and I prayed to all the angels in the sky that they would give me this one wish: they wouldn't let my brother leave me again.

**A/N: So here is the second chapter I really hope that you enjoyed it. I know a lot of you are devoted to this universe so if you think I am doing something wrong, let me know, I want to make this good and in order for me to know if I am heading in the right or wrong direction, I need to hear from you, so PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I am aware that I have a couple of readers who had me on author alert who haven't read this universe, so if you're confused feel free to ask me and I will try my best to explain to you what's going on, if I can't answer your question I will ask yay4shanghai (the creator) and get back to you, but I do highly recommend you pursue reading the rest of the stories :)**


	3. Ungranted Wishes

**AN: The vamps and wolves you recognize from The Twilight Series belong to S. Meyer.**

**The rest of the wolf pack, imprints, wolf kids, and pretty much every other character in this story belong to the talented yay4shanghai!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, I am so HAPPY that you are enjoying it thus far; we still have a long way to go, so I hope that you stick with this story.**

**I am also really glad to have joined the team, and I thank all of you who have welcomed me with open arms, I am paying a lot attention in my Writing Class so I won't fuck this up ;)**

**And once again a big shout out and THANK YOU to yay4shanghai for her Awesome Beta skills and for giving me everything I NEEDED and her SUPPORT so I could start this story :D**

**Un-granted Wishes**

"Princess Pretty Face wake up," Daddy tried to shake me awake, I wasn't having it. He was using the nickname that Ethan had given me, but it wasn't going to work it didn't feel the same when anyone but Ethan and Solace used it.

I hadn't left my room since Solace told me that Ethan was coming. I didn't want to see Ethan, why get my hopes up? He was just going to leave again. Solace, Mark and Tay-Tay all tried to tell me that Ethan wasn't going anywhere, that they were going to protect him. And last night before I went to sleep Brady promised Annabelle that he was going to help take care of Ethan too, but that didn't mean anything. He would still leave, and I didn't really understand what they were going to protect him from. I knew Uncle Paul was upset because Ethan had "taken" his daughter away but he wouldn't hurt Ethan, well at least I hoped he wouldn't.

I guessed they were going to make sure that David didn't get too close to Ethan; he was still upset that Trisha, his imprint, had left him for Ethan. I'm not sure why so many people would care so much about her, she's nothing special. And I thought David had moved on. He had a new girlfriend, a very pretty girl named Tiffany and it was the smartest thing I've ever seen him do. She was nicer, prettier and so much better than Trisha why did he care what she did? He was free of her and he should have counted his blessings, if only Ethan could be so lucky and she could be alone like she deserved.

"Daddy, I don't want too … can't I stay here, please?" I begged him. I buried my face in my pillow, hiding my eyes. I didn't want to see anyone, I wanted to be alone and keep praying that the angels would grant me my wish. I still had a teensy bit of hope that Ethan would end up staying with us.

Daddy smiled at me as he sat down on my bed and pulled me into a hug, I loved Daddy's hugs, besides Solace's they were the best hugs in the entire world.

"Princess Pretty Face, your mom won't be too happy with me if I let you stay up here," Daddy told me as he stroked my hair. Daddy never liked when Mommy was upset with him, he said that it was the worst pain he could ever feel. I once heard Uncle Quil and Daddy talking about how the pain came from the pull of the imprint and since Mommy was Daddy's imprint, he would always feel really bad when Mommy was upset.

"And anyways aren't you excited to see Ethan? I know you missed him a lot!"

A lot; didn't seem like the right word, I missed Ethan more than a lot, I missed him every second of every day, but just because I missed him didn't mean that I was excited to see him again. I had missed him the first time and when he came back I stuck to him like glue, and yet he still picked her.

"Solace is coming over and I am sure I can ask Leah to pass by too," my head shot up at the mention of Solace's name, like he knew it would.

Daddy knew that I could _never_ refuse time with Solace, it was impossible! And he knew that Auntie Leah was like a rock star in my book. Daddy knew me well and he was a master at getting me to do _whatever_ he wanted, all he had to say was Solace and Auntie Leah and I would shoot up like rocket.

"So, are you going to get up now?" he asked me, already knowing my answer.

"Only if Solace _and _Auntie Leah come," I told him as I crossed my arms over my chest. I knew Solace would come; he was always there when I needed him but I wasn't too sure about Auntie Leah, she and Solace were trying their hardest to stay away from each other— it wasn't working.

"I'll work on it, but you should know Princess Pretty Face that your Poppa is a very persuasive man, just go and ask your Momma," he said playfully as he got up from my bed and kissed the top of my head. Daddy left to probably go help Mommy or to go and TRY to convince Solace _and _Auntie Leah to come over. I laid back down on my bed grabbing the stuffed wolf Ethan had given me for my sixth-birthday. I held onto it tightly as I heard Annabelle crawling around the house giggling screaming Brady's name as his loud footsteps followed her.

I loved Brady like another big brother, whenever Tay-Tay of Ethan weren't around and I needed help with my homework I would go to Brady. Sometimes I would giggle at him as he would chew the tips of my pencils while he would try to figure out the math or science problem I would show him, but I loved him for trying and not giving up until he was able to give me for the right answer.

I loved him so much that I even kissed him … three times. It had all started because I had heard some girls in my class talk about how they had already had their first kiss. I was so jealous because I wanted to kiss a boy too! So I went to the first boy I found, Brady. Daddy wasn't too happy when I started kissing all the boys of the pack; I wasn't allowed to kiss boys till I was THIRTY! None of my friends had to wait till they were thirty, but when Solace and I became best friends I wasn't so mad anymore because I only wanted to kiss him. I had tried too, but he stopped me before I got my chance.

"Princess Pretty Face," Daddy sang as he opened the door to my room, he was grinning, "Solace and Leah are coming so I suggest you start getting ready."

I rolled my eyes at him as he blew me a kiss and closed my door, leaving me alone to worry about having to see Solace and Auntie Leah avoid each other and Ethan's return. It was not going to be a good night.

I stayed in my room the rest of the afternoon, Mommy and Daddy were cooking downstairs while Brady looked over Annabelle. Tay-Tay was spending the day with Melody and her two brothers Levi and Devlin, all three children of wolf pack members Michael and Anna.

It was six o'clock when I heard the front door open and my mom scream "Ethan!" I knew Daddy would make me go down there anyways, so I went down before he dragged me. I walked down the stairs slowly. Ethan was standing in the doorway, Mommy holding onto him and scolding him at the same time. Daddy was standing a few feet away from her, he was trying to look upset but it was obvious that he wanted to hug Ethan too. Brady was carrying Annabelle; Annabelle was whispering something in his ear while pointing at Ethan.

"Ethan, bro you're back!" Tay-Tay shouted as he appeared behind Ethan. Solace had followed Ethan inside. I went straight to him, ignoring Ethan who I knew was staring at me and wrapped my arms around Solace's waist. Solace smiled down at me like he always did and placed his big arm around my shoulders.

"Hey Sis," Ethan said as he walked towards me, his arms open expecting a hug. I moved closer to Solace's side.

"Hi" I said lowly. Ethan frowned at me. Solace unwrapped my arms from him and spoke low and close to my ear.

"Give him a hug Princess," he whispered gently pushing me towards Ethan. Ethan smiled slightly as I walked over and hugged him. I started crying as Ethan held me; I had missed him so much and having him close again felt like a dream. I had waited and wished for so long and here he was hugging me and telling me that he missed and loved me too.

He pulled back and placed his hands on my shoulder "Wow, sis you've gotten big!" I giggled as I wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"So, Paul called he said that you have something to tell us." Daddy spoke up. Ethan looked straight at Daddy. Everyone was really quiet as Daddy and Ethan looked at each other.

"What is going on?" Mommy asked. "Why don't we sit down and Ethan can tell us what's going on," Daddy said as he led Mommy to the big comfy couch.

"Maybe I should go" Solace said from behind me. Mommy shook her head, "Don't be ridiculous you're family."

Solace and I sat on the recliner; Ethan was in the center of the room all eyes on him. He was looking at the floor; I looked down too wondering what he was looking at.

"So, bro what's going on?" Tay-Tay asked.

Ethan finally looked up, he took a deep breath before he spoke. "I imprinted."

I felt like I was watching a really good scary movie when something really big happens and then room goes really quiet.

"That's great! Who's the lucky girl?" Brady asked, he was the only one besides Tay-Tay that looked happy about the news.

"Elena Black," Ethan whispered with a smile on his face.

"You imprinted on Jake and Nessie's kid?" Tay-Tay asked shocked. Ethan nodded the smile on his face getting bigger.

"What about Trisha? What's going to happen between the two of you?" Mommy finally asked. I really didn't like Trisha, I blamed her for everything. For taking my brother, for being welcomed back to La Push while my brother had to hide because her imprint David wanted to hurt him. Mommy and Daddy didn't like her either; I had heard them talk about her when they thought I wasn't listening.

"She and I already talked about it, she doesn't want to leave with me again. We both understand that it wasn't meant to be, her place is here in La Push with … David." He said as his smile turned into a frown.

"Are Jake and Nessie going to move here now that you imprinted on their daughter?" Brady asked as Annabelle started playing with his ears.

Ethan shook his head, "I am moving to Italy. Carlisle, Jasper and Elena are leaving tomorrow after the service and I am going with them."

Solace pulled me to his side hugging me tighter, warm and comforting.

"So, that's it? Once again another girl is coming into between you and your family?!" Daddy asked angrily.

"She's not some girl! She's my imprint! You would do the same if you were in my shoes!" Ethan shouted back.

"I would stay with my family!" Daddy yelled.

Ethan chuckled like the bad guys on T.V. "What the hell is there for me here, dad?! I can't stay here! Don't you remember how it was last time?! David wanted to kill me then; his instinct is only going to be stronger now! La Push isn't my home anymore."

Ethan and Daddy were standing inches apart, both clenching and unclenching their fist trying to stop the shaking. I had seen many of wolves shift before, but I didn't want to see Daddy or Ethan hurt each other.

"Both of you better calm down now," Mommy ordered as she stepped in between Daddy and Ethan. She turned so that she was facing Ethan, grabbing his face and holding it in her hands forcing him to look into her eyes "Ethan, is this really what you want?" she asked him, she was using the same voice that she always used when she was asking me whether I had homework or not, you couldn't lie to her when she asked you like _that._

"Yes it is," he answered, his eyes never leaving hers.

A tear ran down mommy's cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "The only thing I have ever wanted for my kids, is for them to be happy. If leaving La Push, makes you happy than I won't stand in your way, just promise me that you are going to stay in contact this time."

Ethan was crying too as he held mommy, "I promise."

I couldn't believe that mommy was giving up just like that, why was she letting him go? She never gave up.

"You can't leave!" I shouted as I jumped up from my seat on Solace's lap. Everyone's eyes were on me now, "Amber …." Ethan whispered as he started walking to me.

"No, you can't leave! You just came back! Why do other girls always come before me? You're my big brother; you're supposed to be here!" I screamed.

"I am so sorry Amber, but I can't stay here. Besides Taylor is always going to be here to take care of you."

I shook my head "No! NO! I want YOU!" I could feel the tears on my cheeks, but I was going to be strong like Auntie Leah; she would never let anyone see her cry. Warm arms wrapped around my waist and I knew that it was Solace.

He always held me when I was upset it was the only thing that could calm me. "Calm down, Princess," he whispered in my ear.

I shook my head, "Why do you always leave us? What makes them so damn special?"

"Amber, I am so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you," Ethan said, he was crying too as he watched me.

"I am never going to forgive you! I hate you! I hate you!" I screamed at him before I felt my legs go weak. Solace picked me up and carried me like a bride to my room, my face was on his neck as my tears ran down his chest.

"Don't cry, princess," Solace said softly as he laid me on my bed.

"Solace, you won't leave me, right?" Solace smiled as he sat down next to me on my bed, he wrapped one of his arms around my shoulder and pulled me to his side. I felt safe as Solace held me and rubbing soft circles on my back.

"I'll be here for as long as you need me Princess"

"Promise?"

He kissed the top of my head before he breathed, "I promise."

I fell asleep to Solace's gentle touch and when I woke up the next morning I wasn't surprised to see that he wasn't there. Mommy, probably made him leave when I had fallen asleep, she loved Solace but she didn't think it was "appropriate" for Solace or Brady to sleep over. Annabelle had gotten so mad once that she had almost poked one of mommy's eyes out with her Bratz Doll.

"Amber?" Ethan's voice asked from the other side of my door.

I didn't want to talk to him especially because I knew that he was leaving today. I pretended to be asleep as he walked into my room. I felt him sit on my bed, his fingers tracing my cheeks.

"I am so sorry for all the pain I have caused you Amber. I wasn't a very good brother to you, you deserved so much better. I wish you could understand what I am going through, but even that wouldn't justify my absence in your life. I want you to know that even though I wasn't here, I thought about you every day, I love you so much sis. I wish things could have turned out differently, I really fucked up but I can't change the past. I really hope that one day you can find the heart to forgive me, because I will be thinking about you, Tay, and Annie every day I am away."

I felt his lips on my cheek "I love you Princess Pretty Face," he whispered in my ear before walking out of my room and closing the door behind him.

"I love you too Ethan," I sniffed.

He was gone and this time I knew that it didn't matter who I wished too, he wasn't coming back.

****************************************************************************

**REVIEW!**


	4. Something to look Forward too

**AN: The vamps and wolves you recognize from The Twilight Series belong to S. Meyer.**

**The rest of the wolf pack, imprints, wolf kids, and pretty much every other character in this story belong to the talented yay4shanghai!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and put the story on alert, which are a lot of you. Please if you're reading this story, review. I want to know what you're thinking. **

**I am a Nursing major who is putting a lot of attention in her writing class for this story, so feedback would be great. **

**And once again a big shout out and THANK YOU to yay4shanghai for her Awesome Beta skills and for giving me everything I NEEDED and her SUPPORT so I could start this story :D**

**Something to Look Forward To**

"I don't want to go!" Today was a bad day, worse than yesterday, probably one of the worse days in my short life. Ethan was leaving today after Billy Black's funeral and Mommy was still making me go. Why couldn't she understand that I didn't want to be there? The last thing I wanted to do today was go to a funeral, see Ethan with his Elena and have to look at Trisha's stupid face. I didn't like her, and I probably hated her more now that she was back.

She had been welcomed back with open arms; of course everyone would kiss the ground she walked on, the evil bitch. She was Billy Black's granddaughter and Jacob Black's niece, she was like royalty in La Push. She was more like Cruella Deville in my book. Her name should be "Trisha-family destroyer- Wise".

Everyone was so happy she was back, and no one stopped to think about how my parents were feeling. Sure Ethan came back, but he was leaving again and even if he hadn't imprinted on Elena he would still have to leave. David would kill him if he didn't and everyone still hated him. I know Mark my favorite Alpha told David he couldn't touch Ethan, but David was mad and you don't know what he could and sadly there weren't many wolves that would protect him. Solace would, I know Solace would, but who else? I was mad at Ethan but he was still my brother and I loved him.

"Amber, I am not leaving you alone and there is no one to look after you so you don't have a choice," Mommy wasn't having a good day either, she wasn't very close to Billy but Daddy was and he had been sad all day. When Daddy's sad so is she. I heard him tell Mommy that he felt like he was losing a father and a son. Taylor was the only one happy, not about Billy but for Ethan. I heard him telling Mommy he would be better off in Europe with the Cullen's. Taylor said he could go to school and travel and that they would love and protect him like a family, but I didn't agree. We would love him more. We were his real family, so he should have been here, he should have stayed with me.

"Mommy, please!" I begged, I really, really didn't want to go. If I saw Elena and Ethan together, holding hands or cuddling I think I might puke.

"I'll stay with her," my face broke into a smile when I recognized the voice. "Auntie Leah!" I screamed as I jumped off my bed, passing mommy and running to her.

She hugged me back when I wrapped my arms around her waist, which was something that she didn't do to a lot of people so I felt special. I had only seen her hug five people before: Uncle Seth, Mrs. Sue, Uncle Jacob, Auntie Rachel and Solace… she hasn't hugged Solace in a while, not that I'm complaining. They are two of my favorite people, but I wanted Solace all for myself, I'm going to marry him one day and he will forget all about the girls before me, it will just be me.

"You don't have to do that Leah," Mommy told her. Leah is closest to our family, and I think that makes us the luckiest family in La Push. Daddy loves Leah like a sister, they were good friends when Daddy was younger. Taylor and Ethan worship her, and her travels through Tibet, her knowledge of Buddhism, her vegetarianism. She's closest to me though… Leah is my godmother, not because Mommy and Auntie Leah are friends—they're not, not really, but they have a bond. Auntie Leah was there for my Mommy when I was born, because Daddy was not.

I've heard this story a million times, from Leah, from Solace, from my Mommy, it's the reason she likes me the best. Why Leah treats me differently than she treats the rest of the wolf kids, why she's nice to me. My Daddy was patrolling the night my Mommy's water broke, and Leah who was in town visiting Sue was the only one who could take her to the hospital. She promised my Mommy she wouldn't leave until my Daddy got there, but he was tracking a vamp and didn't make it in time, Leah held Mommy's hand the whole time.

"Kim, really just go, I'll watch her," Leah insisted, stroking my hair,

"Babe, we should go or we're going to be late," Daddy walked in and went straight to Mommy, whenever they were in a room together they couldn't be more than one foot away from each other, it was like magic.

"Amber, behave, okay?" I nodded as I walked to Mommy and gave her a big hug, silently thanking her for not making me go to the funeral. I didn't want to say good-bye to Ethan, he might be strong enough, but I wasn't.

Taylor had already left with Brady and Annabelle, Annabelle was fast asleep when Brady carried her out. She would probably sleep through the whole service, Annie slept best in Brady's arms.

When Mommy and Daddy were gone and I was alone with Leah I snuggled into her side. "Auntie Leah can I ask you a question?" She looked down at me confused.

"Sure, what is it? And call me Leah, Amber. You know I don't like formalities," she teased.

"Auntie, oh- sorry, Leah has someone you loved every left you?" I asked her looking up at her face. She frowned and looked down, "Yeah, more than once actually," her voice sounded angry.

"Who?" I was curious, why would anyone ever leave her? She was beautiful and cool, who wouldn't love her?

She looked down at me smiling sadly, "My dad died when I was a teenager, when I phased for the first time." My eyes widened in shock, I had never even heard about Auntie Leah and Uncle's Seth dad, no one ever spoke about him. I started feeling sad; I couldn't imagine a life without Daddy. My Daddy was one of the most important things in the world.

"I am sorry," I whispered.

Auntie Leah shook her head "Don't be, I am okay now. I am always going to miss him but I know that he's in a better place."

"Who were the others?" she had said that she had been abandoned more than once, I wanted to know who the rest were. Auntie Leah stayed quiet, her face had gone cold, she was looking at the wall as if Uncle Paul's face was painted on it. "Auntie Leah" I touched her arm, my touch bringing her attention back to me

"Amber, I don't think you're old enough for that story, yet." She stood up from my bed and walked towards the door.

"Will you tell me when I am older?" I pushed.

"It's not a nice story, Amber. It doesn't have a happy ending." I shrugged, happy endings didn't seem to be as beautiful as I had grown up imagining.

"I don't care," she sighed.

"How about this, I will tell you the story if a day- and I hope that day never comes- presents itself that my story will somehow help you." She turned around, "But like I said Amber it doesn't have a happy ending, well at least not for me."

I spent the rest of the day with Auntie Leah just talking, I told her how upset I was that Ethan was leaving and how I didn't like Trisha. She told me that she understood how I was feeling because if Seth would have done that to her she would have beaten him and I quote "into a bloody pulp", but she was a wolf and was strong enough to do that. I couldn't hit Ethan, even though I really wanted too. Maybe a couple of punches would force him to stay… yeah right who am I kidding that stupid imprint pull is too strong.

She laughed when I complained on how Trisha should be kicked out of the reservation; she could take David Uley with her it wasn't like he was the sharpest tool in the shed, we didn't need him. I used to like David, once upon a time, back when he wasn't trying to kill my brother. I liked Mark more, I think everyone liked him more. He was more handsome, and smarter and nice. Once I seen him kissing my brother Taylor, and at the time I thought it was disgusting, but after I thought about it I realized two things, if Mark married Taylor or Uncle Matty he would be my Uncle. Unfortunately Uncle Matty was already married, and now Taylor had Melody.

The house phone rang, I answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey, Princess how you feeling?" my face broke out into a grin, I loved hearing Solace's voice especially when he called me Princess, it made me feel special.

"I am feeling okay, I am with Auntie Leah," Solace went silent on the other line before answering, "Oh, that's nice." Whenever we talked about Leah his voice got sad. He loved her but she left him, I don't know why but she left him and he was still sad about it.

"Are you coming over?" I asked him, hoping that he said yes. "Uh, I don't know if that's such a good idea Princess," he sighed. I hated that two of the people that I loved most were avoiding each other, it made everything so hard. I wanted to spend time with Auntie Leah but I knew Solace wouldn't come over if she was here.

"Solace, please" I begged him.

Solace let out a deep breath which was my sign that he would give in. One of the things I like most about Solace, he usually give me anything I want. "Fine I am coming over, which proves that I must really love you Princess Pretty Face," he teased me. Sometimes I ask him how much he loves me and why, the answer is always the same, "a lot because you're my Amber", which I say is not a reason at all, but the _a lot_ part is nice.

I giggled, "I love you too Solace." If only he knew how much I really loved him, I have been planning our wedding for a year now. It's going to be perfect by the time that I can _actually_ get married. He'll want to marry me by then I know it, because there is no one in the world that loves him as much as I do, there is no possible way anyone could love Solace more than me.

"Alright, see you in a bit Princess and oh don't think I have forgotten that you have homework that needs to get done," he warned me before hanging up. I groaned I hated homework, and Solace was well aware of this, so he took it upon himself to be my "homework enforcer" his words not mine.

"He's coming isn't he?" Auntie Leah asked me.

"Yeah, he should be here in a bit. But you don't have to leave, I want you to stay," I pleaded. Solace entered the house, looking straight at me, avoiding Leah like he always did.

"Hey Princess," he greeted, Leah tutted before she spoke, rolling her eyes.

"I am going to go. You're going to stay with her right?" Leah asked him, Solace nodded still not looking at her.

"Yeah, don't worry" he answered her.

"Do you have to go?" I whined and she smiled… I love Leah's smile.

"Yeah, I want to say bye to Jake before I head back to Seattle."

"Will you come visit me sometime?" I didn't have a lot of friends my age, I thought the kids at school were annoying, and the girls were too girly for me. I considered the pack and the wolf girls my friends, well except Trisha. "Please," I begged.

"Yeah, I will," she nodded as she gathered her things to leave. "You have my number you can call me if you ever need anything, okay?" Leah bent down and gave me a hug, then left without even stealing a glance at Solace. I don't know how she could be in a room with him and not look at Solace, he was beautiful. I looked up at Solace and noticed that he was watching her as she walked down the front steps to her car, his eyes were full of sadness.

"Solace, are you okay?" I asked him as I placed my hand on his strong arm.

He looked down at me and before I knew it I was wrapped in his arms, we didn't speak— we just held each other. I know he saw me like a little sister he took care of me like I was his flesh and blood, but even at the age of twelve (almost thirteen) I knew that I loved him. I love him and not like a brother but as something so much more. He was my protector, the one person that devoted himself solely to me. I didn't deserve him, I knew that someone as beautiful as him had to have someone out there for him, an imprint just waiting for him, but that didn't mean that I was going to let him go, at least not without a fight. I didn't deserve him but he was mine.

Solace eventually pulled away, the sadness already gone from his face "So, where's all that homework that needs to get done?" I groaned as I turned and walked up the stairs to my room. He chuckled while he followed me, "You know you're going to thank me when you graduate from college with a career."

"Who says I want to go to college?" I teased him as I bent down and looked for my math book under my bed.

"Oh, you're going to college. You think I am going to marry someone without an education," he teased back.

I looked at him and pouted, "You wouldn't marry me if I was stupid?" I placed my hand on my chest acting hurt.

"I would love you either way, but you're not stupid and I want the best for you. You deserve the best," he said kissing my forehead, if he did that all night this homework thing would be worthwhile.

"You're the best," I whispered looking at him seriously, his eyes locked with mine.

He was quiet as he stared at me, but then looked away, "So what is it today, fractions or decimals?" he was trying to change the subject, he did that sometimes when I told him how much I loved him.

"Solace will you marry me someday?" I asked him, he blushed and looked at the stuffed animals lined against my wall.

He scratched the back of his neck, "Uh, depends" he said.

"On what?" I asked excitedly.

He smirked, "On whether you get your homework done."

I glared at him, my death glare. "You're not funny, I was serious!"

He let out a deep breath "Amber …"

I rolled my eyes, he could never give me a straight answer. I asked him all the time but he always avoided it.

"Forget it" I said as I sat down my desk chair and slammed open my book.

"Aw Princess don't be mad," his head was resting lightly on my shoulder; I was gripping the pencil hard as I stabbed the paper every time I had to write a decimal point. Solace grabbed my hand, "Math didn't do anything to you so stop trying to murder it," he teased me.

"Why doesn't anyone want me?" I finally broke down crying. Solace dropped my hand and hugged me instead.

"Why would you say that?" he whispered in my ear.

"Ethan didn't want me, he picked Trisha and now you," I sobbed.

Solace held on to me tighter, "Ethan and I love you Amber." When he pulled away, he held my face tightly in his hands. "Look let's make a deal if you still want to marry my pathetic self when your eighteen out of high school and with plans for college than I will gladly marry you, deal?" I grinned as he wiped away my tears with his thumbs.

"Deal!" Solace smiled as he bent down and kissed my forehead.

"That's my girl, now let's get started with that homework"

I turned around and started doing my homework with a lot more enthusiasm, I mean at least now I had something to look forward too.

**A/N: I have been super busy lately and your reviews have kept me motivated to continue updating, so please REVIEW! Reviews encourage me to put my anatomy book away and write another chapter.**


	5. Birthdays and Kisses

**AN: The vamps and wolves you recognize from The Twilight Series belong to S. Meyer.**

**The rest of the wolf pack, imprints, wolf kids, and pretty much every other character in this story belong to the talented yay4shanghai!**

**This dear readers an update within the day are what reviews do to me, the more people that people review the more tempted I am too put away the books and type up a chapter … I know a lot of you are dying to catch up with "Once the Earth Settled" by yay4shanghai, so keep reviewing and I am sure we will get there in no time ;)**

**And once again a big shout out and THANK YOU to yay4shanghai for her Awesome Beta skills and for giving me everything I NEEDED and her SUPPORT so I could start this story :D**

**Birthdays and Kisses**

"Happy Birthday Princess" Just having him in my life was the best present in the world, having him wake me up with a whispered greeting in my ear was more than I could have ever asked for. I had spent all last night dreading my thirteenth birthday, mostly because it was yet another birthday my brother Ethan was missing. He's been gone for six months now, he's tried to talk to me; he calls once a week but I refuse to speak to him. I don't want to be mean, I am not trying to hurt his feelings, I just don't think I am ready yet. Hearing his voice would just bring back memories of all the good times I spent with him especially today on my birthday, a day were the men in my family would spoil me rotten.

I would always leave the room whenever Mommy would talk to him on the phone. Christmas had been disastrous. I had stupidly decided to speak to Ethan, I couldn't get pass saying "Merry Christmas Eth-", before breaking down and having to be carried out by Solace. I hated being so weak in front of everyone, I didn't like that every time Ethan was mentioned I would feel the lump in my throat begging me to just let the tears fall. I had learned to hold them back, at least when I was in public, the only one I ever let see me cry was Solace, and that was mostly because I loved it when he consoled me.

"Princess, are you going to wake up?" Solace teased me as he started poking my sides; I giggled and rolled over and I was greeted by his beautiful face. The morning sun was illuminating his features, his eyes filled with happiness as he looked down at me. "So how does it feel to be a teenager?" he asked me as he sat down on the foot of my bed.

I shrugged, "It feels the same as yesterday, but wouldn't you know, haven't you been a teenager for like 20 years now?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess I have been, well physically at least," he clarified. "And you're going to stay like that, right? You have to wait for me," his laughing stopped as he registered what I was saying.

"Amber, can we you know, not talk about this?" Ever since he made the deal to marry me when I finished high school he had been avoiding the topic. I would try and talk to him about it but he would always try and change the subject, it was very frustrating, I was starting to feel like he had been playing with me all along. I was one hundred percent serious when I told him that I wanted to marry him. Of course he probably thought that I was some silly thirteen year old with a crush, but it was so much more than that. I loved him, I loved him more than anyone could even imagine. I wanted him to be mine and only mine, I tried to talk to Mommy about my feelings but she just patted me on the head and told me I was too young to know what love was. I disagree, I grew up around love, watched it first hand and I knew that I loved Solace, and it would only be a matter of time before he loved me back.

"So do you want to open your present?" Solace asked me eagerly as he reached for a medium-size squared box on my nightstand. I wasn't done talking about our wedding but who was I to refuse a gift? Solace handed me the present and watched me with a smile as I tore through the gift wrapping paper. I jumped off my bed before it was even completely open and hugged Solace tight, screaming excitedly as I saw my first cell phone.

"Thank You! Thank You!" Solace laughed at my enthusiasm.

"I am glad you like it Princess. My number has already been programmed on the speed dial. I am giving you that phone because I want you to have a way to call me anytime that you need me. I don't care where you are or what time it is," he grabbed my hands and looked me in the eye. "I am always going to be there for you Princess, even if I'm not right here."

My eyes began to water, never in my life had anyone ever looked at me the way he was looking at me. His eyes held so much love and sincerity that I almost didn't believe that he was actually talking to me. I didn't deserve such devotion from him, what had I ever done for him to care about me so much?

"Thank you," I whispered as I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him.

Solace stroked my hair like he always did, it was comforting. "You know when I bought you the cell phone I didn't think I would receive such an emotional thanks," he teased me; I pulled away and looked up at him.

"Why do you take care of me Solace? Why do you treat me so special? I mean I'm just Amber there's nothing special about me." Solace's eyes turned angry as he bent down so that he was looking straight into my eyes, he cupped my face, God how I loved when he touched my face.

"Don't you ever say that you aren't special Amber, do you understand me?" I nodded. "You are special in so many ways Princess; you're beautiful, smart, and funny. And you love me for me; and that Amber that is something that means the world to me."

"I am sorry if I made you upset" I whispered, Solace pulled me towards him burying his face in my hair.

"I don't want to ruin your birthday Princess, I just don't like hearing you say that you aren't special you are the most important person in my life," I grinned at him.

"Really, do you mean that?" I asked him practically jumping with excitement. Solace laughed at me and nodded, "This is the best birthday ever!" I cheered as I kissed his cheek and stormed out of my room and down the stairs.

"Mommy!" I shouted as I ran into the kitchen bumping into Brady and falling on my butt with a soft thump.

"Whoa be careful birthday girl" Brady said as he helped me up, Solace was behind me glaring at Brady. Brady held up his hands in defense and continued walking into the living room where Annabelle was watching Sesame Street.

"Happy Birthday my beautiful teenager!" my mom exclaimed as she hugged me tight. She pulled back "Promise me that you aren't going to rebel on me now that you're in your teen years," she teased. I didn't feel any more rebellious now that I was a teenager.

"I promise… maybe," I couldn't promise too hard, maybe this would be the year Solace would realize I was a woman.

I had heard countless stories of my mom when she was younger; she hadn't grown up with the best childhood, so she made it her mission to not let her past reflect on her family. I had heard once say to Aunt Emily that she wanted our family to be tight, a family like she had wanted when she was younger. She was doing a great job, my mom was amazing the best and strongest woman I have ever known.

"Where is my baby?" we all turned to face the front door where my Dad was entering, smiling broadly as he walked over to me and showered my face with kisses. "My little girl is growing up," he hugged me dramatically; I giggled at him he could be so funny sometimes, it made me love him more than I already did.

"Annie why don't you bring Amber's birthday present?" Mommy shouted as my dad made his way over to her. I heard Annabelle squeal in delight; her light footsteps could be heard around the house along with Brady warning her to be careful. She came staggering into the room carrying another medium sized box in her hands "Happy Birthday big sister!" she said with her toothy smile. I picked her up the ground and hugged her tight. I loved my Annabelle, I was very protective of her, she was my little sister, my little angel, I would do anything for her.

"Do you want to help me open it?" I asked her, she nodded enthusiastically. I sat her on the kitchen table and together we opened the gift, revealing a digital camera. "Is this really mine?" I asked shocked. My parents despite working really hard never made a lot of money, we had a roof, food and love in our house, but not a lot of luxuries and I was okay with that, so a digital camera as a birthday gift was a surprise.

"Yes, it is. We know how much you like to take pictures so now you can," my mom answered me. I walked towards my parents and hugged them; I had a feeling I would be doing that a lot today.

"What about me?!" Annabelle pouted, "I want a present too!" Brady laughed scooping her into his arms.

"It's not your birthday cupcake," Brady told her but Annabelle wasn't giving up, she was insistent.

"Yes it is, it's always my birthday!" I rolled my eyes, Annabelle wasn't going to give up until someone got her present, the giver most likely being Brady, she had him wrapped around her little finger.

I spent the rest of the morning catching up on homework, Solace looking over my shoulder making sure everything was correct. Ethan had sent me a birthday card and gift, it was resting on my bed untouched, I didn't think I was strong enough to open it so I left it on the side. Elena sent me one too, I didn't really know her but she did, it was wrapped in gold paper the size of a jewelry box. Taylor had bought me my first woman perfume, Solace said he liked the smell so I had sprayed it on after I showered.

Solace was sitting on my bed as I started putting my books away; I had finally finished the annoying homework. I glanced at him, he was staring out the window, despite all the time I spent with Solace I could never get passed the fact that he was just so amazing. There wasn't a being in the world that could compare to him. He was so handsome, so many women wanted him, and yet he was here with me, and that made me love him more.

I grabbed my camera, turned it on and focused it on him, I zoomed in on his face and pressed the button. Solace look at me startled, "What are you doing?" he asked me. I smiled as I looked at the picture it wasn't as good as the real thing but in a pinch it would tide me over.

"I wanted something to remind me of you," I told him making sure the picture was saved.

He nodded, "But I think it's only fair if I have a picture of you."

"Why would you want a picture of me?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked back. I was going to say that I wasn't pretty enough for a picture on his phone, but I held my tongue he would get mad at me if I said something like that.

"Fine, but you have to take it with me," I warned him.

"Deal, come over here Princess," he gestured to the spot next to him on my bed, I sat down and he wrapped his arm around me, grabbed his cell phone and took a picture of us. We both grinned as we saw the image on his screen. I couldn't help but think that we looked great together. Solace put the image as his wallpaper, then sent it to me and I did the same.

"Solace have you ever been in love?" I don't know why I asked him, I didn't even think before I spoke but it was a thought that had been nagging me for a while now.

Solace was quiet beside me, he sighed "Yeah, I have." He answered. "What happened, didn't they love you back?" How could they not? It seemed ridiculous for someone to not love Solace; I had yet to understand why Auntie Leah had let him go.

"I guess not, if they did I wouldn't be alone."

I shook my head "They're stupid for not loving you Solace! And you're not alone, you have me! I love you!" I exclaimed as I hooked my arms around his neck burying my face on his shoulder. Solace rubbed circles on my back "Thanks Princess, I love you too"

"Do you really?" I murmured against his neck.

"Yes, I do. I love you very much."

I don't know what came over me, but his words sent a flock of butterflies all over my stomach I pulled back and looked into his eyes, completely mesmerized by their intensity. I didn't think twice, I didn't let myself over think what I was about to do. I just went with what I was feeling at the moment and at that moment all I wanted to do was kiss him … and that's exactly what I did.

I crushed my lips to his, he didn't respond, I didn't expect him too. His lips were so soft, I had kissed some of the other wolves a couple of years ago when I was going through my boy crazy phase but Solace's lips were definitely the best.

Solace's hands wrapped around my wrist and pulled me away "Amber, we can't do that," he scolded as my lips finally broke apart from his.

I looked down embarrassed, blood rushing to my cheeks as the familiar lump rose in my throat. A sob broke through my chest as Solace continued saying things like "It isn't right", "you can't do that", or "are you trying to get me killed?" but all that registered in my mind was that he didn't want me. Tears were running down my cheeks, Solace gasped when he noticed them and started wiping them away "I am sorry Princess, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

I shook my head causing more tears to stream down my cheek, "Princess, you're too young to be kissing boys."

I scoffed, there were girls my age who had already kissed plenty of boys. He laughed before turning serious and forcing me to look at him "You aren't old enough for this kind of stuff, Amber."

"I don't want to wait" I pouted.

Solace lifted my chin, "There is so much out there for you Amber, the whole world is waiting. There is definitely a better guy out there for you, I know that. Why would you settle for me when you can have so much more?"

"Because I love you!"

He smiled sadly, "You don't know what love is, Princess."

I stood up angrily, "Yes I fucking do! Why does everyone think that I am some stupid little girl? I do know, I see it every fucking day, so don't tell me that I don't know!" My hands were clenched into fist as I stomped around my room trying to calm down. "And I love you! Why don't you believe me?!"

Solace stood up grabbed my shoulders and stopped my little outburst "Okay Princess, I believe you, I believe you just… calm down okay? I am sorry for doubting you."

"Okay, but don't say that again," I whispered.

"I won't."

"And Solace there isn't anyone else out there for me, just you."

He stroked my cheek, "Why don't we let fate take care of what might happen to us in the future?"

"Fuck fate."

He rolled his eyes "You're starting to sound like Leah."

I shrugged, "She's pretty cool."

"Yeah," he sighed "She is… Princess, I meant what I promised you. If in five years you decide that you still want me, then I am yours. But until then there are no more kisses, okay?"

I didn't really like having to wait five years in order to kiss him again but I wasn't going to give him a reason to leave me. I was going to prove to him that he was all I wanted, there wasn't going to be anyone else for me. I was going to be Amber Avery someday.

"Amber, answer the phone it's Leah!" my mom shouted from downstairs.

I scrambled towards my nightstand and picked up the phone, I glanced at Solace, he was once again staring out the window.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetie, Happy Birthday!" Auntie Leah exclaimed.

I giggled, "Thank you."

"So I have something to tell you!"

"Ok, what is it?" I asked her curiously. Solace was leaning closer to me; he seemed interested as well and his interest in Auntie Leah's life wasn't something I liked.

"I am getting married," she said and I could almost hear the smile in her voice.

My mouth opened in shock, I didn't even know she was dating! Solace froze beside me, "You're what?" I asked her.

She laughed, "I am getting married and soon actually, I was calling to let you know and to tell you that I want you to be my, "maid of honor". It's not going to be a big wedding, we are going to get married at the courthouse but I want my goddaughter by my side, so do you accept?" She was so eager, I was torn between feeling happy for her and worried about Solace who looked like he was in serious pain.

I had never heard Auntie Leah so excited in my life and I loved her too much to refuse her, "Of course I accept. Congrats Auntie Lee."

"Aw thanks sweetie, I am really happy you accepted. And um can you do me a favor, could you not tell Solace. I want to be the one to break the news," her voice turning sad.

I looked at Solace "I, uh …"

Solace took the phone from my hand and very calmly spoke, much too calmly for the disturbing anguish in his eye. "Congratulations Leah, I hope you have a very nice life with… whoever he is." He hung up with so much force that I was scared that he was going to break my poor phone.

He was shaking and breathing heavily "Solace?" I was scared I didn't want him phasing in my room but I was worried about him.

He put a hand out to stop me from stepping closer to him, "I am sorry, I got to go for a run. Happy Birthday and I love you don't ever forget that," he placed a shaking kiss on my forehead and then ran out of my room.

I moved towards my window, I see him run out of my house and into the woods followed by a mournful howl heard all around La Push.

*****************************************************************************

**A/N: REVIEW!**


	6. Before the Storm

**AN: The vamps and wolves you recognize from The Twilight Series belong to S. Meyer.**

**The rest of the wolf pack, imprints, wolf kids, and pretty much every other character in this story belong to the talented yay4shanghai!**

**I don't know how long I will be able to continue these frequent updates, but please continue letting me know what you think of the story.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!**

**And once again a big shout out and THANK YOU to yay4shanghai for her Awesome Beta skills and for giving me everything I NEEDED and her SUPPORT so I could start this story :D**

**Before the Storm**

"Amber, you're going to be late!"

"Mommy, please give him five more minutes!"

"Fine, five minutes but if he doesn't show up, I am driving you myself," she warned me as she walked into the kitchen, Annabelle attached to her leg chomping on a piece of bread. I keep looking at the clock hoping that the five minutes go very slow, because I want Solace to drive me to school. He always drives me to school, it's like tradition, I wake up every morning looking forward to the ten minutes I have alone with him.

"Come on Solace, hurry up," I whisper my eyes searching all around our front yard, praying that any minute Solace will appear with a big smile and a bag of doughnuts, the kind he knows I love so much. Solace has never been late to pick me up even on the morning's after he had to patrol, he was always here on time ready to wish me a good day and tell me that I looked beautiful. So it made me really nervous that he was running late today of all days, the day after he found about Auntie Leah's wedding.

I was worried about Solace, I knew that the announcement must have hurt him, but I couldn't be mad at Auntie Leah for making him upset. I loved Solace very much but the love that I had for him didn't take away from what I felt for Auntie Leah. She wasn't my mom, but I loved her just as a much. I wanted her to be happy and have a family, and if Greg, her fiancée made her happy then I wasn't going to ruin it for her by scolding her for hurting my Solace.

"Princess Pretty Face, Solace is coming!" Daddy shouted from upstairs, he probably smelled him approaching. I squealed as I ran out the door without even a quick good bye to my parents or six year old sister. When Solace's car pulls up into our driveway he steps out and I run to him, it's our routine, and once I get to him smiles at me and wraps me up in a hug. This routine is the best in my life, the only way to start the day in my opinion.

"Good morning Princess" I look up at him and frown, he looks terrible as if he spent the entire night running around with no sleep.

"Solace, why were you late?" I ask him as he opens the door to his car for me, ushering me in like a lady in the old fashioned movies. Sometimes I imagine us like that, me a fancy New York socialite, him a dare-devil from the wrong side of the track. "I am sorry princess, I just lost track of time," I don't really believe him, but I don't question him anymore, I just want to spend time with him, and I don't want to make him upset.

"So your mom told me that Ethan and Elena sent you birthday gifts but you don't want to open them." I nod, it's true the gifts are still sitting on the edge of my bed untouched. "Why haven't you opened them Princess?"

I shrug then when his eyes burn into me I elaborate. "I don't know." The truth is I don't have a reason besides the fact that I am still pretty hurt that Ethan left to open them. I met Elena once before Ethan imprinted on her, she was a beautiful girl and very nice too. Shouldn't I be happy that Ethan was destined to be with someone so beautiful? Of course I should, I should be bouncing with joy because Elena was perfect for him, so much better than Trisha, but I wasn't, I guess I still resented her for taking my brother away.

"You know Italy is very beautiful, I bet they picked out some wonderful presents for you."

"Yeah, I guess." I didn't really want to talk about Ethan and I was sure Solace knew this but Solace was someone who always tried to help me face my fears.

"I want to go to Italy someday" Solace said, stealing a glance in my direction.

"Do you?" I asked him surprised; he had never mentioned that before.

He nodded, "Yeah, Ethan says it's really beautiful."

"Well we can go!" I said enthusiastically "We could get married there!" Images of me in a big white dress, my dad walking me down the aisle towards my soon to be husband Solace were playing out in my head. Solace chuckled but didn't say anything as I continued to talk about how amazing it would be to get married in Italy. I was so excited that I didn't notice that Solace had been driving towards First Beach rather than the Tribal School.

"Uh, Solace why are we at the beach?" I asked him as Solace put the car in park, he turned to face me.

"I want to spend a day with my Princess, but if you don't want to stay I can take you to school," he smiled at me reaching over the backseat and pulling out a picnic basket.

"Are you serious?" I asked bewildered. Solace was probably the one person besides my mom who was strict about my schooling; it was so unlike him to actually want me to miss school.

"Yes, I am serious. So what you say, want to spend the day with me?"

I grinned "Of course!" Solace walked over to my side of the car, opened the door and squatted down, his back facing me like an invitation. I hadn't ridden his back for a long time, so I was hesitant.

"Well hop on Princess," he urged and I giggled, shifting to wrap my arms and legs around his neck and waist. Solace carried me all the way to the edge of the beach, by the cliffs and under a tree. He put me down and then laid out a blanket that we could sit on.

"Solace, are you okay?" I asked him truly worried; he seemed way too calm for someone who found out the day before that his ex-girlfriend was getting married, an ex-girlfriend who'd actually meant something.

"Yeah I am fine, don't worry about me," he answered, not bothering to look away from the blanket he was trying to smooth down.

"You have me, Solace. You don't need her. I love you, isn't that enough?" Solace finally looked up at me, he smiled sadly as he straightened up and walked towards me.

"Of course it's enough princess, you mean the world to me." I wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my face in his chest.

"I don't like seeing you upset, Solace," I whispered and he rubbed soft circles on my back.

"I don't know why you bother with me princess, you deserve something so much better than a silly dream about marrying me. I don't deserve you. You can and will find better, I promise," he whispered.

I pulled away glaring as I gestured him to bend down so that our faces were at the same height, I placed my small hands on his cheek forcing him to keep eye contact with me "Don't say that, Solace! Why do you think you aren't good enough?" my tirade finishing off in a whisper.

Solace shook his head, he placed his hands over mine, "I want to have a fun day with you princess, let's not ruin it, okay?" I nodded. Solace grinned as he let go off my hands and scooped me off the ground. He placed me on his back and started running down the beach, I held on to him tight, resting my chin on his shoulder and letting the gust of wind fan across my face. Solace started spinning around, I giggled as I opened up my arms like a bird, I felt so free. I tilted my head back and let the rare La Push sun warm my cheeks.

I heard Solace's stomach growl and I broke out in laughter, Solace smirked as he placed me down on the sand. He grabbed my hand and we walked down together towards the area Solace had left the food and basket.

"I made your favorite," Solace said proudly as he opened up the basket and handed me turkey and cheese sandwich with extra mustard. I loved that he knew me so well, it made me feel special, which was something Solace was really good at; he was the only person who dotted after me. Everyone else had their imprint, but I had Solace, and in my eyes he was way better than any imprint.

"You know Mommy is going to be really upset when she finds out that I didn't go to school," I told him as I took a bite of my delicious sandwich.

Solace grinned mischievously at me, the grin I fell in love with when he first returned to La Push. Solace had left La Push a few years back because he had fallen for the wrong girl, not Leah that's who he fell for when he moved to Seattle but before her there was Leticia. Embry's imprint. He met her first and she loved him, why wouldn't she, but it caused problems so him and his friends all moved to Seattle. He moved back to La Push after he helped bring back Ethan and the first thing that attracted me to him was his devilish grin.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing that neither of us is going to tell her."

"I won't I swear!" I wasn't worried about protecting me, I was more worried about what Mommy would do to Solace if she found out, and Mommy could be scary if she wanted too.

"I know you won't … Princess, what is the real reason you won't open Ethan's gift?" I swear he wasn't going to give up!

"Solace …" I groaned.

"Princess, I am serious. I don't want you to blame Ethan for something that he couldn't control, imprinting …"

Imprinting, when it came to Solace was something I hated. I always felt like it was looming over my head, threatening me that one day Solace wouldn't be mine. I hated when other woman looked at him, he was mine and only mine, but unfortunately imprinting was still an option for him and that option scared the living hell out of me, I couldn't lose him, without Solace I would be lost.

"Solace please don't say it," I begged him, my eyes pooling with tears.

Solace pulled me onto his lap; "I am sorry, please don't cry," he whispered in my ear. I wiped my tears and looked up at him.

"Solace you won't stop loving me if you imprint, right?" he smiled at me.

"I could never stop loving my Princess," he assured me.

"Thank you," Solace placed a soft kiss on my forehead before helping me up.

We packed up the picnic basket and blanket and started walking back towards his car; I hadn't noticed how time had flown. I only had two more hours before I would have to be home from "school."

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked him.

Solace looked towards his car and grinned, "Princess how do you feel about me teaching you how to drive?" I looked at him shocked, was he serious?

"Are you serious?" I gasped. I, Amber Lee Wahalla should never and I repeat never be allowed behind the wheel. Auntie Lee and Uncle Seth had bought me one of those life sized Barbie cars when I was younger, I remember being so excited the first time Daddy let me drive it. You know those cars are supposed to be safe, right? Well apparently I didn't get the memo; I had pushed down on the accelerator a little too hard which ended up with the car rolling over and me crying under it. My mom threw the car away the next day. So my belief was that if I wasn't capable of driving a plastic Barbie mobile, I sure as hell was never going to get behind an actual car, nope, never.

"Yeah, I am serious," Solace held on to my hand pulling me to the car, but I was not budging, my feet were glued to the ground with no intention of moving. "Princess, what's wrong?" Solace asked me as he realized that I wasn't moving.

"I, uh—"

"Princess, are you scared?" he looked at me shocked, as if the idea of me being scared of driving was the funniest thing in the world. I nodded, there weren't many things I was scared of, but driving just happened to be one of them.

"I won't let anything happen to you," he promised me. I shook my head, what if I ran him over before he had a chance to protect me.

Solace bent down and cradled my face "Princess, are you really going to let driving scare you? What are you going to do when you're older?"

I shrugged, "You can be my chauffeur."

He chuckled, "As appealing as that sounds, my wife won't have to depend on anyone to get around. So you are going to learn how to drive, right now." I shrieked as he picked me up and carried me to his car, placing me in the driver's seat. I folded my arms across my chest and glared as he placed the key in the ignition. He grabbed my hand and together we turned the car on, he didn't let go of my hands as he placed them on the steering wheel. Thankfully he had brought his automatic car today, I didn't even want to imagine what we would have done if I had to drive stick shift. His Aero, which was his car that used for his adventurous days; looked like the bat mobile the only difference being it was blue rather than black. I thought it was a cool car, but I refused to let him drive me anywhere in it.

"Okay, so you're going to put your foot on the break," he pointed to my leg and then the break on the left side, "and then you're going to change gear." He grabbed my right hand and together we changed the gear from Park to Drive. We didn't move, thank god. "Princess take your foot off the break," Solace urged. I took a deep breath and slowly released the break. The car started moving at a snail's pace which I was very content with, but Solace wasn't. "There is no one around us, I am sure you could go a little bit faster," he teased.

I turned to glare at him before I placed my foot on the accelerator, I slowly pressed down on it, the car slowly gaining speed. "A little more," Solace coached. I pressed down more, everything seemed to be going fine but then a stupid bird flew by us startling me and causing me to push all the way down the accelerator, sending Solace and I flying through the woods.

"Ah!!!" I screamed, as I lost control of the wheel.

"Oh shit" Solace gasped as he grabbed the wheel with one hand while the other clutched the emergency break. We were feet away from a tree that looked old but very sturdy, I covered my eyes with my hands, I was sure that my life was going to end right there. Damn, I wasn't going to live to marry Solace, stupid cars!

Just when I thought my life had come to a sad end, the car came to a sudden stop. Solace was panting next to me, I slowly uncovered me eyes, I blinked rapidly as I saw that we had missed our death by inches. "You know closing your eyes isn't the best thing to do when you're driving," Solace said as he tried to regain his breath.

I smiled innocently at him "Sorry … but I did warn you"

He rolled his eyes as he got out of the car and walked to the driver's side, I moved to the passenger side, where I would sit for the rest of my life. It was time for me to go home, unfortunately. Unlike the rest of the day we were really quiet as he drove towards the house, he was holding onto my hand the entire way there, something that he had never done before.

When we finally reached my house, Solace got out of the car and opened the door for me helping me out. We walked hand in hand towards the front porch, I was about to walk in to the house but Solace stopped me. He looked sad as he kneeled down; he grabbed my hands and kissed them. "Solace is something wrong?" I asked him worriedly.

He shook his head "No, everything is fine." He let go off my hands and cradled my face. "You are one of a kind Princess don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise, okay?" I nodded, this didn't feel right.

"Solace …" he cut me off as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a tight embrace "I love you Princess, I love you very much don't ever forget that," he whispered in my ear. This wasn't right why was he saying these things to me?

He pulled away, his eyes were filled with a sadness that I couldn't place, I was about to question him again, but I was too shocked when I felt his soft lips on mine. My eyes remained closed as I brought a hand to my lips, I felt him straighten up and walk to his car. I swear I heard him whisper, I couldn't be sure but it sounded like a whisper that could have been the wind. "I hope you can forgive me."

"Princess Pretty Face, why are you standing outside?" my dad asked from behind me.

My shaky hands were tracing my lips, the happiness was long gone at this point there was an ache in my heart, an instinct telling me that something bad was going to happen.

Solace's kiss felt too much like a goodbye.

*****************************************************************************

**A/N: REVIEW!**


	7. And so the rain begins

**AN: The vamps and wolves you recognize from The Twilight Series belong to S. Meyer.**

**The rest of the wolf pack, imprints, wolf kids, and pretty much every other character in this story belong to the talented yay4shanghai!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed!**

**I am trying to get these chapters out as fast as I can because I know a lot of you are just dying to see what happens with Amber and Solace after reading the last chapter of "Once the Earth Settled".**

**Some of you have asked me if the story is going to centralize around a depressed Amber, my answers is no, Amber will get better, she doesn't spend five years locked in her room crying for Solace to come back, it's just not Amber. **

**And so the rain begins ....**

I couldn't sleep; this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach just irked me all night. I was completely restless. Something was wrong, I could feel it. I held on to my stuffed wolf, the one Ethan gave me, it was the only thing that I could turn to when I wanted to snuggle in my bed, and my mom wouldn't let Solace stay. My fingers traced my lips, it was silly but I could still feel the heat from Solace's kiss. Maybe I was blowing it out of proportion, it was just an innocent kiss right? There was nothing romantic about it… but still when I thought about it I felt like I was soaring; it was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to me. I kept replaying it in my head over and over again, the memory momentarily relaxing the strange sensation in the pit of my stomach.

The night passed by like a blur, one minute I was gazing at the stars wondering if Ethan was looking at them with me and then the rare morning sun was beaming through my window, my eyes fluttering as they tried to adjust to the new light. It was a normal morning, there didn't seem to be anything different, but something didn't feel right.

"Amber! Amber! Amber!" My little sister Annabelle came running into my room, diving straight into my bed and hiding under the covers, "He's looking for me Amber, you have to be quiet!" she instructed me from under the covers.

"Annie, where are you?" Brady sang as he walked down the hallway stopping right outside my door. He peeped his head in with a smile, "Hey, Amber have you seen my Cupcake?" Brady asked theatrically winking at me. I smiled at him, I love Brady. He's my sister's imprint, but really he's like another brother in my eyes.

"Nope haven't seen her, hmm I wonder where she could be?" I played along, Brady took light steps towards my bed and looked down at the small lump under my sheets with a smirk. "One, two, three," he mouthed as we readied our hands and began a tickle attack the likes of which my little sister has never seen.

Annabelle squealed in happiness as Brady picked her up from the bed and cradled her in his strong arms, "Yes, I found my Cupcake!" he cheered as he kissed the tip of her nose.

"Yup, you got me," Annie sighed happily as she wrapped her little arms around Brady's neck, resting her head contentedly on his shoulder.

"Hey kiddo, you coming down for breakfast? Your mom and dad had to go run some errands so I made pancakes, if you want." I nodded rolling out of bed and following Brady and Annabelle down to the kitchen. Annabelle at six years old already claims Brady as hers and only hers, she does not share. Whenever they are both in the same room it's hard to keep them apart, so it comes as no surprise to me seeing Annabelle sitting on Brady's lap as she munches down her pancakes, her favorites because Brady made them and anything involving Brady is her favorite. When my mother wasn't here she could always push the limits. She could kiss his cheek sweetly and hold onto him tight, he had no reason to let her go if no one was making him.

"Brady, where's Taylor?" I asked, I don't remember him saying that he had patrol the night before and he's usually here for breakfast. Brady stares at me, blinking quickly before he starts to fidget, Annabelle looks up at him worriedly.

"What's wrong Brady?" she asks him, turning and placing her little hand on his cheek. Brady relaxes instantly and smiles at us again, she has that affect on him.

"Nothing is wrong, I don't know where Taylor is," he answered quickly. He's lying; I can tell because Brady's nose always twitches when he is lying and it definitely just twitched. I think Brady fails to realize that I probably know him as well as Annabelle. Before Solace moved back to La Push I didn't know him and Brady was my fascination. I liked him, a lot. He was always in my house so it was easy to follow him around and find out his quirks and such. Once I found out he was destined for my sister I gave up, that was also right about the same time that Solace returned to La Push and stole my heart.

"Amber, where's Solace?" Annabelle asked as she took a sip of her milk. When she says his name the feeling in my stomach returns, I look at the clock on the oven it's eleven in the morning. That's weird, it's Saturday, eleven in the morning and Solace isn't here. He is always here early on Saturday morning's, it's the only day of the week that we can spend entirely together. He likes being with me as much as I like being with him and we can't be together on Sundays because that's the day mom dedicates as family time, no Brady or Solace allowed. Sundays suck.

"I don't know," I answer her before I excuse myself going straight to my nightstand where my purple cell phone was charging. I flip it open and scroll down until I find Solace's number. I wrap my arm around my waist, this sinking feeling is really irritating me.

The phone rings three times before it goes to voicemail, I wait for the voicemail machine lady to finish talking before leaving my message. "Solace, where are you? It's Saturday, did you forget? I don't feel too good, my stomach hurts … um, well CALL ME BACK! I love you … bye."

It's really early but my sleepless night finally catches up to me and before I know it I am asleep and dreaming of white dresses, red roses, my family around me; my wedding to Solace whose waiting for me at the altar. I can't see myself so I have no idea what the older version of me looks like, but I must be beautiful because Solace looks only at me. It's time for Solace to kiss me and he smiles scooping me up, I close my eyes as I feel his lips getting closer and closer ….

"Amber! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Go away Annie!" I yell as I bury my face in my pillow willing myself to go back to sleep, so I could finish my dream. Annabelle isn't giving up, she keeps shaking me with her hands, I hear Brady chuckle in the background.

"Might as well wake up, you know how persistent she can be" Brady teases, I glare at him, he should be taking the little rug-rat away so I could sleep in peace, not going along with her string of terror.

"Can't you entertain her or something?! I was trying to sleep!" Brady rolls his eyes but makes no effort to stop Annabelle.

"Amber, I talked to Ethan!" she says excitedly, I stop and look at her, my eyes blinking rapidly.

"You what?" I gasped.

She smiles as she points to herself and talks slowly, "I talked to Ethan … he says hi and that he misses you and he wanted to know if you liked your present," she frowns. "I told him that you haven't opened it yet." She glares at me, "You have to open it! He was sad because you didn't! Don't be mean Amber, he's our brother"

"Annie-"

"Cupcake how about you and I go and make some s'mores?" and it is times like these that I thank fate for giving my sister Brady as an imprint, he has such a big heart that he has space to love Annabelle and I, in different ways of course, but it's love nonetheless.

Annabelle pouts but follows Brady anyway; she will never refuse his smores. My eyes travel to the two unwrapped gifts sitting on the edge of my bed, was I strong enough to do it? Could I open them without bursting into tears? Probably not. There was only one way I would open those presents, Solace had to be here. I grabbed my phone again, no calls back, where the hell was he?!

I pressed the dial button and redialed his number, my stomach felt like it was getting ripped apart as I heard the call go straight to voicemail, since when does Solace turn his phone off?

"Solace … where are you? Ethan called, Annie talked to him. I didn't. But I decided that I want to open the presents he and Elena sent, I want you here though, I won't open them unless you're here. Please call me back, I need to talk to you … my stomach still hurts … I love you … bye."

It was four o'clock in the afternoon and I was really getting worried, it was so unlike Solace to not call me, sure he didn't have an obligation to me but still he would always call me to at least ask me how I was doing, so not hearing from him was freaking me out and worse yet my stomach still hurt! Brady had tried to give me some Pepto-Bismol, but it didn't work if anything it made me feel worse. My parents were god knows where, doing god knows what so I couldn't really ask Mommy what to take. Taylor was still M.I.A. and I didn't want to bother Auntie Leah she was probably running around Seattle planning her wedding.

"Ugh where is he?! I have already left him like ten messages!" I scream in frustration as I flopped down on the sofa next to Brady, who kept stealing glances towards Annabelle's room. My little sister fell victim to the post-sugar high syndrome, after jumping around all morning the sugar left her system, and she collapse in exhaustion.

"Brady, do you know where he is?" I asked him, hoping that he could give me some answers. Brady didn't look at me, he narrowed his eyes at the T.V.

"No, I don't." he said through gritted teeth, what was his problem?

"I'm worried about him, what if something happened to him?" I whispered as I stared at the picture of Solace and I on my cell phone. Brady's eyes softened as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me towards him.

"Don't worry about him Amber, I am sure that he is just fine," his statement finished with a bitter edge and before I could ask him about it he hopped up. "Hey your parents are finally back," Brady announced as I heard my dad's engine pull into the driveway.

I stood and watched my parents get out of the car, dad was grinning at mom, she was blushing as he whispered in her ear; EW I definitely did not want to know what they had been doing. Taylor came running into the driveway intercepting my parents before they got closer to the house, his back was facing me but I knew that he was talking to them because my parents kept nodding at him. Suddenly my mom gasped, her hand clasping her mouth as her eyes widened in shock, Daddy looked furious, his fist and jaw clenched. Taylor must have told them some bad news, but what it could be?

They all turned towards the house, their heads down as they entered the house. "What's going on?" I asked. All three of them turned to look at me when their eyes reached me they looked sad.

"Amber I have something to tell you," Taylor said sadly as he grabbed my hand and sat me down on the sofa.

"What's going on?" I asked again, my heart was racing, I had a feeling that I wasn't going to like where this conversation was headed.

Taylor took a deep breath "Amber, it's about Solace," I jumped and looked around.

"What happened? Where is he? Is he hurt?" my nerves were on end, I hadn't heard from him all day.

"Amber, please calm down" Taylor urged but I was having none of that, I wanted answers and I wanted them now.

"I will not calm down, tell me what's going on!" Taylor stood up, he was much taller than me, but I wasn't weak, I refused to be weak.

"Amber, he's gone," he said, his shoulders sagging.

"What?" What kind of gone? He wouldn't leave and he couldn't die, no this couldn't be happening.

"Amber he left, he's gone to Italy to visit Ethan, but I am going to be honest with you … I don't know if he's coming back..." I gasped, I felt like I had been punched in the stomach. I wrapped my arms around my stomach trying to keep myself in one piece, I felt that if I let go, I would split into two.

"No… no, no, NO! You're lying! Solace – Solace would never leave me!" I cried as I glared at Taylor. I screamed "You're a liar! A liar! Solace-" I shook my head, the tears streaming down my cheek. "-Solace, he wouldn't … he can't …" I turned to my mom begging her with my eyes to tell me that Taylor was lying. "Mommy, please tell Taylor to stop!" I begged "Tell him to stop lying!"

"Oh, baby," my mom cried as she pulled me in for a hug. "I am so sorry" she whispered. I screamed pushing her away, crashing my body against the wall.

"Don't say sorry … he isn't gone, he wouldn't leave me! He promised me … he said he wouldn't ever leave me! I don't believe you!"

"Princess," my dad tried, but I couldn't handle it. I couldn't hear him use the nickname Solace had for me.

"Don't call me that!" my dad stepped back as if I had slapped him.

"Baby, please," he opened his arms for me but I shook my head, I didn't want or need there sympathy, because Solace wasn't gone, this was a joke, a sick fucking joke.

I ran to Taylor and started punching him with my tight fist, "I hate you! I hate you! Tell me the truth! Stop lying!" Taylor clenched his jaw, he refused to look at me as I used him as a punching bag. "Why are you lying?! Answer me!" I screamed. Taylor wrapped his arms around me, I punched his back as my tears ran down his chest. "Please … don't lie to me" I pleaded as my fist gave up and I fell limp in his arms. Taylor held onto me not letting me fall to the ground.

"It's okay going to be okay, Amber I promise."

I pulled away glaring, "Don't make me any fucking promises!" I yelled as I pushed past everyone and ran towards my room locking the door behind me. My arms were still wrapped around my torso as I slid down against my wall; I pulled my knees to my chest and let the sobs rake my body.

Why? Why was it always me? Why did this shit always happen to me? Was I so fucking horrible that everyone I fucking cared about just had to leave me?

I clutched my chest, it hurt, I thought that heartache was just a phrase but I felt like my heart had been taken out of my chest and stepped on over and over again. When my eyes landed on my phone, I grabbed it, I called him, I needed him to tell me that it was all a lie, and that he was on his way here.

It went straight to voicemail, "Solace? Solace, where are you? Taylor says you're gone, he's lying, right? You wouldn't leave me, you promised me, and I know you would never break a promise." I took a deep breath trying to calm my erratic breaths, "Please Solace, you need to come see me, I need you Solace, please I need you so much right now."

I clutched the phone in my hand, waiting for him to call me back, I rocked back and forth as the tears continued to flow out of my eyes. I waited and waited but he never called. I was breaking, I could feel myself tearing into pieces, I had given Solace everything I had left after Ethan went away and now he had taken that part with him.

I climbed into my bed and curled into a ball, I was empty and lost, just like I had been when Ethan left, the only difference being that this time I had no one to pick up the pieces.

My Prince was gone, my heart along with him.

***************************************************************************

**A/N: REVIEW :)**


	8. Never Trust a Werewolf

**AN: The vamps and wolves you recognize from The Twilight Series belong to S. Meyer.**

**The rest of the wolf pack, imprints, wolf kids, and pretty much every other character in this story belong to the talented yay4shanghai!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed!**

**So this is the chapter that ties in with the prologue and the one that will serve as a transition for a time jump, so farewell to sad, depressed Amber, things are going to get wild and exciting after this chapter :)**

**Thanks to yay4shanghai for being an amazing beta and answering all of my questions when it comes to writing this story! And for helping me smile with her stories even when I feel like school is going to take over my life :)**

**Never Trust a Werewolf**

"Hey Amber, how are you feeling?" Annabelle, my baby sister asked me as she walked into my room and climbed into my bed.

She snuggled into my side and I wrapped her in my arms. Annabelle had been great since Solace left, the days following his sudden exit she had spent her nights with me while I cried myself to sleep. She was six, but she took care of me like a sixteen year old, she didn't ask questions and I loved her for it. She even spent an entire day cooped up in my room not even going outside to see Brady.

"I am okay" I whispered as I stroked her hair, it's been a couple of months and I would love to say that I was over it, that I was done with anything that had to do with Solace Avery, but sadly I wasn't. The pain was still there, not even the months without seeing him or hearing his voice had sealed the aching hole in my chest.

"He called again," Annie whispered to me and I closed my eyes to swallow the lump in my throat. The first call had been hard enough...

"_Amber, there's someone one on the phone that wants to speak to you," Taylor told me as he walked into my room. I was lying on my bed and just staring straight at the wall, I didn't want to speak to anyone, apparently no one got the memo._

"_Who is it?" I asked in monotone. I felt numb as if all my emotions had been sucked out of me. _

_Taylor took a deep breath before he spoke, "It's Solace." I shot up from my bed and grabbed the phone from Taylor's hand. He stood there watching me sadly as I cried "Solace!" into the phone._

"_Hey Princes," Solace answered back, my heart clenched while the tears poured out of my eyes._

"_Solace, where are you? Please tell me you're coming back, I miss you so much!"_

_He sighed, "Princess …"_

"_Is there something wrong?" I asked worriedly._

"_Amber, I am not coming back," he said mournfully. I didn't think that my pain could have gotten any worse, but I was wrong, the pain I was feeling was ten times worse, he had just confirmed my greatest fear… he had left me for good. "I am so sorry Princess, I should have said good-bye, you don't deserve what I did to you, I wasn't in a good place."_

"_Please Solace don't do this to me, I LOVE YOU!" I begged as another sob raked through my body. "Please, Solace you can't leave me too," he stayed silent on the other line as I continued to beg him to come home to me, "Was it me Solace? Did I do something wrong?" I crumbled to the floor, bringing my knees to my chest. _

"_Of course it wasn't you Amber! Please don't think that… I just had to get away, I am so sorry."_

"_Solace, I need you…please," I whispered._

"_I am sorry Princess, I am so sorry. I love you so much but I –"_

I didn't even bother listening to what he had to say, in my eyes he had given me all my answers, he was gone and there wasn't a thing that I could say to bring him back. "Did you tell him that I didn't want to talk to him?" I asked Annie, looking out my window, the view was just as dreary as I was feeling.

"Yes, but I don't think he is listening. He sent another letter," Annie said conspiratorially handing me a white envelope that she had been hiding under her shirt. We had been keeping the letters a secret from my dad, so Annie would check the mail everyday and bring me the letters whenever they arrived.

The letters started arriving about a week after Solace's call, I received them about twice a week, I would read them and then hide them in a box under my bed. I never wrote back and I never planned too, it was hard enough to read about his adventures and all the beautiful places he had seen in Italy. He would mention Ethan occasionally, it was nice to know that my brother was happy, but it still burned a little. I still resented him for leaving me, but deep down I understood that there was no future for him in La Push.

Despite all the letters I was still beyond hurt and pissed, yes he still cared about me, he still cared enough to write, but the letters were just pieces of papers with words on them, words that did absolutely nothing to ease the pain I was living in.

"Maybe he is going to tell you about Volterra," I nodded, Solace had left Ethan a week ago; he had accepted a job with the Volturi as a combat specialist and was now living in Volterra.

"Cupcake, where are you?" Brady's voice echoed through the hallway, he was looking for his imprint. Annabelle was trying her best to stay by my side but the fidgeting she was suddenly doing was only proof of how strong the imprint pull was.

"Go," I told her as I gently pushed her off the bed.

"Are you sure?" she asked as she stole a glance towards the door. I smiled at her, it felt weird to smile, I hadn't done it in a long time.

"Yeah, go I'll be fine," I promised her.

"Mommy says that Claire is going to come later, she is going to bring Maddox," she said as she walked out of my room and was immediately scooped up in the air by Brady who was planting sweet little kisses all over her face while Annabelle giggled happily.

I placed a hand on my chest, I wanted that, I would never admit it out loud, but I wanted that type of overpowering love. But sadly I didn't have that, a couple of months ago I wouldn't have even cared about an imprint, I had Solace and that was more than enough in my eyes, but now that he wasn't here I caught myself cursing fate for not giving me an imprint, I wouldn't be going through this pain if I had one.

I looked over at the letter Annabelle had left on my desk, I closed my eyes. It had been six months, six months since he left, six months that I had cried myself to sleep, how much longer would it take? Was I going to spend the rest of my life locked up in my house trying to stay away from everything that reminded me of him?

"No… this is enough, you need to stop this," I whispered to myself, my heart ached I placed my hand over it and took a deep breath. "You're stronger than this, Amber, you have to let him go, he didn't want you, you don't need him. You can do this, I can do this."

I got up from my bed and walked to my closet, I opened it and grabbed the bag that contained all of the clothes he had left behind, I had spent weeks wearing it before Claire, a wife of one of my dad's pack mates and a big sister in my eyes, gave me some of her old clothes. I grabbed the bag and threw all the clothes on my bed. I picked up one of his shirts and inhaled his orange scent. A few tears spilled from my eyes, I wiped them away as I gathered the clothes together and put them aside.

When that was done I walked over to my vanity and picked up the gifts from Ethan, Elena and the newest addition to the unopened gifts pile, a package from Solace.

I grabbed Elena's first, for some reason I felt like hers would hurt less to open. I ripped the fancy wrapping paper and opened the flat square box. "Oh my God," I breathed as my eyes landed on the heavy silver frame that contained a beautiful picture of Ethan and I. I remember the day mom took that picture like it was yesterday, it had been on Annie's second birthday, it was during the time that I practically kissed the ground he walked on, he was my hero and I wanted to be just like him.

He was carrying me on his back and smiling brightly at the camera while I planted a big wet kiss on his cheek completely enthralled with my amazing brother. A small white envelop fell on the ground as I traced the edges of the frame, I bent down, picking it up and opening it immediately it was from Elena.

_Happy Birthday Amber! I hope you are enjoying your birthday, I know Ethan wishes he could be there to celebrate with you but sadly he can't. I promise that when you're older I am going to convince my Papa to bring you over, so you can see Ethan and you and I can get to know each other. Ethan always talks about you and I already love you without really knowing you, but I know that when the day comes and we can finally meet that we are going to be great friends, maybe even sisters. I really hope that you like your present, Ethan was showing me some pictures of his family and this was my favorite so I made Aunt Alice take me to get a copy and frame it. Ethan has the same one his nightstand. I am taking really good care of him, I PROMISE! Well once again I hope you have a great day and don't forget to make a wish when you blow out your candles!_

_Love,_

_Elena_

I smiled as I finished reading her letter, thank god Ethan found Elena, I liked her a lot better than I liked Trisha, well now at least. It's funny to think how I used to practically love Trisha like a sister; it seems so ludicrous to think of her that away after everything that happened.

Next was Ethan's gift, I didn't let myself think about it, I just ripped the wrapping paper apart and opened the gift. It was a white gold necklace with a locket on it, I opened it, on one side there was an aquamarine stone, which was my birthstone, and on the other side there was a text inscribed "_Principessa Bella Faccia" _it read. What the hell did that mean? I opened the accompanying letter; I took a deep breath preparing myself for the onslaught of tears that were bound to escape.

_Princess Pretty Face,_

_Hey sis, how are you? I hope you're good and enjoying your birthday, I know it doesn't mean much but I really I am sorry for not being there with you today. I don't ever want you to think that just because I am not there means that I am not thinking about you, I think about you every day and every day I miss you terribly, like I said I know that actions speak louder than words, I would give anything to be there with you, Annie and Tay everyday but I can't and it kills me to know that I am missing out on such important days in your life. I hope you can forgive me and maybe one day I will be able to go back home to La Push and see you get married to Solace, word is that you have already started planning the wedding. He's a good guy, couldn't pick a better man for my beautiful little sister. _

_Love you with all my heart,_

_Ethan._

_P.S. The engraving says Princess Pretty Face in Italian. _

I grabbed the locket and placed it back in its box, my vision was blurry behind the tears as I rested the frame on my nightstand. Solace's gift was all that was left, I opened it as well; I was past caring about what it could be. I almost burst out laughing when I saw that he had sent me a laptop with a webcam. The was a small card next to it,

_Even though we are apart, doesn't mean that I love you any less Princess. I know that you are upset, but please don't shut me out. I don't deserve to have you in my life, but I am too selfish to let my princess break away._

_I will log on every night at nine La Push time, the time difference doesn't matter to me. I hope you give it chance … I miss you._

_-Solace_

I shook my head, grabbed Solace's old duffel bag and shoved his clothes and the laptop inside. With a sense of determination I walked downstairs and shoved the bag into Taylor's unsuspecting arms, "What is this Amber?" he asked me as he eyed the bag.

"It's Solace things, there is a laptop in there as well, take it, burn it, donate it, throw it away, I don't care what you do with it just get it out of here." I grabbed my cell phone from my back pocket and threw it in the bag as well.

"Amber, are you okay?" Claire asked me as she walked into the living room holding Maddox, my beautiful goddaughter.

"I am fine, I am completely fine, and I will better when you get those things out of here," I pointed to the bag. I walked over to Claire, Claire smiled at me and placed little Maddox in my arms.

"Hey Maddie, you know what?" I cooed at her, she gurgled in response, "I am never going to leave you, whenever you need me I am going to be there, I promise."

"Amber, are you sure you're okay?" Claire asked me again, I understood her concern for many months I had been a depressed zombie, but today I realized that I was done moping around, I wouldn't give fate the satisfaction of watching me wallow in my own misery. Claire had been my support system through probably the worst months of my short life and I loved her for it, we had formed a bond, there was an understanding of loss between us. She lost her sister to immortality and I lost my brother and love to an imprint and heartbreak.

"Claire, I am fine."

"You don't seem fine," she pointed out.

I looked down at Maddox and sighed, "Okay, so I am not totally fine, but I am getting there. I still feel that ache in my chest, but I can't spend the rest of my life waiting for someone who left me behind without thinking twice." I looked up at her, "I love him Claire, I love him so much but I just can't keep doing this, it hurts too much."

"So what you are never going to speak to him again?"

I shook my head, "I don't plan on answering his calls, and he is crazy if he thinks that I am going to web chat with him"

"What about the letters? Are you going to stop reading those too?"

"No,," I answered honestly "The letters are all I have left even if it hurts to read them it hurts more to let him go completely."

"Have you written back yet?"

"No and I don't plan to … ever."

Claire and I spent the rest of the afternoon watching over Maddox, who was a handful, but was still the most amazing little baby I had ever seen. I loved her already she was slowly healing the part of my heart that had been so badly damaged.

That night after having dinner with my family I went up to my room, I grabbed the shoe box where I kept all of Solace's letters and put the necklace Ethan sent me inside, maybe someday I will be strong enough to actually wear it.

I climbed onto my bed and stared at the picture of Ethan and I, those had been the good days when the only thing on my mind was how I wanted to be like my big brother or grow up to be a protector like Aunt Leah and Anna.

Aunt Leah had gotten married and had her own little family now, April her stepdaughter was Annie's age and was probably the sweetest little girl in the world. I had already started seeing her like another little cousin, she and her father Greg were making Aunt Leah ridiculously happy and I was grateful for that. If there was anyone in this world that deserved happiness it was Aunt Leah.

I distinctively recall a day when Aunt Leah had told me that the worst thing I could do was trust a werewolf, it had come after I professed to her how I loved Solace and how we were going to get married.

The day after he kissed me, the day before he left I had called Aunt Leah that same night and told her all about it, she told me to be careful that I was too young to have such strong feelings. I didn't pay much mind to her words, I was in love and there was nothing that could change that.

Despite the weird feeling in my stomach that night, I dreamt of a big wedding and loving vows, I seriously believed that my dreams were going to come true. Solace loved me, he had told me that countless times, I was special to him, so why wouldn't he marry me? I loved him for him, I didn't judge him for his past mistakes, I was able to look past all his flaws, he was my Solace and I was fine with that. But I wasn't enough for him, in his world apparently there was something greater and bigger.

I had been stupid to believe in him, his words were lies that were overpowered by his foolish promises. I had been fooled once by stupid dreams of a brother that was never truly mine, and then fooled again by a man who held my heart in the palm of his hand, but rest assured I wasn't going to be fooled again.

I was done trusting werewolves, trusting one was only bound to lead to disappointment and I had experienced enough disappointment to last a lifetime.

**A/N: Review!**


	9. Her Pleasure

**AN: The vamps and wolves you recognize from The Twilight Series belong to S. Meyer.**

**The rest of the wolf pack, imprints, wolf kids, and pretty much every other character in this story belong to the talented yay4shanghai!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed!**

**There is a slight/barely there lemon in this chapter, so you have been warned.**

**Thank you so much to my awesome beta yay4shaghai, for helping me fill in the details where the details are needed :)**

**Her Pleasure**

"You can't keep doing this shit Amber!" I rolled my eyes, my mom should just pre-record herself. She needed new material because this line was getting so old, and I honestly wondered when the hell she would just give up, I was a lost cause. My father seemed to have given up already, he gave me sad, disappointed eyes but stopped trying to discipline me. I was a lost cause, I accepted it and loved it why couldn't she?

"Mom, I'm sorry. I won't do it again, I promise." A lie, it seemed like all I ever did around my parents now-a-days was lie. "Amber, sweetheart I know the past couple of years have been difficult for you but the way you are living your life is not healthy, getting piss drunk at your age is not smart." My mom sat down beside me on the couch. "Think of Annabelle and Maddox, they look up to you so much Amber, do you really want to set this type of example for them?"

I winced, if there was one thing I admired about my mother was that she knew where to get you where it hurts, she knew that my weakness was my little sister Annabelle and my goddaughter Maddox Ateara, and of course I thought about them every night. Whenever I came home piss drunk, and yeah that was a lot, I prayed they didn't see me in such a state. Which was why I always ensured that my bedroom window was kept unlocked, I used it as an entrance as opposed to the front door.

"Maybe being friend's with Soledad isn't such a good idea," I rolled my eyes; it always ended up being her fault. Soledad Call or my Soli, Embry Call and his half vamp wife Leticia's daughter, was the definition of wild child and as of late I had become her partner in crime.

We had struck up one hell of a friendship when she finally reached me in age, physically at least, she was probably eight in human years but she was part vamp so that changed her growth. She was amazing, smarter than anyone else I had ever known. But her intelligence wasn't what called me to her, it was her carefree 'fuck the world attitude'.

In the years following Solace's departure, I had become a shell of the person I had once been. I had let him go but a part of me still yearned for him. I didn't have friends at school because I didn't trust anyone. I tended to keep to myself, my only confidants being my little sister, Aunt Leah and Claire, who had taken the role of big sister in my life.

However I lacked friends my own age, which made high school a living hell. I guess you could say that I was attractive, puberty had been good to me. I went from being a chubby child to be a very curvaceous woman… in a good way. My legs were long and toned, which helped shape my hourglass form; add big eyes and pouty lips and I was known to drive the boys at the Quileute Tribal School crazy. I didn't try, it just was, it was a fact and it had all the girls green with envy, making it nearly impossible to find friends.

Most girls hated me, it didn't help that I never bothered to befriend them, my lack of communication making me the target of many unwanted rumors. I had been accused of sleeping with half of the male population at the ripe age of sixteen, which I found completely ridiculous being that I didn't talk to any guys who weren't part of the pack circle. I got pushed, called names, had eggs thrown at me and gum stuck in my hair. Leticia had to cut it off because the gum refused to come off, thank god she was a good stylist, and I ended up with a very cute looking bob. Then the girls hated me more because the bob was hot, Leticia knew her hair and I had the guys drooling, too bad it wasn't the one guy I wanted.

Soledad soon became my one and only friend, we started hanging out after a pack Fourth of July party when she passed me a cigarette and pulled me away from the beach for a stroll, which ended in skinny dipping. After a night like that you're pretty much bonded forever, and she introduced to me a life that I craved so much. A life were you lived by day not giving a fuck about what happened tomorrow, living for the moment had become my new motto.

It was because of her that I started to embrace my looks, using my body to get whatever I wanted, I didn't care if the girls hated me. I had Soli and our life was free, together as a tag team we brought every man around us to their knees. With a sexy dress and a smile we were set, whether it was access into the hottest clubs or having men buy me drinks until I passed out. She had become my rock, she was helping me heal, perhaps not in the healthiest way but it was the only way that had been working and I'd be damned if I let it go.

"Mom, Soledad has nothing to do with this!" I yelled exasperated.

My mom shook her head, she knew I was stubborn, "You're grounded Amber, I can't allow this type of behavior in my house," she sighed tiredly.

"Fine whatever," I muttered as I stood up from the couch, she grabbed my wrist, I didn't bother looking down at her.

"Amber, I just want you to be happy," she told me sincerely.

I chuckled darkly "My happiness left four years ago."

"Damn took her long enough!" I smiled as I walked into my room and locked the door behind me. "How long have you been here?" I asked Soli as I walked to my closet to look for tonight's outfit.

"Long enough to hear about how I am such a bad influence on you," she smirked but I could tell it hurt her. Soli tried to be tough, but if anyone in the pack had anything bad to say about her she took it to heart and unfortunately they'd been saying a lot of bad things lately.

"You know that I don't care what they say Soli," I told her as I picked out a tight royal blue dress. Soledad was laying on my bed twirling a lock of her hair in between her fingers, she shrugged. "So what are we doing tonight?" I asked her as I stripped out of my t-shirt and sweats.

Soledad grinned, "We are meeting up with Rex one of my new band mates," I laughed, Soledad had started a band along with three other guys, I had only met one of them. His name was Rex and he was Soledad's latest sex toy, he was attractive but he was an idiot. Soledad didn't mind though, she wasn't really interested in him as a person, she wanted sex and apparently he was quite good at it.

"You know my guitarist Riley is pretty hot, and he's actually nice," she winked at me.

"Nice? Since when do refer to someone as nice?" I asked her skeptically.

She grinned "Amber, he's not a jerk and well… I am all for you testing out the field, but all your past boyfriends have been downright embarrassing, you are my best friend and ridiculously hot, you deserve the best, and well Riley is a good in between."

"You just want me to get laid already!" My virginity had become a very big topic as of late, Soli was all for me losing it, but I had to lose it to someone that could make it enjoyable. She talked about sex so much that I started to get really curious about it. I had always dreamt of Solace being the only man I would give myself too, but being that he was thousands of miles away and didn't want me that had to be adjusted. My mother believed in sex being something magical for people in love, but I was sure there was only one person I could ever love and since I was a horny teenager I didn't care so much about that stupid fantasy. I wanted to do it, I was curious to see what the fuss was about.

"Is he hot?" I asked Soledad, she was applying makeup at my vanity.

She smiled back at me and nodded, "Oh yeah, and he's good too."

"How do you know? Oh God, don't tell me you slept with him too?!"

She shook her head "No, I haven't, he's all yours. But let's just say I have a six sense for sex," she shrugged.

"Okay," I said skeptically.

"I can just tell… turn around," she instructed, I did as she said and let her zip up my skin-tight royal blue dress. She sat me down on my bed and straddled me; she did this a lot, like a game. I knew she was bi-sexual and that she thought I was hot, but she did things like this to see how far I would let her go, I didn't move as she started doing my make-up, "You don't have too, if you don't want too Amber. I don't want you think to think I am feeding you to the dogs or something… you could always lose it to me if you're more comfortable," Soli smiled devilishly, running her hands down my body.

I laughed "Okay, well we'll take that as plan B and just see how it goes tonight,"

"Okay, but just in case take one of these," she handed me a condom with 'her pleasure' written straight across it. "Just in case he sucks," she added, we both started laughing. She was the only person that made me laugh anymore.

Once we were both done getting ready, we climbed down my window and walked to Soli's house where Rex was going to pick us up. It was in time like this, as I ventured into the night without my parent's knowledge that I asked myself, whether my life would have turn out like this if Solace had never left? Probably not, knowing Solace he would have been watching me like a hawk… or maybe that's just what I like to believe. It could have also turned out that he would have left me hanging the moment he found his latest fuck.

He still wrote to me, there wasn't a week in the past three years that I didn't receive at least one letter from him. I read them all and treasured them with my life, they were all under my bed and it was only when I read his letters that I allowed myself to cry. Every time I read his 'I miss you princess' or 'I love you' I would feel as if a piece of my heart was getting ripped out so that only a tiny bit was left.

I had tried so hard to stop reading the letters but I couldn't let him go, not completely. He had stopped calling once I started hanging out with Soli and got out of control. My parents blamed him and wanted nothing to do with him. Taylor and Phil, another wolf and Solace's best friend, who I suspected was keeping an eye on me for Solace, were the only source of communication that he still held in La Push and the only way to know what was going on in my life. I knew this because he tended to write about stuff he would have had no way of finding out unless someone had told him, like me cutting my hair or my first boyfriend James (the first of many to follow).

"Amber, let's go," Soledad said grabbing my wrist and leading me to the car.

"Hey Babe," she purred as she got in the car and sat in the front seat, next to her boyfriend Rex. Rex didn't say anything he just leaned over and kissed her, I looked away. Rex and Soledad weren't known for being discreet; those two could go at it like monkeys.

"Rex, what do you think? Isn't she a beauty?" Soledad winked at me and she rested her hand on Rex's thigh, he tried to play it cool but I saw him fidget as her hand grew closer and closer to his member. He looked at me from the mirror.

"Yeah, she is. Riley is going to like her," he told her as he started driving to the bar outside of Forks, it was the only place in town that never seemed to care what we did or how old we were as long as we had money.

Soledad liked to play games, and poor Rex was her next victim. He didn't seem to mind, but what guy would? Soledad was beautiful any guy would love to have a girl like her on his arm. None of them deserved her though; I think she did that on purpose, if they were too good she might actually fall for them. I was rooting for Randy, son of former wolf Collin and his wife Helen. Sure he was like twelve but there wasn't a man in this world who loved Soledad as much as he did, I can't recount a day where I ever doubted his feelings for her.

Soledad loved him too, she would never admit it, but I knew her maybe better than she knew herself, I had nothing on Randy, he knew her like the palm of his hand, but I was close. A part of her heart belonged to him, in my eyes she was bidding her time, subconsciously waiting for him to catch up to her. He was already hers and it was only a matter of time before she was his.

When we reached the bar, Soli turned to me, a grin on her beautiful face, "That's him, what do you think?" she asked as she pointed to a tall, white, gray-eyed man.

He was already walking up to the car with an air of confidence that reminded me so much of Solace it was frightening. He opened the car door and offered me his hand, "Soli was lying, you are way more beautiful than she described," he said, as he helped me out of the car.

"I don't do lines, so don't think those work on me," I warned him, he smirked, bending down to whisper in my ear, "We'll see about that."

"Hey you two, hurry up!" Soledad screamed back at us, I rolled my eyes. Riley grabbed my hand and led me into the bar, his hands were big and warm they reminded me of _him_.

Shots were being passed around, tequila, Soli's favorite. It'd been a couple of hours and I was already beyond drunk, but it was okay because the rest of my party was drunk as well. I sat on Riley's lap, his hands inching dangerously up my thigh, it felt good, soft and tingly. I couldn't find the will to push him away; it was scary because I was enjoying this far too much. Perhaps it's because he's probably the only guy that reminds me of Solace, and maybe I should be pushing him away, but I can't and I won't. Now, I have had many boyfriends, none of lasted more than a month, but I have **never** let them touch me like Riley was.

Soledad and Rex were practically eating each other across from us, so we were unaccompanied.

"Wanna dance?" Riley breathed in my ear, I try to get up but stumbled and Riley chuckled, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me to him. My back was pressed against his chest; I rested my head back and let my body sway to the beat of the music. His hands were firm on my hips as he moves his body with mine, I can feel every inch of him, his lips coming down and trailing wet kisses along my neck.

I lifted my arm back and kept his lips in place, moaning at how good it felt to be touched and caressed. "Don't stop," I breathe. Riley turned me around and before I knew what was happening, his lips are on mine and we are kissing without a care in the world.

It didn't feel magical like it did when I kissed Solace, but it is enough to satisfy my need. Riley gripped my butt hard and pulled me closer to him. I was enjoying this far too much, the alcohol was not helping to subdue my sexual need. I moaned into his mouth letting him run his hand up and down my back and my butt.

I can feel someone pulling me away from Riley, so I let go my eyes closed so I don't know whose lips have replaced Riley's. They're nice, very nice, much softer than any man's and sweet like raspberries. I slowly open my eyes and find Soledad, part of me knew it was her from the beginning. She pulled me tight, her little hands settling on the small of my back. Her tongue poked out gently, swiping across my lips and I spread them allowing her to deepen the kiss.

I'd never kissed a girl, it wasn't very different from kissing a guy, but then every kiss that wasn't Solace was the same; lackluster. I steal a glance at Rex who is standing behind Soledad, his cool demeanor gone as he gapes at us, no guy can resist two girls going at it, it must be something biological. Strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me away from my best friend, she winks at me and turns back to Rex's waiting arms.

"As hot as that was, I prefer your lips on mine," Riley muttered as he nibbles on my earlobe. "You want to continue what we started?" he asks me as he continues to tease me, running his hand up my thigh and under my skirt, I shudder at the thought of what was to come. I look over at Soledad, she nods at me and I know that it may not be who I wanted, but he's enough… for now.

"Where do you wanna go?" I ask him as I trace his jaw with my lips. He looks at me with his lust filled eyes as he grabs my hand and leads me outside. This is it. We walk back to his black truck, it's big, the kind bands use to move around their equipment; hopefully it will do.

Once we are close enough, he grabs the backs of my thigh and picks me up, the kisses are aggressive, but surprisingly Riley was gentle.

"I'm a virgin," I don't know why I tell him but he doesn't mind.

"I know, I won't hurt you," he whispers in my ear as he puts on a condom, it wasn't the one in my bra, he took it out of his back pocket, slowly preparing me with his fingers. No one and nothing had ever been stuck inside of me, he removed his fingers and settled on top of me, kissing me once before gently pushing into my barrier. I wince from the pain when it pops, but he silences my cry with gentle kisses.

He grunts, soft little grunts as he slowly moves in and out of me.

"You feel so good," he whispers in my ear, as he continues to thrust in and out of me. Our hands are intertwined over my head as the fire builds up in the pit of my stomach. I ride out my first ever orgasm and only imagine one face, despite the amazing man hovering over me treating me like a porcelain doll there is only one face I can see, his face…

Solace…

**A/N: REVIEW!**


	10. Of interventions and a Quickie

**AN: The vamps and wolves you recognize from The Twilight Series belong to S. Meyer.**

**The rest of the wolf pack, imprints, wolf kids, and pretty much every other character in this story belong to the talented yay4shanghai!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed!**

**LEMON WARNING!**

**Thank you so much to my awesome beta yay4shaghai for editing this chapter :)**

**We're getting closer to what you have all been waiting for :)**

**Of Interventions and a Quickie**

"Jesus, she reeks!" Leah gasped.

"What do you mean?" I recognized Claire's sultry voice anywhere.

"I mean that our dear little Amber had a very interesting night."

Another gasp from Claire this time, "You can smell _that_? It's been years since you phased!"

"Yes, it has but Claire if there is one thing you need to know and advise your daughters about, is that we never really lose all of our heightened senses. I can smell…. sex, weed and strong tequila on my dear goddaughter."

"God can't you two shut up!" I exclaimed. I had a hang-over, my head was throbbing and my stomach was churning from all the alcohol in my system, so that last thing I wanted was to wake up to hear Aunt Leah and Claire blabbering about my wild ways. It was too early to hear about what a disaster I was.

"Excuse me! I know that Kim raised you to respect your Elders!" Leah exclaimed, I looked up from my pillow and smirked. "Seriously, you're reproaching me because I don't respect you, you taught me to curse before I even knew my time tables!"

She shrugged "Yeah, well … that's beside the point! Since when do you have sex?!" Claire walked over to my bed and sat on the edge, she gave me a small smile. I hadn't really spent as much time with Claire as of late, my friendship with Soli had sadly taken away from my bond with Claire. Before Claire and her daughter Maddox were the ones I used to spend all my free time with, they offered me a chance to escape the hell I was living in. But with Soli things were different, it had been a long time since I had felt so full of life I wasn't about to throw it away.

Aunt Leah and Claire's disapproval of my friendship didn't come as a surprise to me, like everyone else in my family they loved me unconditionally but were not entirely fond of Soli. Claire and I were like sisters; we had both lost important people in our lives and had helped each other cope with the pain. Aunt Leah was like my second mother so I knew that if anyone cared about my recent activities it was her. She blamed Solace for leading me on and then throwing me on to the sidelines, she blamed him for what I had become. She would never admit this, but her feelings were obvious from the way she would say his name when talking to my father.

"If you are asking me how long it's been since I jumped on the bandwagon of a sexual relationship?" I pretended to think it over before answering, "About three months."

"Amber …" Claire sighed. I looked up at Aunt Leah, she was pissed! Can't say I am surprised, my parents had reacted the same way. My dad had smelt me the morning after my first escapade with Riley; he was so mad that he almost phased after years of retirement. My mom was able to calm him down, our conversations consist of the occasional "Yes" or "No" questions now. It hurts to see the disappointment in my dad's eyes whenever he looks at me. I was a Daddy's girl, in my eyes there was not a better father to ever exist in the entire world, and yet I had done everything possible to ruin whatever relationship I had once had with him. I wish I could say that he was reason enough to stop my crazy ways, but sadly he wasn't. Nothing seemed like enough these days.

"Amber you need to stop," Leah breathed as she took a seat next to me "Look I love you kid and I am the last person to condemn you for having sex, because god knows when I was your age I was having sex too. But I was in love, and I sure as hell know that whoever you are fucking is definitely not someone you love," she pointed out.

"I could love him … eventually." That is what I kept telling myself, especially when I found myself in Riley's car or house having wild alcohol induced sex, which had been a lot lately. And the truth was that if Solace didn't continue to haunt me every second of every day than I probably would have been able to love Riley, because despite his crazy ways he wasn't a bad guy. He treated me like any girl should be treated; he gave me whatever I wanted, whether it be inside or outside of the bedroom. And well the sex was enjoyable, he was experienced and I sure as hell wasn't, so I was learning a lot.

I knew Riley was falling for me, Soli had told me yesterday how enthralled he was by me it sucked to know that I couldn't return his feelings. He was my boyfriend, for all intent and purposes. My family hated him, even more so when they found out that he was the guy I was sleeping with. I didn't care though, he was fun and unlike Soli who loved to experiment with her sex partners, I was more than content with my sole partner… well for now at least.

"Amber, look I am not going to sit here and tell you what to do with your life, but please tell me you're being safe" Leah asked me. I nodded, "Oh thank God" Claire let out a sigh of relief and just then my bedroom door flew open. I smiled as my goddaughter Maddox can running in with her little sister Harley at her heels.

"Amber!" Maddox exclaimed as she jumped on my lap. Harley did the same but sat on Aunt Leah's lap. Harley's nickname was Lee so it was funny to see her with Aunt Leah who shared the same nickname. "I missed you Amber," Maddox said as she wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me.

"Aw I missed you to," I told her as I hugged her back.

"When are you going to take me to the park? I want to ride on the swings and no one can push me like you do," I bent down and kissed her cheek.

"Soon kiddo, we'll make it a date."

"I want to go too!" Harley wailed. Maddox turned to her and stuck out her tongue.

"You can't go! It's a big girl date and you're still a baby!"

Harley crossed her arms in front of her chest as her eyes filled with tears, "I am not a baby!" She protested, I tried not to smile. She looked at me, "Can I go too, Amber?"

I smiled "Of course you can, we can tell Annie to go too." Harley smiled cockily at Maddox, "See I can go too!" she taunted as she jumped out of Aunt Leah's lap and ran to tell Annabelle our latest plans.

Maddox rolled her eyes and followed her sister, "Maddox don't fight with her," Claire warned.

"Yeah, yeah … stupid annoying little sisters" she muttered on her way out.

"Aw they're precious Claire," Aunt Leah laughed.

"Yeah, precious little monsters" she muttered, Leah snorted.

"They get it from Quil, he always was very hyperactive. He used to follow me around when we were kids, pulled a couple of my hairs out when I refused to let him use my Malibu Barbie when his G.I. Joe needed a wife." We all laughed at that; I remember always enjoying Aunt Leah's childhood stories. She had the dirt on the pack, the original pack at least. She had grown up with all of them so obviously there was a lot of history.

"I better get going, April must be tired and I have to be home for when Greg calls," Leah sighed.

"Yeah, me too, Quil should be home soon."

Claire left first saying that she needed to at least a five minute start to rile up her girls, Leah trailed behind, "I want you to be happy Amber, you know that right?" I nodded. "The partying will get old, eventually it will stop easing the pain, and when that time comes you are going to realize that you probably made it worse."

Taylor had said the same thing, Brady had called him when my dad almost phased. He was the only one to come to me and tell me that what I was doing was going to cause me more pain in the end, I didn't listen of course.

"I'll be fine."

"I hope so," she whispered before walking out of my room.

-------------

"Riley is one lucky man," Soli whispered in my ear as she helped my zip up my dress. I was applying my make up, I could feel her fingers trailing up my spine and I shivered. "Guess who I saw today?" she asked me as she slapped my butt and stood beside me.

"Who?" I asked turning to face her, she was wearing a black leather leggings with a shirt that left little to the imagination. Tonight her band Venom was going to play at our usual bar, Randy was going to be there and Soli loved to tease the poor eleven year old, so whenever he was allowed to stop by and watch her perform she tended to wear her most revealing outfits.

"I saw Phil and my, my is he one fine piece of ass!"

I groaned, "Please tell me you didn't invite him to the bar." The last thing I wanted was for Phil to go tell Solace what I was up too, though from his two latest letters I was pretty sure he already had an idea that I was up to no good.

She shrugged "I mentioned it, I mean come on I have never had sex with a wolf, not that I haven't tried," she winked. I gagged theatrically, it was no secret that she had tried to sleep with my brother, Taylor was tempted and Soli was actually really close to sleeping with him but right when things were about to get heated Melody called and Taylor ran out without a second glance, he was a good boy at heart.

"You know you can always wait for Randy, you know, be his first," I teased her as I bumped her shoulder playfully. Soli rolled her eyes but I didn't miss the small smile that graced her beautiful face, maybe Randy did have a shot.

-------

"God, she's beautiful."

"What?!" I shouted, the music combined with Soli's screaming—I mean singing— was making it nearly impossible for me to hear anything besides Venom, who was now performing.

"I said, she's beautiful" Randy shouted back as his eyes traveled once again to Soli, who was jumping up and down to pump up the crowd, Randy was enjoying the sight of Soli's boobs bouncing along with her.

I on the other hand was drinking my heart out, Randy was too engrossed in Soli to notice that I had nearly finished the bottle of whisky all by myself. I looked over at Riley and he winked at me. I blew him a kiss back, Randy cleared his throat "Uh, is that your boyfriend?" he asked me, his eyes traveling to Riley. I nodded, "Yup"

"Do you think Soli is going to be mad that I came?" Randy asked me nervously as Soli finished the song and jumped off the stage, she was walking towards us. Soli's dad Embry had brought him, he now sat in the back of the bar waiting for his customary kiss from Soli before he escorted the boy back home. Soli stopped in front of me and placed a chaste kiss on my lips, she tended to do that now. There was nothing sexual about it, so I didn't deny her.

"You were great Soli," Randy told her, his smile growing wider as she walked towards him. She bent down, giving him a view of her barely-covered breasts, Randy gulped, she leaned towards him and kissed his cheek.

"Go home Randy, it's past your bedtime," she told him before turning around and going to Rex.

"Sorry," I mouthed but Randy didn't seem to mind Soli's dismissal, his hand was on his cheek and he looked mesmerized. I felt arms wrap around my waist, I rested my head back knowing that it was Riley.

"I love red on you," he muttered as he started trailing kisses up and down my neck. I was wearing a ridiculously short red tube dress, I loved wearing dresses or skirts on nights where I knew I was going to get plastered and have a quickie before heading home.

Riley turned me around and cupped my ass; I placed my arm around his neck and pulled him down to kiss. He tasted like vodka and orange juice, he gripped my ass hard and pulled me toward him, I moved my hips causing the most amazing friction.

"I want a shot," I murmured against his lips, he pulled away and grinned.

"Then let's get you a shot," he grabbed my hand and led me to the bar. Once we got our drinks we headed towards the booth were Soli and Rex were sucking face. Riley sat down and I followed straddling him. Riley grabbed lime and poured it down my chest, he then sprinkled some salt, the salt sticking to the lime. He winked at me as he took a shot of tequila and then sucked the lime and salt from the exposed parts on my chest. I grinded my hips against his member, he hissed as I dug my nails in to his back and pulled him closer to me. I placed the lime and salt on his shoulder and neck. I took my shot and then teasingly sucked the lime and salt from his body never stopping the movement of my hips. He was growing under me, I could feel him and I myself was getting turned on.

"I want to fuck you so bad," he told me as I looked into his lust filled eyes. I bent down until my mouth was at his ear, I bit and tugged his ear lobe, "Then do it."

He didn't need to be told twice, he stood up and led me to the back of the club, it was an abandoned alley. "Do you mind?" he asked me. I smirked as I started unbuckling his belt.

"Not at all," his eyes darkened as he picked me up and slammed me against the brick wall, I laughed as I wrapped my legs around his waist, his hands traveled up my thighs raising up my dress. I used my feet to push down his half buttoned pants "Do it already," I moaned, as he moved my underwear aside and started pumping his fingers in and out of me.

"You're incredible," he breathed against my neck as he finally entered me.

We both moaned "More," I ordered and with a grunt he started thrusting in and out of me, his face was nuzzled on my neck, his hands steadying my hips as we tried to move in sync. My fingers were fisted in his air, my head resting against the wall.

"Harder," I told him and he only grunted in response.

"Shit, shit, shit," he hissed, he was getting close, he was going to get there before me, I couldn't have that. If he finished before me he would be too spent to finish what he started and I needed to feel my release. I screamed out in pleasure as I felt Riley's rough finger rubbing circles on my clit. That was all it took, two more circles and I was done for. I giggled as Riley put my feet back on the floor and fixed his pants.

Riley walked up to me and kissed me, someone cleared their throat, we broke apart and to my utter annoyance, it was Phil.

"Amber, can I speak to you?" he asked me while glaring at Riley.

"Who the fuck are you?" Riley asked him wrapping his arm around my waist protectively, I placed my hand on his chest.

"Don't worry I know, go inside, I'll be there in a second"

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded, he kissed me and then walked inside.

"What the fuck do you want, Phil?"

"I want to know what the fuck is going through your head?! Having sex in an alley, really? What the fuck is wrong with you?! What would Solace think?!"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, I was seeing red, how dare he bring Solace up?!

"What do you think he would say if he saw you now, sleeping around and getting drunk every fucking night?"

I laughed darkly, "He has no fucking right to care, may I remind you that he was the one that left, he left me! I know you talk to him, he told you to keep an eye on me, right? Well I have a message for him, tell him to leave me the fuck alone! Tell him that I hate him, that I will never forgive him for what he did to me, and that it's my business and only my business if I want to fuck every guy I can get my hands on, because what I do with my life stop being his business that moment he got on that plane!"

Phil shook his head "What makes you think you deserve him anyways? He shouldn't even bother with a brat like you," he spat as he turned to walk away.

"I didn't deserve him," I whispered as I watched him get in his car and drive off.

My hands were shaking as I tried to control my breathing, "Amber, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Soli I am fine."

Soli wrapped her arm around my shoulder "Don't listen to that ass," she smiled at me "Come on how about we continue our night, Riley just ordered a new bottle of tequila."

I nodded; I was going to need like ten bottles and a lot of sex to forget what just happened.

What I didn't know was that my life was just about to get a lot more complicated and alcohol and sex weren't going to help me get out of what awaited me.

**A/N: Please REVIEW!**


	11. Bonus: His Princess

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter.**

**This chapter was written by the amazing creator of this universe YAY4SHANGHAI!**

**As many have you guessed it is from Solace's P.O.V. so I hope you enjoy it, she did an amazing job and I thank her so much for taking the time to write it.**

**Bonus chapter: His Princess**

Brrrng. Brrrrnnng. Brrrrnnng.

My cell phone ring tone was annoying. It was the standard factory setting you rarely heard outside of movies, partly due to the fact that it annoyed people so much, they changed it as soon as the phone was in their possession. I didn't bother programming something else because no one ever called me, which served me fine. I lived a solitary life, which I had been seeking when I left my home and escaped to Europe.

I rolled over, rubbing my eyes and trying to discern the time. The thick red curtains of my windows blocked the sun making it hard to tell what hour of day it was, but it had to be early. My eyes strained, adjusting to the way the sun filtered through the curtain, casting a blood red hue to the circular room like the windows of the red light district. An option I had been contemplating for a while; paying for sex would be a safer option then finding and possibly falling for another woman.

Women, the reason I ran from my home, from my best friend Phil and my savior Amber— but they still called to me like a drug. I didn't look for them as I had before, I did not seek connections for my own sanity, I stayed far away from women but some nights I yearned for the soft feel of their flesh and the sweet smell of their hair. It had been a long lonely stretch.

I have been notorious for the ease in which I could attract and bed women, but I never regarded sex they way I do now. Nowadays sex was a release; I craved it for the physical pleasure, when before it was a search for my soul mate, for my other half.

I gagged when I shot out of my sheets, heading for the phone. It smelled; the nauseatingly rotting smell of the animated dead of the vampires I lived and worked with. I got used to it over time but it was usually a shock in the mornings and at times it seeped into my dreams. My room had once belonged to a guard, a large, vicious guard I remember being killed by Anna and Michael during our defeat of the Volturi. His name was Demetri and his essence lingered here, making it dark and ominous like the entire castle.

It was near 10 A.M. from the glowing digital clock on the front of my phone. It was a reasonable time for anyone in Europe—Ethan, Jasper, or Jake even, to contact me, but it was two A.M. back in my hometown of La Push and it made my heart pump.

Amber. Maybe it was my little girl. I could dream but I knew she wouldn't call. I missed her, my Princess was the closest thing to a child I will ever have. I knew she wasn't a little girl anymore, I'd heard tales from Ethan, Taylor and Phil. She was a young woman, a beautiful and reckless woman, who I'd broken. It didn't make sense that my absence, my leaving her could have had as big of an effect on her as it had done to me. I wasn't used to anyone caring for me a much as I cared for them, it was an unfamiliar feeling.

I rushed to answer but it wasn't her, it was never Amber. It'd been five years since she contacted me in any way. I'd given up hope that my Princess would ever forgive me and allow me into her life from afar. I didn't deserve it but I still wanted it. I wanted to hear about her first love, dance with her at her wedding, be godfather to her children, I thought over time she would get over it like she had with Ethan but she hadn't.

"Hello?"

"Sol, it's Phil." He was the only person that bothered calling me from home, so he didn't really need to announce himself.

"Hey," my voice was raspy, I'd been asleep for less than four hours. When you worked with vampires, your hours were not predictable and being the only person who required sleep, I had to work with their schedule especially since I was the only member of the council who got paid.

They worked for the power, for the good of their kind and for the prestige. I got paid, a hundred and fifty thousand Euros a year in cash, cash that lay almost entirely unused in my trunk. I don't know where they got the money and I didn't care, I earned it. In the last five years I'd been here, I trained every new member of the guard, helped kill more than my share of 'Children of the Moon', and squashed countless attempts at insurgence.

"Did I wake you?" He asked obviously unfazed, I groaned. Last night till the early hours of morning I strategized and planned with the lovely Miss Maria, the most beautiful vampire I'd ever encountered. She came in from time to time, with tips on up and coming covens, I'd stayed up with her, dragging out the time we had to spend together. I couldn't be with her, the smell was unbearable and her body was nowhere near soft and warm, but her smile and her ringing laughter reminded me of Amber.

"I've got a message from Amber," he said seriously. I stood up straighter, stretching my long limbs and letting my hands fall down the familiar rigid topography of my chest.

"Go ahead," I said evenly, my stomach clenched. If she asked me to return, if the only message she'd given me in five years was that she needed me, I would leave this place. It was not a question, I would leave the promise of annual earnings without a second glance. I was more than willing to spend and dedicate the rest my life as her body guard and mentor because I owed it to her.

When I'd first spent time with her, moving back to La Push after Leah's final heartbreak, I never thought I could feel happiness again but there she was, my princess, my Amber. Like a ball of fire she lit up my life, and though the rest of it was cold and empty, the time I spent with her had meaning. It wasn't enough to fill the painful aching Leah hollowed into my chest, but she was responsible for the only contentment I'd experienced in a long time and if she needed me I would drag myself back. If she could begin to forgive me for abandoning her, my best friend, my solace, I would never leave her again, I was indebted to her.

"She said, in her sluttiest red mini dress and a just fucked glow," Phil started, he had a talent for theatrics.

"Just spit it out already." My heart was pounding erratically.

"Leave her the fuck alone, she hates you and will never forgive you for what you did. I'm to stop following her because and I quote 'it's my business and only my business if I want to fuck every guy I get my hands on'… what else?" Phil searched, dropping the girly voice he adopted when he quoted her. I sat back on the edge of my bed, the smell of the room started to affect me again, or maybe it was her message to me. I walked to the window pushing back the curtains to my curved window, undoing the ancient latch and pushing it open. It usually didn't take me this long to adjust to the smell but I felt as if I could vomit. It was more than the smell, it had to be.

"Okay," I managed to produce the word though my mouth watered.

"Oh yeah, and what she does stopped being your business when you got on the plane… I'm done with the little bitch so I'm not following her anymore Solace," Phil announced casually.

"Don't call her that," I whispered, the thought of someone, anyone not loving her as much as I did made my stomach hurt, it was inconceivable to me that someone would hate my princess.

"I'll keep track of her through Soledad, but I'm not going to talk to her again or I might punch her." Phil said her name, Soledad, with more reverence than I was used to hearing.

"Soledad?" She was a child, a small child sneaking kisses from Collin's son Randy last time I'd seen her. She was probably older now, growing supernaturally fast and most likely as beautiful as Jake's daughter Elena—it was still unsettling to hear Phil say her name like that.

"Embry and Leticia's daughter," Phil said uncertainly as if I could forget Leticia had a daughter, she had children and was happy without me.

"Phil, she's like 7," I tried to keep the disgust out of my mouth but it was hard.

"She's 9, which in her world is like 18 and she's fucking hot. You haven't seen her so don't judge me." I could imagine him, his hands up like he did when he said something like this, something entirely inappropriate.

"Embry will castrate you," I sighed smiling. It was the first time I'd smiled in weeks, since the last time I talked to him.

"Only if he finds out," Phil countered.

"Oh, He will know," I said seriously, and I knew from experience Phil would have no support if he were going against Embry, I was the only one that card about Phil. He was Sam's brother, whether it was acknowledged or not, and the Uley's got special treatment, it was an unwritten rule.

"Yeah, probably… Fuck 'em she's _really_ hot… but I'll wait, give her a year," he joked and then his voice turned serious. "Come back man. I miss you."

Decades, our friendship had lasted decades and this was the longest time we'd been apart, since we met when he was just nine and I was a dorky eleven year old. He'd showed me my first nude magazine, got me my first kiss and told me point for point about his first time, which I used as a map when Leah blessed me with entrance… Leah, thinking about her hurt this nagging pain that pulsated from an indiscriminate location.

"You said you were coming here man." Phil had lost his parents years before and the last time he'd seen his sister was at their funerals. He had no friends left in La Push, as it seemed I no longer did, so it made sense that he would come here working with me to strengthen the vampire governing body.

_She hates you and will never forgive you for what you did. _The words rang again through my head but I didn't want to think about it, I couldn't. When I had a moment I would dissect the message, I would let it soak in and stomp across whatever was left in my chest cavity.

"I can't… there's something here."

"What something? Soledad?" I knew from experience dealing with Embry's women was not a good idea, but I knew he wouldn't listen to me.

"I don't know… something has changed, something's new," Phil said sort of dazed.

"An imprint?" I asked. It wasn't unheard of to feel them nearby before you've even set eyes on them. The entire week before Seth imprinted he ran double patrols anxious for no apparent reason and then he set eyes on little Jesse and he was glued. Krys, the poor fuck, was happy in love with his girlfriend Aiko in New York, before the compulsion to visit La Push brought him to Sarah Uley, Trisha and David's first born daughter.

"Maybe," he answered unsurely.

"Congrats, I guess you'll be taken soon so I don't have to worry about you being killed by Embry," I joked.

"If I do imprint… you have to come meet her, Solace," Phil said as if he were negotiation a business deal.

"We'll see. I gotta go, I haven't eaten in over twelve hours," I explained. It was true, I hadn't eaten but Amber's words said through Phil's voice were still there. I ran, towards the forest clearing. It was much more silent in Jake's pack, he rarely phased for any extended period of time and Ethan was the same.

I ran as fast as I could barefoot, with only a soft black and white flannel pajama pants covering my body in the early autumn air. People turned to watch me as I breezed by. I was not a regular out in town, and I ran faster than a human should, but I didn't stop or slow down.

_It's my business and only my business if I want to fuck every guy I get my hands on._

Did they treat her well? Did the men she bed have any idea how strong she was or how much she'd been through? Could they see past her beauty and know the kindness of her heart, the sweet caring nature? Did they get to experience her unique ability to see good in all people?

I knew she'd have sex one day, she was my little Princess but I didn't expect her to become a nun. Sex was natural, but did they know, did she know, the power of it? Had she experienced the overwhelming feeling of joining on a spiritual level with someone who meant more than life? She deserved that and nothing less than that.

Ethan was in wolf form when I burst out of my skin, my flannel folded and kept secure on the forest floor. I cleared my mind of her, he didn't need to know about her sexual life or about her final rejection of me, and how that made me burn.

_**You're not right Solace... Do you need me to leave? Would you like to talk? **_Ethan asked, he was phased and laying under the early afternoon sun, thinking of Elena and how she was growing.

_**I'm fine brother. **_He was the only person I called brother, in ways I felt he was the only person to understand the twists and turns my life had taken, and he was the only person I had here in Italy.

_**Go home. **_He said simply not explaining, just enjoying the rich sea breeze which I could almost smell through his thoughts, and allowing me complete silence.

_**I'm about as welcome in La Push now as you are. **_I said after a while, imagining the scenario of returning. Taylor, Kim and Jared would hate me, I had turned their daughter into something they didn't know or seem to like much. I wouldn't care much if I had her back as my Princess, spending weekends at the cliffs, watching stupid movies she loved. If I went back I'd have to throw myself at Amber's feet and beg for her forgiveness, did she have it in her to forgive me? I'd promised her so much... if she did, if she could forgive me though it would have to be for good, she'd be my best friend and I'd spend every moment of the rest of her life making sure nothing or no one ever hurt her again.

_**Do you love her? **_Ethan asked, his thoughts flashed protective. He was evaluating me and my intentions, I didn't blame him I wouldn't want my sister dating someone like me either.

_**Don't worry Ethan it's not like that. **_I answered the unaddressed fear quickly. I wasn't entirely forward though, because part of my mind, a dark unlit part of my mind, thought about the way Phil described her and her sultry beauty. Most of me, ninety-nine point nine percent of me knew it was wrong, but the man in me, the very small part that was left, wondered if I had stayed would I have fallen for her? Could that have been my true path?

_**She misses you too… living with vamps all day isn't making things better, it'd probably be best for both of you. And um… you know if things do happen between you two… I wouldn't… I trust you. **_It made my chest swell knowing he knew everything about me but still regarded me highly enough to respect me, as I did him.

_**She's tough… she's not going to just let me come back like nothing happened. **_I didn't know I wanted to go home till I said it and the idea of going home made my lips curl in a wolf smile.

_**My father hates you, more than he hates me and that's saying a lot. **_He joked but through his mind I could feel the dropping of his stomach as he thought it, the empty painful yearning to have his family in his life again.

_**If she can forgive me then it won't matter. **_I'd never said anything and felt conviction so strongly before, Amber was the only girl I'd ever had any real meaningful relationship with and it was time I fixed what I had broken.

**A/N: This chapter is a transition to my next chapter, which should be up by tonight or tomorrow, so please review!**

**Now I am not one to withhold chapters because of reviews but I didn't write this chapter and I am so glad that Yay wrote it, so please leave her your feedback :) I'll make sure to let her know to read them.**

**And if that's not enough motivation, today's my NINETEENTH birthday so you know it can be your gift to me :)**


	12. Her Prince's Return

**AN: The vamps and wolves you recognize from The Twilight Series belong to S. Meyer.**

**The rest of the wolf pack, imprints, wolf kids, and pretty much every other character in this story belong to the talented yay4shanghai!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter, if you haven't go back and do so, those reviews are for Yay4shanghai not me. She took time to write it so she deserves to be praised for it and it was an amazing chapter!**

**Any who here is the chapter that many of you have been waiting for, please keep reviewing, who knows they may just encourage me to update sooner ;)**

**And a big shout out to my amazing beta Yay4shanghai!**

**Her Prince's Return**

"And then he took me to the movies … it was great Amber! I love him; do you think he loves me?" Annie asked dreamily after filling me on her first official date.

"Of course he does Annie. He's your imprint he _has_ to love you," I sighed, adjusting myself under the sheets.

"You make it sound so horrible!" She cried. The past two days had been hell, not only was I still fucking pissed because at Phil but Riley was in Seattle for the weekend so that meant no sex for me, which sucked, especially in moments like these were my little sister would gush about her imprint. Now don't get me wrong I love Brady and if I had to choose a soul mate for my baby sister it sure as hell would be him, however, there still something unsettling about your baby sister finding her soul mate before you did.

"Don't listen to me Annie, I'm bitch, a bitter bitch," I muttered as ran a comb through her hair, she winced from my force. "You're beautiful Amber, you'll find someone. You just have to keep looking…. Oh! I know, maybe Randy will imprint on you," she said excitedly.

I laughed, truly laughed for the first time in weeks. "Well first that's majoring weird because I'm seven years older than him, and second I don't want him as an imprint. He loves Soli, I want him to imprint on her."

Annie snorted, "She doesn't deserve him, she's mean to him. Randy deserves someone nice like him."

"You don't know Soli the way I do Annie…. She's got a really big heart and even if she'll never admit it I know Randy owns a big part of it, so I wouldn't want him to imprint on me and hurt her, she'd be devastated, I know it." I clarified defensively. There were two people in the entire world that I would die defending: Soledad and Annabelle. "But how about you tell me about Freddie, I heard he has a crush on you," I teased her; I didn't have to look at her face to know that she was blushing.

Freddie Call was Soledad's younger brother who apparently had a crush on my sister. The way he looked at her was simply endearing, awe-inspired gazes. It made me somewhat jealous of my little sister, she had two guys who would give their left arm for her and I couldn't even keep the one I loved, fate was truly unfair.

"He's just my friend," Annabelle answered quickly but I could see a little smile on her face. If she wasn't connected to Brady, if there wasn't that tie pulling them together I knew she would like him too, a lot.

She stood up and walked to my vanity, I watched her from afar and marveled on how much she had grown, her hair was very long now, she'd always refused to cut it and it was curled. The curls were not natural they were a little sign of her maturity, the way she spent time every morning curling her beautiful hair, or the way she applied the very little makeup she was allotted at this age: mascara and lip gloss. She was growing every day and because of my selfish, harming ways I had missed a lot of it. I knew I was a disappointment to my family, my parents barely spoke to me, opting to ignore me and act like nothing was wrong. Taylor had given up on me after I blew up at him for trying to interfere in my life. Ethan tried to call me and talk but I had hung up before he even had a chance to say hello. I didn't resent him as much as I used too, but we both knew that our relationship would never be the same, too much pain had been inflicted for the wounds to ever heal completely. The only people I had completely on my side were Annie and Soli.

Annie was not a fan of Soledad which made things difficult, especially since she was not shy about voicing her feelings. She never judged me for my behavior though, partly because I tried my best to keep the worst things from her, I needed to protect her from seeing the wreck I had become. So that's what our family had become, we went from family nights to hiding, avoiding and ignoring.

"Cupcake?!" A booming voice sounded from the front door. I smiled as I watched Annie's face light up with excitement as soon as she heard Brady's voice. I could hear Brady's loud steps as he inched closer to my room; he stopped at the door, leaning in and grinning over at his imprint.

"Brady!" Annie shouted before launching herself into his arms. He spun her around holding her tight at the waist, this had been their routine since Annie was five. Annie placed a loving kiss on both of his cheeks, and didn't speak again till he placed her down reluctantly not straying far from her side. "Brady, can we go to the beach?" she asked him, her eyes never leaving his face. He was looking right back at her.

"Of course cupcake, go get your stuff ready… one piece please," he begged. She huffed once at his request but smiled quickly thereafter. She didn't need to be told twice, she ran to her room to retrieve her things.

"Hey how you doing, kid?" Brady asked me as he leaned against my doorframe, I rolled my eyes.

"I am not a kid anymore Brady" I corrected him as I snuggled back into my bed. I was physically and mentally exhausted. I had taken advantage of my last moments with Riley and spent the night having sex. He would be gone for the weekend so I had to get what I could before he left. It was also the best way to try to get my mind off of Solace. I couldn't help it, it always strays in that direction. I wondered if Phil had relayed my message back to him, how he would have reacted to what I said? Did I inflict as much pain on him as he had on me?

I flinched, despite it all I couldn't hurt him, it fucking infuriated me because I wanted to hate him, on the surface I wanted him to feel pain, but when I actually thought of him being sad it hurt. I wanted him to know though, he needed to know how much of a fuck up I had become, what he had done to me. Would Phil tell him everything? Did he know that I was having sex and that I drank and consumed drugs on a regular basis? Did he know that I did it all to mask the void he had left in my being?

"I know you're not a kid anymore Amber," Brady sighed as he walked into my room and sat down next to me on my bed. He stroked my hair "I know I'm going to sound like a broken record Amber, but I promise that it will get better. You will get over him, it's only a matter of time," he sighed.

I shook my head, I was tired of hearing this. "It's been nearly five years and I still love him as if he had never left," I admitted as I felt the lump rise in my throat. I closed my eyes tight, swallowed the lump and exhaled loudly. I refused to shed another tear for Solace Avery.

"Amber, I know you're hurt but the way living your life won't make it better. I love you like a sister Amber, and maybe one day, if your sister will take an idiot like me, you'll be my sister and I only want the best for you. I don't want to butt into your life, because I know that you're going to end up doing what you want, but I just want you to know that your family and I will always be here for you," I straightened up and wrapped my arms around Brady, he was big and warm.

"Thank you… I don't have to wait for the day that you and Annie get married, because you have been like a brother to me since I was little kid, I don't need a vow to recognize that."

Brady pulled away and smiled, "I better go find your sister before she decides to walk to the beach by herself," he teased as he walked out of the room calling out to his "Cupcake".

Annie and Brady left, so I was home alone. Being alone never bothered me, I had my fair share of loneliness through my first years of high school were everyone avoided me like a pariah. It had been the worst years of my life, I would come home crying every day and wishing that Solace had been there to wipe my tears away. If he were there he would tell me that I was perfect and that the girls at school were liars and I wasn't some weirdo as they had so graciously labeled me. He was the only person I wanted to help me, Claire and my mom tried but I never let my guard down, I had trust issues. I didn't trust anyone, not completely at least. I always held up some sort of barrier protecting myself from the disappointment I had already lived through many times before.

My phone buzzing broke me out of my thoughts; I grabbed it and answered before checking the caller I.D. "Hello?"

"Where the hell were you last night?!" Soli's voice shouted through the phone.

"I was with Riley, why?"

"Guess where I spent the night?" she asked me.

"I don't know, Phil's?"

"In jail!" she shrieked. I started laughing.

"What the hell did you do?" I asked her, the thought of beautiful Soledad Call sitting in a jail cell was simply hysterical.

"Well, some guy tried to grab my ass, Rex saw and he jumped the guy, then it sorta escalated."

"And what about you, did you fight anyone?" I taunted her.

Soli laughed "Of course I did, I pulled some bitch away from Rex. Stupid whore was trying to feel him up while he was fighting. Oh and guess who was there?!" she finished excitedly.

"Who?" from the tone of her voice, I already had a feeling who she was referring too.

"Phil! And I know you can't stand him Amber, but my God he is fucking sexy! And I know you've got the 'never trust a werewolf' thing going on but I do plan to sleep with him because damn it it'd be stupid not to. I _have_ to see what the fuss is about werewolves sex, I hear they're supposed to be good," she said in a sing song voice.

"Really and who exactly have you heard this from?" I'd heard it to, but I tried not to think about it because there was only one wolf I wanted.

"Well from my mother and YOURS countless times, so I mean, they have to be good," she laughed.

I almost threw up in my mouth, yes I knew that my parents were fucking rabbits in bed, I had been privy to this information all my life, my parents and when I say parents I am referring to my mother, was a moaner and there would be mornings were my dad couldn't silence her cries. It was mortifying, scarring even.

Before Solace left he would take me to the beach whenever he sensed that my parents were planning to stay in their bedroom until late morning. I would look forward to those days because those were the days that I was able to spend every second with Solace.

"So what are you doing tonight?" she asked me.

"I don't know, Riley's out of town," I sighed, I was feeling extremely anxious without a clue why. I needed Riley, it sounded weird but the sex had become my new stress reliever, we weren't making love, our sex wasn't meant to strengthen our feelings for each other, it was a release, a release I had become addicted to as of late.

"Ok, we'll have a girl's night. I'll have to find a way to ditch Randy but after that it's us, no boys just you and me drinking our hearts out, sound good?"

"Fabulous!"

"Alright see you later then, don't think about me too much," she teased before she hung up the phone.

I laughed as I placed the phone down on my night table, I was feeling restless and it was aggravating me. Have you ever been so tired that all you want to do is sleep, but yet you have this nagging feeling keeping you awake? Well I was feeling that, all I wanted to do was sleep but in the back of my head I felt like if I fell asleep I would miss something really important.

"Amber, we're home!" I heard my mom announce from downstairs. "Amber, are you feeling okay?" my mom asked me as she walked into my room.

"Yeah, I am fine," I told her as I rested my head on my pillow.

"Maybe all the party is catching up with you," she suggested as she stroked my cheek.

I groaned, "Mom, could we please not talk about this right now?" I begged, I was feeling like crap and really didn't feel like hearing my mom lecture me about getting my act together.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" she asked me, I shook my head. I felt her bend down and place a kiss on my forehead "I love you Amber," she whispered in my ear before walking out of my room.

After taking a long nap, I woke up feeling rejuvenated. I was up and ready to prepare for the night ahead of me. I was seriously looking forward to dancing and generally getting trashed after a day like today; I needed a lot of liquor in my system.

I was wearing a sparkly silver dress tonight. The dress was a gift from Elena for my seventeenth birthday. It practically made me shine and I loved the attention I would get whenever I would wear it. I finished the outfit off with silver stiletto heels that made my legs looking fucking fantastic.

I was determined to look irresistible so I made my makeup stand out, something that I didn't do often, I was more into looking natural and sexy but I was pulling all the stops for tonight. My eyes were dark and smoky with bright white near the corners making them look big and sultry, my lips were shiny and ultra glossed. My lips are plump and any bit of gloss made them look bigger, which was what I was going for, it was always nice to mesmerize a man with just a single smile.

I heard the doorbell ring but didn't put much thought to it. Soli would never walk through my front door; she wasn't exactly welcome so she took the safe route of climbing through my window. And well who else would come looking for me?

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" I heard my dad shout and I froze. What the hell was going on? I quickly put on my diamond-stud platinum earrings, a gift from Ethan, to finish off the ensemble and walked down the stairs, my dad's voice getting louder and louder the closer I got.

"Get the fuck off my land! You have done enough damage as it is!"

"Jared, please just let me talk to her."

I froze and shut my eyes, I recognized that voice. I had spent years falling asleep and dreaming about that voice. No it couldn't be him, it just couldn't be!

"You have no right to see her! I won't allow it! Now leave!"

"Solace, you should leave," I heard my mother hiss at him. I shook my head, this couldn't be happening!

I ran out to the porch just as he was about to turn around and walk away.

"Solace?" I gasped. He turned to look at me and froze. His shoulders were rigid, his mouth slacked so that it was open wide enough for a bug to fly in, he was entirely still, he wasn't breathing I could tell by the way his chest stayed entirely unmoving. His eyes were transfixed on me no one had ever looked at me like that in my life, with complete and utter shock.

"Princess" he breathed, roaring to life and taking a step closer to me.

My heart was racing, time hadn't done him justice, my imagination could have never pictured him so perfectly. He hadn't aged a day since he left, he was still the same Solace that I had fallen in love with five years ago. He was breathing now, soft uneven breaths as he stared at me. I stared back, he was still the same man that had made me weak at the knees at the mere sight of him.

"Princess, I am so sorry" he whispered, his voice hoarse as he continued to step closer to me my dad growled from behind me.

"I'll fucking kill you if you get any closer," he threatened, my mother moved towards him, I could see it from the corner of my eye but I didn't dare look away from him for fear he would disappear again.

"You're so beautiful," he told me mesmerized. I felt my eyes well up with tears. So long I had dreamt of him saying those words to me, I couldn't believe it fully till he said it. Till he proved it with his eyes; the way he was looking at me as if I was the most beautiful person in the world was what I had wished for all along, and now that I had it I didn't know what to do with it.

"Please forgive me," he was inches away from me, all I wanted to do was run into his arms and let him hold me, but I didn't, not after everything he put me through.

I couldn't just forgive him so easily. He took another step closer but this time I moved back. He looked hurt by my rejection, "Princess, please …"

I shook my head, "Leave Solace" I told him with my head held high.

"Amber, I can't…"

I chuckled sarcastically, "You did it once, I am sure you can do it again."

He looked me straight in the eye, "I won't leave you again, Amber. When you're ready I'll be waiting for you."

"Stay the fuck away from her!" My dad shouted as Solace turned and walked away, he stole one last glance at me before continuing up the driveway and down the road.

The moment he was gone, I raced back to my room and curled myself into a ball on my bed. I let the tears fall for the first time in years.

This was a dream, I wanted it to be, but I knew by its imperfections that it was real, because in my dream world when Solace came back he picked me up in his arms and we kissed and he promised never to leave me again.

This was real, and I was so confused. I didn't know what to do, I wanted him, I wanted to be with him. When he said beautiful did that mean he wanted to be with me too? It didn't matter though, I couldn't set myself up to get hurt again, I wasn't strong enough to go through that heartbreak again.

My cell phone rang, I answered it, "Hey where are you?" Soli asked.

"He's back."

"What are you talking about? Who's back?" she asked me.

I took in a deep breath, just saying his name hurt, "Solace, he's back" I whispered.

"Shit," Soli gasped.

"What do I do Soli?" I cried as I let the sobs overtake my body.

"I'll be right there, don't worry we'll figure it out,"

I had always imagined this day playing out, in my dreams I would always see him come back to me and in my imaginary scenario I would welcome him back with open arms. But this was real life, and real life isn't meant to be perfect.


	13. Show me you love me

**AN: The vamps and wolves you recognize from The Twilight Series belong to S. Meyer.**

**The rest of the wolf pack, imprints, wolf kids, and pretty much every other character in this story belong to the talented yay4shanghai!**

**Sorry this took so long but last week was hectic to say the least, but this week isn't going to be too bad, so as soon as I post this chapter, I am going to start on the next one, which I am sure many of you have been waiting for :)**

**Any who two announcements:**

**Yay4shanghai has posted the first two chapters of her Solace fic: **_**All the Things it was Supposed to Be, But Wasn't. **_**It's very much in the future of this story and it does contain spoilers. But I started reading it and well I am hooked :)**

**AsagariMelody**** has also posted the first chapter of her Phil story, so check that out! (It contains spoilers if you haven't read the rest of the stories from Yay's universe) **

**And once again thanks to my amazing beta Yay4shanghai for beta'ing this chapter and being simply amazing!**

**Show me you love me**

"What do I do, Soli?" I asked desperately as she held me in her thin arms. I hadn't slept all night, Soli had stayed with me of course as I cried my eyes out, he was back and I had no fucking clue what to think about it. It infuriated me to know that with only one glance, he was able to crumble all the walls I had spent years building. With one look and one simple "Princess" he had me. Despite the hell he put me through. I still loved him more than I had ever loved anything else in my entire crappy life.

"Amber, I can tell you a million things to do, but at the end of the day, only your decision counts. So I think the real question here, is what do _you_ want to do?" she asked me as she stroked my hair.

"I don't know what to do, a part of me wants to run to his place and tell him that I forgive him, but another part of me wants to pretend that he doesn't exist." I stood up, breaking her embrace and paced my room in large wide circles.

"You can't pretend he doesn't exist… trust me, that method never works," Soli whispered sagely.

"But I can't lose him again, Soli. He can't come back into my life and then leave me again." A sob escaped my throat without permission, I didn't like being weak like this but I knew Soli wouldn't think less of me. "I just can't go through that again, not with him."

"He came back for you, Amber. He said it himself, you're the only reason he's here. Look you're my best friend, I love you as if you were my own blood but I won't stand here and lie to you. Solace loves you, maybe not in the way you want him too, but its still love. He wrote to you for five years, five years, Amber! Who does that? He called you, he had Phil watch over you, he cares Amber. You're lucky to have someone like that in your life, and yeah he fucked up but everyone deserves a second chance. I wish I had someone who loved me the way he loves you."

"You do…"

"What?" She scoffed, tossing her long hair over her shoulder.

"You do have someone that loves you like that." She had to be blind to believe that there wasn't one person in this person that loved her with the same intensity she believed Solace loved me. "You have Randy, that kid would give his left arm for you, how can you possibly sit here and tell me that no one loves you! He loves you!"

"He's just a child," she muttered, a frown forming on her beautiful heart shaped lips, "and how the hell did we make this about me?! This about you and what the hell you're going to do about Solace!" She yelled, she tended to do that whenever I brought up Randy, apparently he was a touchy subject.

I sat down on my bed and groaned, "I waited five years for this day, there was not one day that I didn't think about what I would do, if he ever came back and now he's here and I am fucking lost." I rested my head on my pillow, I was mentally and physically drained.

Soli kneeled down beside me, "I am going to go; maybe you need time to yourself. Clear your head a bit, but can I give you a piece of advice?" I nodded, "You don't know if you'll ever get this chance again, Amber. This may be the only time you have to see him again, to tell him how you feel. The last thing you want to do is look back ten years from now and ask yourself 'what if?'"

I smiled, "Thank you Soli, I don't know what I would do without you."

She laughed, "You would probably be making muffins and wallowing in your own self-pity, but then again if that was case no one would be blaming me for being such a bad influence on you." She kissed my lips, which had become a customary thing between us, "I love you Amber and I'll always support you."

"Thanks."

"Anytime, but I better be the first to know how he is in bed," she winked at me before jumping out my window. Once Soli was gone and I was left alone to think about what the hell I was going to do next, I came down to two conclusions. Either I sucked up my pride and went to him, or I just pretended that last night didn't happen and continue living the destructive lifestyle I had been living for the last couple of months.

As I pondered my options, my phone began to vibrate. A small part of my heart was disappointed when I saw that it was Riley rather than Solace. "Hey beautiful, I miss you," he spoke softly. On any other given day his words would have had me excited and ready to jump his bones, but knowing that Solace was only a couple of miles away totally killed my mood.

"Uh, I miss you too. When are you coming back?" I asked him trying to sound like I truly cared where he was or what he was doing. I felt like a bitch, because Riley had been an amazing guy to me but despite all the times we had sex or tried to have meaningful conversations my feelings for him never got remotely close to what I felt for Solace.

"Well actually, I am standing just a couple of feet away from your house. I just got back, how about you come outside so I can see you," he said huskily. I got up from my bed and walked to my window. He was there leaning against a tree and looking straight at me.

"I'll be right down" I answered him before quickly turning off my phone and putting on some shoes. I had no idea what I was doing, but Riley had always been able to help me somewhat forget Solace, and I right now I needed that.

I climbed down my window, Riley was waiting just a few feet below, I jumped and he caught me in his arms, capturing my lips as soon as he was close enough. He placed me on my feet and pinned me against the wall, his body pressed against every contour on mine.

"God, I missed you," he breathed as one of his hands started to stroke the inside of my thighs. His kisses were much rougher than before, perhaps due to the fact that he had gone an entire weekend without any sort of sexual encounter. I closed my eyes and tried to let my body enjoy his kisses and touches. It was in vain because I was starting to feel disgusted; I had fooled myself trying to think that he could have ever been able to fill that void that Solace left.

It's like Solace's return flipped a switch, if it wasn't his touch against my skin than it wasn't right, I stupidly felt as if I was betraying him. "Let's get out of here," Riley suggested as his mouth left mine and started nibbling on my neck.

I felt like I was going to throw up, "Stop," I whispered. Riley stopped his assault and looked up at me with concerned eyes.

"What's wrong, Princess?" he asked me, I felt my heart shatter as he uttered the name that Solace had given me when I was a child.

"What did you just call me?" I asked him in shock.

He looked at me confused "Princess, I called you princess," he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him "I love you Amber," he whispered as he looked into my eyes.

"What?" I gasped in shock.

He smiled as he placed a chaste kiss on my cheek, "I love you. You drive me crazy. I was in Seattle all weekend and I couldn't stop thinking about you. All I wanted to do was come home and see you."

I shook my head, this could not be happening, not now. I looked up at Riley's piercing eyes and I tried, I seriously tried to envision a future with him. I tried to see our fair skinned children running around our front yard, but I couldn't, I didn't see it. I couldn't picture it and I knew why, because I knew deep inside even if I tried with all my heart, I couldn't love him. I would always be grateful to him for helping me heal but not even the countless times we had sex could deter the love I had for Solace, despite it all, I belonged to Solace, even if he didn't want me the same way, I was his.

"Riley, I can't…"

He looked at me confused "What do you mean?" he asked me as he lifted my chin so that I was looking straight at him.

"I don't love you," I answered in a whisper; he let go of my chin and took a step backwards.

"You still love that loser that left you, don't you?" he hissed. We had never gotten into the exact details regarding Solace, but Riley was perfectly aware that I was damaged goods, that I had loved once before and would probably never love again.

"I am so sorry Riley, but we can't do this anymore, you're too invested in this relationship and I'm not. I refuse to lead you on. I won't do that to you." I was shaking as I said it, I'd never said anything so hurtful to anyone in my life.

He nodded, staring at me for a long time before he spoke, "I love you Amber and if that guy doesn't see what an amazing woman you are, then he's an idiot and he doesn't deserve you," he told me gracefully. And I wished then, I wished so hard, that I could love him like he deserved, but it wasn't meant to be.

"Thank you," I placed a small kiss on his lips before watching him walk away.

I sighed and I leaned against the wall behind me for support. My eyes scanned the trees that lined the back of my house until my eyes landed on a pair of brown eyes that I would recognize anywhere. He was looking straight at me, and I felt my heart start to accelerate.

He was right there just a few feet away from me. He didn't speak nor try to approach me, he seemed completely content with just watching me, with his brooding brown eyes. I tried to read him as I used to when I was little because I wanted to decipher how he was feeling, what he was doing here. But all I saw in his eyes was sadness and longing, was I the cause of that? Was I the reason for his pain? Was it possible that he had suffered as well?

"Amber?!" I heard Annie call from inside, I looked towards the house and saw that Annabelle and Brady had just gotten back from their day out in Forks. Brady was standing rigid in the doorway as he looked at the same spot I had been facing moments ago. He must have noticed Solace's presence. I turned back to see if Solace was still there, but he was gone.

"Amber, what are you doing out here?" Annie asked as she walked outside, Brady right behind her.

"Cupcake, why don't go you go get washed up before your mom comes home," Brady suggested, Annie looked at both of us confused by our behavior but didn't argue before she walked back inside the house.

"Did he talk to you?" Brady asked me the moment Annabelle was inside.

"No" I answered "and if he would have, it's none of your business." I turned to walk inside but Brady grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Be careful Amber, I don't want to see you hurt again," he warned me. I nodded as he released his grip and ran back to my room.

Seeing the despair in Solace's eyes was enough for me, I made up my mind and there was no turning back. I wanted to ask him what right he had to be upset, he left me! He made his choice five years ago, did he think he could come back and that everything would be okay? If so, he was sadly mistaken.

I raced to my closet and grabbed a pair of short black shorts and a midnight blue tee. Once I was dressed I sat on my vanity and did my make-up and hair, I wanted him to see that I wasn't a little girl. I needed him to know that I had grown up, that I wasn't his little princess anymore. And part of me a little part wanted him to see what he had missed out on.

I finished off my outfit with black heels and my black raincoat that Leah had given me for Christmas. I spent two hours readying myself for him, it was stupid but I was calmer by the time I finished. I took a deep breath before I ran to my window and climbed down. My parents couldn't know where I was going because if they did they would try and stop me and I wasn't having that.

I walked to the apartment above Quil's shop with a sense of determination. I wanted to know why he had left me, why he chose to come back. And why the hell he didn't drag Ethan along with him. The latter was my feeble attempt of hoping that my brother would one day return. I was happy for him now. Elena was amazing, everything I would have ever hoped for my brother, but it didn't stop me from missing him.

I walked up the stairs to the apartment without a second thought, this was it. I took a deep breath and placed my hand on the doorknob, it was unlocked.

'You can do this Amber' I told myself as I opened the door.

"Amber," Solace breathed as he walked into the hallway, I looked up at him and I was lost. I didn't say anything as he walked towards me and sunk on his knees before me, "I'm sorry."

He pleaded, he was begging for my forgiveness, he was on his knees in submission… for me. And yet his words didn't seem like enough after all the pain he had caused me, I felt the anger in me rise, it had been building for years and now that he was here in front of me they were going to be unleashed.

"Don't say those fucking words to me! They don't mean shit! You promised!" I screamed, my voice cracking at the end, I was swallowing back the torrent of tears that wanted to escape my chest. I had to stay strong.

I looked down at his eyes, his beautiful brown eyes and I felt my heart open up and release all the emotions I had locked up for the last five years. He was staring at me as if I were the most beautiful thing in the world. I had envisioned his return for five years and never in one of those dreams did he ever apologize, I never believed that he cared for me that much, apparently I was wrong.

My memories seemed dull compared to reality, because in my memories Solace was not as beautiful as he was in person, and perhaps it was because I resented him that caused my memories to deter the handsome man before me. Solace had always been a broken soul, I used to believe that I had helped heal him, but now as I stared into his eyes I realized that Solace was even more broken than before.

"I have never regretted anything so much as this, Princess. I stayed here for you. I wanted to leave with Ethan but I stayed for you. You can't understand how bad I hurt, but I stayed for—" I couldn't understand? He had to be fucking kidding me, if there was anyone in this world to understand pain, it was me.

"I can't understand? Really? REALLY!?! Fuck you, Solace!" I screamed so loudly it hurt and before I could think it through I grabbed the old rotary phone off the coffee table and slammed it with all of my force into his face. His nose spout violently, I pulled ready to strike again but froze when I saw the blood streaming down his face. My heart clenched, it hurt to see him in pain.

I never stopped praying for his return, I tried to forget him. God knows I tried. But I failed, I failed miserably, he was always in my prayers and dreams, I had desired this day, hoped in vain but now that he was here, I had no fucking idea what to do next.

"No, hit me again," he urged, I gripped the phone as hard as I could. I wanted to hit him, I wanted to make him feel just an ounce of the pain he had put me through, but I couldn't. My heart wouldn't let me.

"I can't," I cried as I dropped the phone. I pulled off my raincoat and kneeled in front of him, the heat from his body warming me. He took off his shirt and tried to quell the blood that continued to stream down his nose, it made me sick. I had done this. He snapped it back in place, a loud macabre snapping sound resounding in the room. I sobbed knowing that I was to blame for his pain.

"I deserve it," he sighed.

"You do!" I howled, "Every day, Solace! Every fucking day I dreamed of you. I prayed. I cried, I never once forgot how much I love you and it hurts!" I screamed, tears pouring down my cheeks.

"I wrote you every day. Amber, of the hundred letters I sent you, I had five hundred more. I missed you more than anything, I came back for you," he pleaded.

"Letters! Fuck letters, Solace! Letters didn't comfort me when I started high school with no friends! Letters didn't tell me I was beautiful when I needed it so bad! Your letters made _you_ feel better about breaking your promise but they just reminded me that I wasn't enough to keep you," I said as I grabbed his bloody shirt and stood up, I walked to the sink and with shaking hands I rinsed the blood from his shirt and went back to him. I kneeled before him and gently started to wipe the blood off his face. I was careful with him because in my eyes he was fragile, he was my Solace and I had to take care of him.

The first day he showed up to my house after Leah had left him, he had looked so sad and broken. The child in me wanted to heal him, and I did. I stuck to him like glue, never letting him leave my side. We laughed together, he taught me about cars and watched Princess movies with me, he was my everything and I loved him not only because he claimed to love me back but because he let me help him. And while my parents grieved together for my lost brother, helping and loving Solace was all I had.

I cleaned off his lips, my fingers gently grazing his skin. "I didn't know, Amber. If I knew it would affect you like this I wouldn't have left you. I didn't think… I didn't know you cared so much, I'm so—" I stopped him, pressing the wet cloth against his lips.

"Don't," I warned, sliding the cloth down to catch the streaks of blood that dried near his chin. He had to be blind and naïve to not know how much I loved him or what the absence of my best friend would do to me.

"Sorry. So fucking sorry," Solace insisted, pulling me closer. His hold was desperate as if any moment I was going to stand up and run away from him. I wanted to be strong, but that was thrown out the window the moment I felt his body against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He tightened his hold on me, his arms settling on my waist.

"I don't know if I can forgive you, Solace," I cried as my tears fell on his shoulder.

"Please don't cry," he pleaded, softly brushing the excess tears off my cheek just like he used to do when I would cry about Ethan. His gentle touch made me cry harder, "Princess Pretty Face, please," he whispered pleadingly.

I titled my head up to catch a glimpse of his eyes, which had changed since I last saw him. Everything else stayed the same but his eyes were different, I couldn't read them.

"You are so beautiful," he exclaimed in awe as he continued to caress my face.

"Why did you come back?" I asked frantically, I needed to hear him say that he had come back for me, I needed to know that he still cared.

"For you." He spoke with such an absolute force that I believed him on the spot.

"I don't need a protector anymore, Solace. I can take care of myself, I don't need it," I wasn't a little girl anymore. I had grown up and took care of myself for the past five years. I had to make it clear to him, I wasn't the same Amber that he had watched over, no I was a woman now, and I needed him in far different ways than I used to. I pulled him flush against my body, to prove to him that I had matured mentally and physically.

"Then I'll be whatever you do need," he gulped, his hand traveling from my hair down to the deep incline of my back and summit of my behind. I let out a deep breath as I felt his hands explore my body. His touch was making me feel things I had never felt before; his touch was sending a wave of warmth between my legs. I had never felt anything so amazing.

"Kiss me," I offered as I moved my head to the side, Solace inhaled my scent before looking into my eyes and moving his lips towards mine.

"I love you," I whispered just before our lips touched. He tightened his hold against my waist as his tongue pushed its ways into my mouth. He drew tingling circles against my tongue and I panted, he taste like honey.

I tangled my fingers in his thick hair as he picked me up and set me on his bed. He broke the kiss and looked me in the eye, it made my stomach clench the power of his eyes.

"I love you Amber, I love you so much," I cried, I couldn't help it. He had told me he loved me before, everyday he was here before but this love was different, this 'I love you' was the 'I love you' I had always dreamed of. I placed one hand behind his neck and brought him down, so that he was lying on top of my body. He felt right, big and warm and hard but also soft, nothing I had ever experienced could match with this moment.

"Show me how much you love me Solace," I whispered into his ear, causing him to shiver. I needed him so bad, "make me yours."

**A/N: There is a guaranteed LEMON next chapter :)**

**Review!**


	14. Somebody to Love

**AN: The vamps and wolves you recognize from The Twilight Series belong to S. Meyer.**

**The rest of the wolf pack, imprints, wolf kids, and pretty much every other character in this story belong to the talented yay4shanghai!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter, keep them coming :)**

**This chapter contains a very heated LEMON, so you have been warned! If you don't like lemons PM me and I will give you a sum of what happened in this chapter.**

**A BIG THANK YOU TO MY BETA YAY4SHAGHAI FOR SPICING UP THIS AMAZING LEMON, I KNOW THAT I COULDN'T HAVE WRITTEN SUCH A GREAT MOMENT BY MYSELF SO THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU JUST CONTINUE TO AMAZE ME :)**

**Somebody to Love**

"_I love you Amber, I love you so much," I cried, I couldn't help it. He had told me he loved me before, everyday he was here before, but this love was different. This 'I love you' was the 'I love you' I had always dreamed of. I placed one hand behind his neck and brought him down, so that he was lying on top of my body. He felt right, big and warm and hard but also soft; nothing I had ever experienced could match with this moment._

"_Show me how much you love me Solace," I whispered into his ear, causing him to shiver. I needed him so bad, "make me yours."_

He hesitated as my words sunk in; he pulled away and looked me in the eye. I loved the way he looked at me, it was so different, so intimate that it made me shake. I trembled in his arms but I didn't turn away.

"Are you sure, Amber? I don't… deserve you, I never really have and I can't do this unless I know that you really want it." He stared down, his fingertips grazing the sides of my body absentmindedly; it made me burn.

I smiled and sat up so that our faces were inches apart; I needed to be close to him, closer than close even. I placed my hands on his cheeks and stroked his beautiful face. I had never been allowed to touch him like this, though I'd always yearned to feel his warm skin under my fingers.

"I love you Solace, I love you more than I have ever loved anything or anyone in my life," I kissed his lips. "I want this, I want you, and I want to be yours, forever. I have always been yours, so I think the question is whether or not you want to do this."

"Amber, I—"

"Wait," I looked up at him with pleading eyes, "Before you decide… you have to know that you're it for me. I have been with other men, and not once have I felt the way you make me feel, so please don't—" he stopped me, placing a finger on my lips.

"I love you Princess, this is—I don't know what it is but I've never felt it before, it's amazing… you're amazing," he whispered before capturing my lips. His soft lips experimented with pressure first firm then soft and heart stopping, then hard and maddening.

He gently laid me on the bed, making circles with his fingers on my knees and spreading them slowly, taking a step forward and pressing himself between my legs. His hand roamed up my legs slowly, and I had to remind myself to breathe; it was like a static shock everywhere he touched.

"You smell so good," he exclaimed leaning forward and inhaling, his nose touched the bare skin on the inside of my elbow; it tickled in the nicest way. I leaned forward and ran my nose along the crook of his neck, he smelled good, just as I had remembered, better even.

I closed my eyes letting my body relax against the bed, enjoying the realm of sweetness I was plunged into as his rough hands ran against my smooth skin.

"You're so warm," I moaned as his fingers traced the exposed skin of my stomach, while he slowly lifted my shirt. I raised my arms to let him know that I wanted him to see me; I wanted him to see and feel all of me.

I opened my eyes and he grinned at me, that crooked smirk that made my toes curl. He sighed, placing scorching kisses up my torso, dragging my shirt up until it was over my head. I gripped his butt and brought him closer to me, Solace moaned as I pressed myself against him and started to gyrate against him, causing an amazing friction against our clothed bottoms.

He hooked his fingers under the rim of my shorts and pulled them down, his hands gripping my thighs as they journeyed downwards. His assault on my body continued as he kissed his way down to my pelvic bone. His breath came out in hot puffs against the skin of my hip it was earth shattering.

"God you're beautiful," he whispered and I moaned. This slow gentle rocking and touching was killing me. He stood back and looked over my barely clothed body, "I love black on you." He traced the black lace lining of my lingerie, which was small and ludicrously small but made him happy from what I could see. I had to remember to thank Soli for her gift.

I sat up and jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist and planting kisses all over his face and neck. He chuckled, I stole a look at his face and grinned, he looked happy and I couldn't help the burst of happiness I felt, knowing that I was able to bring that kind of smile to his face.

Solace sat down on the bed while I straddled him, my hands roamed his rock hard chest and abs as I nibbled on his ear lobe.

"You have no idea how much I want you," I murmured against his ear. He gripped my butt, rocking my hips into him and I gasped at the feeling of his hardness between my legs.

"I think, I—I think I know," he panted, letting his hand trail up my bare side, his large thumbs tracing the underside of my bra and making me shake against him.

"You want me?" I asked. He nodded as his fingers went behind my back and unhooked my bra, he slowly took the straps off my shoulders and freed my breast. His eyes darkened when he looked at me, and it made me wet, no one had ever looked at me like that.

My back arched as I felt his hot lips and tongue on my nipple, they were hard almost instantly, harder than they already were at the sight of him. My fingers tangled in his hair making sure that his heavenly mouth didn't stray too far he didn't struggle alternating between teasing me with his tongue and soft scrapes of his teeth. The feel of his lips against my breast and his hands rocking my hips against his growing member was driving me insane. I was sure that if he didn't hurry up soon, I was going to explode.

With that said, I pushed him back against the bed. He grinned as I started to untie his sweats, maybe I was acting a bit desperate, but I had waited years for this moment and I sure as hell didn't want to wait any longer. Solace lifted his hips up so that I could finish pulling his sweats off, once they were off my eyes went directly to his erect member, and let me just say one thing, Riley had nothing on Solace.

"Oh shit," he breathed as I brought my mouth down on his member sucking the tip first. Riley had always asked me to give him a blow job but I was downright against doing that, and maybe it was him and the fact that I didn't really love him. Because I was practically yearning to taste every single inch of Solace, he bucked wildly as I continued to bring him deeper into my throat, he gripped my hair and I moaned loving his possessiveness.

"Fuck baby, I haven't—it's been a while," he moaned. I looked up at him confused for a moment before I realized what he was trying to say. He hadn't been with a woman for a while and he was close. He tried to pull me away but I didn't budge, I wanted to taste him. "God, you're fucking amazing," he gasped lifting off the bed slightly before he burst in my mouth, I swallowed.

"I love you," I murmured against his chest, as I crawled up his body. He cupped my cheeks and gawked, I love the way he looked at me, a mix of shock and awe.

"This just doesn't seem real," I gushed, I had wanted him in this way for longer than I actually understood the mechanics of sex.

A growl escaped his chest as he flipped us over so that he was resting on top of me, I opened up my legs and he settled in between them. "It's—Amber I didn't know I could feel this way. There are no words to describe the love I have for you," he spoke, his eyes never leaving mine as he slowly slid off my underwear, leaving me completely nude before him. I blushed which surprised me, never in my times with Riley had I been self conscious, but then again Riley wasn't Solace. Solace had been with a lot of beautiful woman, Helen, Leah and Leticia were prime examples, and how the hell was I supposed to compare with them?!

"You're so beautiful, Princess," Solace assured me as he placed kisses on the insides of my thigh. He came back up, kissing till he reached the back of my knees. The skin was more sensitive there than I ever imagine and when he darted his tongue out to lap at the skin; I jerked and moaned embarrassingly loud. He pulled my leg up and placed it over his shoulder continuing to place attention on the back of my knee.

"Oh God!" I gasped as he made circles in a spot I never thought twice about. "You-you're good at that," I sobbed, he smiled against the skin.

"I haven't gotten to the good part," he whispered and I clenched my whole body tensing in anticipation as his face descended down and over my mound, his hot breath washing over my swollen clit. I wanted it, I need it but he wasn't getting closer. He kissed my swollen lips, soft and insisted from entrance to my clit, being safe not to actually make contact. My defenses were long gone as his tongue started to run up and down my folds, never touching my aching bundle of nerves.

"Uuggh!" I groaned in frustration, my hips rocked on their own accord. Solace's hand was firm against my stomach as he held me down.

"You okay?" He asked sweetly. I burned hotter with desire, entirely desperate for him. My back arched when his finger slipped inside me, it was so warm, so perfectly filling. I moaned and gripped the bed sheets as his finger was quickly replaced by his tongue.

"Solace!" I saw red spots in my vision and my body convulsed so powerfully my teeth chattered. I released before I had a chance to warn him, but Solace didn't complain. He cleaned me off and continued to run his finger against my folds, kissing a circle around my clit. I was climbing again close to a second earth stopping orgasm when he stopped and just as my heart started to steady, right before I was going to ask if he was okay he did it, he changed my world. His finger inside of me curled up at the same time as his tongue and lips finally made contact with my swollen and neglected clit.

He was touching something inside of me, something that had never been felt before. One light flick against that unknown spot and I was on the edge. His tongue on my clit brought me over that edge so that I was bursting, unsure of anything but my pleasure. He didn't stop, he continued his assault and I cried out in gratification, shaking and releasing against his hand. Tears slid down my eyes and back into my hair but I couldn't move to dry them. I was clenching hard against his finger, which was soon joined with a second making me feel filled.

When the feelings were too much, when the immense beauty of the orgasm became a slight discomfort he took his tongue away slowly sliding his finger out of me.

"You look so beautiful when you climax," he moaned, kissing along my hip bone.

"Holy shit, I-I don't know what that was," I admitted feeling childish and inexperienced. I panted as Solace settled himself between my legs, his hot throbbing member settled against my leg. He ran his hand over my body touching almost every part of me. He watched my reaction the whole time as if studying me, trying to find what I liked.

"I can do it again," he smiled, making his way down my body before I could respond.

"No," I said more forcefully than necessary, I just needed him inside of me so bad.

"You taste good," he breathed against the back of my knee which he had discovered to be the most sensitive part of my body. He pushed me gently back against the bed lifting my leg straight in the air and positioning himself at an angle, where he was poised at my entrance.

With one firm thrust he was inside of me and as cliché as it may sound I saw fucking stars. We both moaned as he started thrusting in and out of me, thank god I wasn't virgin because I wanted to enjoy this moment for what it was, the best moment of my fucking life.

I arched my back and let out a deep breath as I heard his grunts above me. The position allowed for him to enter me deeper than anyone ever had, but I couldn't kiss him or touch his face and as if he realized my need he pulled us to the edge of the bed, releasing my leg so that he could lean in and kiss me.

"I love you so much, Amber," he breathed against my neck, sending hot air against my body. I wrapped my legs around his waist and gripped his firm back.

"I love you Solace," my voice was weak, it didn't sound like my own. I was starting to feel lightheaded, the room was heating up and I felt as I was losing myself. I was too hot, he was unbelievably warm but I couldn't stop, I'd rather die.

"Shit," Solace cursed. He reached forward opening the window but not breaking our connection. The cool breeze from the window only helped a little as my little body was smothered by his. He placed his hand behind my back and flipped us over so that I was on top; the room was spinning around me. The heat and the sensation of our connected bodies had my head in a whirlwind.

"Don't stop," I moaned when he grabbed my hips and stopped me.

"Babe, stay with me," Solace panted below me. He straightened and I rocked against him again desperately. He grabbed a glass from his bedside table. I moaned as I felt the cool ice against my back, I gripped his shoulders and started a steady rhythm.

"Oh, Solace…" I cried as my back arched towards him, he had placed an ice cube in his mouth and was circling it against my nipple while his left hand massaged my other breast.

Solace panted as his hips started to buck wildly and I cried out as my muscles clenched around him. With two more thrust he came inside me, shooting a burning hot fluid.

Solace wrapped his arms around me and pulled me down on top of him. He pulled out of me and I felt empty, we lay on the bed in a tangle of limbs.

We stayed silent for a long time, I was so overwhelmed, and I didn't know where to start. His fingers combed through my hair, "I know that I can't take back what I did to you Amber, but you have to know how sorry I am. I missed you every day, I wanted to come back so many times to see you, but I was too much of a coward. I could never forgive myself for the pain I caused you. But you need to know that I never stopped loving you Princess, I never once forgot about you."

I looked up at him and noticed that he was crying, I wiped his tears away with my thumb "You're here now, Solace and you just made me the happiest girl in the world. I never stopped waiting for you."

"I don't deserve you Amber, I never did."

I shook my head, "I could never give up on you, Solace. My heart has and will always be yours."

Solace grabbed my hand and kissed my fingertips before placing my hand above his heart "When you were younger I loved you like a sister, I vowed to protect you from any harm and I failed. I caused you pain, but Amber when I saw you yesterday, I swear my heart stopped. I have never seen such a beautiful, strong woman. I-I never knew I could feel this. All it took was one glance and I was hooked. You are what I have been looking for."

A sobbed escaped my chest and Solace smiled sadly as he kissed away my tears.

"Solace, there is no one else for me. You're it, fuck imprinting, you're my soul mate." Solace kissed me passionately and I kissed him back with every ounce of energy I had left. There was no doubt in my mind that my future rested in his hands.

"I don't want anyone else ever again, Amber."

I grinned against his lips, "Good, because I don't plan on ever letting you out my sight, ever again." I assured him.

He chuckled as he pulled me against his body, "I am not going anywhere Amber, I am here to stay, I promise."

"Don't make me promises, Solace."

"Amber…"

"No, Solace, please just don't."

He bent his face down so that his lips hovered over my ear. "I am going to win your trust back, Amber, if it's the last thing I do, I will prove to you that I am here to stay," he whispered, I didn't have to look in his eyes to know that he wasn't lying. He would be mine; there was no doubt in my mind that he belonged to me.

**A/N: Review, I have so much free time this weekend, it's a bit ridiculous. So trust me your reviews are incentive for me to sit down and type up another chapter!**

**Oh and Happy early-Thanksgiving :)**


	15. Worth the Wait

**AN: The vamps and wolves you recognize from The Twilight Series belong to S. Meyer.**

**The rest of the wolf pack, imprints, wolf kids, and pretty much every other character in this story belong to the talented yay4shanghai!**

**Next week is going to be hell for me, thus making it nearly impossible for me to update. However I promise to try and post another chapter before the end of this week. And I can't wait for the semester to end, so than I can spend my break solely focused on this story. And if all goes as planned it should be done before the New Year :)**

**Once again thanks to my beta yay4shanghai for being simply amazing :)**

**Worth the Wait**

I felt his fingers trace the outlines of my body and I couldn't help but smile. His touch sent a jolt up my spine and had my heart threatening to burst out of my chest. Love, I was irrevocably in love. I kept my eyes closed enjoying the feeling of his body pressed against mine; he kissed his way up my jaw until his lips were mere inches away from my ear. "I love you," he whispered so lovingly, that I opened my eyes just to make sure that he was real.

He smiled down at me and it made my chest tighten, he was perfect.

"Good morning Princess," he greeted. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down so I could kiss his heavenly lips. Solace flipped us over so that my body lay atop of his, I could feel every contour of his chest pressed against mine. Our erratic heartbeats and moans of pleasure filled the tiny room as we kissed and touched, until my annoying cell phone decided to ruin my time with Solace.

I groaned as I pulled away from Solace, covering myself with the linen sheet and walking to my bag that had I left in Solace's kitchen last night. I searched through my bag until I found the small touch screen phone. "Who is it?" Solace asked as he came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me towards him. "Shit, its Annie," I cursed as I flipped the phone over and saw a picture of my sister staring me in the face.

I pulled myself away from Solace and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. "Hello?" I answered.

"Amber, oh thank god! Where the hell are you?!" Annabelle asked me anxiously, something was definitely wrong.

"I am with Solace, why what's up?"

"Mom and Dad are looking for you, that's what's wrong?! They are freaking out, you need to come home Amber. I overhead them talking to Brady, they think you're with Solace… and well…" she paused, making me feel even more anxious.

"Well, what? Annie, what were you going to say?" I asked frantically as the bathroom door opened, Solace walked in looking upset. Shit, I had slammed the door in his face. I offered him my hand with a smile; he walked over to me and hugged me tight, refusing to let me go.

"Annie, tell me, please you're freaking me out!" I shouted into the receiver. Annie was quiet on the other line, so quiet that I had to double check the screen on my phone to make sure that she hadn't hung up on me.

I was about to hang up when I heard her whisper something back, "What?" I asked, when nothing she had said made sense.

She let out a frustrated sigh, "Mom and Dad made Taylor call Mark, he's coming over."

"So, Mark hardly constitutes as a problem." Mark Uley, Alpha of the La Push Pack was one of my favorite people on earth. He's a gay man and for a long time I hoped that Taylor would see some sense and marry Mark, I mean he was kind, smart and ridiculously handsome. But sadly, Taylor didn't roll that way, not that he didn't try. Mark was in love with my brother, but Taylor imprinted and Mark was crushed. His heart got healed when he met Jordan though, his partner and the love of his life.

"Oh he's a problem, trust me. Daddy wants Mark to order Solace to stay away from you," I gasped as Solace's arms tightened around my waist. He buried his head in my hair as I took deep breaths to calm myself down.

"He can't do that!" I shouted.

"Apparently he can, so I suggest you get home NOW! Please Amber, before this turns ugly."

"I'll be home in ten minutes," I sighed trying to extricate myself from Solace's grasp, he kissed me twice before he let me go.

"Okay… and oh Brady says to not bring Solace, for Daddy's sake."

I sighed, "Okay, see you in a few." I hung up and looked up at Solace, his jaw was tense and his eyes were trained on my face.

"I won't let them keep me from you, Amber," his tone was so serious that I shivered from the intensity.

I placed my hand on his cheek to calm him down, "I won't let them either, Solace. But I need to go home and talk to my parents… I need them to know that I love you and I am not letting you go."

Solace grabbed my hands and kissed my knuckles. "I know they hate me and I deserve it, I hurt you Princess. But I can't be away from you… not after last night. You're my life, Amber. You're the only good thing in my world."

I traced his lips, "last night was magical, wasn't it?" he kissed my fingers.

"It was the best night of my life," he told me as he bent down and kissed my lips. One of his hands cupped my chin and slowly pulled it down granting his tongue permission to explore my mouth. His other hand was firm on my ass pulling me closer to him.

I pulled away regretfully, "I have to go," I murmured as I placed kisses on his neck. Solace carried me back to his room and watched me get dressed.

"You are so beautiful," he said in awe as I hobbled on one leg while trying to strap on my heel on my foot. Solace grinned as he grabbed my leg and shoe. His rough hands traveled down my leg to my foot, he kissed the sole and then strapped on my heel.

"You know you're making it really hard for me to leave," I half heartedly scolded as we continued to kiss and walk, or rather push each other to the door. He opened the door for me and then pinned me against it.

"If it gets bad, call me, okay?" he told me as he stroked my face, I leaned against his touch.

"I'll come see you tonight… if I make it out alive that is," I teased as I moved away from his embrace.

Solace growled and grabbed my arm pulling me back to his body. "I will see you tonight," he said, his tone completely serious. With a reassuring nod and kiss, I was finally able to start my walk back home.

My house thankfully wasn't too far from the apartment, so the walk wasn't long. I went straight to my window, rather than the front door. My parents knew that I hadn't spent the night in my room, but I had Solace's scent all over me and my dad, despite being a retired wolf, would still be able to smell me and know exactly where I had been last night. For Solace's sake I decided that I needed to shower before confronting my parents.

Annie was pacing in my room and she lunged herself at me once I was safely in my room. She grabbed my arms and shoved a pair of shorts and a t-shirt at me.

"You need to shower fast, Brady told me that you had to make sure to scrub really hard." I looked around for Brady.

"Where is Brady?" I asked my sister. She continued to push me to the bathroom.

"He's downstairs trying to prevent Daddy from killing Solace, now hurry. Mom thinks I'm the one showering."

She sat on the sink as I undressed and entered the shower, "You know I owe you big time Annie, thanks for looking out for me," I told her as I scrubbed my body with a vanilla body wash, a big contrast to Solace's citrusy scent.

"Yeah, don't think I am not going to remember that when the day comes that you'll have to cover for me and Brady."

I rolled my eyes, "Being that you're still very far from that point in your relationship, I am not too worried."

"He told me that I was beautiful last night," she said in a dreamy voice. I pulled back the curtain just enough so I could see the huge smile playing across her cheeks and the sparkling of her eyes.

"You are beautiful Annie," I assured her and she laughed.

"It's not the same hearing it from you, I mean I love him."

"I know Annabelle and he loves you too, but you're still young, give yourself sometime."

She shrugged, "I can wait, I am patient. Well at least I try to be," she giggled and then continued to blab on about how perfect Brady was while I scrubbed layers of skin off my body trying sadly to dilute Solace's scent.

Once I was showered, hair blow-dried and dressed. I walked downstairs with Annabelle. Brady met us at the end of the staircase, he didn't look too happy, but Brady wasn't one to yell at me, so he gave me a reassuring squeeze on my shoulder and followed me into the living room.

My mom and dad were both seated on the couch looking straight at me. Mark, Jordan and Taylor were huddled together arguing back and forth, but they stopped the moment I walked in. All eyes were on me, an eerie silence filled the room as my parents continued to stare, my mom was the one break the silence "Where the hell have you been?!" she asked me angrily, she knew the answer, I know she did.

"She was with Solace," my dad interjected. "I can smell him on you."

"Yes," I answered. He let out a dry chuckle, stood up from the couch and started pacing the room.

"Amber, what are you thinking? After all the pain he caused you… Didn't I teach you any kind of self respect?" My mom shook her head in disappointment.

"I love him," was all I said. To me there was no further explanation needed, I loved him more than I had ever or will ever love anyone else in my life. It baffled me that a room nearly filled with imprinted wolves would fail to see the significance of my statement.

"And does he love you?" she asked me back, her voice filled with skepticism.

I nodded, "He told me last night."

My dad snorted. "When, before or after you had sex with him?" he asked me disgusted. I felt like I had punched in the gut, never in my life had I seen my dad look at me with such disappointment.

"Amber, how could you give yourself to him? I raised you better than that. You know his track record… all the woman he's been with… how could you be so… so… stupid! God, Amber how could you fall for his trap? Solace doesn't love anyone!"

I shook my head as I heard a low growl escape Jordan's chest, if there was one person in this room that would defend Solace to the grave it was Jordan Varn. "He loves me, mom. I know he does, he came back for me!"

My mom laughed mockingly it made me feel stupid but I knew, I knew it with everything I had Solace loved me.

"Has Solace told you how many women he's been with? Or all the women he's supposedly loved?" My dad asked me.

I shook my head, "He never told me, but I know about his past and I don't care, that has nothing to do with me and- and he's changed…"

"Don't let him fool you Amber," I was about to retort but he turned around to face Mark, "I don't want him anywhere near her, Mark. I want you to forbid Solace from seeing her. I don't want him to have any contact with her."

"No! NO! You can't do that!" I ran to Mark and pleaded, I was ready to get down on my knees "Please, Mark don't do it, don't listen to him. You can't keep him away from me, not now, not after everything that's happened. I can't lose him again, Mark, please I am begging you don't do this to me or him."

Mark looked down at me torn between satisfying my father, who had been a father figure to Mark since he was a kid and doing what I knew he felt was the right thing. Taylor was standing just inches away; he was staring straight at Mark refusing to even spare a glance in my direction. It was if they were having their own private conversation, one that wasn't meant for the rest of us to hear.

"He hasn't imprinted," Taylor finally spoke, his eyes leaving Mark's and finally landing on me. I nodded, "I know, but I don't care."

"One look, one look is all it takes. He can say he loves you now, Amber, but if and when he does imprint, it won't matter. None of his promises will matter, all that will matter is that one girl," Mark reasoned.

Taylor shook his head, "I can't watch you go through that." He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him back, I loved him, I love all of my family but he didn't understand.

"Jared, I am sorry." I pulled away from Taylor's embrace and focused my attention on my dad and Mark. Jordan was standing protectively beside Mark as my dad's body shook with anger. "I can't force Solace to stay away from her, even if I wanted to. He's a member of Jake's pack now and she's an adult albeit an irrational one."

My dad nodded and walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

I turned back to face my mom who was staring out the window worriedly, "Mom, please? Please tell me you support my decision to be with him."

She shook her head as she walked up to me and placed a kiss on my forehead. "I love you Amber, I love you so much sweetie but … I can't support this. I refuse to watch this happen. I am sorry," she said before going up the stairs to her room.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I ran back to my room, it hurt to know that my parents didn't support my decision. I couldn't see why it was so hard for them to understand my feelings. I loved him, wasn't that enough? Apparently not, with the potential of an imprint looming over our heads and with everyone against us I was even more determined to fight for our love. And who was to say he would ever imprint? Leah, Michael, Mark, Phil, Anna and Jordan never did. That had to count for something, right?

A tapping on my window broke me out of my thoughts. I ran to my window and grinned out of relief, "Soli!"

"Hello sexy," she greeted, hugging me and squealing in my ear. "You slept with him!" she cheered as she pointed to a hickey on my chest. I covered it embarrassed, I hadn't even noticed it.

"So how was it?" She asked me as she sat on my bed excitedly.

I sighed and sat down beside her, "It was amazing, incredible… everything I could have ever dreamed of and more. Soli, I didn't have sex with him, we made love and God… I don't even know how to explain it. When I was with Riley, sex was like a form of release, but with Solace… it's different. It's not just sex, it's giving yourself to someone you love, coming together as a unit, as one. What I felt last night being with him, feeling his body against mine, his lips on me, it was surreal," I shook my head, a grin spreading across my face. "I still can't believe it happened."

Soli smiled at me, "You deserve it, don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"I guess you heard about my parents and their anti-Solace campaign," she chuckled.

"Oh yeah, that's why I am here. I came to tell you to ignore it, fuck them Amber! If they love you then they should want you to be happy and if Solace makes you happy then so be it, go be with him and screw what fate or the rest of the world has to say."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Of course I am. But I do have one request, being that I have been such an amazing and hot friend to you these past couple of years. I think I deserve a reward," she winked at me.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked intrigued.

She grinned devilishly, "You have to help me in my great scheme."

"What scheme is this?"

"Oh you know, nothing big, just a little operation I like to call 'Fuck-Phil-Senseless', shouldn't be tough now that you've got Solace."

I gaped at her "Seriously?"

"Oh yeah!"

"You know your dad is going to kill Phil if that ever happens," I pointed out.

She shrugged, "Who says he is going to find out?"

"And how about Randy, that'll just break his little heart," I reasoned, mostly because I don't particularly like Phil.

"He doesn't need to know either."

Soli stayed around until the sun set and darkness once again loomed on our small reservation. It was nice spending time with Soli, she was always able to find a way to help me forget about the craziness that surrounded me. My parents had made no effort to speak to me since our argument earlier, and while I was upset about their reactions, I wasn't going to let them damper my evening. I had every intention to spend the night with Solace again.

I decided to take the front door this time, as I walked out I was greeted by my dad, who was sitting on the porch steps looking into the forest.

"Amber, sit down," he told me and I obliged. I rested my head on his shoulder. "You know the first time I held you in my arms, it was one of the most amazing moments in my life. You were so beautiful and I remember vowing to protect you till the day I died. And that's what I am trying to do Pumpkin Seed," I smiled at his old nickname for me. "I want to protect you but you're not making it easy for me."

"Dad, the last thing I want to do is disappoint you. But I love him… I love him so much!"

He sighed as he stood up and stood in front of me, "You deserve the best Amber, and he's not it."

I shook my head, "You're wrong, he is the best. And yes, he has flaws and he's made mistakes but –"

"- he doesn't deserve you. And I won't pretend to believe otherwise. I am sorry, Amber but don't count me in."

"Dad, please …" he shook his head and walked into the house, leaving me speechless and alone. It was raining, but I didn't care as I pushed my legs towards Solace. I needed to see him, I needed to be with him. I was soaking wet as I opened the door to the apartment, I hadn't even stepped one foot into the house before Solace swept me off my feet.

"Babe, what happened? Why are you all wet?" I wrapped my legs around his waist and hugged him tightly, relishing in the feel of his heated skin against mine.

"I love you," I whispered in his ear. "I love you and I don't care what everyone else has to say. I want to be with you and you want to be with me too, right?" he smiled as he wiped a stray strand of wet hair from my face.

"Of course I do," he answered.

"Then that's all that matters" I replied. Solace kissed me deeply as he moved to the couch and sat down. I was straddling him; there was nothing sexual about our position. I wanted his warmth, the sense of security he provided me with and the assurance that I could depend on him. He stroked my hair as I rested my face on his shoulder. "They'll never forgive me for what I did to you," he said.

"It doesn't matter, I forgive you."

"They are never going to want us to be together."

"As long as we believe in what we have, it won't matter," I argued.

Solace cupped my face and looked into my eyes, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"How do you feel about moving in with me?" His eyes were hesitant.

"What?" I breathed out in shock.

He smiled, "I want you to move in with me, you were away from me for a couple of hours and I was going insane. I want to be able to come home and find you here, in my bed or just watching TV. I want to fall asleep and have you in my arms, and I want to wake up and kiss you good morning and tell you that I love you and-"

"-yes"

"Excuse me?"

"I said yes," tears were spilling from my eyes. "I would love to move in with you."

He shot up from the couch and spun me around; I squealed like a little kid and planted a firm kiss on his lips.

"I think we should celebrate," he suggested as we broke apart for air.

I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist. "I think I have an idea as to how we can celebrate," I told him as I jumped off him and slowly unbuttoned my shirt. His eyes darkened as he picked me up and swung me over his shoulder.

"How about you tell me more about this idea of yours in the bedroom" he suggested as he gave my butt a flirty squeeze and walked ridiculously fast towards his or better yet OUR room.

I giggled, "It's like you can read my mind."

**A/N: Review :)**


	16. Fears

**AN: The vamps and wolves you recognize from The Twilight Series belong to S. Meyer.**

**The rest of the wolf pack, imprints, wolf kids, and pretty much every other character in this story belong to the talented yay4shanghai! You can find her on my page if you want to check out the rest of her captivating stories :)**

**Hello everyone sorry this update took so long … on the bright side, I only have three finals this week, all of which I am not too worried about so that means that I will be updating this story a lot now that I will be in vacation, I hope to have it done before the next semester starts.**

**SPINOFFS!**

**Just My Luck! By: AsagariMelody, follows Phil and his imprint Tara.**

**A Crash Course in Unspoken Confessions by dll10, follows packmember Levi Varna and his imprint Krista.**

**Both stories are amazing and you should all check them out if you haven't done so already, you can find them on my page :)**

**Thanks once again to my beta yay4shanhai for being the best beta EVER!**

**Fears**

"You're the best kisser" I said mesmerized as Solace pulled away from me staring at me with amused eyes.

"Am I, so I am better than Brady?" he asked me teasingly, I giggled recalling the days when I would go around and kiss any pack member I could get my hands on.

I wrapped my legs around his torso and pulled him down on me, "You're _way_ better than Brady, but don't tell Annabelle," I finished, trying to act serious but failing miserably as Solace rested his chin on my chest and looked up at me through his long lashes. I stroked his face and looked into his eyes, I hadn't noticed how happy he seemed, and I was shocked to see that his eyes lacked the dark pools of sadness I had been accustomed to seeing.

"So I am better than Brady, what about Seth, Sam or that guy you were seeing, what was his name Riley?" he asked me, he tried to remain neutral but I heard the slight edge of his voice when he mentioned my ex-boyfriend. I cupped his chin and pulled his face towards mine, I placed a kiss on his forehead, his nose, his cheeks and then his addicting lips "You are the best, you're all I want Solace. Trust me, you're lips are the only ones I ever want to kiss again," I murmured into his mouth.

Solace let out a low growl as he attacked my semi-parted lips. I curled my fingers around the hairs at the nape of his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Solace moaned as his hands started roaming up my body, pulling my underwear down and slipping his fingers into my core. I cried out in pleasure as I broke our lip lock and rested my head on the pillow. My eyes were closed as I let my body relish in the feeling of his ministrations.

"I want you so much Princess," Solace whispered in my ear, I shivered from the feel of his hot body against mine.

"I want you too" I breathed as my hands traveled to the waist of his black boxers and I pulled them using my feet when my hands could no longer reach. There was no more foreplay, as Solace looked deep into my eyes and thrust inside of me. We moaned simultaneously as he began to move in and out of me.

"Harder, babe, harder" I urged him on, Solace placed his lips on mine and kissed me passionately as he grabbed my calves and lifted them in the air, resting them on his shoulder. I groaned loudly in his mouth as his thrust got deeper because of the new position. Solace grunted above me as his body starting to convulse, the combination of his fast thrusts and the clenching of my muscles around his member, brought us to our release. Solace pulled out of me and buried his face in my breast, his shoulders were rising up and down as he tried to control his breathing. He looked up at me with flushed cheeks, and I swear I had never seen anyone so fucking adorable.

He grinned at me as he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me up so that I was sitting on his lap. Solace trailed kisses down my neck, "You are so fucking amazing, Princess," he sighed.

"You're pretty amazing yourself," I countered as I ran my hand through his hair.

"I can't wait for you to move in."

I smiled. "Me either, not that it will really make a difference. I practically live here as it is," I pointed out, I hadn't spent any real time at home since Solace had come back. All my time was spent with him, either in bed, watching movies, cooking or just sitting on the couch and talking like we used to do before he left.

It seemed almost surreal to me that we were able to rekindle our friendship so easily, every night before or after we made love we would stay up talking about the past. Occasionally reminiscing on our time together when I was kid, it was during those conversations that I remembered just how much I loved Solace, not only as a lover but as a friend, my best friend.

From the first day he walked into my parent's house after his breakup with Leah, I knew that he was special. I could have never imagined the impact he would ultimately have on my life, but I gravitated to him like a magnet. At first, he didn't really pay attention to me but as time passed and I showed him that I wasn't going anywhere, he really started to open up and I got to see a side of him no one else did. We spent countless hours together and there wasn't a day that I didn't see him, he had become such an intricate part of my life that his leaving was as if he had taken a part of me with him, but now that he was back, I felt complete as if the part I was missing had returned. I had gotten the love of my life and my best friend back, and this time I would make sure that he wouldn't leave me again.

"So, when are you bringing your stuff over?" Solace asked me as he rubbed my back.

"Tonight" I answered. It had been a week since he asked me, five days since I told my parents and three since my stuff had been packed and ready to go. My parents were furious, they hadn't uttered a single word to me since I told them that I was moving out. Annabelle and Soli were the only ones that supported me, so much that they spent all their free time helping me sort and pack up my stuff.

"Soli's passing by later to help me bring the boxes over," I told him as I stood up from the bed and walked to the kitchen for a glass of water. I grabbed a glass and poured water bringing it to my lips as Solace's arm wrapped around me from behind and he placed his chin on my shoulder.

"I wish I could be the one to help you," he commented sadly. I grabbed one of his hands and gave him a gentle squeeze.

"I know… but we need to give them time to cool off." My dad had made it very clear to me that Solace was not allowed anywhere near the house. I knew that Solace wanted to help me move, but I respected my dad's decisions so I made Solace promise me to stay away.

"Jared's never going to forgive me, for what I did to you."

I turned around and grabbed his chin, "You need to stop doing this!"

"Doing what?" he asked confused.

I stroked his cheeks, "Solace, I forgave you. You need to stop worrying about what the others think. As long as we're together, then it doesn't matter what everyone else has to say."

He smiled and placed a kiss on my lips. "You're right. I am sorry" I was about to tell him that he didn't have to apologize, but I was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Solace tensed in front of me, "Who is it?" I asked him curiously.

He didn't answer me as he walked to the door and opened it to reveal my Aunt Leah, she had her arms crossed in front of her and she was sporting her signature glare, "Where is she?" She asked getting right to the point. Solace was glaring right back at her, it was obvious that there was some underlying tension.

"Aunt Leah, what are you doing here?" I asked as I walked up behind Solace, almost like a reflex Solace instantly wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

Leah scrunched up her nose and sniffed, if it was possible her eyes turned even more livid. "Amber go put some real clothes on, you and I need to talk… privately," she hissed. I nodded and was about to turn around but Solace grabbed my elbow and turned me around.

He looked over at Leah, "Take a seat, Leah." Solace gestured her inside, despite Aunt Leah's hostile behavior, Solace was acting like a gentleman. Leah walked inside and sat down, glaring at the wall while Solace and I walked into the bedroom. Solace closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed, he sat down and sighed.

I walked up to him and raised his chin, "Hey, it's going to be okay. She just wants to talk to me."

He grabbed my palm and kissed it, "She's going to try and convince you to leave me and I know how much you value her opinion, I guess I am scared," he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him, placing his head on my torso. "I know that I don't deserve you, but I can't lose you Princess."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, "You won't lose me, Solace … there is nothing she can say that will stop me from coming back to you," I moved and sat on his lap, he placed his arms around my waist while we looked into each other's eyes. "I love you" kiss "and tonight" kiss "I am going to bring my stuff here" kiss "and tomorrow, I am going to wake up in your arms" kiss "like I hope to do for the rest of my life."

Solace chuckled as he hugged me tighter, "I love you so much Princess," I gave him one more kiss and got off his lap. "You know what? You and Leah should stay here. I have a few errands to run so I won't be back for a couple of hours," Solace said as I walked over to him with my unbuttoned jeans and shirt.

"Where are you going?" I asked him. Solace grabbed the hooks of my jeans and pulled me towards him.

He placed a kiss on my navel and then buttoned up my jeans. "I have an appointment."

"With who?" I asked curiously, Solace chuckled as he started buttoning up my shirt. "No one important," he answered.

"If it's not important, then why don't you just tell me?" he shrugged.

"It's a secret." I stuck out my bottom lip and pouted.

"Don't you trust me?" I asked him with a child-like voice. Solace grinned as he stood up and took my pouty bottom lip in between his teeth, I moaned lowly as he started sucking on it and squeezing my ass.

"Oh, I trust you with my life, baby," he murmured against my lips. He sucked in a breath as I threw him on the bed and straddled him, I bent down so that my hair was fanning his face, he was smiling broadly as I brought my lips close to his and whispered.

"Please, Solace tell me. I promise that when you get home we can have a night full of hot, passionate sex," I moved my lips to the sensitive skin behind his ear, I felt him shiver from under me, "And all you have to do is tell me you're secret. I promise I won't tell anyone." He moaned as I started sucking on his earlobe.

"Shit, Amber," he breathed. I giggled as I continued to plant kisses on his neck.

"So, where are you going?" I asked him again, hoping that this time he would be a lot more willing to share.

Solace shook his head as he grabbed my wrist and pushed me away, "You're fucking irresistible Princess, but my lips are sealed. Don't worry though, I am sure that when I am ready to tell you about it, you're going to love it," he assured me.

"Am I?"

"Amber, what the hell is taking you so long?!" I groaned as I heard Aunt Leah on the other side of the door. Solace got dressed quickly and before we walked out to face Aunt Leah, he slammed me against the closet door and kissed me, hard and passionate, just how I liked it.

"I'll see you later, okay?"

I nodded, "Ok, I love you."

He smiled at me and kissed my forehead, "I love you too."

Once Solace was gone, Aunt Leah seemed a little bit more relaxed, then again I was sure that she didn't want to imagine just what Solace and I had been up too before she arrived. Even though, I was more than positive I had his scent all over me, not that I was complaining.

"Amber, would you care to explain to me what the hell is going on in that head of yours?"

When were they going stop? Seriously, I was pretty sure that I had made it pretty damn clear that it did not matter what the world they had to say, I was not going to leave Solace. Aunt Leah seemed determined as she stared at me waiting for a response.

"I don't know what you want me to say. You know very well that I have loved Solace since I was like ten, and that when he left I was a wreck," I sighed. "I finally have him back and I am not going to let him go just because everyone either refuses to forgive him or because he may imprint."

"He _will _imprint. I have known that for years, it's only a matter time," she grabbed my hand and rubbed circles on it. "Amber, I love you like a daughter and the last thing I want is for you to go through the hell I did."

"What do you mean?" I asked her confused, what the hell was she talking about? She took a deep breath, "Amber do you remember that time you asked me if I had ever been abandoned by someone I loved?"

"Yes, you told me more than once. I asked you when and you said that I wasn't old enough to hear the story."

"Amber, I really hoped that I would never have to tell you this, I never wanted to find you in this position."

"Seriously Aunt Lee, can you just tell me already?!"

She nodded, "Amber did you know that Sam and I dated when I was younger?"

I nodded "Of course", I had known since I was nine when I stumbled upon one of my dad's old photo albums. Dad and Aunt Leah had been friends since they were kids, so there were a lot of pictures from his childhood that she was in, the one that always stuck out was one of Aunt Leah and Uncle Sam at a school dance. I remember falling in love with that picture and going as far as showing it to my mom and begging her to buy me a picture frame so I could hang it up in my room. The moment my mom saw it in my hands, she took it away and made me promise to never mention it again, saying that it would bring back sad memories. Aunt Leah was my hero, and the last thing I wanted to do was see her upset, so I made sure to never mention that picture.

"Sam and I were together for three years and I was completely in love with him. I was seventeen and I already knew what I wanted for the rest of my life. To me there was no one else but him, I would have given him my soul if he would have asked for it," she sighed. "Amber, we loved each other more than any outsider could ever comprehend, we were ready to spend the rest of our lives together, but just because you want something doesn't mean that you're always going to get it."

"What happened, Aunt Lee?" the question was in vain because I knew what happened, even if she never said it, it was obvious. Uncle Sam imprinted. "He saw Emily when she came down to visit me for the summer and the moment their eyes met I was no longer the woman he loved. He was Emily's and I just became the ex-girlfriend he felt sorry for."

I shook my head as I grabbed her hand, I imagined how tough it was for her to relive this part of her life, especially now that she was actually happy with her life. "At first, I didn't understand why they would do that to me? I didn't know that our legends were true, all I saw were two people I loved who betrayed me and for a long time I couldn't trust anyone. And then when I phased and I found out about the truth, it hurt more because in my mind if imprinting didn't exist, Sam would have been mine. It's like having all your dreams in the tip of your fingers, and then getting them snatched away right before your eyes.

It killed me to see that the Emily had the life I wanted, with the man I wanted. For a long time I resented her and Sam, because I fooled myself into thinking that if they loved me enough they could've fought it, they could have fought the imprint."

"And they didn't?" she shook her head, "Emily tried to stay away at first, but the pull was too strong. She never really had a chance, she was meant to be with him. You know, sometimes when I really sit and think about it, I wonder if the only reason Sam ever loved me was because I was always destined to introduce him to Emily."

"You believe that?" She nodded, "It made it easier to think that his love me for me was never real, then to believe that something so beautiful could disappear so quickly."

"Is that why you always pushed Solace away?" It stung to think of Solace with another woman, but I trusted Aunt Leah and for a long time she made Solace happy. I couldn't hate someone who would make him smile, and besides I had nothing to worry about, Leah was his past and I was present and future.

"Solace is amazing and I know how easy it is to fall for him, but I couldn't put myself through that again. I wanted something normal and I found it," she said as a smile grazed her beautiful face.

"Are you happy?" her smile grew as she looked in my eyes.

"I have never been happier. I love Greg and April, they're my family. I have two daughters," she winked at me, "and an amazing husband who I love with all my heart, and that's more than I could have ever wanted."

I sighed and stood up, I walked to the window where my eyes landed on a framed picture on his windowsill. I was sitting on the hood of his car staring up at his smiling face; I traced his face and sighed. "I love him so much Aunt Leah," I felt tears pricking the corners of my eyes, "for so long after he left, I wondered if I would ever see him again. I imagined seeing him and hating him so much for leaving me, but when I actually did see him… it was like my heart had been dead without him. Just seeing him and how he looked at me, it made me feel like my old self, the Amber who laughed and joked around… not the one I had become. He makes me a better person, a happier person."

She let out a deep breath as she stood up and walked over to me, placing her hand on my cheek, "I wish that I could tell you that everything is going to be okay, but I can't do that, because Amber the chances that he won't imprint are so slim. Are you willing to live the rest of your life, wondering if he'll come home and still love you, or live scared that with one glance it can all be taken away?"

I bit my bottom lip and nodded "Yes, I am willing to do whatever it takes to be with him. I can't lose him," I sobbed as I finally succumbed and started crying. Aunt Leah wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a hug, she stroked my hair to calm me down. She held me for what seemed like hours as my biggest fear presented itself, I tried to imagine my life without him and a hollow space would take over my chest, a pain so strong overtook me that I had to clutch my chest to try and ease it.

After two hours of just sitting and crying, Aunt Leah decided it was time to leave. She hugged me tight as she whispered in my ear. "I can't support what you're doing Amber, I wish that I could but I can't sweetie," she pulled away and cupped my face, "if you ever need me Amber, please call me, okay?"

I nodded assuring her that I would. As I watched Aunt Leah speed away, I couldn't help the sense of fear that crept up my body. I shivered as my eyes stayed transfixed on the trees of the forest, could it be happening right now? Would Solace come home and still love me? I would have stayed there mulling it over all day and night but thankfully Soli came and woke me from my thoughts.

"Hey, you ready to go?!" she asked me as she stopped Rex's car right in front of me. He was sitting in the passenger seat as Soli leaned over him to talk to me. I saw Rex stiffen as she placed her elbow dangerously close to his groin. "Hey, are you okay?" she must have noticed my swollen eyes because she was out of the car and inspecting my face before I had the chance to blink.

"I am fine, Aunt Leah was just here and we kind of had a heart to heart."

"Oh so you heard about her past with Sam?"

"You knew?!" I asked her and she nodded, "I've known for years, it's really a sad story if you ask me. Sam's a dumbass in my book if he wasn't even strong enough to fight for Leah… wait hold on! Don't tell me that you're having doubts about Solace?!"

When I didn't answer her, she shrieked and hit my arm, "Amber, don't be stupid! Solace is so much stronger than Sam and he is completely head over heels in love with you, have some faith in him, trust me if there is one person in this world and who can fight that pull, it's Solace. So stop worrying."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, okay you're right… god, what would I do without you?!" I exclaimed, she laughed as she led me into the car. I sat in the back and watched her tease Rex until I was sure that his balls would stay permanently blue. With the help of Soli, Annie, Rex and Brady I was able to get all the boxes from my room and into the car in record time. My parents were locked up in their room and didn't emerge while I was there. Once all the boxes were loaded into the car, Soli drove me back to my new home.

Solace was already there, sitting on the first step that led to the apartment. He was grinning broadly as we pulled over in front of him. Soli giggled as Solace pulled me out of the car and planted a big kiss on my lips.

"God, I missed you," he murmured as he planted kisses all over my face. I giggled as I kissed him back, his mere presence was able to clear my head of all the bad thoughts I'd been having.

"Hey, you two let's get a move on!" Soli screamed as she pulled Solace away from me and handed him three boxes, he chuckled and followed her as she led us up the stairs and into the apartment. I pinched Solace's ass as we walked up the stairs, he jumped and turned to glare at me, I blew him a kiss and he shook his head and smiled as he continued to follow Soli.

"God, I am so tired!" I whined as I threw myself on our bed. Soli had just left and Solace and I were now alone. Solace laid down beside me, I curled up against his side, my ear right above his chest. "Can you believe this is really happening?" I asked him as I stared at his profile and ran my fingers down his chest.

He pulled me tighter to his side and kissed the top of my head "No, I can't, but if it's a dream I don't want to ever wake up."

I smiled at him, "Me either"

"So, can you tell me what you were up today?"

He shook his head, "Not yet, but soon."

"I don't like secrets or surprises," I grumbled and he chuckled.

"I know, but you're just going to have to be patient"

I snorted, "I have never been patient in my life!"

I looked up at him and he traced my pouty lips "Can you try for me?" he asked me genuinely and when he was looking at me like that, as if I was all that mattered in his world, I couldn't refuse him a thing.

"Okay, I'll be patient for you."

"Thank you." I nodded and yawned as I snuggled up closer to Solace, "Go to sleep my beautiful Princess."

I put the fears behind me and decided to just focus on the present, and right now I was wrapped in my lover's arms and I was going to enjoy it.

**Hmm, any guesses on what Solace is hiding?**

**REVIEW!**


	17. A Dream Come True

**AN: The vamps and wolves you recognize from The Twilight Series belong to S. Meyer.**

**The rest of the wolf pack, imprints, wolf kids, and pretty much every other character in this story belong to the talented ****yay4shanghai****! You can find her on my page if you want to check out the rest of her captivating stories :) and check out the amazing spinoffs by ****AsagariMelody, dll10, liljenrocks and Guzhong****.**

**This is my favorite chapter so far, it's longer than any other chapter I have written … ever. I got so caught up writing it that I didn't know where to stop. I hope you all enjoy it :)**

**Thanks once again to amazing beta yay4shanghai for being so incredibly awesome!**

****A Dream Come True****

"You're hungry," Solace pointed out as my stomach gave an unattractive grumble underneath the kisses he was trailing down my torso. I laughed as I cupped his face so that I could look into his beautiful eyes.

"Yes, well we have barely left this room since I moved in and that was three days go, so yeah between all the hot love making and cuddling, I have forgotten to eat as much as I should… it's your fault," I pointed an accusing finger in his direction, Solace grinned as he bit my finger playfully.

"Let' go eat then, where do you want to go? I know this amazing restaurant in Port Angeles."

I shook my head "No, how about we go buy some groceries? We need to have some food in this place. We can't be eating out every day."

He shrugged, "Yes, we can. I have money."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, Solace I know you have money, but eating out isn't healthy." I kissed his lips, "I need you to be healthy for me. I can't have you getting sick on me."

"I don't get sick," he pointed out.

"But I do" I retorted, that seemed to be reason enough for him.

After we go out of bed, we showered… together, which made it harder for us to get the will to leave the house. I had completely forgotten about grocery shopping as Solace pinned me to the shower wall and made love to me against the cold tiles.

Eventually we did make it out of the house; Solace drove towards Local Naturals, the only organic grocery store in Forks. My stomach clenched as I thought about all the times I had gone to that very same market with Claire. I hadn't spoken to her since Solace came back, my mind was so wrapped in the fact that he was back and wanted to be with me, that everyone and everything else seemed like a distant memory. I instantly felt bad recalling that I hadn't spoken to my sweet Maddox, my goddaughter for a long time.

"What are you thinking about?" Solace asked me as he squeezed my hand, he hadn't let it go since we left the apartment.

"I was thinking about Maddox, I haven't spoken to her… she was about to lose a tooth and I promised her I would be there when she did," Solace kissed the top of my head as he continued driving.

"You said that she likes cookies, right?" I nodded and smiled loving how he seemed to remember everything I told him. We had spent a good two hours talking about my goddaughter; Solace loved how my eyes brightened up whenever I spoke about her. "She loves cookies especially sugar cookies."

"Then we'll buy her some and you can give them to her on Halloween, I am sure that she'll be at Helen's party." I nodded, loving the idea instantly. I couldn't wait to see her in her costume, knowing Claire it was going to be great.

Solace and I entered the grocery store hand in hand, "So, where too first?" he asked me as he pushed the cart inside. I laughed and decided that we should start in the dairy section.

"I'm going to get milk," I said sweetly.

"I am going to look for the cookies" Solace said as he kissed me and then pushed the cart to the cookie area, where I was sure he was stocking up on chips and cookies that had nothing to do with my potty-mouthed goddaughter.

I was reaching up on my toes to get a gallon of milk when I felt someone behind me, white fingers reaching above me and grabbed the carton I had been eying. I let out a deep breath as I turned around, I knew those fingers, before Solace had returned those were the same fingers that had so delicately roamed over my body.

"Hello Riley," I greeted as I looked up into his stormy gray eyes.

"Hi Amber, it's good to see you," I fidgeted under his intense gaze.

"It's good to see you too, how have you been?" I asked him as I awkwardly moved away from him.

"I am good, I miss you though," he finished sadly as he handed me the milk carton, I flinched when his cold fingers touched grazed my skin, it baffled me how accustomed to the heat Solace had made me.

"Riley…"

"No, it's okay Amber, I understand. I just miss you, I miss us. I know that we were never serious but still… what I had with you, I didn't have with anyone else. And I really doubt that I ever will," he said regretfully.

It was weird seeing this side of Riley, it made me question whether this was the real Riley and if the Riley I had come to know during those hectic months had all been a character he played to charm and bed girls like me. When I look back at all of escapades, I remember a man who would slam me against brick walls, kiss me and make me his wherever he could find. This vulnerable man standing in front of me seemed like a stranger.

"I am really sorry that it didn't work out, Riley… I really am."

"Amber?" I heard Solace and turned around almost instantly, I smiled as I saw the shopping cart filled with chips and various kinds of cookies, all the way at the top were Maddox's little organic sugar cookies. My eyes traveled up to Solace's face and watched his jaw clench and his eyes narrow as he looked at Riley, his knuckles were turning white from how hard he was gripping the cart.

I walked over to him and placed my hands atop of his, "Calm down baby," I whispered into his ear, his shoulders instantly relaxed, he turned to look at me and gave me a small smile.

"Is this him?" Riley asked as he walked further. I stepped away from Solace and walked towards Riley, Solace was right behind me as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him almost possessively, my legs squirmed shut, his possessiveness was incredibly hot. A part of me wanted to jump on him and take him right then and there.

I restrained myself as I focused back on Riley, "Yes, Riley this is him"

Riley's stony glaze turned on Solace, and for his sake I hoped that he could control himself.

"So you're Solace? The idiot who broke her heart," he asked him with an edge in his voice that I recognized from all the nights in the bar where he would threaten any guy who would try and flirt with me.

Solace gripped my hip tighter, "Yes."

Riley glared, "You don't deserve her, she's too good for you," he hissed. I looked back and forth between both guys, praying to god that Riley would shut up. I didn't need Solace exploding into a ball of fur in the dairy section of the grocery store.

Solace was surprisingly calm as he answered Riley back, "I know that, but I love her and she loves me. I'm not going anywhere"

Riley looked at me, "He's going to leave you again, Amber. He left you once, he'll do it again."

I shook my head, "You don't what you're talking about Riley." I wriggled out of Solace's embrace and walked up to Riley placing my hand on his cheek, Riley's eyes closed at my touch. "I am so sorry if I hurt you Riley, but I love him, you always knew my heart belonged to him," he sighed as he opened his eyes and looked at me once again.

"Are you happy?" he asked me. I nodded, because I could not recall a time in my life when I had ever been happier.

Riley bent down and placed a chaste kiss on my cheek, he walked forward and stopped right beside Solace. "If you hurt her, I'll kill you myself," Riley threatened.

Solace nodded, "If I hurt her, I'll let you kill me," he responded.

I watched Riley walk away as I made my own trek back to Solace, I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest, "I am sorry" I muttered, Solace stroked my hair gently.

"Don't be, he fell in love with you, any sane man would," I looked up through my lashes.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

He smiled, his index finger running down my jaw, "You're irresistible Princess, he would have had to be blind to not fall in love with you," I shook my head. Solace chuckled "He seems like a decent guy, did he treat you right?"

"He treated me better than I deserved. It was only sex for me when I was with him. He tried to make it something deeper, but I couldn't… my heart belonged to you, even if you weren't there, it was always yours."

"Well I am here now and I know that can't make up for all the time I was away, but Amber I will live until my dying day making up for the pain I caused you, I promise," he took my hand and placed a kiss on my palm.

I shook my head as I grabbed his face and pulled it down to my level, "I don't need you to make anything up to me, you're here now… and that's more than enough," I whispered against his lips. A low growl escaped his chest as he tangled his fingers in my hair and captured my mouth with his. He traced the indent in between my lips, asking for access that I was more than glad to allow. I opened my mouth and instantly felt his tongue that tasted like citrus and salt. I was losing myself to the kiss and if it wasn't for an old lady clearing her throat behind us I was sure that Solace and I would have never stopped.

After that kiss our hormones were on high gear, so we finished picking out what we needed, paid for them, and rushed back home in record speed. We walked into our small apartment dropped the groceries on the floor and attacked each other's lips. We didn't even make it to the bedroom, Solace picked me up by the waist and placed me on the kitchen counter, I was wearing a sundress which made it very easy for Solace to get his fingers under the strap of my lacy panties and pull them down. I didn't even have time to register what was happening before I felt his hot tongue part my folds. I moaned as he started to suck my clit and enter me with one of his fingers. I curled my fingers in his hair pushing him further in me, he chuckled sending deep vibrations into my core and I thrashed from the sensation.

I needed him, all of him that was the only reason why I pulled him away from me. He looked at me confused as I jumped down from the counter and started to unbutton his jeans "Babe, what are you doing?" he asked me.

I looked up at him and grabbed his ass, grinding my hips against his growing member, "I want you Solace and I want you now," I hissed, Solace grinned at me as he dropped his pants and turned me over. I grabbed onto the counter as I felt him lift up my dress and plant kisses on the back of my neck. I shivered as I felt his member trace my ass and then settle on my entrance.

"I love you Princess," he breathed as he thrust into me so hard, I rose up on my toes.

"Fuck, Yes Solace!" I moaned as I reached up and placed my hand behind Solace's neck making sure that his lips stayed on my neck. My other hand was firm on the counter as I held on from the force of Solace's thrust.

"You're amazing, Princess, so fucking amazing," he grunted, his hands were now on my breast, he pinched and soothed my nipples as our bodies started to convulse.

"Babe, I'm coming," I gasped out as Solace grabbed one of my legs and bended it, changing the position and hitting me right on the g-spot.

"Solace!" I froze, because that was not me screaming out his name, oh no that was Phil and if I wasn't mistaken his voice was close enough to signal that he was standing right outside our door.

"Fuck, Fuck, FUCK!" Solace hissed as he continued to pound into me, "Just a sec, Phil!" he screamed out, I was about to tell him to stop but his fingers grazed my bundle of nerves and I was gone. Solace breathed on my neck as his hips started to buck wildly, he turned my face and captured my lips to silence our screams as we both reached our release.

I panted as I rested my head on the cool surface of the counter, Solace was panting as well, his body slumped above mine. "That was such a fucking rush" he chuckled. He pulled out of me and handed me my underwear. I put them back on as I watched him get dressed. He placed a kiss on my lips and then walked to the door. Phil was standing against the railing, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"You couldn't fucking stop?! I looked like an idiot out here," he complained as he walked inside and sat down on one of the couches.

"Would you have stopped?" Solace asked him.

Phil's penetrating gaze fell on me and I felt his eyes roam over my body, Solace growled as Phil looked over at him and shrugged, "Probably not." he answered.

"Hey don't you have to be somewhere?" Phil asked him. Solace looked up at the watch above our crappy TV and cursed.

"Uh, where are you going?" I asked Solace as I followed him into the room where he was putting on his shoes and getting his wallet.

"I have something to do."

"Does this 'something' have to do with that secret you've been keeping from me?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"The same one" he answered, I watched him zoom around the room like a hurricane.

"Do you have to go now?" I was whining, which in any other case I would have found extremely annoying, but I didn't want him to go now. Not after the amazing sex we had five minutes ago.

"I feel used!" I complained with a pout, Solace held on to his torso as he almost doubled over in laughter, he was panting as he walked over to me and cupped my face in his hands. His eyes were full of amusement as he nipped at my pouted lip.

"You're too adorable, and I am sorry if you feel like I used you, which I didn't… but if it makes you feel any better when I get back you can use me all you want."

"It doesn't make me feel better," I grumbled, Solace kissed me again but then his eyes traveled to the clock and he was off once again.

"I got to go. Look Phil is going to take you somewhere, okay?"

"Where the hell is Phil going to take me?" I asked him confused.

Solace grabbed my hand and led me into the living room, "Just trust me, okay?"

"Fine," I muttered.

He walked to the door and turned around, pointed at Phil. "Keep your hands to yourself," he warned Phil, whom continued laughing even after Solace had left.

Phil and I weren't friends, not anymore at least. I remember when I was younger and Solace would take me out, sometimes Phil would tag along. I wasn't at the age where I annoyed him so he was really nice to me, he had once told me that he liked me because I made his best friend smile, so that made me okay in his book. I knew that to win Solace I had to have Phil on my side, so I always made sure that my mom got him a good Christmas present. But Phil and I had didn't speak anymore, especially since the incident at the bar where he found having sex with my ex-boyfriend.

"He looks happy," Phil said finally breaking the silence. "I haven't seen Solace this happy or excited in a very long time." He looked me in the eye, his clear green ones were on fire, "and it's all because of you." I took a deep breath and decided that right now was probably the best time to apologize for acting like such a bratty-bitch to him not so long ago.

"Phil, I am really sorry for the way I acted last time I saw you… my head wasn't in the right place, and I said things I didn't mean. I am really sorry if I came off as bitch, you've known me since I was baby… and I know Solace is your best friend-" Phil stood up and grabbed my hands, he lifted up my cheek so that I was staring into his green eyes.

"It's cool, don't apologize, I acted like a jerk too… you didn't deserve what I told you, but you need to know that I would do anything for Solace and I knew that seeing you like that would hurt him."

I nodded, "I like you Amber; you make my brother happy. Solace has been hurt too much in this lifetime and he deserves to be loved."

"I love him."

Phil grinned, "He loves you too. He came back for you, though I'd like to think he missed my pretty face."

"Thanks," I whispered.

"But fair warning, Solace always come first, if you hurt him, than I can assure you that you won't like me" I nodded.

After all that was cleared up Phil and I watched TV, I was waiting anxiously for Solace to call or Phil to take me wherever he needed to take me, but like always whenever you want time to move fast it does the opposite.

"So is Soli seeing anyone?" Phil asked out of the blue.

"Excuse me?" I asked him teasingly. "Are you interested in my best friend, Phil?"

He shrugged and inside I squealed like a middle schooler, Soli was going to love that Phil was asking about her, my fingers were twitching towards my cell phone but I restrained myself.

Phil was about to speak but then his cell phone rang, he exchanged words with the person on the other line, who I was hoping was Solace. He hung up and turned to me, "go look in your closet, Solace left something for you."

I practically ran into our room, I opened up the closet doors and I saw a bag with a note on it, it read:

_To my beautiful Princess,_

_This dress is for you baby, I can't wait to see you in it._

_You're surprise awaits you, my love._

_-Solace._

I pulled down the zipper of the bag and my eyes landed on the most beautiful silver dress, it was similar to the dress that I had worn the night Solace returned. It had rhinestones on the thick straps and crossed in the back, leaving my back slightly bare. I took off my clothes and put on the dress, it fit me like a glove as it hugged every curve on my body. It reached up to my knees, a length I was definitely not used too.

"Amber, are you ready?" Phil asked me.

"Just a second," I shouted back as I strapped on gladiator silver heels that were inside a box under the dress. I quickly put on some light makeup, knowing that Solace loved my natural features. I walked out of the room "What do you think?" I asked Phil, he grinned at me and offered me his arm, "I think my friend is a lucky man."

My fingers didn't stop fidgeting as we drove down to meet Solace, my stomach was in knots as I imagined different scenarios of what was waiting for me. I had no idea where we were going, but my heart was ramming so hard into my chest that I didn't care, I just wanted to see Solace.

We finally stopped and I looked around expecting to see a city and cars, but my eyes were greeted with a wide space of land and a light coming from a lone barn.

"Here put this on," Phil told me as he handed me a wide squared jewelry box.

"What is this?" I asked him.

"It's a gift from Solace."

"Another one?" I asked in shock.

Phil laughed at my reaction "Get used to it, Solace has a tendency to spoil the people he loves."

"Yeah, you're not kidding," I muttered as I opened the box and shook my head, a smile forming on my lips. It was a set of black stone earrings, the necklace was equally as beautiful, it had a prominent white diamond in the middle and similar black stones surrounding it.

"You should get going, he's waiting for you," Phil coaxed, I quickly put on the earrings and necklace and got out of the car.

"Where do I go?" I asked him.

He pointed to the barn, I followed his instructions and started walking to the barn. My palms were getting clammy as I got closer, "Solace?" I called out when I was close enough.

"Come in Princess," he instructed. I took a deep breath and slowly pushed the battered doors open.

"Oh my God" I gasped out as my eyes landed on the scene in front of me. There was a trail of roses on the ground, vanilla scented candles all around me and right in the middle was my love, my Solace dressed in a buttoned down shirt and black slacks. He grinned at me as he walked over to me a rose in his hands, the sleeves of his shirt were scrunched up and three buttons were left open, so that I was able to catch a glimpse of his strong arms and chest.

"You look beautiful," he whispered to me as he handed me the rose and placed a kiss on my lips.

"Solace, what's going on?" I asked him, my mind was still reeling around the fact that he had done this all for me, I kept waiting for someone to jump out and scream that this was all a joke.

Solace broke our kiss and with a small smile he led me to the middle of the barn, I was standing on top of a red blanket that was showered with even more roses, candles surrounded us but all I could see was Solace.

"Solace, what-" my words got caught in my throat as I watched Solace get down on one knee. I shook my head this had to be a fucking dream, because Solace couldn't possibly be proposing, oh god could he?

I gasped as I watched him pull out a small black box from his pocket, he grabbed my hand and kissed it, he looked up at me and I was frozen by his burning gaze.

"Amber, every morning with you in my arms I ask myself what I did to deserve you. It baffled me when you were younger—why you loved me so much and I will live the rest of my life wondering why you choose to love me. I am not perfect Amber, and there are men in this world that are ten times better, but if there is one thing I am sure about is that I love you, I love you more than I have ever or could ever love anyone else in my life.

You once told me that I was it for you, that you could never love anyone else and Amber I feel the same way, for me I can't imagine ever loving anyone like I love you. It seems crazy that I was able to live so long without you. I want to wake up every morning and see you lying next to me, I want to grow old and start a family with you, because when I think about my future I only see you and me.

You light up my world Princess, without you I can't function, I feel empty as if a part of me is missing. I tried to live away from you, I wanted to give you a chance at a better life than the one I could offer you, but even from afar you pulled me towards you… and when I saw you again, I knew… I knew Amber that you were it for me, you're all I could have ever dreamed for and more.

I want the whole world to know you're mine. I want to shout out that you belong to me and no one else, make me the happiest man in the world, Amber. Marry me."

Tears were spilling out of my eyes as I took in every word that Solace was saying, it seemed surreal that all along everything I was feeling was being returned, he loved as much as I loved him. All my dreams were coming true before my eyes and I couldn't utter a word. Instead I sunk down on my knees and wrapped my arms around Solace's neck, I pulled him to me and buried my face in his shoulder as my body shook with sobs of happiness.

"Yes," I breathed out against his neck.

Solace froze beside me. "What?" he gasped.

I pulled away and cupped his face in my hands, I placed a kiss on his cheeks, his jaw, I stopped inches away from his lips, his citrusy scent was fanning across my face, making the moment feel even more surreal.

"Yes, Solace, the answer is yes. There is nothing I want more than to be your wife," Solace smiled against my lips before placing his hand behind my neck and closing the distance. Our tongues were slow and sensual as we celebrated our love.

"I love you so much Amber," Solace breathed, as he slowly placed my head on the bed of roses under me. He opened up the black box to reveal a stunning ring that matched my earrings and necklace. I watched as Solace placed the extravagant squared diamond cut ringer on my finger. It was even more beautiful up close, it had a square cut diamond in the middle, surround by little diamonds on the top and bottom and on the sides were black stones.

"It's beautiful," I said mesmerized. Solace placed a kiss on my hand right above the ring, "Not as beautiful as you."

"You don't have to buy me expensive jewelry, Solace. I only want you, I appreciate the gifts, but I don't need you to spoil me."

Solace looked at me seriously as he stroked my face, "Amber, I love you. I want to spoil you, so let me do it, please?"

I nodded too lost in his pleading eyes to argue, he smiled and his lips descended on my neck.

"Now my beautiful fiancée, I think it's time for you and I to celebrate."

I giggled as I grabbed a handful of roses and showered them on his back, "I couldn't agree more."

His lips traveled back to mine and we celebrated even when the candles all turned off, and all that could be heard coming out the barn were moans, grunts, and declarations of love.

Solace and I celebrated until the sun the rose the next day.

***Review :)**


	18. Uneasy Feelings

**AN: The vamps and wolves you recognize from The Twilight Series belong to S. Meyer.**

**The rest of the wolf pack, imprints, wolf kids, and pretty much every other character in this story belong to the talented ****yay4shanghai****! You can find her on my page if you want to check out the rest of her captivating stories :) and check out the amazing spinoffs by ****AsagariMelody, dll10, liljenrocks and Guzhong****.**

**Oh, the fun is slowly coming to a close. Heartbreaking, I know. I am starting the next chapter A.S.A.P., I really hope to have this story done before the New Year, that's my goal, I don't know if I am going to reach it, but I shall try. Your reviews help, so please keep reviewing. I am nearing six hundred for this story, it baffles me. Nonetheless thank you so much to everyone who takes the time to let me what they thought of the chapter :)**

**A BIG THANKS TO MY BETA YAY4SHANGHAI, FOR BEING INCREDIBLY AWESOME … AND A BIG CONGRATS ON HER AWARD FOR BEST OC FOR HER WORK IN THE PATHETIC RAMBLINGS OF A HOMOSEXUAL WEREWOLF.**

**Uneasy Feelings**

"What do you think?" I asked Solace as I twirled around, showing him my Halloween costume.

"I think you look incredibly sexy," he said as placed his hands on my ass and squeezed. I was dressed up as a cat, my costume consisted of a barely there black tube dress, black heeled boots, cat ears and whiskers. "You know, I am thinking that you and I should skip the party and just stay here, you have no idea the things I want to do to you in that dress," Solace said huskily as he gripped my ass harder and brought me so close I could feel his growing erection on my pelvis.

I grinned as I pushed him back on the bed and straddled him, my dress rose up giving him a good view of my black lace panties, I was wet and Solace growled as he inhaled a whiff of my arousal.

"God, I want you," he grunted as he spun me around and pinned me under him on the bed. I grabbed the collar of his black shirt and pulled him so that his lips were inches away from mine.

"I want you to baby, but we really have to go. I haven't seen my family and I want to let everyone know about our engagement," I told him as I planted a kiss on his neck. Solace sighed as he stood and offered me his hand.

"You know you're dad's going to kill me," he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up.

I kissed his cheek confidently. "He'll have to get through me first. I already told you Solace, I don't care what they say. I am going to marry you." He grinned as he picked up his keys and carried me outside.

He placed me in his car and buckled up my seatbelt, I laughed and patronized him about treating me like a porcelain doll, he was about to start the car when I remembered that I was missing something.

"Maddie's cookies!" I yelled as I rushed out of the car and ran back to our apartment. Maddox's cookies were resting untouched on top of our refrigerator; I grabbed them and ran back outside. Solace was smiling at me as I got in the car.

"Seeing you run in those heels has to be the amusing thing in the world," he teased, I glared at him and punched him in the arm, he winced though I was sure that he only did it to appease me, I didn't like to be known as weak. Even in bed, I was more than willing for Solace to get rough with me, he tried but would stop whenever it got out of hand.

I bounced in my seat as we drove to the Dru home, I wanted to see my family even though I was sure that they didn't want to see me. Solace held my hand the entire time as butterflies filled my stomach, I wanted to shout out to the world that Solace and I were getting married, but I was scared of how everyone would react to the news. My parent's opinions mattered most to me, they weren't going to support my decision, but I hoped, I truly hoped that they would stand beside me at my wedding. It would break my heart if my dad didn't walk me down the aisle.

Solace hadn't stopped talking about the wedding since our engagement, he was adamant on making it the most special day of my life, money was not an issue for him. I wasn't too keen on spending his money, but he was relentless as he argued that I had been planning our wedding since I was ten and that he'd be damned if I didn't get what I wished for. I didn't care about having a big wedding, I would have been equally as happy just going to the courthouse and signing the papers, as long as I knew that Solace was mine than I didn't care. I expressed this to Solace and he answered by making love to me and telling me that he wouldn't marry me if we didn't get married the right way, the way I had wished for ever since I was a little girl.

I agreed, simply because I couldn't think properly when he was thrusting in and out of me and whispering sweet nothings into my ear, and because when I thought about it, I didn't want to look back ten years from now and regret that I didn't get married with everyone I loved around me. Ever since that night, my dreams have all centralized on walking down the aisle and seeing Solace waiting for me with a grin on his face, I couldn't wait for it, I was yearning for the day that I would be known as Amber Avery.

"What are you thinking about?" Solace asked me as he squeezed my hand.

"Amber Avery," I blurted out without thinking about it, blood rushed to my cheeks as Solace started to laugh.

"Shut up", I grumbled when he didn't stop laughing at my slip.

"I think it sounds great, baby," he said as he leaned towards me and placed a kiss on my pouty lips.

"Me too."

"We're here," he announced as he stopped the car, I looked around and saw that everyone in the pack was in attendance. My heart gave a leap when I saw my parent's car. Solace got out of the car and walked to my door, opening it and turning me around to face him. "We don't have to tell them tonight," he told me as he placed a kiss on my lips, he lingered there, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him towards me.

I couldn't understand why my parents hated him, yes he had hurt me but he was back and taking care of me like no else had. The way he treated me as if I was the most precious thing in his world, if they bothered to look they would see that there wasn't another man in this world as perfect for me as Solace.

"Amber!" Solace kissed me one more time before helping me out of his car, we walked hand in hand towards Soli who was waiting for me on the porch, Rex was standing behind her trying to act cool, but I didn't miss the way his hungry eyes roamed over Soli's body. She ran to me and engulfed me in a hug.

"You're going to give Phil and Randy a coronary when they see you in that outfit," I teased my best friend. We were matching as planned but to me that outfit looked so much better on her and I instantly felt bad for Randy, the poor kid had to watch her as she pranced around with her boyfriend.

She rolled her eyes and turned to Solace. "You're friend is such a tease," she complained, Solace laughed the sweetest sound to my ears as he nodded completely agreeing with Soli's statement.

"Every man has his weakness," he assured her and Soli grinned mischievously, "I know."

Solace wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led me into the house where as I had expected the entire pack families were. As I looked around I saw my sister and Brady, she was talking to him animatedly and he was listening to her so intently that I was sure a bucket of water could have been thrown on him and he wouldn't have noticed. Solace held on to me as we leaned against the wall, I felt everyone's eyes on us but I completely zoned out as Solace began whispering in my ear, his taunting words about what he wanted to do to me when we got home had me smiling like a kid on Christmas, he was half tempting me to leave the party early.

I barely registered that Soli's mother, Leticia had run over to greet us. She hugged and kissed us but Solace and I were too wrapped in each other to notice.

"I love you," he murmured against my cheek as he placed a kiss on it. Leticia grinned as she left us and went to greet her daughter and her boyfriend, whom she wasn't particularly fond of. I could see Aunt Leah from the corner of my eye, she was standing beside her husband Greg and glaring at us. There wasn't a part of me that believed that she was jealous of my relationship, she was just totally against it. They had dated yes, but Leah was far past him. I had slept over at her house in Seattle once with Annabelle, and it was obvious the love she had for Greg and April, it was as if she had been waiting for them all along.

"Amber!" Annabelle squealed as she came running to me. "I miss you," she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around my waist. I hugged her back relishing in the love that my sister always showered me with. If there was one person in my entire family that I knew would support any decision I made, it was Annabelle.

"I missed you too Annie," I sighed as I hugged her back. When we released each other I straightened my dress and looked up, my eyes instantly locking with my mom's. She was looking at me intently and then her gaze landed on my ring. It didn't take her more than ten seconds for her to shoot up from her seat and announce that she was leaving. She grabbed my dad's hand and pulled him along, I broke from Annabelle and ran to her, grabbing her wrist before she was able to walk out the door.

"Mommy, please," I begged her, I wanted to be the one to tell her that I was getting married, I was ready for the screams and words she would throw at me, but I wanted and needed her here.

My dad was shaking beside her, his eyes too fell on the huge ring on my finger, "I am sorry but I can't stay here," my mom said as she grabbed my dad's hand and escorted him out of the house. A lump formed in my throat as I watched my parent's get in there car and leave, I was frozen in my spot long after the car had driven away.

Warm arms wrapped around my waist. "It's going to be okay, Princess," Solace whispered in my ear as he rubbed circles on my hips. I nodded and let him comfort me because all I needed was the security of his love to get me through the heartache of not having my parent's support.

I stayed attached to Solace as the pack continued to eat and stuff themselves with candy and my dad's baked goods. "You should go talk to her," Solace advised me, his head gesturing to Claire who was standing on the other side of the room staring at us. I nodded as I grabbed Solace's hand and walked towards Claire.

"Hey Claire," I whispered when we were close enough, I felt like I was a kid in trouble and I was trying to plead my innocence. Claire and I had become almost like sisters when Solace left and now that he was back I had dumped her to the side. It was selfish of me and I knew that Claire deserved better but she like my parents hated Solace and nothing or anyone was going to keep us apart.

"Hey, Amber. Hi, Solace," she said sweetly. I smiled as my eyes traveled to her protruding belly.

"I heard it's a boy," I was happy for Claire, she and Quil had always wanted a boy, though I was sure that they were going to have their hands full, especially with little Harley still running around.

"Congratulations," Solace said as well, his face was directed at Claire but I could feel his eyes on me, I smiled at his antics.

"MOMMY!" I looked down instantly as my goddaughter Maddox came running into the living room and attached herself to Claire's leg. She was crying, her little hands were curled into fists as her body wracked with sobs.

"What Maddie?" Claire asked her as she tried to bend down to her level, with her stomach so big she could barely make it.

"MEL HIT ME! FUCK!" she howled as tears continued to stream down her cheeks, and her fist continued to shake. Quil came to the rescue as he scooped up Maddox into his arms.

"We can't say that word remember, Maddie?" he kissed her on her flustered cheeks, he was trying to be stern but I knew Quil good enough to know, that he found Maddie cursing cute.

"Why did she hit you, Maddie?" I asked her sweetly. I had known Melody since she was a baby and Anna would bring her over to spend time with Taylor. She was one of the sweetest and calmest little girls in the world, and though Maddie was a good kid, she could be a bit rambunctious. Melody wasn't a fighter, so Maddie must have done something to provoke her.

"I kissed Taylor," she answered with a shrug of her shoulders. I couldn't help but laugh at her answer. I remember answering the same carefree way when my mom used to ask me why I was going around kissing all the males in the pack, my answer had been, "They're cute Mommy, duh!" Solace nuzzled my neck as I grinned at my goddaughter, who I believed to be the most adorable little girl in the world, but then again I could be biased.

"Well you shouldn't be kissing boys that don't belong to you, missy," I giggled as I leaned forward and kissed Maddie's forehead. Maddie smiled at me, I instantly regretted not spending more time with her.

I leaned against Solace's heat and felt at home, this is where I wanted to spend the rest of my life, wrapped in his arms and with my family. The revelation gave me a sense of courage, I wanted to tell everyone that we were getting married.

"Can we tell them?" I whispered, my lips grazing his earlobe causing him to shiver. I turned around towards my family and felt Solace tense up next to me, I was about to ask what was wrong, but he turned to towards me before I had the chance. "Yeah. Um, COUGH, COUGH," he called, trying to get everyone's attention.

"We have an announcement," I was bouncing as everyone's eyes landed on us. I gripped Solace's hand ready to speak but Taylor beat me to it.

"You're getting married," he sighed, as Melody ran to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, tracing circles on his stomach.

"Don't ruin our announcement Tay, we-" I started screaming but Solace stopped me with a kiss and I wasn't complaining, he could have done that all night for all I cared.

He pulled away and I was so dumbstruck that I barely caught him glancing at Maddie, whom was looking up at us as if we were the most interesting people in the world, I winked at her as Solace stepped up, taking my hand in his. "Yes, we're getting married," he confirmed followed by everyone in the room clapping. Leticia and Soli whopped loudly as they made their way over and hugged us.

"I am so happy for you," Leticia whispered in my ear as she planted kisses on my cheeks, she moved onto Solace and hugged him so tight that if he wasn't a wolf I was sure he would break.

I left Solace talking to Phil as I made my way to find Maddox, I had the sugar cookies in my hand as I looked for her. I finally found her outside with the rest of the wolf kids, she was playing with Melody and April, April was twirling her around and then Melody would pick her up, throw her lightly in the air and then catch air. She was giggling hysterically and I couldn't help but grin at seeing her so happy.

"Auntie Amber!" she squealed when she saw me, April placed her down on the ground and she ran to me. I kneeled down and opened my arms for her, she ran into them, wrapping her chubby arms around my neck and pulling her to me.

"I missed you Maddie," I told her as I hugged her tighter, she giggled and told me that she missed me too.

"My tooth fell out!" she announced as she opened her mouth and pointed to her missing tooth. I sighed dramatically as I pulled her into my arms looking up into the sky. "No, you're growing up!" I said dramatically, she giggled at my antics.

I pinched one of her cheeks. "I brought you something," I told her and grinned when I saw her eyes open up as big as saucers.

"What is it? Can I see?" she asked as she bounced next to me.

"Of course you can see, it's for you isn't it?" she nodded opening up her arms for me to give her present. I grabbed the bag beside me and placed them in her hands.

"These are my favorite!" she exclaimed.

"I know, I feel bad for not stopping by to visit you, sweetie. I promised you that I would be there when you lost your first tooth and I wasn't. I am really sorry for that, Maddie. I love you sweetie, and I don't want to miss any important parts of your life," I told her sincerely.

She nodded as she opened the bag and handed me a cookie before taking one for herself. "It's okay Auntie Amber" she said in between bites of her cookie. We sat on the porch and ate cookies, I made sure to pay attention to every little thing she was saying. I had already missed out on a lot, I didn't want to miss out on anymore.

"Maddie, it's time to go," Claire announced as she walked towards us. Maddie nodded as she stood up, she bent down and gave me a big hug.

"Thanks for the cookies," I kissed her cheek and winked "Anytime sweetie". I watched as her retreating figure walked inside the house and into her father's awaiting arms.

"Amber, don't marry him."

"What?" I asked shocked as I turned to Claire, I knew that she was mad that I hadn't seen her in a while, but I truly believed that she would be one of the only people to stand beside me when I decided to marry Solace.

"Amber, he isn't right for you. I know you love him, but please trust me."

I shook my head as I stood up, "I am sorry, Claire… you're right I love him, you better than anyone should know how much and how long I have wanted to for this day to come, I can't leave him… I won't."

"Amber, please-" I didn't let her finish, I walked back into the house. Solace was waiting for me, he grinned when he saw me.

"Ready to go?" he asked me as he intertwined our fingers. I nodded and let him escort me out. I was still fuming from my conversation with Claire. A part of me felt betrayed that she didn't understand, she had watched me cry my eyes out when Solace left, it stung to know that she had also turned her back on me.

"What's wrong, Princess?" Solace asked me when we finally reached our apartment.

"Nothing," I answered him, he didn't believe me but he didn't push it, if there was one thing he knew about me was that it was best to let me deal with my problems, when I was ready I would talk. Solace unzipped my boots and massaged my feet when they were completely off.

"I have been wanting to take this dress off of you all night," he growled as he pushed me down on the bed, his fingers found the zipper on the side of the dress and he pulled it down, his fingers grazed my skin and I shivered from the touch.

When the dress was completely off and I was laying under him wearing only skimpy black lace panties, I helped him undress. I tore through his clothes almost savagely itching to feel his hot body against mine. His nose was nuzzled on my neck as he peppered my shoulder with kisses.

"I love you Amber, I will never stop loving you, never," he vowed as he took off my panties.

"I love you too Baby, I love you too," I breathed out. I felt him settle in between my legs, he looked deep into my eyes as he pushed through my barrier. I closed my eyes as my body adjusted to his size.

"Open your eyes, Princess, please look at me," he said almost pleadingly, I opened my eyes and I was frozen by his gaze, he was making me promises through his eyes as he thrust. This time was different than all the other times. We weren't caught up in our animalistic hunger for each other, all the other times were fast and rough. But this time was different, Solace was going slow and the moment was sensual as we stared at each other completely forgetting the world around us.

For the first time, I watched him as he lost himself, his eyes were glued on mine as he began to convulse and finally shot his burning hot fluid in me. His face fell against my chest, he wrapped his arms around my waist and he pulled me tight against his body.

"I love you Amber," he whispered into my hair. I curled against his body, my legs tangled with his.

"I love you too Solace, I always have and I always will."

Solace sighed as he continued to hold me as if he was scared that with a blink of an eye, I would be gone. Despite the love making, something changed that night. I had no clue what it was, I held onto Solace tighter than usual, because the uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach that I had felt years ago, had returned, and for the first time since Solace had returned, I was scared.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep that night, hoping that I was imagining things, because everything had to be okay, I couldn't handle any more disappointment or heartache in my life.


	19. Never Letting Go

**AN: The vamps and wolves you recognize from The Twilight Series belong to S. Meyer.**

**The rest of the wolf pack, imprints, wolf kids, and pretty much every other character in this story belong to the talented ****yay4shanghai****! You can find her on my page if you want to check out the rest of her captivating stories :) and check out the amazing spinoffs by ****AsagariMelody, dll10, liljenrocks and Guzhong****.**

**AN: at the bottom of the chapter.**

**A big thanks to my amazing and incredible beta YAY4SHAGHAI :)**

****Never Letting Go****

The uneasy feeling settled into my stomach as fall ended and winter approached, the months had been passing by faster than I could have ever expected. Between starting to plan our wedding and engulfing myself in schoolwork in order to graduate on time, the months leading to January flew by. It was as if I felt asleep one morning and woke up to a new year.

I was slowly mending the relationship with my family, my mother, after much pleading had finally accepted that I was going to marry Solace, she wasn't thrilled about the idea but she wasn't going to let me get married without my family by my side. My dad was still not budging, but he was acknowledging my existence. I had moved on up from the silent treatment to my usual hug and kiss whenever I walked in through the door. Just having my dad hold me was enough to calm me down.

Taylor had finally accepted the relationship between Solace and I, apparently Ethan had called him and vouched for us, I wasn't sure whether he did it to hopefully get on my good side or because he generally cared about my well-being. It had been years since I had spoken to him, we lived two different lives, we were two completely different people, we had changed since the last time we saw each other, Ethan felt like a stranger to me. Solace spoke to him on a regular basis, I was still stubborn to hear about him, so whenever he called, I would make sure to go to another room. Solace didn't approve of me shunning my brother, but the fact that he was the person that held me while I cried myself to sleep so many years ago, he knew and understood the extent of my feelings.

I should have been past it, I should have moved on, I was getting married for God's sake and I was still too immature to forgive my brother for mistakes he made years ago. Sometimes at night, while I lay tangled in Solace's arms I think about him and wonder whether I would have done the same thing if I was in his shoes, would I run away with Solace to keep him away from an imprint? Would I be selfish enough to keep him away from his soul mate? I am never able to come to a definite answer, because I honestly don't know what I would do if Solace was to be taken away from me. I like to believe that I could be the bigger person and let him go, but I know deep inside my heart that a life without Solace isn't a life at all. It's not what I want to imagine or think about. I tried to live without him and lost myself along the way, and that was before he was truly mine.

Now, it's different… they say you can never miss what you never had, but the problem is I have Solace. I have spent three months waking up to his beautiful face, making love to him whenever my heart desires, looking into his eyes and seeing the love he has for me… the past months have been the happiest months of my life, everything I ever hoped for has unraveled before me. It's when I think about everything I gained, that I truly believe that even if Solace was to imprint… I still wouldn't be able to let him go. I would just cease to exist.

It was early morning when I realized that I had again spent a night without proper sleep, I had no idea what was going on with me these days but it was starting to worry me. I felt Solace's arm tighten around my waist as he nuzzled his nose on my neck. "Good morning beautiful" he whispered, his hot breath sending a jolt through my spine. I turned around to face him; I looked into his eyes and let myself get lost in them, besides my father's arms, Solace is the only other person able to calm me. He had patrol last night, I had been ridiculously tired and yet I wasn't able to sleep, Solace returned from patrol to find me tossing and turning in bed. All it took was his arms for sleep to overtake me.

Solace's fingers stroked through my hair and I relaxed instantly, the thoughts that had minutes ago been pestering my mind were gone the moment I felt Solace's sweet caresses. "I have a meeting with Mark tonight," he told me as he continued to hold me. I placed a kiss above his heart and breathed in his scent.

"What, about? Please tell me that he's not giving you more patrols," I can't imagine a minute away from him, I have become so attached that just mere hours seem like an eternity.

"I don't know, he didn't mention what it was about."

"Aunt Leah wanted us to have dinner with her tonight, she's leaving tomorrow and she wanted to talk to us," I said nervously.

"Has she finally come to terms that we're getting married," Solace asked me as he flipped us over, so that I was resting on top of him. His hands were roaming up the sides of my body sensually, I rested my chin on his chest and looked up at him, "I don't know, she just wanted to talk."

"I'll try to make it. I don't know how long my meeting with Mark is going to take," he sighed.

"That's fine as long as I get to spend the rest of the day with you than I don't care."

He laughed as he cupped my face and connected our lips. "Aren't you spending your day with Annabelle, Melody and April?" he asked me.

I grinned against lips, "Yes and thanks for reminding me." I glanced at the digital clock on our bedside table and frowned, I had thirty minutes to get ready. I sighed as I placed a chaste kiss on Solace's lips before trying to get up and failing. Solace grinned mischievously under me as he held on tighter to my hips.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked me as he rubbed my pelvis against his groin. I moaned as I felt him through his boxers and my lace panties.

"Solace, I have to- OH!" one his fingers found my bundle of nerves and I was done for. "I have to take a shower!" I whined pitifully. Solace laughed as he stood up from the bed and swung me over his shoulder, he slapped my ass as he started walking towards the bathroom. In return I squeezed his ass, which was right in front of my face, he yelped and chuckled as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind us.

I walked up the porch steps of my parents' house with an extra bounce in my step, hot morning sex does that to a person. I couldn't stop the satisfied grin that spread across my face as I walked inside. My dad was sitting on the couch reading a cooking book, I instantly found myself grateful that Solace had made sure to scrub his scent from me. My dad looked up at me and smiled. "Hey Pumpkin Seed," he greeted me.

I laughed at his nickname and went to sit by him on the couch. "What are you doing?" I asked him casually.

"I was just looking up some new recipes," he answered me.

"You're such a girl, dad," I teased him. He chuckled as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me to his side. I sighed contentedly as he started twirling a strand of my hair with his fingers. I had missed these moments with my dad.

"Amber! Gosh it was about time you got here!" Annabelle wailed as she came storming into the living room. April was right behind her, Melody close by with Taylor on her tail of course. "So, what do you guys have planned for today?" Taylor asked me.

I rolled my eyes, "I am taking them to a strip club and then we're going to go cliff diving of course," Taylor glared at me while my dad chuckled.

"Get a grip, Tay… how do you stand him, Mel?" I asked the pretty pre-teen, who was holding onto my brother as if he was the most amazing guy to ever step foot on this earth.

"Easy, he's my Tay and I love him," she answered sweetly, Taylor smiled down at her. I was partly thankful that Brady wasn't around or I was sure that poor April and I would have to gauge our eyes out with all the imprinting love around us.

"So really what are you going to do today?" Taylor asked again.

"I am taking them shopping." Solace and I had decided that we were not going to buy the girls Christmas presents because they were in that age where they preferred to pick out their own clothes. Solace had given me his card and told me to buy the girls whatever they wanted. The girls were more than pleased when they opened their Christmas envelopes and found a certificate (hand made by me) promising them a shopping trip in Port Angeles. I had to pry the girls away from Solace who had gotten attacked by the trio as they pounced on him with hugs and kisses. Taylor and Brady weren't too happy to see their imprints all over Solace either.

"I'll see you later Daddy," I told him as I placed a kiss on his cheek and headed out with the girls. They all jumped excitedly into my new car. I wasn't a good driver, till this day I was shocked that I was ever given a license, so for Christmas Solace made sure to buy me the "safest car" on the market. I had woken up that morning to be carried out of bed outside to find a lavender (my favorite color) SUV with a red bow on top waiting for me on the driveway. I wasn't a fan of cars, I knew how to fix the basic things under a hood because of Solace but driving wasn't my forte, nonetheless I was extremely grateful for my gift.

The drive to Port Angeles went without a hitch, the girls enjoyed getting out of La Push even if it was for a couple of hours. "I want to get something that will make Brady realize that I am not a little girl anymore," Annabelle said as she turned up the radio.

I rolled my eyes. "Annie, you know that you're still too young. Brady doesn't see you like that yet."

She groaned, "I hate it! I love him, why does it matter how old I am?!" Melody nodded in a agreement, I shook my head Brady and Taylor were going to have a hell of a time trying to keep their relationships with Annie and Melody platonic.

"So April any cute boys in Seattle?" I asked her.

She blushed "Yeah, there's tons but my dad doesn't let me date. He says I am too young."

"If I was your date, I would be more scared of Aunt Leah more than your dad," Annabelle teased.

"No, my mom is actually helping me open my dad's eyes to the fact that I am not so little anymore," April giggled. I smiled at hearing April call Aunt Leah "mom".

"April, you're eleven. You're a long way from dating boys," I told her.

Annabelle snorted, "Comes from the one who was planting kisses on all the pack members when she was ten," she pointed her finger at me. "Don't think I don't know that you kissed Brady before I ever got my chance."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't worry, Annie. He's all yours I am more than satisfied with Solace."

When we arrived in Port Angeles I trailed behind as the girls looked around the stores, trying to find the perfect one to satisfy their needs. My cell phone rang and I smiled already knowing who it was.

"Hello?"

"Did you make it to Port Angeles baby?" Solace asked me.

"Yes, we got here an hour ago. I am sorry I didn't call you but following three pre-teen girls around is not easy."

He chuckled, "Oh I know, you used to drag me to go shopping with you when you were their age, apparently my opinion mattered most."

"Your opinion always matter and thanks to you I always had the best outfits," I smiled remembering all the times Solace would bring me to Port Angeles, when my mom would give me money to buy clothes. I used to drag him to every store possible and make him pick the best outfit. He always had a smile on his face and never once did he complain.

"Well I couldn't let my princess walk around anything less than perfect," he teased.

"So, what you wouldn't love me if-"

"-Baby, I would love you if you walked around in a garbage bag. You're perfect to me regardless of what you are or aren't wearing," he said sincerely on the other line.

"Amber, we're going to go in here," Annie yelled as she pointed to an old vintage store. I nodded and watched as they walked in.

I stood outside the store. "I am everything but perfect Solace," I answered him.

"Well that makes two of us… I am not perfect and yet you still love me."

"Of course I do, idiot," I taunted him and he chuckled.

"Can you hurry back to me? I miss you already" Solace complained and I could almost picture his eyes scrunching up like they did whenever he was longing for something.

"I think the girls are going to find everything they want in the store they're in right now, I promise to make it home soon."

"I may not be here when you can home, I have to meet Mark, remember?"

I sighed, "Yeah, I forgot. Well then I will wait for you at home. I love you."

"I love you too Princess, be safe and don't leave Port Angeles too late. I don't want to think about you driving back at night."

After I hung up, I walked into the store and sat down outside of the dressing room. One by one I watched as Annie, April and Melody showed me the outfits they had chosen. I didn't care what they picked as long as they liked it, I wasn't one to preach about appropriate attire, and all my clothes consisted of scantily clad dresses and skirts, Solace loved them but the old women around La Push didn't.

After all the clothes was paid for and we had a quick dinner at a nearby diner, we drove back home to La Push, I listened amused as Annie described how she wanted to show Brady her new outfit. Melody was practically jumping up the walls because Taylor was going to take her and her brothers Levi and Devlin to the movies. April was watching them with a smile on her face, but I knew that it must suck to have watch on the sidelines. April didn't know about the wolves or imprinting, Aunt Leah did her best to keep our world from penetrating the "normal" world April lived in.

April loved spending time in La Push, on more than one occasion she was the one that dragged Aunt Leah to come visit her hometown. I would always watch her and see how her eyes would wander to the imprint couples, I knew how hard it was to watch from the outside. Thankfully, Brady and Taylor always made sure to make her feel included. She also had Uncle Seth that loved her as if she was his own flesh and blood.

I dropped the girls off at Melody's house, they all wanted to continue their day together because April was going to leave bright and early tomorrow morning. I drove back home, not excited at all. Solace wouldn't be home and that alone put a damper on my mood. Being with the girls had helped ease the feeling that had been bothering me lately, but now that I was alone it had returned.

I entered my apartment and stayed there for ten minutes before deciding that I needed to do something before I went insane, I grabbed my cream colored cashmere coat and decided to go and pay a visit to my parents. I walked instead of driving because with my luck I would run over at rabbit now that sun was gone. When I got to my parent's driveway I was shocked to see that Mark's car was parked outside along with Taylor's, Quil's and Solace's. Had Solace failed to mention that they were meeting at my parent's house? And if so, why here? My dad had retired years ago.

I walked up the porch steps and I could already hear the shouting that was going on, I wanted to go in but didn't want to seem nosey, maybe this was strictly pack business and it was best that I didn't know. I was about to turn around but I was frozen by the next words to come out of my mother's mouth, "YOU IMPRINTED!"

I brought a hand to my mouth to block out the sound of the scream that was threatening to escape my throat, without thinking twice I walked back to the door and listened in.

"And that doesn't mean anything to me," Solace whispered and I felt my heart shatter to pieces. I clutched my arms around my chest, I felt as if my heart was getting ripped out of my chest and stepped on repeatedly. I slid down the slide wall trying to regain my breathing as I continued to listen to the conversation going on inside

"So what? My—"

"I love Amber, more than my own life," Solace said as he cut Claire off, I wondered what Claire was doing there. What did she have to do with this?

"I love her like nothing that I ever thought possible. There is nothing, biological or magical or otherwise that's gonna change that."

"Solace, brother, you don't know that now," Quil spoke, I was rocking back and forth as I heard Solace defend our love, I wanted to believe every word that was coming out of his mouth, but a part of me was losing hope, I was losing Solace and I couldn't even find the strength to go inside.

"Quil, I get it. I get the compulsion to want to protect her and want to be near her, but life is more than just that," he was fighting, pleading but to whom, himself? It was as if he was trying to convince himself to believe the words coming out of his mouth.

"Solace, what happens when she hits puberty?" Mark asked, I stood up hoping that I would find out the name of the girl who had won Solace's heart with one glance, I needed to know who I was losing him too.

"I'm not a wolf, I'm not an animal, I'm a man. I have a commitment to her. I don't have a ring or a paper that says she's my wife, I don't need that… she's mine and I'm hers," Solace tried to argue.

"And what about Maddox?" I shook my head, no this couldn't be happening! I stumbled back from the door as if I had been electrocuted, it couldn't be her, not my Maddox. Not her, he had seen her months ago and he hadn't shown any signs! This had to be a joke, I was trying to control of my breathing as I put the pieces together in my head.

Me having to force Solace to go to visit the Ateara's with me, making sure that he was there to pick out her Christmas present, hers being the only specialized one in the bunch. I covered my face with my hands as I let out a scream through my teeth, how could I have been so stupid?!

"She's adorable and smart, I know she'll be an amazing girl—I'm not saying she's not good enough. I'm not saying that Amber is better either, but Amber was meant for me, there is no one in the world who could love me the way she does… Mark, come on! You have to understand. Imprinting isn't the only way to love you know that! And I made a promise, I promised her," I ran into the house as his words pierced through me.

"You're marrying me because of a stupid promise!" I screamed out as I stormed inside, all eyes were on me but I could see was Solace. All the anger left my body the moment my eyes connected with his, all that was left was pure and utter anguish.

"Princess," he moaned, I shut my eyes I couldn't take this, I wasn't strong enough. Everything was slipping away, I was trying to grasp it, hold on to it as much as I could but I was losing, I was losing everything.

"Fuck! FUCK!" I yelled out as I curled fist into my hair and pulled, I preferred to feel the physical pain rather than the hollowness that was taking over every inch of my body. I could barely register my family as they hurried to me but were beat by Solace who cupped my face in between his hands.

"No, Amber please, this isn't about a promise this is about you. Listen to me, listen to me," he urged, raising my chin up so that I was looking at my through my tear-filled eyes. I tried to look away but like all the other times he had me with just one piercing gaze. "Amber you are the most amazing woman I have ever known. I won't leave you, ever, **ever** again. I'm here until you tell me to go and even then I will fight for you. Amber… please, say something." I watched as tears slid down his cheeks. I resisted the urge to wipe them away because even if I was going through the worst pain in my life, I couldn't see him in pain.

I stared into his eyes, and I tried so hard to let him go, to tell him that he was free. That I didn't want to hold him back from his destiny, he was meant for Maddox not for me, I tried so hard to open my mouth and tell him to leave and that I would be okay without him, but I couldn't, I couldn't let him go, so I held onto him because if he was willing to fight for me, than I was willing to stand by his side and try to defy destiny.

"Retire," I said as I tried to wipe away the tear stains on my cheeks.

"What?" Solace and my mom asked, I wrapped my arms around Solace's neck and pulled him into a hug.

"Stop phasing, marry me and stop phasing, and take me away. Take me anywhere, back to Italy or to France or Switzerland, I don't care but we can't stay here," I cried as I buried my face into his neck, I held onto him tight, scared that if I let go he would run from me realizing that I wasn't worth the hassle.

"Okay," he nodded as he pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"Okay?" I whimpered as more tears descended down my cheeks.

"Anything, anywhere, finish school and we're gone. I have money," he said simply.

"NO!" my dad and Claire shouted out but I was deaf to everyone but Solace, I could only hear and see him.

"You're going to stop phasing, permanently and age? For her?" my mom asked in shock.

His eyes didn't stray away from me as he answered her. "Yes, it's…it's—I don't want to live without her. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Amber. I never want to hurt you ever again, trust me Princess, if I can help it, I never will," he promised as he kissed me softly, there was nothing but truth in his eyes.

"You can't come back once she's grown, you know that, right?" Taylor pointed out but I didn't miss the edge of his voice, he was shocked.

"I won't," Solace promised, his eyes still locked on me.

"You need to go to school, you can't just marry him and travel around the world like-like a hippie backpackers. College," my mom said as she placed her hand softly on my back.

"Okay," I nodded in consent, I was willing to do anything to keep him.

"No! No! NO!" my dad pounded his foot like a child, before he collapsed back on the couch.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," I whispered as I extracted myself from Solace and sat next to my dad kissing his cheek softly as I settled at his side.

"I can't believe this is happening," he sighed as pulled me in a hug as I watched my mom embrace Solace.

---

I ran to the Clearwater house that night after Solace fell asleep, it was three in the morning but I had to see her. My vision was blurry from the tears that hadn't stopped flowing from my eyes. I had not stopped crying since we left my parent's house. Solace held me as he tried to lull me to sleep, it didn't work, my thoughts were haunted.

I ran up the steps of the house and knocked on the door until I heard steps in the doorway. Aunt Leah opened the door, "What the hell- Amber, what's wrong?" she asked me concerned as I ran into her arms and broke down.

"Please, tell me that it's okay, tell me that you're going to support me, please!" I begged her in between sobs. She held me tight as she walked over to a couch and sat down, I placed my head on her lap as my body continued to shake, "I can't lose him- I can't!"

"Amber, what happened?" she asked me as he stroked my hair. I shut my eyes as I wrapped my arms around my torso.

"He imprinted" I cried just saying it sent a sharp pain through my body.

"Oh, sweetie" she gasped as she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me to her chest, "I am so sorry Amber." I felt a tear fall on my head and I knew that she was crying with me. I held onto her, "I never wanted this to happen to you, sweetie. You shouldn't have to go through this," she whispered.

I sniffed and wiped my cheeks as I looked up at her, "He's going to fight it. He's been fighting it. It's Maddox, his imprint is Maddie. He's been fighting it since Halloween." I hiccupped "He says he loves me and that he doesn't care because he wants to be with me- and I believe him… we're going to get married after I graduate and then we're going to leave La Push," I took her hands in mine and look into her eyes pleadingly. "I need you to tell me this okay, I need you to be there with me. I can't leave him- I can't live without him even if I tried, I just… I can't. Please."

"You love him." she stated.

"More than my own life."

She pulled me back into a hug, "Okay, Amber. Okay."

By the time Aunt Leah drove me back to the apartment the sun was rising on a brand new day, as she pulled up into the driveway Solace came running out of the apartment towards the car.

Aunt Leah got to him before he had a chance to get to me, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. Solace hugged her back as tears fell from his eyes, she placed a hand on his cheek and smiled. I got out of the car and walked up to them. "If there is anyone who can fight this, it's you." I heard her tell him, he hugged her again and thanked her. Aunt Leah left with promises to come back soon to help in planning the wedding.

When she left it was only Solace and I in the driveway, "Princess-" he started but I cut him off as I launched myself into his arms, I wrapped my arms and legs around him and held him tight.

"I love you Solace and I don't care that you imprinted, I am not letting you go."

He squeezed me as he buried his face in my neck, "I need you so much Princess, I can't fight this without you. You can't leave me, I am lost without you."

I pulled away and looked into his eyes "Than I guess, it's a good thing that I am not."

"I love you Amber."

"I love you too Solace …Oh god … I love you too," I cried as I cupped his face and pulled him into the kiss.

We forgot about everything around us as we held onto each other, whispering promises to never let go.

**AN:**

**First and foremost, THANK YOU to everyone who has been reviewing, I know the chapters are coming out quick, and it's taking some of you longer to catch up, but I really am trying to finish this story.**

**Second, I know that a lot of you were dreading this chapter … as was I, but it had to happen … some of you know what is coming up next … others don't so I won't spoil it for you, keep reading!**

**Finally, PLEASE REVIEW, especially with this chapter … I want to know what you thought, did you like it? Were you disappointed? I really take in consideration the comments I get in the reviews … **

**My parents decided they wanted to go to Disneyworld today so I will update again on Monday.**


	20. New Additions

**AN: The vamps and wolves you recognize from The Twilight Series belong to S. Meyer.**

**The rest of the wolf pack, imprints, wolf kids, and pretty much every other character in this story belong to the talented ****yay4shanghai****! You can find her on my page if you want to check out the rest of her captivating stories :) and check out the amazing spinoffs by ****AsagariMelody, dll10, liljenrocks and Guzhong****.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. **

**A big thanks to my amazing and incredible beta YAY4SHANGHAI :)**

****New Additions****

"Do you think he'll like it?" I asked Soli as I stepped out of the bathroom in my new skimpy black lace panties and bra.

She snorted as she looked up at me, she was looking through one of the many bridal magazines that were thrown all around the apartment.

"He'd have to be stupid to not like it, you look fucking hot!" she exclaimed. I smiled as I walked to the dresser and pulled out some fish nets.

"So what's the special occasion?" Soli asked me as she watched me adjust the fish nets on my thighs.

I shrugged, "He's been working really hard ever since he stopped phasing, he's constantly working out so I thought it'd be a good idea for him to change it up."

"So what, make him work out the carnal way?"

I winked at her, "Exactly, I mean he needs variety, right? And this way we both satisfy our needs." In my head, it seemed like a win-win situation. I walked to the mirror and started to put some shimmering lotion on my body, I sucked my lips to make them look extra puffy and tousled my hair.

"How are you doing Amber? I know you don't like talking about what happened, but you know I am always here, you can always talk to me."

I looked down, I had surprisingly managed not to think about Solace's imprint for a good two minutes, something that was a feat in itself, because ever since I found out it seemed to be the only thing I could think about. "I am okay. I try not to dwell on it. But I won't lie and say that I am not itching to get the hell out of here."

"Are you scared?" she asked me, the turn of this conversation shocked me. Soli was not the type of person to take life seriously, it was what I loved most about her. When our friendship first started I was able to open to her about Solace, she held me while I poured my heart out and after that Solace was never mentioned unless I initiated it, which back then I tried to not to do a lot. Ever since the imprint though, Soli has been watching me like a hawk, it's like she's scared that any minute I am going to crumble.

I haven't let myself cry since the day after I found out, that was the last night I even bothered to mention the imprint. Solace and I didn't speak about it; we acted as if it never happened. We talked about our wedding, planned our honeymoon, we were living our lives exactly the same way as we had before the imprint. I still woke up to the same Solace, he still made love to me at least once a day, he still loved professed his love to me every chance he had. Besides the knot in my stomach, and Solace giving up his wolf nothing had changed.

"I am scared every minute of every single day." I answered honestly as my eyes traveled to the digital clock by our bed. I knew Solace would never give up on our love unless I told him that I was done, but it still frightened me when we were apart. There was a small voice in my head telling me that any minute he could bump into her and then his resolve would falter. The idea of him walking out the door and never coming back was my biggest fear.

"He loves you Amber, you know that, right?" Soli walked up and hugged me, I rested my head on her shoulder.

"I know, but sometimes I think that his love won't be enough," I admitted. Soli grabbed my chin and made me look at her eyes.

"Don't ever think that isn't enough, Amber! You have no idea how lucky you are, I want a man to love me like Solace loves you. He's fighting for you," she sighed "that should be enough."

"It is! Soli, it is enough! You have no idea how thankful I am for him… but that doesn't mean that I don't think about what could happen. I am scared Soli, and I really try not to be, but I can't help it. There is this big part of me that believes that this is too good to be true, I couldn't possibly be so lucky."

"After all that shit you've been through, it was about time something good happened to you."

I sighed, "I hope you're right"

"Amber?" Solace called as he walked into the apartment. Soli wiggled her eyebrows at me; I laughed as I put on my black silk robe and walked out of the room with Soli behind me.

"Hey baby," I greeted him as I planted a kiss on his lips, Solace smiled as he wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me again. Soli cleared her throat behind us."Hello Soledad" Solace greeted her as he placed light kisses on my neck.

"Hello Solace, it's good to see you… you know I am disappointed in you- you have yet to help me out on my mission, I mean what purpose do you serve as my best friend's fiancé, if you can't even help me snag your best friend!"

Solace chuckled, "I don't think you need my help, from what Phil has told me you are doing a perfectly good job on your own."

Soli grinned, "Really, hmm care to elaborate on what he has told you?" Solace squeezed my butt and I had to restrain my moan.

"You know I would love too, but my fiancée is distracting me at the moment, so maybe next time," he answered her as he pressed me against his growing erection.

Soli chuckled as she walked past us, "I am going to hold you on that Solace, but for right now I will leave you two little love birds to do as you wish." She walked to the door and turned before leaving. "Have fun you two," she sang as she walked out and closed the door behind her.

Not even a minute after Soli was out the door, Solace pinned me to the wall. He placed his hands on the back of my thighs and picked me up; I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him hard as he walked to the bedroom. Once inside I jumped off of him and pushed him on the bed. Solace grinned as he took off his shirt and waited for me on the bed. I smiled at him as I slowly undid the knot of my robe, I took my time opening it and watched Solace's eyes darkened as I let it fall to the ground.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Princess," he breathed.

"Don't you have to go workout?" I asked him as I crawled up on the bed and straddled him, I grinded my hips against his member and he moaned.

"Fuck it, I rather stay in with you," I slid my hands down his chest until I reached the button on his jeans, I unbuttoned them and with Solace's eager help I slid down his boxers and jeans, leaving him completely naked under me. Tonight was all about him, I wanted to taste, touch, and feel every part of him.

I raked my nails up his thighs and bent down on my knees before him, I stretched upwards and slowly traced his V-line with my tongue. I smiled at him before bending down and making one slow lick from his base all the way to his tip where I sucked on him. I wrapped my hand around him, moving it to the base of his member, and began to rub my nails up and down. I took his tip into my mouth once again before moving down further. I continued to move back up and down, repeating it and making sure that I was moving further down each time. He moaned as I licked my way around him once again before I worked him with both my mouth and my hand.

His fingers were tangled in my hair his hips pushed themselves into my mouth. I could feel that he was getting closer to his release so I removed my hand completely and attempted to take his whole length down my throat. I heard him groan as my lips touched his base and I brought my mouth back up to suck him as hard as I could.

"Fuck! I am coming," I peered up at him from under my lashes, his eyes connected with mine and he hissed as his body convulsed and he came. I watched him as his head fell on the pillow; I swallowed as much as I could and licked up the rest.

I climbed up his body, my lace covered sex resting above his torso. He finally opened his eyes to look at me.

"You didn't have to do that." He breathed out as he pulled me down for a kiss.

"I wanted too," I murmured against his lips. His rough hands stroked my hips as he slowly brought me down on the bed so that he was resting above me. His fingers hooked the straps of my panties and pulled them down. He rested his palm on my mound and I moaned at the contact. He slowly traced my folds as he placed an arm on the small of my back and pulled me upwards so that he could suck on my neck. I closed my eyes as I lost myself to his light touches. He unhooked my bra and slowly slid it down my shoulders, all while planting small kisses on my shoulders.

"Shit," I hissed as I felt his lips descend on my breast.

"You're so perfect," he whispered as he kissed his way down my torso.

"Solace I need all of you," I breathed.

Solace grinned at me as he settled himself between my legs and pushed through my entrance. We both moaned at the contact, "Harder, baby, Harder" I urged him. He grunted above me as he pounded into out of me, I gripped his butt as I pushed him deeper. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I screamed out as he spun us around so that now I was on top, riding him.

He pulled himself up, his back leaning against the headboard, and started sucking on my nipples as I moved my hips in a circular motion. I gripped the headboard on either side of him and pushed myself up harder, he moaned against my breast sending vibrations all the way down to my core.

I could feel the coil in my stomach tightening as Solace's hips started thrusting upward hitting my G-spot. "I am close baby," I grunted.

"Me too," Solace breathed back. I screamed out in ecstasy as Solace pinched my bundles of nerves, my muscles tightened around his member bringing us both to our release.

I rested my forehead against his as we both panted, "I love you" I whispered as I looked into his eyes.

He smiled at me as he pecked me on the lips, "I love you too"

I felt him harden once again inside of me and pulled back with a mischievous grin on my face "Round two?" I asked him as I moved my hips.

He inhaled a deep breath as he grabbed my hips and he placed me on the bed on my knees. I peered back at him and grinned, he shrugged, "I like changing positions"

"I am not complaining."

"Good," he kissed my back and started thrusting into me, "Because I have a lot of them, all of which I plan to use on you tonight."

--------------

"Thank you so much for coming," I told Soli as Solace and I walked hand in hand into the hospital. Claire had given birth to her baby boy Addison today and after much persuading from Soli I had decided to come. It wasn't that I didn't want to come, but things had been rocky within the pack circle ever since Solace and I announced our engagement despite the knowledge of him being an imprinted wolf. Many weren't happy, but I felt that it would be disrespectful to Claire, who had always been there for me to not show up.

We walked into the waiting room and were greeted by the not-so subtle stares from the pack and their families. I tried to not let it get to me but Solace must have noticed my apprehension because he pulled me towards Phil and held onto me tight.

"Don't worry about them," he whispered in my ear, I nodded and tried to pay attention to the conversation between Phil and Solace. They were talking about the wedding, Phil making it perfectly clear that he would not be caught dead in anything yellow, so that I was to veto that from the color scheme if we wanted him to be part of the wedding party.

I was barely paying attention because from the corner of my eye I could see Maddox watching Solace intently. Solace had helped her once, she had fallen and Solace was there to pick her up and make sure that she was okay. I watched from a distance as her eyes had roamed over him in pure adoration. The fact that she was drawn to him didn't make me upset anymore, in the beginning it did.

I was extremely jealous at first; sinking so low that I would ask myself what the hell she had, that I didn't? I would sit in bed and think about what made her so special to be his soul mate? And then I would realize that Maddie was my goddaughter, the little girl that I loved with all my heart and that she was as special as anyone could get, of course she was perfect for him. And yet, not even that was enough for me to let Solace go.

"God, she's such a bitch!" Soli hissed in my ear, I followed her line of vision and realized that Emily was glaring at my hand, more specifically at the ring on my left finger. If there was a group for everyone who was opposed to my wedding with Solace, Emily would be the leader. She was one hundred percent against my relationship with Solace, now that she found that he was fighting his imprint.

Ever since Aunt Leah told me about her love affair with Uncle Sam and now that I knew the role Emily played, I can't help and think that Soli is right. Soli said (and I was inclined to agree) that Emily is bitter because if Uncle Sam wasn't such a wimp he would have probably fought to stay with Aunt Leah, and if imprinting didn't exist Aunt Leah and Uncle Sam would have been happily married and had a family of their own. The fact that Solace is fighting shows her how close she could have come to losing her soul mate.

A nurse came out and announced that Claire, Quil, and Addison were now allowed to receive visitors but that only three were allowed at a time. Maddox and Harley stood up immediately, Harley was already following the nurse inside but Maddox turned around and ran to me.

"Come with me, Auntie Amber!" she grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the door. I smiled as I followed her inside. Harley was waiting for us, I grabbed her hand as well and together we looked for Claire's room.

"Mommy!" Harley screamed out as she spotted her mom and ran into the room. Claire smiled at her as she opened her arms up for her little hellion. Maddox walked in with me, never once letting go off my hand as she greeted her mom and dad.

"Auntie Amber, can you pick me up so I can see him?" she asked as she pointed to her brother who was being held in Quil's arms. I nodded as I scooped her up from the ground. "He's so cute!" she gushed as Addison's eyes fell on his sister.

"He's as handsome as Daddy," Claire chimed in, Quil blushed and I gave him a slight shove in his shoulder.

"Oh yeah he's SO handsome, just like Big Poppa," I teased, if it was possible he flushed even more which caused the rest of us girls in the room to laugh at him.

"Daddy, can I hold him?" Maddox asked eagerly. Quil nodded, I placed Maddie on the rocking chair and walked over to Claire as Quil placed Addison in his big sister's arm.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her, Claire smiled as she pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you for being here, Amber. It means a lot to me." I nodded as I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"I am sorry that you thought I wouldn't be here, I thought you were upset," I told her as I hugged her tighter.

She stroked my hair, "I am sorry if I made you feel that way, you're my little sister Amber, and I want to see you happy. I know how long you dreamt about marrying him and I won't be the one to stand in your way."

"But Maddox …."I whispered.

"Maddox will be okay, I know how much you love her and that you aren't doing this to hurt her."

"I am so sorry Claire. I wish I was strong enough to let her have him."

"I know, Amber. I know," she soothed. She pulled away and wiped away the silent tears that had streamed down my cheek.

"Auntie Amber?" I sniffed and wiped my eyes as I looked down at Maddox who was pulling on my hand. "Auntie Amber, why are you crying?" she asked me.

I shook my head. "It's nothing, sweetie," she nodded and looked at my engagement ring, her eyes opened in amazement.

"Auntie Amber, I love your ring!"she gushed. I bent down so that I was at her eye level, "Who gave it to you?" she asked me never taking her eyes off the ring.

"Solace," I answered her, she finally looked up at me and smiled, "Are you going to marry him?" she asked me.

I nodded she grinned, "You're going to be such a beautiful bride, right mommy?" Claire smiled down at her, "Yes, she is."

"Yeah, way prettier than all my dolls," she wrapped an arm around my neck and stroked my hair.

I stayed there for thirty minutes and was finally forced to leave after getting a call from my mother telling me that there was a room full of people that wanted to see the latest addition to the Ateara family. Maddox didn't want me to go, but after a promise of picking her up one of these days for ice cream she finally let me go.

I walked out into the waiting room and walked straight to Solace, he kissed me and I heard a faint growl escape my dad's chest. He was walking me down the aisle, even if he wasn't on board with wedding. He wasn't straight out rude to Solace anymore, but he wasn't a fan of P.D.A. his philosophy being that no father should ever have to see his daughter making out with her boyfriend.

"Don't you want to see him?" I asked Solace.

He shook his head as he grabbed my hand, "No, I am okay. I'll meet him some other time."

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Positive," Solace loved kids, I knew he wanted a family and I was more than eager to give him one. He didn't want to go in because he didn't want to see Maddox, it was hard for him to stay away from her when they were in close proximity.

"Do you want to go?" he nodded as he said goodbye to Phil and then led me out of the hospital.

Solace drove us to First Beach, we watched the sunset together as I sat in between his legs my back resting against his chest. "I want to get married at the barn," I told him as he curled his fingers in my hair.

"Why there?" he asked me as he placed a kiss on my neck.

"It's special … I know how much you love that place, and the night you proposed was amazing. I don't just want to get married anywhere, I want to get married somewhere special," I turned around so that I was facing him. Solace cupped my face in between his hands and placed a kiss on my lips.

"Okay, if that's where you want to get married then we'll get married there."

"Do _you _want to get married there?" I asked him, he smiled and leaned his forehead against mine.

"I want whatever you want, I don't care where we get married all I want is to marry you. I want the whole world to know you're mine."

I kissed the tip of his nose and wrapped my arms around his neck, "All yours."

"Forever," he whispered.

**Happy Holidays Everyone!**

**I hope you all have a good one :)**


	21. Preparations

**AN: The vamps and wolves you recognize from The Twilight Series belong to S. Meyer.**

**The rest of the wolf pack, imprints, wolf kids, and pretty much every other character in this story belong to the talented ****yay4shanghai****! You can find her on my page if you want to check out the rest of her captivating stories :) and check out the amazing spinoffs by ****AsagariMelody, dll10, liljenrocks and Guzhong****.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I hope you all had a great Christmas.**

**Spinoff News:**

**The amazing dll10 just started her new spinoff, called Promises of Forever and it centralizes around Amber's older brother Taylor and his imprint Melody. They are one of my favorite pairings and dll10 has already posted up the first chapter and it's AMAZING. The story is on my favorites on my page, so check it out :)**

****A big thanks to my amazing and incredible beta YAY4SHANGHAI :)**

****Preparations****

**Two Months till the Wedding**

"This is exactly why I had a courthouse wedding, I saved myself this headache."

Looking for a wedding dress, shouldn't be this hard. It really, shouldn't. I wasn't picky, the dress didn't really matter to me all I wanted was to get married, the dress was really the least of my worries. My wedding planner on the other hand was making it a huge ordeal, the wedding planner that I had very profusely declined on having but Solace always gets his way. So here I was in Seattle with Aunt Leah, Claire, and my mother trying to find a wedding dress that "would just sing to me" at least that was that wedding planner had said.

Ten stores and we still hadn't found the dress, there had been many dresses that had sang to her, but they were all hideous and if I was going to be put through this hell than I was going to have the best dress I could find.

My wedding planner, Madame Ellis, who claimed to be French but really wasn't, was a middle aged woman with acne on her face, and was one of the most unpleasant people I had ever met. No one liked her, especially Aunt Leah who didn't have a lot of patience to begin with and would occasionally point it out. But she was the best in the metropolitan area, and Solace wanted only the best. I was past the point of arguing so I just went with the flow, and so far beside her cold-demeanor she had made beautiful suggestions for the wedding.

On our first visit to her office, Solace and I had been clear that we wanted to be married at the old dairy farm, Madame Ellis had seen a challenge and rolled with it. Within fifteen minutes she had drawn us a sketch of the farm with tents, flowers, candles, and seating arrangements. She was an artist who hadn't found success in her true love of design, so she settled for wedding planning and despite being single and bitter she had been responsible for planning some of the most beautiful weddings Seattle had ever seen.

"Ms. Amber, there is a beautiful boutique on 103rd Avenue that I think you would enjoy. Most of the brides I have worked with have all bought their dresses there. Would you like to go and see it?" Madame Ellis asked me as she sent a pointed glare in Aunt Leah's direction, I stifled a giggle as Aunt Leah stuck her tongue out behind Madame Ellis' back.

"I would love too, do we have to make an appointment?" I asked her as I slid down the wedding dress I had tried on and hated.

"Madame Ellis never has to make an appointment" she said as she turned around and made a call on her cell phone.

"What a miserable woman! Amber, wasn't there another wedding planner you could have hired?" my mom asked me as she picked up the discarded wedding dress and placed it on its hanger. I shrugged as I slipped on my shirt.

"She may be a bit unpleasant but she has talent, she knows what she's doing."

"Ladies, they are waiting for us at the boutique," Madame Ellis announced before walking back out of the large fitting room. My mom and Aunt Leah followed her out while Claire stayed behind with me. The underlying tension that had once existed between us was now water under the bridge, Claire accepted my marriage and was now even helping me out with getting everything ready. My afternoons now consisted of hours in the Ateara household spending time with Maddie and Claire while Solace worked out.

"You ready?" Claire asked me as she waited for me at the door.

"Yeah," I grinned as we both walked out of the store and into my car, Aunt Leah was driving because one, she knew Seattle better and two, because she didn't trust my driving skills in the city; Solace had been very thankful to hear that I wouldn't be driving around.

"Too many pedestrians you could run over, baby," were his exact words, I pretended to be angry at his lack of faith in me, which led to us to christening the back seat of my car.

While Aunt Leah followed Madame Ellis to the shop, Claire and my mom called home to check in. My mom was making sure that Annabelle was spending time with my dad rather than Brady, and Claire checking in with Quil. Quil was on daddy duty today, he was going to take Addison to his doctor's appointment and then take the girls to the beach while Leticia took care of Addison.

"I hope you find it here, because I seriously don't think I can go to another store without wanting to gauge my eyes out." Aunt Leah turned to me, "It's nothing against you Amber, I am just not into this kind of thing." I laughed at her and nodded, I knew she hated it but the fact that she was still here making it known that she supported me was why I loved her so much. Madame Ellis was already waiting for us inside the boutique when we arrived, she instantly grabbed my elbow and led me into the living room where she had a dozen dresses waiting for me.

I undressed and started trying on the dresses, I vetoed all twelve. There was nothing special about any of them, I always imagined that I would try on my dress and just know, and after probably three dozen dresses I had yet to find that spark.

"You don't like any of them?" Madame Ellis asked me exasperated, my mom shook her head agreeing with my decision.

"They're all beautiful dresses, but none of them are me," I told her, as I started to button up my jeans.

"Amber, try this one on," Aunt Leah suggested as she and Claire walked in the fitting room with a dress. Just the fact that Aunt Leah had actually picked out a dress was enough to get me out of my clothes and into the dress. I stood in front of the mirror in shock, this was it. I had found my dress.

"You look so beautiful," Claire whispered behind me as she fluffed the trail.

"It's a vintage Vera Wang," Madame Ellis announced as she walked around me looking me over, she smiled, the first smile I had ever seen on her face, "and I must say Ms. Amber that if you do not get married in this dress than it will be the biggest mistake of your life." She warned and I laughed as I twirled around in my dress.

I couldn't believe that I had found it, I traced the silver and blue flower bodice in the middle, as my other hand played with the flowing fabric of the dress. I had looked for so long for a dress to just call to me, and here it was. I cocked my head to the side and caught a glimpse of my mom from the mirror, she had tears in her eyes. Aunt Leah, Claire and Madame Ellis excused themselves as my mom walked up to me.

"You're going to be the most beautiful bride anyone has ever seen," she told me as she adjusted my trail.

"I am really glad you're here, mom. I know that I have put you through a lot the last couple of years and I am sorry if I ever hurt you."

My mom cupped my face in her hands, "You don't have to apologize Amber, you're my daughter and there isn't a thing in this world that you could ever do that would change the amount of love I have for you."

I nodded as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a hug, "Thanks mom" I whispered against her neck. She held onto me tighter and didn't let go until Madame Ellis came barging in complaining that all the pressing was going to ruin the dress.

"Did you find it?" Solace asked the moment I was through the door. I smiled at him and nodded as I walked over to sit down next to him on the couch. The wedding was two months away and I couldn't wait to finally call him my husband.

"Technically Aunt Leah picked it out, but I fell in love with it immediately. And now I know what color dress I need to find for Soli." Solace stroked my hair as I continued to talk about my day and how I saved Madame Ellis from almost getting strangled by Aunt Leah after she made a comment about Aunt Leah's attitude. I snuggled against Solace's chest and my eyes drifted close as his soft breathing and the sound of rain hitting the roof lulled me to sleep.

**One Month till the Wedding**

"Baby, wake up. I have something for you," Solace whispered in my ear.

I groaned as I rubbed my eyes, "What time is it?" I asked, Solace placed a kiss on my lips and my eyes opened instantly.

"It's ten in the morning," he answered, he was sitting on the coffee table in front of me, the sun was shining through the window behind him making him look like an angel.

"You look tired," Solace pointed out as he traced my jaw line.

I yawned. "School and planning the wedding is exhausting," I told him, he smiled at me sadly as he cupped my face.

"Do you need any more help with the wedding, I can hire someone else," I shook my head and kissed the palm of his hand, "No it's fine, don't worry about me" I assured him.

Solace laughed as he took a seat on the couch and pulled me on his lap. "Are you kidding me? You're the most important person in my life, of course I am going to worry," I rolled my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder.

"So what did you want to give me?" I asked him. Solace shifted beneath me and then presented me with a white box, it was rectangular and looked withered and old.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Open it" he instructed. I looked at him curiously before I opened the box. At first I thought it was a piece of fabric, but as I pulled it out I realized that it was a veil. By the looks of its slightly-yellow appearance it seemed that it hadn't been out of the box in years. "It was my grandmother's, I found it in my mother's closet when she died. My grandmother wore it when she got married and it will mean a lot to me if you wear it for our wedding," he told me as he placed a kiss on my neck. I bit back the tears that were threatening to escape my eyes as I held the veil in my hands. Solace never truly spoke about his family, I knew that his childhood hadn't been the best, his mother had never shown him love which led to him seek out the affection from the various women he had bed.

"You're the only woman who has ever showed me what it feels like to be truly loved. No one has ever loved me the way you do and I have never and will never love another woman with the passion and adoration I have for you- there is no one else in this world that I want to wear that veil besides you," Solace kissed my knuckles as he looked at my tear-filled eyes.

"Of course, I'll wear it." I failed to ever believe that a man as incredible as him could ever think he was unloved. Solace had more love in this world than he could ever imagine, he was just too blind to see it. "Thank you" he whispered as he placed his strong hands on the back of neck and pulled me into a kiss.

**One Week till the Wedding**

"Finally something exciting is going to happen in this hell hole!" Soli exclaimed as she came waltzing into the apartment. She was wearing a leopard print tube dress that looked incredible on her. Soli had been frustrated the last couple of weeks, apparently I was becoming a bridezilla, something I would never admit to and Phil was back to playing his teasing games.

"Yes, well I doubt that it will be that exciting … all the wolf girls are coming. Including Trisha," I finished my voice filled with disgust. It was a well known fact that I detested Trisha Uley and I was sure that the feelings were mutual. My mom wasn't very fond of her either, but she was part of the pack circle so she HAD to be invited.

"Why was she invited again?" Soli asked me as she walked to my vanity and rubbed some shimmering lotion on her legs. "Claire wanted all the wolf girls in attendance …and unfortunately she falls under that category."

Soli smirked, "Well technically we're not wolf girls so does that exclude us from the festivities, because honestly there are some really great strip clubs I want to take you to… you know for old time's sake," she winked at me and I laughed.

I was strapping on my heels when Solace walked in looking like a model from a Dolce and Gabana ad, his bachelor party was tonight as well. I had no idea where he was going, but with Phil in charge I was a bit apprehensive. Solace bent down in front of me and finished strapping on my heels, he placed a trail of kisses up my legs and then brought my face down to place a kiss on my lips. "You look amazing," he told me as he helped me up and wrapped his arms around my waist. I was wearing a hot pink dress that clung to my body like a glove. It was ridiculously short- it was a good thing that Solace loved my dresses because any other man would not let me walk out of the house in such a state.

"So what are you ladies doing tonight?" he asked as he looked over at Soli who was perched up on our bed and grinning at us.

She shrugged, "Who knows, let's just hope that Leah didn't let Claire plan it … because if she did I am going to kidnap Amber and take her to a strip club, you know give her a proper bachelorette party."

Solace chuckled as he nuzzled my neck and inhaled, he gripped my waist tight, "Should I leave some dollar bills just in case" he teased.

I laughed, "Who knows, I may just find myself some hot stripper and never make it down the aisle" I teased. Solace growled as he looked up at Soli "Do you mind giving us a minute?" he asked her, Soli giggled as she walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

The moment Soli was out of the room, Solace sat me down on our vanity and hiked my dress up my thigh. He unbuttoned his slacks and they dropped around his ankles along with his boxers. He gripped my thighs as his throbbing member moved my wet panties aside, entering me with one fast and fluid thrust.

"Fuck Solace!" I screamed out in pleasure as he pounded into me hard.

"Tell me you're mine," he grunted out as he nipped my shoulder.

I gripped his shoulder as my body rocked along with his. "I am all yours baby" I whispered into his ear as I nibbled on his earlobe. He groaned as he started thrusting harder, his eyes closed and I knew he was close. He brought a finger between us and started to rub my clit in circular motions sending both our bodies into a sweet release.

--------

"I need a drink" Soli muttered as she stood up to get some punch. I watched amused as she took out a flask from her purse and spiked her drink. The party was interesting to say the least, Aunt Leah and Claire tried to make it fun and I appreciated it. But the harmony was hard to keep when you had such apparent barriers. One corner you have the people against my wedding Emily, Rachel, and Trisha. And then everyone who was at least trying to be supportive; Aunt Leah, Claire, Helen, Anna, Leticia and my mom, you'd think that Claire who is the mother of the little girl my fiancée imprinted on would be the one creating the biggest fuss but no it had to the Uley-Wise's to stir up the drama.

It baffled me to think that someone as amazing as Mark Uley could even be related to them. I sighed, thinking about how LONG ago I had wished to have an older sister like Trisha Wise, thank god that didn't happen, I probably would have strangled myself. We had played games, or tried to but with the tension they had been discarded quickly. They had tried to give me sex advice but that fizzled because, well I already had sex and a lot of it. Solace and I were set in that aspect of our union, we didn't go a day without sex. Solace liked everything, you name it, role play, rough sex, loving sex he knew how to do it all, and he did it well so there really was no need for advice.

Sensing the awkwardness in the room Claire suggested that we open up presents, I was more than eager to see what everyone had gotten me. Leticia was first to hand me her gift.

"I wore one just like it on my wedding night," I grinned knowing that whatever Leticia wore would be sexy as hell. I wasn't disappointed when I reached for the white corset, panties and fishnet stockings.

"Solace will love it," I told her and she giggled at me.

"Okay, open mine next," Aunt Leah said as she handed me a small box. I smiled when my eyes landed on the royal-blue garter belt, it was personalized with the words Mrs. Amber Avery sewed on it. Helen's gift made the whole room break out in laughter, I held up the black and leather teddy (with accompanied whip that I was too mortified to show my mother) it was definitely the most amusing gift I got.

Rachel, Trisha, and Emily all gave me lingerie as well. Though none of them were as amusing or beautiful as what the others girls had given me. However I was grateful and thanked all of them stepping as far as giving Emily and Rachel hugs, there wasn't a set of lingerie in the world that would get me to hug Trisha and by the disdainful look she gave me I'm sure she was happy I didn't.

"I hope you like it," Claire said as she handed me a small rectangular box. I opened it and gasped when I saw the framed picture of Claire, Maddox and I the day Maddox was born. I was smiling, the first real smile since Solace had left and I was looking down at Maddox with pure and utter joy. On the bottom the picture, was Maddox's handwriting _I love you Auntie Amber_. My eyes pooled with tears as I stood up and pulled Claire into a hug. "I am not trying to make you feel guilty. I just wanted you to have something to remember us when you leave. I am really going to miss you Amber," she whispered in my ear.

I held onto her tighter, "I am going to miss you too Claire"

"Okay enough with the crying!" Soli exclaimed as she pulled me away from Claire and sat me down on my dad's recliner.

"Stay there, I have a surprise for you," we all watched her confused as she walked to the door and opened it.

"I hear someone's been a bad girl" the male dressed in the leather police man costume said as he walked into the house looking straight at me. I gulped, Soli was grinning behind him.

"Oh yeah, Amber has been really naughty," she taunted as she pushed the stripper towards me.

I felt someone open up my palm, I looked over and watched in shock as my mom started handing out dollar bills to all the girls in the room.

She shrugged at me "What? It's not every day my daughter has a bachelorette party."

"Let's get this party started" Soli whopped as she sat down beside me crossed her legs and gestured to the stripper, "Well what are you waiting for, take your clothes off!"

**One Day till the Wedding**

"Solace, I fail to understand why the hell you gave this woman a car," Solace chuckled as Soli gripped her seatbelt. Tonight we were having the rehearsal for the dinner and wedding. Our wedding party was small, only Phil and Soli as best man and maid of honor, respectively. All four of us were going to eat at a Thai restaurant and then meet up with our wedding planner at the farm.

The wedding was tomorrow and my mind was in a tailspin. Throughout the process of getting the wedding planned and finally graduating high school I had tried to not think about the whole imprint scandal. Easier said than done, I don't know what was wrong with me but one minute I would be jumping with joy about my wedding and then out of nowhere Maddox would appear in my thoughts and then I would suddenly start questioning whether what I was doing was right. The only person I would talk to about it was Soli, she would listen and then curse me out for even thinking about Solace not really loving me.

I was sitting in front of Soli and Phil, they were talking animatedly to Solace about our honeymoon. We had a tour as Soli liked to call it we had stops in Thailand, Nepal, India, Greece, Italy, Spain, France and Scotland. I was excited to travel the world with Solace, to get away and forget about everything and just enjoy our love.

"Have you made plans about where you want to settle after the honeymoon?" Soli asked.

"Somewhere close," Solace answered her as he bent down and placed a kiss on my shoulder. If it was for me I would never come back, I would miss my family but I wanted to be as far from La Push as possible. Solace had other plans, that nagging voice in my head was screaming, "_he can't be away from her!"_

I barely registered when Soli and Phil stood up to smoke a cigarette. "Babe, are you okay?" Solace asked me as he pressed gently on my waist. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Yes," I answered. He lifted up my chin and held my gaze.

"I love you Amber" he said firmly.

I smiled softly, "I love you too."

After dinner Solace and I drove down to the barn to meet up with the wedding planner, Soli decided that she was going to ride with Phil. When we got there Madame Ellis was already there making orders on her phone. Solace and I waited patiently, wrapped in each other's arms waiting for her to get off the phone and for Soli and Phil to arrive. Once everyone was there and off their phone we ran through the entire wedding. All the underlying thoughts about Maddox and Solace were getting to me and I was taking it out on everyone around me.

"Soli, you can't walk like you just rode a cowboy all night," I wailed as I watched Soli walk up the aisle. Soli glared at me as she walked right back up the aisle and did it all over again. Solace held on to me the entire night even as I bitched and complained about everything having to be perfect he stood by my side and made sure that what I wanted, I got. Solace was talking to Madame Ellis as I walked around the barn, I felt as if everything that I had tried for so long to bubble in was itching to burst out.

I felt warm arms wrap around my waist, "It's normal to be nervous" Solace whispered as he placed a kiss on my neck. "You aren't having second thoughts, are you?" he asked me with a slight edge of fear in his voice.

I turned around and buried my face in his chest "I am scared," I admitted. "I am scared that you're going to see her and leave me."

Solace gripped my chin firmly, "I am going to marry you, Amber. I love you and I am not leaving this barn tomorrow unless you're my wife."

I nodded, "I am sorry, I shouldn't be bringing this up."

Solace bent down and kissed my lips. "Don't ever be scared to talk to me, baby. Now let's get out of here, I have a feeling Soli is going to get what she wants tonight," I rolled my eyes as I followed Solace out. He was right, Soli was definitely going to get lucky, she and Phil were already groping each other in front of his car.

"Bye guys," Solace chuckled as he led me to the car.

"Be careful!" I yelled but they were too engrossed in each other to listen to me.

Solace drove me to my parent's house that night, we had agreed to not spend the night together for tradition's sake. Solace linked our fingers as he walked me to the door.

"I feel like I am in high school again," he laughed as he placed his hand on the small of my back and pulled me towards him. I giggled as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"This time tomorrow I am going to be your wife," Solace grinned as he bent down and connected our lips. We had forgone sex today but the way he was kissing me was seriously testing my strength.

His hand traveled to my butt and he gripped it hard, pushing me towards his body, my pelvis grinding against him.

"Fuck, I gotta go," he murmured against my lips.

I nodded, "Yeah, go or we won't make it." I panted as I broke our kiss.

"Yeah, you're right," he pecked my lips and then ran down the front steps towards the car. I turned around to open the door and almost as if I had forgotten something I ran back towards the car.

"Is something wrong?" Solace asked me.

I grabbed his face and kissed him again, "I love you."

Solace laughed as he kissed me back, "I love you too."

"Okay, now you can go."

Solace nodded as he turned on the car, "I'll see you tomorrow Princess."

"Yeah I'll be the one in white."

"And I'll be the one waiting for you at the end of the aisle."

"I can't wait" I whispered as I watched him drive off.

**A/N:**

**The wonderful yay4shanghai has written a bonus that many of you have been asking for, so REVIEW so I can post it ASAP!**

**Trust me you won't be disappointed .**


	22. Bonus: Operation Fuck Phil Senseless

**Thank you so much to the creator of this amazing universe Yay4shanghai for writing this bonus.**

**A lot of you have been asking me about this particular scene, and thanks to Yay here it is.**

***Bonus: Operation Fuck Phil- Senseless***

**Soli**

Months, it had been months since I tried to bed him and he wasn't letting up. As a rule I didn't follow men, and I definitely didn't do it for months but Phil had become a project. Today though, the eve of Amber and Solace's wedding, would be my last attempt. I had some self respect and if he couldn't see the up sides of a romp with me I would just have to wait until Devlin or Randy phased to try my hand at a wolf. Or better yet, Ethan. His imprint was still a young lady and he'd be here by tomorrow afternoon without her; pictures were enough to tell me Ethan would be quite the consolation prize.

I hate losing though. I'm not sure exactly what Phil's deal is. He's attracted to me, his heart either stops or accelerates any time I'm near but whenever I push it a little past a kiss he stops. We'd kissed three times now; I was way behind on my scheme to screw his brains out. They were such small kisses too, no tongue, no hot bodies pressed together just brushes of our lips that made me giddy with joy, because while they did not meet the memory of my chaste first kisses stolen by Randy as a child, they were close and no other kisses had even come within a mile of that excitement.

Tonight was the wedding rehearsal dinner followed by the actual rehearsal where we would walk down the aisle to music, timing our steps till Amber approved. Her wedding planner, a rather dumpy woman with adult acne, only had time to do it at night so I dressed for sexual success ready to make my final move.

I borrowed a dress from Amber, she was the queen of tight fitted dresses. Fashion was for making a statement and when I walked into the Thai restaurant in Port Angeles, about two hours away from her wedding site my clothes said "fuck me," or at least I hopped they did. It was not over-the-top sexy, in fact it was ultra-modern and funky but it hugged my petite frame and was short, showing off my legs. The dress was red with flower like black shoulders and a black belt and I matched it with a pair of her Jimmy Choo black t-strap high heeled sandals.

While I had to go from old business man to old business man to fill my wardrobe with the labels Amber had, she had been lucky enough to stumble upon one rich and very generous wolf. I was happy for her, ecstatic even but I would be lying if I said I wasn't even remotely jealous. They were perfect for each other, but I wanted my golden ticket out of this hellhole and for me that was supposed to be Phil.

Though not as rich as Solace he could still afford to lavish me and he was gorgeous; his green eyes were often the center of my dreams (when Randy's grey ones didn't interrupt), he was smart (not a common quality in a modern man) and his broad shoulders made me weak with desire. But as I said before I have some self-respect and I'd rather ride all the married business men in the Olympic Peninsula to fill out my wardrobe than spend my time throwing myself at a man who could not appreciate my beauty.

"Hi Beautiful," Phil breathed in my ear as he brushed his lips against my cheek.

"Hello," I said coolly, rubbing myself against him as he pulled the chair out for me. I had driven up with Amber and Solace in her new car, she was a terrible driver and I was thrilled to be on safe ground. Phil sat next to me on the square table and almost automatically his hand rested on my thigh. He was frustrating, desperately so! He touched me, kissed me, but his hands never moved out of friendly territory and he never took my not so subtle invitations to stay the night.

I moved so that his hand which was resting gently on my dress, moved onto the bare skin of my thigh. He didn't move it away, to my wondrous delight he gave it a light squeeze.

"You look amazing," he leaned in and whispered as the waitresses dressed in slightly gaudy traditional Thai dresses brought huge platters covered in bite-sized appetizers that filled up our entire table.

"I always do. Took you long enough to notice," I said raising my eyebrow before grabbing something to eat. I eat a lot and by a lot I mean a lot. This is one of the quirks of being part vampire, when you deny the blood drinker part of you, this nagging thirst for blood, you end up eating a bit more than the normal human should to compensate.

I took two of everything, though I'd never eaten Thai food I was not particularly picky and there was a huge gravy bowl of peanut sauce which I could smother anything I didn't like in. Phil smiled, nodding twice before he picked a few things, all deep fried from the platter and ate. He didn't eat like my father, thankfully, he used utensils and breathed, even pausing to comment and talk to Solace on occasion. He kept his left hand on my thigh, it was reminding me of his presence even as I was enveloped in his scent.

When the small appetizer plates and the platter were moved out of the way, the Thai version of soup and salad were served. The soup, a citrus and coconut concoction and the salad a sweet cucumber medley, I devoured them both, drinking along with it the sweet orange milk tea. Thailand was the first stop on their honeymoon tour which would also include: Nepal, India, Greece, Italy, Spain, France and Scotland. I was not able to hide the jealousy I felt when Amber gave me the itinerary, I've always wanted to see the world.

"Have you made plans on where you are going to settle after the honeymoon?" I asked itching for a cigarette.

"Somewhere close," Solace said confidently, leaning in and kissing Amber on her exposed shoulder, she looked a bit less confident. Since his imprint she had been going through cycles. One moment she was certain it was the right thing to do, Solace wanted to be with her and only her. Then at times, times like this one, shadows of doubt would darken her face.

"Well that's something," I said, grabbing my handbag from behind my bottom and moving to stand. Phil was up and out of his seat before I could even excuse myself, pulling the chair out for me. "Cancer break," I explained.

"Can I join you?" He asked and I winked back at Amber over my shoulder motioning him to follow. It was a posh place, decorated tastefully with Thai art though the tables were crisp with white linens and western tableware.

"Do you smoke?" I asked as I pulled the pack out of my bag.

"No, but I like to watch you," he said smoothly, and before he could put distance between us I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. "Uhmmm" He moaned into my mouth and as our kisses usually went I opened my mouth ready for him to take it further, this time however I was pleased to see he did. He tasted like the Thai tea, and his tongue was hot, massaging mine expertly.

"Bout time," I hissed as he pulled away and without further adieu I pulled out a cigarette and lit up, the night was looking up.

**Phil**

After dinner which ended with coconut pudding and taro flavored puffs, Soli hopped into my car without discussion for the drive down to the barn Solace and Amber would be getting married in.

Why we were rehearsing a wedding? I'm not quite sure but Solace called and I came running. My reward was Soledad Call the hottest fucking nine year old to ever exist. Her super fast growing had done her well and though I tried to fight it, when it came to the point when she pulled out all the stops I couldn't ignore her warm body. She was a Fuck Kitten, the hottest, most supreme example of one and I was going to enjoy her as much as possible for as long as she'd allow me.

Fuck Kitten: An aggressive female sex predator that looks relatively harmless but will stalk their prey relentlessly.

I had been good, waiting a whole year to pounce though everything about her was fuckable and she made it very clear she wanted me.

When we arrived, Amber, Solace and the wedding planner were waiting. They gave us instructions though I found the whole walking thing to be self-explanatory and the music started.

"Soli, you can't walk like you just rode a cowboy all night," Amber wailed.

In the last four weeks leading to this day, the day before their wedding Amber had become a crazy fucking bridezilla from hell. Everything had to be perfect, her way of balancing out the fact that their union was not looked upon well in the pack. I was holding off making judgments. Amber was hot, extremely so, almost as hot as Soli but hot doesn't usually mean anything when it came to imprinting. Leah was fucking out of control sexy and Sam left her without even a look back.

I could see why Solace would want Amber. I would have tapped that, though she lost her appeal to me when I saw how in love Solace was with her. I haven't imprinted so I don't know how it works, it seems strong but Solace I guess is stronger, so I am supporting it with some reservations. The second he becomes miserable, the moment I see he's torturing himself so Amber's not hurt, I'll be pulling him away. Don't get me wrong, I've grown to love her and I don't want her to be hurt, but better her than him.

After we went through the ceremony step by step, walking down the aisle together as best man and maid of honor three times before Amber was satisfied, Soli and I didn't even make it to the car before we were on top of each other. She flew at me with a speed I wasn't used to with women, nibbling on my chin as I tried to touch as much of her as I could.

It was warm, mid-June and in true Fuck Kitten form she wore a tiny dress that made me pant. I threw her against the car, she was part vampire, sturdier than any woman I'd ever encountered and instead of crying or getting hurt she growled, rolling her hips against me as I drew near.

The location for Amber and Solace's wedding could not have been better for a foray into sexual exhibitionism. Our car was parked in an empty field in the middle of nowhere, there was not a person around for another twenty or so miles and I would be taking full advantage of that. Tomorrow this whole area would be tented, filled with giant tables for the reception. The surrounding area was empty the only structure in sight the abandoned, half run down barn that Solace purchased when Amber fell in love with it. There was some significance to it, but I hadn't listened to the story, Amber wanted it, Solace bought it and it couldn't have been a better place to screw.

"Bye guys," Solace chuckled.

"Be careful," Amber called, we didn't listen. Soli rammed her hands down my pants gasping as she grabbed onto me. I got that reaction a lot, the only thing I ever had on Solace was that I was marginally more endowed, yeah we measured and re-measured to make sure and "the impaler" as I liked to call him, came in at a whole quarter of an inch longer. Women always seemed to appreciate that extra bit of me, though with a woman like Soli I didn't think that would work. Soli was like a walking hard-on, like a porn-star, but no, no there were no porn stars as perfect as her. Soli was what men wished porn stars looked like and I needed to prove myself with her because if I wanted to keep her around, which I did, this was a test I could not fail.

I barely registered Solace and Amber driving off, or the wedding planners van screeching to join them, I worked on getting her as naked as she would allow me, and as Soli Call had no inhibition that meant entirely.

Her body was exactly what you would expect of a vampire, nothing short of perfect. Her breast, not exactly a handful with hands as large as mine but were, perfectly round and symmetrical in a way human girls were not. Her nipples, a perfect light brown color, were perfect matching circles both hard, though I had not touched them yet. I lavished them both with attention hungrily, using my fingers, tongue, lips and teeth to tease them.

"You are fucking _beautiful_," I whispered into the gap between her breasts, running my hand down her spine which I could feel each ridge of down her slender back.

"You're so warm," she gasped leaning forward. I took her taut left nipple in my mouth sucking gently. That should have been my line, I had never been with a woman as warm as her, she was not entirely human and though she did not fully match my hundred and eight degree body temperature she was well above a normal human at about a hundred and two or three.

"It's a wolf thing," I said pulling her to the edge of the hood and ramming her against my body, she moaned. I had never been able to handle a woman like this, it was amazing. Most women, well all human women, were fragile when it came to relations. That could be and was normally fine, I was gentle, I had learned how to be over time but with Soli I didn't need to be.

"What else is a wolf thing?" She asked seductively taking off my shirt as I ripped her underwear and threw them behind me. Her warm wet center was pressed against the heat of my lower abs, where my jeans hung low and her sex smelled heavenly. I dropped to my knees, pulling her legs so they rested on each of my shoulders as I ran my tongue along her crease, poking my tongue to tease her core. The wetness pooling there was sweet like her smell and she spread wider at my efforts, allowing me to lick once from her entrance to her clit where I stopped to make big circles.

"Pleasing our women," I spoke before the circles became smaller and the tip of my tongue actually started making direct contact with her sensitive bundle. When she came, her body shuddering and convulsing, lubricating intoxicatingly, I knew she was ready for me.

I dropped my pants and she stroked my member with her two small hands.

"I guess we'll see about that," she growled, hopping off the car to bend at the waist and lick the tip before turning, placing both hands on the hood, and spreading her legs like an offer for me. I reached my long arm through my window and pulled the condom out of the arm rest.

Technically as a wolf, condoms didn't work for preventing pregnancies, but this was a habit I had gotten used to and did not like to break.

I rolled the condom down my shaft quickly before I entered her from behind, feeling the trained muscles of her pussy tighten around me, locking me in.

"Ah fuck," she groaned, placing her face forward so that it was almost lying flat against the hood of my red car. I pulled out slowly, jerking forward and into her quickly before I repeated. She clamped onto me, holding me tight inside of her and creating a friction I didn't know I could have, she was skilled in the ways of sex.

"You feel—so—fucking good," I released a loud gust of breath with each thrust.

"Oh fuck! No one's ever filled me like this," she moaned, rocking her hips back against me to double the speed. She was close to her second orgasm, I could feel it and I would be counting her orgasms tonight. I was determined to make a lasting impression and I would not walk away with anything under three.

I pulled out all the stops, running my fingers down her slick folds before gently teasing her button as I rammed her from behind, she shouted, and it egged me on further. Her ultra warm center and powerful muscle control brought me close to spilling over more than once but I held off, trying to ride out the joy of her orgasm as she rocked and spasmed again. Number two was better than the first if her screams were any indication.

"Goddamnit Phil, you're good," she moaned as I pulled out.

She turned wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me softly. Her tongue danced lazily across my bottom lips and I took it into my mouth as I ripped the back door open.

"I'm not finished yet," I assured her and she moaned, moving her tongue with mine.

I threw her in the back seat where she spread automatically, waiting for my return to her warmth.

I plunged myself in her and this time she adjusted her position, throwing her leg high so that I slid in so far I was completely covered. I wouldn't be able to hold in this time three would be all I could manage before I needed a break. A short break, because I wanted her all night, I wanted the intoxicating perfume that surrounded her to seep into my pores.

She clenched on to me as I moved forward to take her nipple in my mouth and the strength of her hold brought me closer to the end. I sucked on her nipple, using my free hand to rub her clit, I wanted to release with her. I sped up when her heart sped up and her breathing became shallow.

I shot hard thrusting a few more times before she cried out and joined me. Three. Three glorious times I would have happily made four or five if the name she had called out had been mine.

With her eyes clamped tight, rocked against the last of my hardness she screamed, louder than she had the whole night, "RANDY!"

**A/N:**

**I laughed for a good ten minutes when I was done reading this, lol.**

**Review!!!**

**The wedding is done and ready to be posted, so leave Yay your comments on this chapter :)**


	23. The Wedding Finally

**AN: The vamps and wolves you recognize from The Twilight Series belong to S. Meyer.**

**The rest of the wolf pack, imprints, wolf kids, and pretty much every other character in this story belong to the talented ****yay4shanghai****! You can find her on my page if you want to check out the rest of her captivating stories :) and check out the amazing spinoffs by ****AsagariMelody, dll10, liljenrocks and Guzhong****.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the bonus chapter. I have been looking forward to this chapter since I started this story, I hope you enjoy it as much I enjoyed writing it.**

**A big thanks to my amazing and incredible beta Yay4shanghai :)**

****The Wedding … Finally****

"Okay, you're done," my mom whispered as she finished adjusting the veil on my head, she slowly cupped my face between her hands and smiled at me. "You look so beautiful," she cried as she turned me around so that I could see myself in the mirror. I gasped as I watched my reflection. I hadn't seen myself once since the preparations had begun.

Leticia, had woken up bright and early and had come to do my hair, which was now pinned away from my face and let loose with cascading curls down my back. Madame Ellis had booked the most wanted makeup artist in Seattle to do my makeup, I was pleased with the outcome, she used had a gold and bronze palliate to bring out my maroon eyes and copper skin.

The garter was in place and I was wearing the lingerie set Leticia had given me under the dress, the veil that had belonged to Solace's grandmother rested atop of my head and trailed down to the ground just inches shorter than the long trail of my dress.

"Ms. Amber the limo has arrived" Madame Ellis announced as she walked into my room. I nodded and smiled as I took my mom's hand and walked out of my room and down the stairs of my childhood home. My dad gasped as he stood up from his seat on the couch and walked over to me, "Oh baby…" he cried as he wrapped his arms around me. I held onto him looking around the living room. Taylor and Brady were there grinning at me, they looked sharp in their classic black tuxedos. Annabelle was standing beside Brady in her royal blue dress that showed off her maturing figure, no wonder Brady was insistent on one piece bathing suits now-a-days, my little sister was turning into a woman before his eyes.

"Mr. Wahalla we really need to get going or we are going to be late to the ceremony," Madame Ellis chimed in as she clicked her heel on the wooden floors, my dad broke our embrace and nodded.

"Of course," he grabbed my hand and led me outside as my mom and Annabelle picked up my train. Taylor opened the door of the limo for me and with a kiss on my hand he helped me into the car. Annabelle was giddy as she sat beside me, her head resting on my shoulder and her hands playing with my fingers.

"I can't believe you're getting married," she murmured. I rested my head on top of hers and sighed.

"It's crazy isn't it, five years ago I thought I was going to be alone forever," I murmured back.

She looked up at me and smiled, "You're too amazing and beautiful to ever be alone, sis." I kissed the top of her head, "I never told you this, but I am really glad that you're my sister Annie."

"I am glad you're my sister too," she whispered with a smile.

"No crying you too!" my mom exclaimed as she let a couple of her tears run down her cheeks. We all laughed as she took out a small bag full of tissues from her purse, she glared at us "They're for your father, he gets emotional when it comes to you, kids." Taylor laughed as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"Oh yeah, I am sure those are ALL for dad," he teased, my mom swatted him away with a small smile.

"Don't you wish Ethan was here- I mean he is part of this family and yet he is missing out on all of this, it's so unfair," Annabelle pouted, Brady sensing her discomfort placing a hand on her thigh, my dad glared daggers at the hand but Brady was too worried about Annabelle to care.

"Don't underestimate Ethan, Annie, he may just surprise you," Taylor told her as he winked at me. A flock of butterflies entered my stomach, could it be possible that Ethan was coming for the wedding? I shook my head before I let my hopes up, I couldn't possibly be that lucky.

My dad had his arm wrapped around my waist and didn't let it go during the entire ride, my mom kept telling him that he was going to wrinkle my dress, but he still wouldn't let go arguing that he was about to hand me over to another man so he was planning to enjoy every minute he had left with me. I pointed out that I was getting married not dying, but he still wouldn't let go. I embraced the lingering warmth of my dad's body.

For so long he had been the only man I ever looked up to in my life, when I was younger there was not one person that could compare to my dad, he was amazing and I knew I was extremely lucky to have a father so passionate and dedicated to his children. I regretted instantly everything I had put him through, however I knew it was too late to take it back and now as I got ready to start a new chapter in my life I hoped that I could rebuild our relationship back into the strong one it had once been.

"Wow, she really _does _know what she's doing," Annabelle said in awe as we all looked out the car windows. There were two big tents that were connected by a small archway that was covered with flowers, one of the tents had tables for the dinner part of the reception the other had a dance floor, DJ table and a bar. The old barn where Solace proposed to me was covered in white lights and white orchids and had rows of seats for the ceremony.

After my dad helped me out of the limo, Madame Ellis escorted me to the front of the tent, where I would wait for my entrance. My mom, Taylor, Annie and Brady all hugged me and wished me good luck before entering the barn and taking their seats. I looked around and almost choked when I saw the black sports car that was being flanked by the vampires Carlisle and Jasper Cullen.

"Dad's he's here," I choked, my dad followed my line of vision and grinned. "Daddy, Ethan's here," I smiled as tears of happiness escaped my eyes.

"Amber!" Soli shouted behind me as she walked up to me with Phil behind her. "You're brother is fucking hot!" she whispered in my ear and I laughed because not even the fact that Phil was behind her and could hear every word coming out of her mouth deterred her mood. She pulled away and grinned. "We have so much to talk about before you leave," she said as she stepped aside and Phil moved in front of me wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a hug.

"You look beautiful," he told me as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Okay, here you are it's your turn," Madame Ellis instructed as she grabbed Phil and Soli and pushed them inside. "You're next," she pointed at me and I took a deep breath as my dad grabbed my arm.

"Thank you so much for doing this Daddy – I know that you don't support this marriage but you're still walking me down the aisle and-" My dad placed his fingers on my lips and stopped my ramble.

"I love you Amber, and yes I didn't support this wedding but I trust your judgment and I won't stand in your way. I want to see my kids happy and yes sometimes I may not agree with the choices you make but I will always stand by your sides when you need me too," he leaned forward and placed a kiss on my cheek. "I love you Pumpkin Seed."

I smiled, "I love you too Daddy."

Madame Ellis cleared her throat, "It's time." I took a deep breath as my dad squeezed my hand and led me towards the huge double doors of the barn. The soft music played in the background as my eyes stayed transfixed on the man waiting for me at the end. Solace's eyes were trained on me as we got closer and closer to the altar, I felt as if no one else was around me as we stared at one another. My dad watched me the entire time as I passed by my family, the people I had grown up with, the ones who supported and didn't support this union all joined together to watch me marry the man of my dreams. Solace walked over to me as my dad stopped at the front of the altar, pulling back my veil, kissing both of my cheeks and then placing my hands on top of Solace's.

"You're gorgeous," Solace whispered as he kissed my knuckles and helped me up the altar. I stole a glance at my family and smiled when my eyes connected with Ethan's he was staring right back at me and just the fact that he was here made me want to run over to him, hug him and tell him that I forgave him because having him here at my wedding was enough.

The priest began. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony, who gives this woman to this man," the priest asked.

My mom and dad stood up. "We do", the priest nodded and continued but all his words fell on deaf ears as I held onto Solace's hand and thought about just how I gotten to this point in my life. It seemed surreal to think back to all the afternoons I had spent with Solace in my house, at the beach, in the garage learning about cars and how I always dreamed for this day. I made albums, searched the internet, cut pictures out of magazines anticipating the day that I would marry him. Ever since he had walked into my life he was all I ever wanted. He was first and foremost my best friend, the man I turned too when I needed to cry, the one that I would rush home to after school to complain about the idiots that hassled me. He was the man that held me when I felt like my life was falling apart, when I lost my brother he was the one that stepped in and filled that role.

We had tried to be apart, those five years had been hell for me and after much confession it seemed that it had been for him as well. We were a part of each other's life in more ways than any other couple could ever transpire to be. In many ways, it was as if I was his imprint, I had always known that I loved him but he went through phases where I was his little sister, his best friend, his lover and now his wife and yet after all we had been through; we were still standing here… together, as it should be.

He wasn't mine, fate had chosen another course for him but I was taking a page from Aunt Leah and telling fate that I didn't care, Solace was mine.

"Solace and Amber have prepared their own vows, Solace," the priest gestured to Solace who squeezed my hand and smiled at me,

"I Solace, take you Amber, my beautiful princess, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Solace brushed away one of the tears that had slipped from my eyes, he gripped my hand and mouthed. "I love you" as the priest gestured to me state my vows.

I took a deep breath, "I, Amber, take you, Solace, to be my husband, my constant friend, and my love from this day forward. In the presence of our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." By the end of my vows Solace and I were both crying, we silently laughed as we wiped each other's tears away. I could Madame hear Ellis and Aunt Leah's reproaching me later about ruining my makeup.

"The rings please," the priest continued, Taylor who we had entrusted with the rings stood up and walked to the altar. "Do you Solace Avery take Amber Lee Wahalla as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

He grinned as he winked at me. "I do," I blushed as I bent down and retrieved the ring and slid it on his finger.

The priest turned to me, "Do you Amber Lee Wahalla take Solace Avery as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," I breathed. Tears slipped from my eyes as Solace placed the ring on my finger and then a gentle kiss on my left finger where my platinum wedding band now rested. Solace wiggled his eyebrows at me and then looked down at his own ring, I knew that a part of him never thought this day would come, Solace lived under the impression that he would die alone, I was proving him wrong.

"Now with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest looked at Solace and smiled, "You may now kiss the bride."

Solace grinned as he placed an arm around my waist and pulled me towards him. I giggled as he scooped me down and placed his lips on mine. I wrapped and arm around his neck and pressed our lips tighter as we kissed passionately, Solace nibbled on my bottom lip asking for access, I opened my mouth and lightly moaned when our tongues connected. Everyone was clapping around us but I was too lost in the kiss too care.

"Save it for the honeymoon!" Someone yelled out, most likely Phil. Solace and I broke apart laughing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Solace Avery," the priest announced as Solace and I walked down the small steps of the make shift altar as husband and wife. Solace and I didn't let go off each other as we were pulled in different directions, our family and friends hugging us and congratulating us.

"You're married!" Soli cheered as she hugged me tight and then hugged Solace who laughed at her excitement. I was only slightly aware of whom I was hugging and kissing.

Solace and I finally made it to the end of the aisle where we were escorted by Madame Ellis to the reception hall to take pictures. Solace and I grinned happily as the photographer took pictures of every pose imaginable.

"I would like one with the respective families," the photographer said. Solace shrugged and pulled the Seattle pack that included Phil, Krys, Michael, Anna, Jordan and his husband Mark. "This is my family," the photographer nodded.

Phil came up behind me and hugged me, "I want to be next to my new sister." Solace grinned as if me being accepted by Phil was even more of a reason to love me. After the picture was taken we were pulled into more hugs, I held Anna tight as she whispered into my ear.

"I know you'll look after him," I nodded and she smiled as Michael hugged me and wished me luck.

"I can't believe you're a married woman, the little girl who used to play Barbie's on my chest," Mark teased as he placed a kiss on my cheek. I giggled remembering all the mornings I had woken up to find him asleep on my couch and my pleas to my mother to let me play with him longer.

A warm arm wrapped around my waist. "Look who's here Princess," Solace whispered in my ear as he turned me around to face my family who was walking towards me. I couldn't contain my excitement as I picked up the train of my dress and walked to Ethan.

"Hey-" he started but was cut off as I wrapped my arms around him pulling him into a tight hug that could rival any pack member. Ethan let out a deep breath as he pulled me tighter, "I missed you Princess Pretty Face," he whispered.

"I missed you too Ethan."

Ethan let go off me and stroked my face, "I am so sorry I missed this… watching you grow up, you're so beautiful sis," he winked at Annabelle who staring at us, "both of you are."

"Okay, before you start crying let's take this damn picture," my mom complained as she grabbed me and placed me in the middle with Solace.

He grinned at me. "Did you do this? Did you call him?" he shrugged, I grabbed his face and he smirked. "I love you, I love you so much. Thank you having him here means so much to me," I told him, he leaned over and pecked me on the lips.

"I'll do anything to see you smile like that," he muttered against my mouth.

"Enough sucking face, gosh wait till the honeymoon!" Annabelle complained.

After snapping the pictures, Solace and I shared our first dance to an oldie that Madame Ellis suggested after a brief Q& A about our relationship. The song was called "My Best Friend" by Tim McGraw an old country star that was apparently really famous before I was born. Solace and I listened to the song once and the lyrics called us to immediately, we knew that was our song.

Solace held me tight as we glided across the dance floor, I wasn't a ballroom dancer, so Solace was leading. I rested my head on his shoulder as he sang the lyrics to me,

_I never had no one  
I could count on  
I've been let down so many times  
I was tired of hurtin'  
So tired of searchin'  
'Til you walked into my life  
It was a feelin'  
I'd never known  
And for the first time  
I didn't feel alone_

He kissed the top of my head and spun me around, pressing my body close to his as I spun back into his arms, I placed a kiss on his lips and continued to sway to the song.

"I love you," he told me as he looked into my eyes.

"I love you too."

"You got what you wanted, you're my wife."

I laughed. "Yes, well I always knew it would happen," I teased him. "Are you happy, was this what you wanted?" I asked a bit scared of his answer.

He grinned, "I think I wanted to marry you, before I was smart enough to realize it."

_You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
And I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend_

As the song ended Solace and I shared one more kiss, before he moved to dance with my mom and Ethan asked to dance with me. I barely registered what song was playing as I held onto my brother and let the tears that I had been holding in escape. Ethan gripped my hand and held it over his heart as we moved to the slow melody playing.

"I hope that one day you'll be able to forgive me for what I did to you, Amber," Ethan whispered.

I looked up behind my tear filled eyes, "I do forgive you, Ethan. I do!" He smiled as he wiped away one of my tears.

"He's a good guy, I couldn't have picked a better man for you to marry. He'll take care of you, and who knows maybe during your honeymoon you can make a stop in Italy. I know Elena would love to meet you."

I grinned and nodded, "I'd like to meet her too, she has to be special to have you as a soul mate," he chuckled.

"She's amazing, you'd love her."

"I already do, I never got to tell her thank you for the birthday present she sent me years ago, will you tell her that I loved it and that I apologize for being such a brat," Ethan nodded and laughed as he pulled me closer to finish our dance.

"You're wearing it?" Ethan asked as he fingered the necklace that I wearing, the one he sent me for my fourteenth birthday.

I nodded, "I didn't know you were going to be here, I guess a part of me wanted to have a piece of you with me."

"I would have come sooner but I am not exactly welcomed here. Jake was so scared that he made sure that Jasper and Carlisle came for back up." The song ended and Ethan cupped my face in between his hands. "I wish I could stay longer, but I really don't want to ruin your wedding and Paul looks like he's inches away from lunging at me," he chuckled as he placed a kiss on my forehead. "I love you Amber, don't ever forget that."

"I love you too Ethan," Solace came up behind me and hugged Ethan. "Pass by Italy, everyone misses you brother," Ethan told him, Solace nodded assuring him that we would see other again.

Solace and I waved Ethan goodbye. "We'll see him soon Princess," I sighed as I rested my back against his chest. Solace placed his chin on my shoulder and kissed my neck, just as I was about to turn my head to kiss his lips, I broke away as growls were heard from inside the reception tent. Solace grabbed my hand and led me back inside. "Shit," he hissed out as our eyes landed on a wolf, one I didn't recognize tackling Phil to the ground.

"Randy!" Collin and Soli yelled. Randy looked up and his eyes immediately landed on Soli and he froze.

Solace chuckled beside me, "Well that's a first."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" I asked confused as Embry and Collin pushed Randy out of the tent. A chair was broken but everything else seemed fine.

Soli walked straight to Solace and me, "Please do not tell me that- that child just imprinted on me?!" her question was directed at Solace but I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face.

I winked at her. "I told you so," I taunted, I had always known that there was more to the Randy's fixation than a mere crush, subconsciously his soul had always known that he belonged to Soli.

She screamed out in frustration as Leticia came up to her and tried to calm her down. Phil huffed as he walked over to us trying to fix his mangled tie. "You shouldn't have slept with her," Solace sang.

Phil glared, "I should have expected this, can you believe that while I was having sex with her she screamed out Randy's name? That. Has. Never. Happened. To. Me." he hissed.

Solace and I burst out in laughter as Solace tried to salvage Phil's wounded ego.

"Auntie Amber!" Solace tensed as Maddox came running towards me. He excused himself without so much as a glance at her. Maddox furrowed her eyebrows as she watched him walk away, she brushed it away as she focused back on me. Claire and Quil came over as Maddox wrapped her arms around my neck. Harley had her face hidden in Quil's shoulder, "She saw Randy phase," he told me as he patted her back.

"Congrats Amber, it was a beautiful wedding," Claire told me, I kissed Maddox's forehead and then stood up and hugged Claire. "We're going to get going," I nodded.

Claire pulled away and started crying before pulling me in for another hug, "I am going to miss you so much."

"I am going to miss you too Claire," I murmured.

"Auntie Amber, where are you going?" Maddox asked me as she tugged on my dress. I looked down at her and frowned, I bent down and tucked a loose hair behind her ear.

"I am going away for a while Maddie."

She pouted, "I don't want you to go."

I stroked her cheek, "I am sorry, sweetie."

Maddox pulled me into a hug, "I am going to miss you Auntie Amber."

"I am going to miss you too, sweetie."

Claire tugged on Maddox's arm. "Come on Maddox, we should go," Maddox pulled away and kissed my cheek, "Bye Auntie Amber."

I blew her a kiss, "Bye Maddox."

"She reminds me of you," Aunt Leah as she walked up beside me.

"I wish that I didn't have to hurt her."

Aunt Leah placed her hand on my shoulder, "Let's just hope for the best."

I nodded, "Hope is all I have."

After Randy's phase, which Madame Ellis, the only un-aware human in attendance was thankfully absent for, the party continued. Dinner was served, speeches were read, the cake was cut, dancing and drinking ensued, my bouquet was tossed (Annabelle being the lucky girl and then rubbing it in Brady's face). Solace threw my garter at Brady, who blushed and was too scared of what my father would do to him if he even tried to put the garter on Annabelle so that tradition was skipped.

Before we knew it, we were saying our goodbyes. We were going to spend the night in a hotel in Seattle before departing tomorrow morning for our long honeymoon. I kissed and held my family tight not knowing when I was going to see them again.

"You better call me," my mom warned as she hugged me and then moved on to Solace, who was hugging my dad.

Annabelle didn't let go off my waist the entire time as I warned Brady that he better take care of her and make her happy or I would come back and rip him a new one. He laughed and hugged me saying that he was going to miss his potty mouthed sister.

"You better wear protection. You two are going to have adorable babies and as excited as I am to see them, I don't want you calling me telling me you're expecting anytime soon," Aunt Leah warned Solace and I. I laughed and hugged her tight, "You better stay in touch, I don't care where the hell you are, you better call me and let me know you're alive," she muttered as she hugged me back.

"How the hell do you deal with her on a daily basis?" Solace asked Greg, Leah's husband.

Leah punched him in the arm and Solace winced, guess Aunt Leah still has some of that werewolf strength in her, Greg looked down at Aunt Leah lovingly. "Easy, I love her," he answered Solace.

Solace and I got in the limo that was driving us to a Seattle, we waved a final goodbye to our family before hitting the road. He opened a bottle of champagne and handed me a glass, "To the amazing woman that I now get to call my wife."

I smiled. "To us and the love I have for you," I whispered as I clicked our glasses and took a sip of the champagne.

Solace took the cup from my hand and then grabbed my face, placing smoldering kisses on my jaw line, "I love you, Mrs. Avery."

I grinned loving the sound of my new surname "I love you too Mr. Avery"

"How about we get our honeymoon started early," Solace suggested as his fingers trailed down the zipper of the royal blue dress I had changed into.

"Won't the chauffeur hear us?" I asked him in between kisses.

He shook his head. "It's completely soundproof," he whispered.

I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards me, I grinded my knee against his member, he moaned. "Well than what are you waiting for?" I breathed in his ear.

Solace growled as he pulled down the zipper of my dress and officially started our honeymoon.


	24. Honeymoon Bliss Part One

**AN: The vamps and wolves you recognize from The Twilight Series belong to S. Meyer.**

**The rest of the wolf pack, imprints, wolf kids, and pretty much every other character in this story belong to the talented ****yay4shanghai****! You can find her on my page if you want to check out the rest of her captivating stories :) and check out the amazing spinoffs by ****AsagariMelody, dll10, liljenrocks and Guzhong****.**

**Thank you so much for all the support and reviews! This is part one of the two parts I have written for the honeymoon, the next part will be in a couple of days. So I totally didn't reach my goal to end this before the new year, we still have about ten chapters left including this one.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**Once again a big thank you to my amazing, incredible … there really aren't enough words to describe her … my amazing beta yay4shanghai :)**

****Honeymoon Bliss Part One****

I looked at myself in the mirror and smirked, the corset I was wearing, a beautiful white laced corset with intricate flowers etched on it made me look like one of the lingerie models in a Victoria Secret Ads. My breast where threatening to burst out any second and the small panties I was wearing really didn't cover much. I adjusted my fishnet stockings and applied some strawberry lip gloss. Solace was waiting for me outside in the room, I had asked for five minutes to fix myself and take off my dress.

It was our wedding night and Solace had already pulled out all the stops. The moment we had arrived at the hotel he had carried me out of the limo and didn't place me on my feet until we were standing in front of our suite. He held my hand as he opened the door and led me through the most beautiful room I had ever seen in my life.

My parents didn't have much money, we didn't travel anywhere unless we were visiting family members and crashing at their place, so technically this was my first time in a hotel room. "Do you like it?" Solace asked me as he grabbed my hand and led me deeper into the suite. There were rose petals on the floor leading almost like a trail to the master bedroom, Solace winked at me as he opened the double doors to the room. I gasped as I watched the trail lead to a heart shaped by roses on the queen size bed. Candles were all over the room, making the room smell like caramel and vanilla.

I bit down on my bottom lip as I felt Solace wrap his around my waist and trail kisses down the back of my neck to my shoulder. His hand traveled down my waist and stopped right on pelvis, he pushed it back causing my butt to press against his growing member. We had already had sex on the ride to the hotel, but Solace didn't technically consider that as a consummation of our marriage, I didn't disagree I was all for consummating our marriage as many times as he liked.

"Let me go and freshen up," I breathed, my body already itching to get out of my dress. Solace grazed his teeth on my shoulder. "Don't take too long," he muttered. I nodded as I pulled away from him, he placed his hand on my hips and pulled me back pressing his lips against mine, his fingers dug into my hips and I knew that if I didn't leave now then I never would.

I pushed on his chest and finally released myself from his embrace; he sat down on the bed and undid his tie as he watched me walk into the bathroom. I let out a sigh of relief as I entered the bathroom and leaned against the door. I could already feel the wetness seeping through my lace panties. I pushed myself of the door and looked at myself in the mirror. My lips were swollen from the hot session we had in the limo. I slid down the zipper of my dress and shimmied it down until it fell like a heap on the tiled floor.

My breast looked like they wanted to burst out of my corset and the lace panties I was wearing left little to the imagination. I took out the pins from my hair and let the curls fall like a curtain on either side of my face. My hair was slowly but surely growing out, Solace loved my long hair from my childhood and he was ecstatic to see that it was slowly growing out.

I reached over to the complimentary toiletry bag and pulled out the strawberry lip gloss. I applied a little and then finally walked back into the room. Solace was sitting on one of the lavish chairs facing the bathroom, he was sipping on champagne and watched me with hungry eyes as I slowly made my way over to him. He tried to get up but I pushed him back and straddled him, I reached over and picked up a chocolate strawberry. Solace opened his mouth as I fed him, his eyes were filled with lust as he stared at me and nibbled on the strawberry.

My lower half was already squirming as I took the strawberry out of his mouth and replaced it with my lips. His hands were firm on my hips as he started grinding my pelvis against his erection. My hands held onto his face as I pulled him deeper into the kiss. Solace stood up from the chair, his hand kneading my ass as he walked over to the bed. I felt the satin of the roses as Solace laid me down on the bed. I closed my legs and moaned as he pulled them apart and placed his hands on my mound. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down on me.

His legs were on either side of me as he tore off my corset and ripped away my panties, I bit down my bottom lip as I felt his lips descend on my breast and his fingers trace my folds. "Shit, Solace…" I moaned out as I gripped the sheets, his fingers had found my g-spot and his thumb was already rubbing lazy circles on my clit. Solace knew what he was doing and it didn't take him long before I was screaming out his name.

He grinned as he stood up and took off his shirt and pants, he was wearing black boxers, I crawled up to him and slid my fingers under the waist band sliding them down and torturously grazing my fingers against his hard-on. Solace growled as he placed his hands on the back of my thighs and pushed me back down on the bed. "Turn off the candles," I whispered urgently as I already felt the heat forming all over my body, Solace was pressed up against me and the combination of his heat and the one emitting from the candles was bound to ruin the moment. I did not want to pass out on my wedding night.

Solace chuckled as he stood up and inhumanly fast blew off the candles and then raced back to his position between my legs. I grabbed his member when he was close enough and started stroking him, his breath hitched as his head fell onto my shoulder and he inhaled. "Fuck, don't stop baby," he breathed out and my small hands stroked him faster. I placed kisses on his shoulder and I watched in awe as his body convulsed and exploded expelling a hot, clear fluid into my hands. Solace's eyes darkened as I licked my fingers.

"How about you and I try out the Jacuzzi out on the deck?" Solace asked huskily "We have a private suite and deck, no one will see us," he assured me as he placed kisses on my lips.

"I am sure they can hear us though."

He winked at me, "Then we'll have to be quiet."

I laughed. "Okay, but I don't know what you're talking about you're the screamer," I taunted.

Solace rolled his eyes as he picked me up and carried me to the deck. I shivered against the cold Seattle air, Solace pressed me close to his body soothing me with his heat. Solace carried me into the Jacuzzi, I sighed as the warm water cooled my muscles. Solace was sitting on the opposite side of me. I made my way over to him and straddled him. Solace cupped my face between his hands and traced my jaw line with his fingers. "How did I get so lucky?" he whispered as he looked up and locked his gaze with mine. I smiled softly as I stroked his shoulder blades.

"I've been asking myself that since I was eleven and you joined my family for dinner," I whispered back, remembering the first night of the many, Solace had joined my family for dinner, he became part of my family the moment he helped Ethan.

"I never thought I could ever love anyone as much as I love you, Princess. You saved me from the moment you declared to your family that you wanted to marry me," I giggled softly, my dad had almost had a heart attack when my eleven year old self announced it and I already knew that I loved him.

"Thank you for coming back to me" I told him sincerely, sadness filled his eyes as he stared at me.

"I am sorry, I ever left." I shook my head, as I pressed his face to my chest, he sighed, "I love you Solace, I love you so much even when you were away from me, I never stopped thinking about you." Solace wrapped his arms around my waist.

"There wasn't a minute in all the days that I was away that I didn't think you, Amber. I always asked myself if I would have stayed if you and I would have fallen in love, and now I know that our love was bound to happen. I was always meant to fall in love with you," I bit down on my bottom lip as I tear escaped my eye. I wasn't going to think about the imprint tonight, I refused to.

"Make me yours, Solace. I want to be yours," I told him seriously as I lifted his face. Solace nodded and slowly pulled my hips down until my warmth completely covered his. We both moaned as I started moving my hips back and forth, I gripped the edges of the Jacuzzi as I rotated my hips. Solace pressed his lips against mine and kissed me slowly, passionately as we lost ourselves in the sensations only brought upon by our union as one. We made love, slowly, enjoying every second enveloped in each other.

"I love you Amber," Solace murmured against my lips as he pulled me back, my back resting against the Jacuzzi, Solace thrust back into me, his eyes trained on me as my hips met his every thrust.

"I am close baby," I gasped out as I felt the familiar tug on the pit of my stomach. Solace continued to pound into me, as he rested his forehead against mine, he crashed his lips against mine as I screamed out during my release. The tightening of my muscles brought him to his release. We both smiled at each other.

"Your amazing Amber, fucking amazing," Solace panted above me.

I laughed as I pulled my arms around his neck and rested my head atop of his chest, "I am only amazing because I have an even more amazing man by my side."

----------

The next morning Solace and I were up bright and early; we were leaving to Thailand and had to be at the airport by six. I was ridiculously tired and as soon as my butt was on the plane, I knocked out. Solace held me the entire time as we flew first class to the other side of the world, one of which I never in my wildest dreams ever believed I would ever visit. Solace had money and he wasn't ashamed to flaunt it, especially when it came to me. He had always told me when I was younger that I should explore the world, that there was so much out there, so much history and beauty than the confines of La Push.

My parents tried their best to give my siblings and I the best life they could, but money was always tight. Solace wanted me to go to school and make something of myself, he always promised me that he would show me the world, take me to see just how amazing other cultures could be. That was his goal for our honeymoon; he wanted to take me to places that he knew would broaden my horizons. I had no idea what I wanted to do with my life, but I had already promised Aunt Leah, Solace and my mother that as soon as our honeymoon was over that I was going to enroll in school.

Solace and I had a stop in Los Angeles where we connected to a flight that would take us straight to Bangkok, Thailand. The flight was going to take seventeen hours, how I was going to survive that long on a plane was beyond me. I had gripped Solace's hand during takeoff and didn't let go until Solace complained that he was losing circulation.

After seventeen hours, of sleeping, watching movies, talking with Solace, and joining the mile high club (Solace and I were very proud of that feat) we finally arrived in Bangkok. I was like a kid in a candy store as I looked out the window while our driver drove us to the hotel. Solace watched me quietly as I watched the bright lights of the city. We passed several Buddhist palaces that Solace assured me we would visit during our stay, I was in awe and couldn't believe that I was actually experiencing such beauty.

We stayed in a hotel called the Peninsula Bangkok; it was probably the tallest building I had ever seen. We checked in and decided that we were too jet lagged to do anything else besides sleep, I wanted to have all my energy for the next morning, Solace was going to take me to the Grand Palace and I was already jumping with excitement.

I woke up to the beautiful Bangkok skyline that was very visible from our window walls that took over the entire front of the hotel building. Bangkok was full of life and I couldn't wait to explore it. Solace and I ate breakfast at one of the restaurants in the hotels, it was on an outside deck.

"This place is so beautiful," I told him as I ate a rich pineapple, it was the best pineapple that I had ever eaten. Solace grinned as he held onto my hand and ate his fruit salad.

I wanted to be a complete tourist, so I made Solace forgo the rental car and opted to take motorcycle taxis to the Grand Palace instead. "Wow" I gasped out as my eyes wandered over the gold entrance of the Grand Palace. Solace couldn't stop smiling as we followed the tour guide through all the breathtaking temples. The whole time I couldn't stop thinking about how much Taylor would have loved being here, experiencing the magic of this history.

That night, Solace and I traveled to Patpong Road, the young concierge at the hotel had told us that it was the heart of Bangkok's night life. Solace held me protectively to his side as we walked down the streets and entered one of the many restaurants. Many men were looking at me as I sauntered around in my bright yellow dress. Once we were seated, Solace grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles. "Are you enjoying your vacation?" he asked me as he played with my ring finger.

I smiled at him, "Of course I am, this place is beautiful. Thank you for bringing me."

He winked at me, "It's only the beginning of our adventure."

I nodded, "One that I am glad to be experiencing with you." I whispered.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

--------

After two amazing weeks in Thailand, Solace and I continued on our honeymoon tour, our next stop being Nepal. I could have honestly gone home after Thailand, because I seriously didn't believe any other place could compare to the beauty I had seen there… I was wrong, very, very wrong.

As I stood who knows who many feet up in the air, strapped onto Solace, who had woken up with brilliant idea that we couldn't leave Nepal without bungee jumping. I was clinging to him, my face buried against his chest.

"Don't worry Princess, I won't let anything happen to you," Solace muttered against my hair. I looked down at the Bhote Kosi River, where if these harnesses broke I would be falling into, dreading the fact that I wouldn't be able to live more time with Solace.

I shut my eyes closed as the instructor, a tan manned with a thick English accent, told us it was time to jump. "You ready, baby?" Solace asked me, and I held onto his waist tighter. "Not really" I squeaked.

Solace chuckled as he kissed the top of my head and let go off his grip on the bridge. I screamed my lungs out as I felt my stomach rise to my throat, Solace, the bastard was laughing his ass off as he held me tight. I opened my eyes for a mere second and closed them back up when I saw that we were heading straight towards the water, we were dunked in for a second, in which I forgot to breathe and then were pulled right back up. I coughed as Solace rubbed my arms and planted kisses on my head.

Once we were back on safe ground and I got over the shock that I had just jumped from an altitude of 160 meters, I threw myself into Solace's arms wrapping my arms around his neck and planting smoldering kisses on his lips. He smiled into the kiss as the tourists around us started "awing" at how cute we were.

"I am guessing I am forgiven," Solace asked in between kisses. I nodded as I slipped my tongue into his mouth. It was safe to say that after that most of my days in Nepal were stuck in our hotel room, making love in every part of the lavish room that we could.

-------

"It was about time you called me, now I know that I am not your mother but I would appreciate getting a call once in a while… I am your godmother!"

Solace chuckled as he rested his head on my stomach, we were in India now and the heat was an issue. Solace paid extra to make sure the room was extra cool because the heat from the nearby desert was getting to me.

"I know, I am sorry Aunt Leah but I really haven't had any time to call."

She snorted, "Oh I am sure Solace has kept you very busy."

"Uh-shit!" I groaned out as Solace mischievously thrust one of his fingers into my core.

"Amber, is something wrong?" Aunt Leah asked. I bit down on my lip as Solace circled his finger inside me and disappeared under the covers. I gripped the sheets as I felt his lips start sucking on my clit.

"No, everything's-FINE!" I squeaked out as my voice hitched a wave higher.

"What's going on, you sound out of breath?" Aunt Leah asked before she gasped. "Oh My God! Are you having sex with me on the line?!"

"God, AH, NO!" I screamed out as Solace replaced his fingers with his tongue.

I covered the mouth piece. "Shit, Solace!" I moaned.

"Amber?!" Aunt Leah was still on the other line.

"Uh- something came up, I'll call you later," I breathed before hanging up, I stuck my hand under the sheets as I gripped Solace's hair and brought him deeper into my core. Solace chuckled, causing his tongue to vibrate within me. He pinched my clit and I unraveled, my juices spilling over, Solace licked me clean and then threw the sheets aside and moved above me.

I glared at him. "What was that about? Not that I mind- but you couldn't have waited just two minutes, she's going to kill me next time I see her!" Solace chuckled as he kissed my pout and grinded against me, he smirked.

"It's your fault, you're too tempting."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, well right now you're tempting me… so I suggest you take your clothes off and start ravishing me before I take out Helen's whip" I teased him.

Solace grinned, "Hmm, that doesn't sound like a bad idea."

-------

I was being spoiled, ridiculously so. After all the palaces I had seen, Amber Palace and Taj Mahal being my favorite I couldn't wait to go back home and have my own home. It wouldn't be a palace of course, but it would be _our _house and well that was a palace in my eyes.

We were only halfway through our honeymoon tour and I was enjoying every minute spent with Solace, besides the sex, which was always great, I felt like we had grown stronger as a couple after experiencing all of this together. There was just something so symbolic about trusting someone so much that you would be willing, in my case my fear of heights, to go bungee jumping, something that I vowed never to do if it wasn't with him.

My head rested on his shoulder as we flew to Greece, our next stop. I shut my eyes as I felt Solace's soft breathing against my hair, he was sleeping and I was cuddled close to him not wanting for a second to let him go. After Greece, we would be heading to Spain and then finishing off in Italy, where I would be reunited with my brother, Ethan. I couldn't wait. I had been looking forward to it since the moment Solace told me.

As the flight attendant announced that we were only a couple of hours away from our destination I couldn't help but snuggle closer to Solace and thinking that this was only the beginning of our lives together.


	25. Honeymoon Bliss Part Two

**AN: The vamps and wolves you recognize from The Twilight Series belong to S. Meyer.**

**The rest of the wolf pack, imprints, wolf kids, and pretty much every other character in this story belong to the talented ****yay4shanghai****! You can find her on my page if you want to check out the rest of her captivating stories :) and check out the amazing spinoffs by ****AsagariMelody, dll10, liljenrocks and Guzhong****.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!**

**Spinoff news intiMACYx33 has posted the prologue for her new story The Complicated Steps to a Simple Love, which follows the relationship of Eli Uley-Varn, Mark and Jordan's son and Phil's adopted daughter Ava Lynch, I already read the prologue and I am hooked, so check that out, you can find it on my page under my favorites stories :)**

**A big THANKS to my amazing beta yay4shanghai!!!**

****Honeymoon Bliss: Part Two****

"Can I see?" I asked Solace as he continued to walk me down the beach, I could feel the sand between my toes as Solace covered my eyes with one hand while the other arm wrapped around my waist leading me to the secret location.

"Just a little a bit more," he whispered in my ear causing my lips to curl up in a smile. I couldn't hear anything around us but the soft brush of the waves hitting the shore and Solace's soft breathing behind me. Today was our last day off our magical stay in Greece. I had fallen in love with the small country with one glance, and after spending our nights in the various Greek Isles and finally ending in Santorini I couldn't stop thinking that Greece had to be the most romantic place in the entire world.

With its whitewashed houses, churches with bright turquoise blue domes, and their clear blue ocean water, Santorini was the best place to finish out our stay.

"Okay, Princess open your eyes," Solace instructed, I opened my eyes and smiled.

"Are we going on a boat ride?" I asked him as I grabbed his hand and led him to the boat, a balding old man was waiting for us and smiling with a grin that showed off two of his missing teeth. Solace held me tight as I followed him to the boat, getting on first and then offering me his hand. The back part of the boat was flat and covered with towels so that we could lay on it and tan.

I laid down first and then grabbed the back of Solace's leg and pulled him down on me, he chuckled and snuggled up beside me. I laid my head on his chest as we set sail. Solace gently stroked my hair as the breeze from the sea fanned across our faces. "This place is so beautiful," I whispered as my finger lazily traced the contours of his chest. I glanced up at Solace and my heart melted when I saw the smile on his face as he looked down on me.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered back. I tilted my head up and placed a small kiss on his lips, Solace gripped my thigh that was laying across his hips as he pulled me up to deepen our kiss.

His fingers curled in my hair, which was now fully grown out, its ends inches away from my waist. "I love you," I panted before Solace slid his tongue into my mouth. I moaned as I tasted the citrus that I always associated with him.

Solace and I broke apart chuckling as the fishers who were out bright and early to catch the fish started wolf whistling at us, I blushed as I stole a glance at the old man who was steering our boat, he was wriggling his eyebrows at Solace. Solace laughed as he pulled me back on top of him, cupping my face between his hands and bringing my face back down so we could continue our kiss. I smiled against his lips "You're incredible," I murmured, he winked at me as he kissed me and then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me down so that I was laying on top of him. I sighed happily as I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sweet sound of his heart beating in my ears.

"Picture! Picture!" the strong accent woke me up from my little nap, Solace was nodding his head at the man who was waving a camera in our face. He was holding up five fingers and then pointing to the camera.

"I think he wants to take our picture," Solace whispered in my ear, and I laughed nodding as I grabbed my purse and handed him some money. The photographer who I noticed was on his own boat grinned at me, as he took a couple of steps back.

Solace and I stood up, I stood beside him as I draped my arms across his chest, showing off my backless bathing suit and my long hair. Solace wrapped an arm around my waist "Smile!" the photographer instructed, I stifled a giggle, his accent was THAT bad. Solace and I grinned and then closed our eyes really tight when the heavy flash of the ancient camera left white spots in our vision.

After giving the photographer the address to our hotel, Solace and I continued to enjoy our boat ride. I sat in between his legs, my back resting on his chest as we watched the sunset. I grabbed my new digital camera and took a picture of us. All that came out of me was one of my boobs and half of my smile, but it was still one of my favorite pictures that I had ever taken because despite the fact that I was barely in it, the close up of Solace's captivating eyes, was breathtaking. It was as if he was staring right back at me, the special twinkle in his eyes was there and the crooked smirk that I had fallen in love with was etched on his lips.

"I wish we could stay here forever," I remarked as we boarded the plane the next day, I didn't want to leave Greece, if it was my choice I would have stayed in Greece forever.

"We'll come back" Solace promised, I nodded hoping that the next time would be just as magical.

------

"Bienvenidos a Madrid!" the pretty hostess greeted us as we checked into the hotel. She was eyeing Solace in a way that I wasn't particularly fond of, but as I purposefully grabbed Solace's hand, the one that was resting on the counter and squeezed it showing off my wedding ring, I knew by her reaction that we weren't going to have a problem.

Solace had one of his hand in my back jean pocket and he was enjoying every second that he could squeeze it, the gesture was turning me on so much that I was tapping my foot on the marble floors waiting anxiously for the damn hostess to check us in so I could take Solace upstairs and have my way with him.

Our hotel room was on the twenty second floor and by the tenth floor on the ride in the elevator; Solace and I were already all over each other. When the elevator finally signaled that we were on our floor, Solace picked me up, I wrapped my arms around him and placed kisses on his neck. A young girl who was passing by giggled at us, I winked at her as Solace kneaded my ass and tried to unlock the door of our room with the card. "Shit, Come on!" he screamed in frustration as I heard him struggle to swipe the card. Thinking that he needed more incentive, I lowered my hips and grinded against his member. "Amber," he moaned out as he rested his forehead against the door.

"Fuck, I'll do it!" I hissed as I jumped off of him, I grabbed the card, swiped it, the door opened. I fisted my hands in his hair and pulled him inside. We closed the door behind us, ready to christen our bed in Spain.

----

"Soccer? Solace I don't even like Soccer," I pointed out as Solace handed me a jersey.

"Well, you can't come to Europe and not watch a soccer game," he answered as he put on his very own jersey. "We're going to watch the Spain team play England. It's one of the most hyped games of the season"

I laughed, "Do you even understand soccer?" I asked him, he blushed.

"Well I dated this girl once…"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you did," he chuckled as he pulled me into a hug.

"Don't worry you go down as by far the best person I ever dated."

I scoffed. "We didn't even date; we had sex, moved in together, got engaged and got married. That hardly constitutes dating."

Solace peppered kisses on my neck. "Yes, well do you want to be my girlfriend then?" he taunted, I giggled. "Oh shut up!"

"How about we make a bet if Spain wins you get to choose what we do tonight?" Solace suggested, "But if England wins I get to have my way with you ALL night."

I pouted, "That's hardly far, what if I want you to have your way with me?" he shrugged.

"Well England is supposed to win so really it's a win-win for you," I laughed.

"Ok, how about this if Spain wins I get to treat you to dinner?"

Solace smirked, "I don't think I like that."

I nodded as I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. "You have paid for everything and yes it may not be the most expensive dinner, but I want to treat you to something, at least a baguette," I joked.

Solace smiled at me as he placed a small kiss on my lips, "Deal."

-----

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I cheered as I danced around Solace, he shook his head at me as I continued to celebrate Spain's win. Solace stopped my celebration as he grabbed me and pulled me towards him, his eyes were playful as he looked down at me.

"You're too adorable," he told me, I grinned at him as I stood up on my toes and kissed the tip of his nose.

"So what it's going to be mi amor, some croquettas or a nice paella?" I asked him using some of the words that I had learned while in Spain.

He kissed me again, "Some croquettas sound good, but I am buying you desert?" My eyes widened and tongue watered, he winked at me. "Some churros with hot chocolate sound good?" he added knowing full well how addicted I had become to the deep fried dough, that was dipped in sugar.

"Sounds perfect."

I was very pleased when we stopped at a bakery and Solace finally let me pay. "Que chavala tan linda," the nice lady told me when I handed Solace his croquetas, that were basically fried pastries with ham inside, I bought him like twelve because they were small and well Solace still retained some of his wolf metabolism.

Solace and I ate our dinner on a bench that overlooked the Royal Palace, a young man with a cart strode by us and almost like fate he was selling churros, I was out of my seat before he made it to us. Solace chuckled as he stood up and bought me my churros, I moaned as I took a bite of the dessert.

"This is so good," Solace sat back and watched me, playing with my hair and kissing my mouth every time traces of sugar were left behind. Solace pulled me on his lap and stroked my thighs.

"I love you" he whispered as he leaned in towards me, I licked my lips, "I love you too."

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed, which I wasn't particularly fond of. The shower was on, so I assumed that he was showering. I stretched and got out of the bed, I walked over to my purse and glared. There was a note by my wallet, under the note there was a stack of cash:

_You told me that you would pay dinner, but you never told me that I couldn't pay you back … with interest._

I glared and stormed into the bathroom. "You cheated!" I screamed out as I waved the money in the air. Solace stepped out of the shower and the money fell like a heap on the floor, he was grinning at me but I was completely dumbstruck by the beads of water trailing down his chest.

"Care to join me?" he asked me as his eyes traveled down my body. I nodded, he walked over to me and pulled my skimpy night gown over my head, his lips connected with mine and he kissed me passionately as he walked backwards back into the shower.

"Don't think I forgot about the fact that you cheated-"Solace stopped my rant by pining me to the cold tiled wall and thrusting into me… it was enough to shut me up.

--------

"Are you nervous?"

"Yes," I stuttered. Alice and her husband Jasper Cullen had picked us up at the airport and were now driving us to their villa in Italy, where I was going to meet up with my brother Ethan and meet his imprint Elena. Elena was physically an adult despite being only about ten years old. I never thought that I would actually be nervous to meet her; the butterflies that had taken over my stomach had definitely shocked me.

"She's going to love you Princess," Solace assured me as he kissed the top of my head. I nodded as I held his hand.

We arrived at the villa in about thirty minutes, as opposed to the hour and a half that it should have taken us. It turns out that there is a driver worse than me in this world; she goes by the name of Alice Cullen. Solace and Jasper carried our luggage as Alice led me towards the modern home. Alice grinned as a beautiful tanned girl opened the door and before I knew it, wrapped me in her arms. "Oh, it's so nice to finally meet you" she gushed as she held me tight.

"Chipmunk, she's a human, she needs to breathe," Ethan teased as he walked up behind her. I grinned as she unwrapped her arms around me and introduced herself.

"Oh, I am sorry… it's just- I have heard so much about you, Ethan talks about his family all the time, and when he told me that you were coming to visit-"

"It's nice to meet you Elena," I smiled, she grinned.

"It's nice to meet you too Amber-oh hello Solace," she waved at Solace who was standing behind me.

"Hello Elena," Solace greeted as he hugged her and kissed her cheek.

After Ethan and Elena showed us to our room, we decided to go eat lunch at one of the local cafes. Ethan and Solace walked ahead of us as Elena and I trailed behind getting to know each other. She would point out some of the famous architectures and I instantly knew that I was going to like her. Her friendly demeanor and the way she was always attentive towards Ethan, made me realize just how amazing she truly was.

"Have you enjoyed your honeymoon?" Elena asked me as we continued to walk towards the café.

I smiled at her, "Yes, it's been amazing."

"Ethan was very happy when he first heard that you and Solace were together. He loves Solace like a brother, they grew really close while Solace was here," she placed her hand on my arm. "When he first came to stay with us, he and Ethan would always tell me stories about you… there is no way to describe how his eyes would gleam whenever he said your name… he really loves you."

"Thank you," I gushed, then winked at her, "I know my brother loves you too."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah like a sister," she muttered. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and laughed.

"Oh don't worry, by the looks of you… trust me it won't be a long time before he realizes that you're definitely not a little girl anymore." She giggled as a faint blush crawled up her cheeks.

"She's beautiful," I told Ethan that night as we sat out on the deck staring at the stars.

Ethan smiled softly. "Yes, she is" he whispered.

I bumped his shoulder, "So when are you going to make your move?" I asked him.

"It's not like that– not yet at least. I don't want to rush her."

I snorted, "Trust me, she wants that. You have to be blind not too notice it."

He shook his head, "I think that when we're ready for that next step than we'll just know. I am really glad you're here Amber, I really missed you." I smiled as I rested my head on his shoulder. "I missed you too Ethan, more than you could ever imagine," he placed an arm around my shoulder and rubbed my arm.

"Why'd you do it Ethan?" I asked him

He sighed, knowing full well what and who I was referring too "I loved her Amber" he answered.

I closed my eyes, "If you could would you take it back?"

"No. I was happy those two years I spent with her, Amber."

"But all the people you hurt…" he placed a finger under my chin so that we were looking at each other.

"You love Solace, right?"

I nodded, "More than my life."

"And you're both fighting against fate because you are sure that your love is strong enough."

"Yes."

"Does your love come before anything or anyone else?"

I hesitated as I looked down and thought of Maddox, I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Yes," I tried to blink back the tears but they still escaped. Ethan brought me to his chest and stroked my hair as I cried. "I don't want to hurt her, Ethan… I swear, Ethan you believe me right? I didn't do this to hurt her." I sobbed.

Ethan nodded as he pulled me tighter to his chest. "Yes, I believe you. Of course I do, Amber, of course I do," my brother held me as I cried. I held onto him tight because I needed his reassurance, I needed to feel that he was on my side, but most of all I needed my brother to tell me that it was okay… even if deep down I knew it wasn't.

Solace carried me to bed that night; I laid my head on the pillow as he snuggled up beside me. He stared into my puffy eyes and traced my jaw. "We won't mention her, I promise you Amber, that I will never say her name," he vowed as he placed a kiss on my lips and on my wedding ring "I promise Amber."

"And I promise you that this will be the last night I ever bring it up again," I told him, he nodded as he wrapped his arms around me. I let the final tears escape before I finally fell asleep.

I didn't want to go home, not after spending time with Ethan and getting to know Elena. I loved her after one day of knowing her and after two weeks with her I already considered her my sister. We spent countless afternoons talking about my family, she wanted to know everything. She had been begging Ethan to take her to La Push so she could meet them, but under the circumstances that wasn't possible just yet. I had told her about Melody, Taylor's imprint and she instantly felt bonded to the young girl her exact words being, "She knows exactly what I am going through, you Wahalla's can be so stubborn."

I couldn't wait to go home and tell my mom about her, though I was sure that she knew already. Unlike me she hadn't been ignoring Ethan's call for the past years.

"I am going to miss you Amber, remember you can call me anytime…if you ever need anything." I nodded as I hugged my brother and kissed his cheek.

"You two better come visit me again," Elena demanded as she pulled me into a hug. Solace assured her that we would, "Here this is for you, it's a photo album with all the pictures we've taken here," Elena told me as she handed me a gold box.

"Thank you," I whispered as I hugged her again. "I am glad I met you Elena."

She hugged me tighter, "I am glad I met you too, Amber."

"Are you going to open it?" Solace asked me when were already in the air heading back to Seattle.

I nodded as I opened the gold box, my eyes filled with tears as I looked through the album. There were some pictures of Solace and I that I didn't even know were taken; his hands around me as he threatened to throw me into the Trevi fountain in Rome. I had a huge smile on my face as I tried to pry his arms off me.

Another one as I put gelato on his nose, he had his tongue out and was trying to reach it. There were so many but my favorite was the one where he was carrying me on his back, my head resting on his shoulder, our eyes locked with each others.

As I continued to look over the album various pictures of Elena and I some posed others taken randomly by Solace. Others of Ethan and I as we goofed around or smiled at the camera when Elena would make us take a good picture. The album ended with a picture of all four of us in front of the Leaning tower of Pisa.

It was a beautiful way to end my honeymoon, the final stop before reality. Because that was exactly what was waiting for us in Seattle, the honeymoon was over and now it was time to start our lives together.

**A/N: Review, the next chapter is done and waiting to be posted :)**


	26. A Family Reunion

**AN: The vamps and wolves you recognize from The Twilight Series belong to S. Meyer.**

**The rest of the wolf pack, imprints, wolf kids, and pretty much every other character in this story belong to the talented ****yay4shanghai****! You can find her on my page if you want to check out the rest of her captivating stories :) and check out the amazing spinoffs by ****AsagariMelody, dll10, liljenrocks, Guzhong****, twihardcaligurl, and intiMACYx33.**

**A big thanks to my beta and creator of this universe yay4shanghai :)**

****A Family Reunion****

"Ah!" I screamed out as I ran into the apartment Solace and I were renting. Solace came rushing out of our bedroom and was by my side before I even had the chance to blink.

"What's going on?" he asked me as he looked me over to see if I was hurt, I shook my head as I opened up the fancy white envelope. Solace looked at me confused as I walked over to the couch and sat down. "Babe, you're freaking me out – what's going on?" I waved the envelope in his face and grinned "Guess who's getting married?" I sang as I handed him the envelope with the beautiful invitation.

He pretended to think about it as he moved on the couch and laid on top of me, he opened the envelope and looked at the invitation "We're going to France then?" he asked, I nodded as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to place a kiss on his lips.

"My brother is getting married … of course we're going," I pulled another envelope from my purse. I took out the two airplane tickets and waved it in his face. "He sent us the plane tickets… and in return we donated three hundred dollars to the kids in Tibet"

"Did we now?" he asked as he peppered kisses on my face.

I nodded. "You don't mind, right?" I didn't like using his money, but he was adamant that everything that was his was mine, so when I saw that Ethan had sent us and the rest of my family tickets to go see him get married, I jumped at the opportunity to donate money to a cause that I knew both Ethan and Elena cared deeply about.

"Of course I don't, babe," I smiled as he rested his head on my chest, I stroked my fingers through his hair, he wrapped his arms around my waist, slowly falling to sleep. I continued to hold him as I looked out the screen doors of our apartment, we had yet to find the right place to call our home so for now we were renting and searching for a place to call ours. I hadn't gone back to La Push since the wedding, nor did I plan too. My family knew the circumstances and would do everything in their power to come visit me, something I greatly appreciated. I tried to call Maddox as much as possible, but sadly our relationship was fizzling.

I had finally found my calling in design, I was enrolled in the International Academy of Design and Technology. Unlike many of my classmates, I had yet to choose a particular field that I would be focusing on, but I was leaning towards interior design. I had never considered a future in design and yet I found that the first day in school that I was surprisingly good at it, not only that, I enjoyed it. There was something powerful about being given a blank space and then having the ability to make it beautiful and most importantly meaningful. For the past year, I had assisted professors in projects where we would search deep into the character of a customer and just from a couple of minutes of interaction be able to sense out what they would like and what they wouldn't.

Solace was paying my education, something I thanked him for everyday. He was the most supportive person in my life, he would spend countless nights awake with me as I would draw sketches that my professors had given me for homework, he was always the first one up in the morning greeting me with a hot morning kiss and hot cup of a coffee. I had a part time job as a receptionist at a Design company called Design Inc. my professors had found me the job and told me to stick with it, that it was only a matter of time before I would get a promotion. I had signed up for an internship and I was currently waiting for the call back.

Solace didn't want me working, he wanted me to focus on school but I told him that I needed to have a taste of what I was getting into, he complained that he would miss me too much so I made it up to him every night, it didn't matter if I was exhausted … we made love. I vowed when I took the job that I would show Solace just how much he meant to me, how much I was willing do for him, he needed to know that he was my world.

Solace's phone vibrated on the table, I reached over and grabbed it trying not to make much movement so I wouldn't wake him up. I read the caller ID, it was Phil. I looked over at the clock, it was eight in the morning, I had just got home from my daily morning run. Phil never called this early, unless it was an emergency. I answered the phone fearing that something had happened at home.

"Hey Solace, guess what Maddox lost another tooth," he started and I froze, "Solace you there?" Phil asked, I cleared my throat and stroked Solace's face.

"Baby, wake up," I whispered as I covered the mouth piece so Phil couldn't hear me. Solace looked up at me, "It's Phil." I smiled even if inside my heart was breaking into pieces. Solace smiled at me as he stood up and grabbed the phone, he grabbed my chin and kissed me.

I watched him walk outside and sit on the deck as he talked to Phil. I took a deep breath walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind me. I looked at myself in the mirror as the tears streamed down my cheek, "Stop Amber, you promised him," I told myself as I grabbed a tissue and wiped my tears.

I knew that Phil kept a look out on Maddox for Solace, I had sneaked up on him once, not on purpose. I had come home late and wanted to surprise him when I heard him ask Phil how Maddox was doing apparently she had been sick and he was worried. Phil called at least once a day and if he failed to call, Solace would call him. I pretended to act like I didn't know what was going on, I had promised Solace back in Italy that I would never mention the imprint and he vowed never to utter her name in my presence, he had kept his promise and I kept mine.

I wasn't jealous, I worried about Maddox as well. I called my mom and Annabelle everyday and Maddox was always one of the few people I would ask about, she was my goddaughter and I loved her, just because I was hours away didn't mean that I had forgotten about her. I knew that Solace as her imprint, was bound to worry, I didn't mind the calls, it was the way his voice sounded when he asked about her that got to me. It didn't anger me, it scared me, but I wouldn't bring it up; I bottled my fears and held them in. The only person I would talk too was Aunt Leah and even then I would never tell her everything, there was just some things that were meant for me to keep to myself.

"Princess?" I heard Solace call out.

"Just a minute," I answered him as I washed my face. My eyes still looked slightly puffy, this being just one of the many mornings were I had found the bathroom as my refuge, I was prepared. I grabbed the small make up bag from one of the drawers, I opened it and grabbed the eye drops. I placed two drops in each eye and then wiped the corners with the tissue. I looked at myself in the mirror and smirked, it worked every time.

I opened the door of the bathroom to find Solace waiting for me on the bed, he gestured me over with his index finger. I sighed as I crawled on the bed and straddled him, he nibbled on my shoulder.

"I love you Amber, you know that right?" he asked me as he looked up at me through his lashes. I smiled softly as I ran my fingers through his hair. "I love you so much, you're the most important person in my life," he whispered his eyes piercing mine. I nodded, as I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him towards me as I rested my head on his shoulder, "I love you too."

It was when he held me with so much devotion that made every tear I shed worth it. Because being held in his arms wiped away every heart wrenching moment I went through, the fear of losing him washed away because in his arms pressed against his body, our hearts beating at the same erratic tempo, it was just us, Solace and Amber, as it should be, how it was meant to be.

"You're going to be late for school," Solace murmured. I didn't let him go, I was far too content to walk out now.

"I don't want to go just yet," Solace's hold on me tightened.

"I don't want you to go either."

I pulled back so that I was looking at his face, "Maybe I should call in sick. I want to spend the day with you." Solace grinned as he leaned towards me, capturing my lips.

"I love that idea, but you're going to need those days off when we go to France." I groaned, he was right, I had to go in to file the request. I wanted to at least spend a week abroad with my family. This was going to be my parent's first trip anywhere outside of Washington and California, where my Uncle Matty and his husband Niccoli lived. I couldn't wait to see Annie's face especially because Brady was going as well, I always enjoyed spending time with those two, especially now. Tormenting Brady about my sister, the hormonal teenager was very amusing; at least to me it was… I am sure Brady would disagree.

"If I leave now, I can make it home sooner," I muttered in between kisses. Solace smiled.

"Hurry back to me," he teased as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I moaned into the kiss as I fisted his hair in my hands pulling him closer to me.

"Leah wants us over for dinner," Solace panted as his hands trailed up my shirt. I nodded as I lifted my arms, breaking our kiss momentarily as he slipped it off.

"I think I am going to be late," I breathed out as Solace pulled down my running shorts and slipped a hand into my underwear, my hips bucked towards his hand begging for release.

Solace grinned as he ran a finger through my slick folds. "No you won't, we'll make it quick," he told me as he took off his black silk boxers and settled over me, he hooked his fingers under the straps of my underwear and pulled them down. He lifted my legs and placed them on his shoulders, knowing full well that that position was my weakness. He entered me and had me screaming out his name within minutes, he was that good… so, so good.

I went to work with a grin on my face, one that stayed with me past six o'clock as I drove back to the apartment. Solace was waiting for me outside, I turned off my car and got in his, that was much faster and flashier than mine. I wouldn't be caught dead driving it, because knowing me somebody would probably end up dead if I did. Solace held my hand over my thigh the entire ride to Aunt Leah's home that was minutes away from downtown Seattle where Solace and I lived.

April greeted us at the door when we arrived. She was an only child and often found herself bored in the house, so she looked forward to these dinners. Hell I think we all did, Solace and Aunt Leah's playful bickering towards each other was always amusing.

"Hey April," I greeted as I bent forward and hugged her. Solace hugged her too, she blushed and I rolled my eyes, it seemed like I wasn't the only one that turned to putty when Solace was around.

"Finally, you're late!" Aunt Leah told us as she walked into the living room wearing an apron.

Solace made a face. "Leah, who the hell let you cook?" he mocked glared at her. "Are you trying to poison me?" he asked her. Aunt Leah crossed her arms over her chest and pointed the wooden spatula at him. "Don't mock me Solace or I _will_ poison your food."

April giggled, "Daddy's cooking, she just put on the apron because she wanted you to _think_ she was cooking. Daddy likes having you two around, he wouldn't let you eat Mom's cooking, you would never come back"

"April!" Aunt Leah shouted as she blushed. Solace walked up to her and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay Leah, I am sure you have a lot more talents," he shrugged. "Cooking is just not one of them."

Aunt Leah glared at him as she swatted him away with the spatula, "Asshole!" she told him as she grabbed my hand and led me into the dining room. Solace was outside drinking a beer and talking with Greg who was grilling some chicken and vegetables for Aunt Leah who has been a vegetarian for almost two decades now.

"How's school April?" I asked the teen as I sat next to her on the table. She smiled at me.

"Well there's a dance coming up and I have a date," she grinned as she twirled a strand of her honey colored hair, "Yeah, my dad finally agreed that I could go with him."

"That's great… is he cute?" I asked her, I missed having these talks with Annabelle, however hers were never as interesting, Brady had always been the only boy in her life. Even young Freddie Call, Soli's brother didn't stand a chance, and it was a well known fact that he was enamored with my little sister.

"Yeah, he's on the football team and everything," her eyes glazed over and I laughed, imagining cheerleader April and her dreamy football player date arriving to the dance.

Dinner was interesting to say the least, Solace and Aunt Leah ragged on each other the whole time. While Greg, April and I watched and tried not to choke on our food. Solace always knew how to press Aunt Leah's buttons, something I am sure he learned to do in the decade that they dated, on and off. The fact that they were together didn't bother me anymore, it was something I learned to get used too. They were both special people in my life, if I wanted to have a relationship with either of them than I had to get over it… so I did, and in result I got to spend every Tuesday at Aunt Leah's eating dinner and laughing my heart out.

"Wow, it's so beautiful," Annabelle gushed as she looked out the window of the SUV we were in. Brady was sitting by her side and not even bothering to look at the scenery around them, all that mattered to him was that Annie was happy. My mom and Dad were in the car in front of us with Ethan, Elena and Taylor. Solace and I were riding with Brady and Annabelle.

"Brady I want to get married here," Annie whispered as she watched the French countryside from inside the car. Brady stiffened, Solace and I held back our laughter as we watched him turn an unnatural shade of red. I hadn't been France, since it had not been part of our honeymoon tour, so I was soaking in just as much as Annabelle. I was curled against Solace as Edward Cullen, Elena's grandfather and her grandmother Bella drove us towards their home.

Elena, Annabelle, my mom and I all traveled to the city the next day to shop. My mom was in awe as Elena took her to various boutiques handing her the most expensive dresses, Ethan had warned all of us, Annie, my mom, and I too not buy dresses because Alice Cullen, Elena's aunt had already selected some for us.

I watched happily as my mom tried on dress after dress, I was tempted to buy them all for her because she looked breathtaking in all of them. In the end she choose a gold dress that made her look like a greek goddess, Annabelle and I grinned as we watched her look at herself in the mirror, she seemed shocked.

"You look so beautiful," I whispered behind her, she smiled at us as she walked over and hugged all three of us. Elena couldn't stop grinning for the rest of the day.

Alice had picked out a red dress for Annabelle; it was tight and hugged the slim curves of her body. My mom and I looked at each other and laughed because we knew Brady was going to go insane when he saw her in the dress. I was wearing a dress similar to Annabelle's but instead of being red it was hot pink and one shouldered unlike Annabelle's that was a tube dress.

It was amazing to see Ethan and Elena in this stage of their relationship, my brother had finally realized the amazing woman that had been before his eyes. My dad embraced Elena like a daughter and as I watched him not let go of Ethan for even a second, I knew that it was the beginning of the process to fix the amazing father-son relationship they had once had.

I sat on Solace's lap as Jake described the night that Ethan finally reacted to Elena's feelings towards him, we all laughed as Ethan buried his face in Elena's neck in embarrassment.

"You should have seen your son Jared, he kept trying to convince me that he wasn't in love with my daughter, I just kept thinking 'wow, he really is blind' it was priceless," Elena placed a kiss on Ethan's forehead as she giggled along with the rest of us. Solace gripped my thigh, I looked back at him, he grabbed my face and kissed me. My dad cleared his throat breaking us apart, he still wasn't a fan of seeing me kiss my husband, not that I ever believed he would be.

Annabelle had fallen asleep on Brady's lap, much to my dad's displeasure. Brady wasn't even paying attention to us as he mindlessly stroked Annabelle's hair. Taylor kept rolling his eyes at him but I didn't miss all the times he would take out his cell phone to see if Melody had called.

Solace carried me to my room after we called it a night. He laid me down and I instantly curled against his side. Solace buried his face in my hair and sighed.

"It's nice to see your family together again," he told me as he pulled me on top of him. I grinned as I leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips.

"I know what you mean," I answered him.

He ran his hands on the sides of my thigh. "You know poor Ethan and Elena are sleeping in separate rooms tonight," he wriggled his eyebrows, "You know no sex on the wedding night."

"Uh huh," I told him as my fingers trailed up his chest, "I was thinking that we could you know—"

I placed my finger on his lips. "You were thinking that we could make up for the sex they're not having?" I asked him.

He nodded as he placed his hands on the indents of my waist, "My thoughts exactly, so what do you say?"

I bent down and nibbled on his earlobe, "I say, that you didn't even have to ask," I whispered, he growled and flipped me over.

"Let's get started shall we?"

I nodded as I stuck my hand in his boxers and grabbed his member, "Let's."

It was an afternoon wedding being held in a beautiful cathedral, the same one where Quil and Claire had also wed. The aisle was surrounded by a mixture of lavender and white flowers, which we had been informed was the color scheme of the wedding. Solace sat on my left while Annie sat on my right, Brady by her side like always. Apparently Alice wanted us to match because Solace, Brady, and my dad were wearing ties that matched our dresses.

My fingers were intertwined with Solace's who had his hand resting on my thigh. We waited patiently, well I did, Annie kept looking around and pointing out everything she wanted at her wedding, making Brady blush, he had been on permanent blush mode ever since we had arrived in France, it didn't help that Annie kept a continuous stream of requests all regarding her future wedding with her imprint.

"Don't you want to marry Brady?" she asked him as she stuck out her bottom lip.

Brady's eyes traveled to her lips that were painted a bright shade of red before traveling back to her eyes. "You're too young to be thinking about that Cupcake," he answered her.

She looked down and grabbed her hand, "When I am older, you'll marry, right?" she asked him.

He smiled at her and leaned down and kissed her cheek "Of course I will," she grinned and rested her head against his shoulder completely content with his answer.

There were a lot of vampires present, most allies and friends of the Cullen's. Elena didn't have many friends, her rapid growth had forbidden her from befriending anyone who didn't know about the mythical creatures that roamed this earth. Ethan and her aunts were her best friends, her mother was her biggest confidant, and she was more than happy with the people she surrounded herself with.

It was a small wedding, only family and friends in attendance. Solace knew most of the vampires from his time in Volterra. They all came to greet him and meet me, Solace held onto me tight whenever they got too close. Many were vegetarian but there were occasional red-eyed vampires that gave me goose bumps whenever they were near.

Rosalie, Elena's breathtaking Aunt played the piano as Ethan and my mother walked down the aisle. My mom was crying silent tears as she placed a kiss on each of Ethan's cheek before taking a seat next to my father. Next was Alice and Taylor, the maid of honor and best man. Alice glided down the aisle with poise only a vampire could possess, while Taylor walked beside her grinning and making the single female vampires swoon with his charming smile. Alice was wearing a tube lavender dress that stopped just above her knees and Taylor was wearing a tuxedo and lavender tie.

Everyone stood up when the familiar wedding march came on, and Solace wrapped his arms around my waist as Elena walked down the aisle with her father. I stole a glance at my brother and smiled, his eyes were only for Elena who looked stunning in her off shoulder ivory dress that had small intricate roses cascading down in a way that only a talented designer could achieve. Elena's long curly hair was pinned away from her face and running down her back, just how Ethan loved it. Elena was beautiful, between her and Soli they could make any woman feel inferior.

"Is she even wearing makeup?" Annabelle asked in awe as Jacob lifted Elena's veil, showing off her gorgeous face.

"Probably not," I murmured, if she was wearing makeup it was nearly impossible to tell, because someone as stunning as Elena, didn't need makeup.

"She's wearing eyeliner and bronzer … that's it," Annabelle sighed, I giggled quietly noticing how the light brown eyeliner was highlighting Elena's green eyes. Jake hugged his daughter and then hugged Ethan as he placed Elena's hand in Ethan's. Ethan kissed her hand and then helped her up the altar.

Solace held my hand the entire time as the priest preached about eternal love and about how both man and woman are responsible to care for each other, that not one job should be given to one person; on the contrary a married couple should work as a team, learning how to compliment each other's praises and flaws.

I rested my head on Solace's shoulder and held Annie's hand as Ethan and Elena read their vows to each other. "I love you," Solace whispered into my ear when Ethan declared how he couldn't wait to spend eternity with Elena. Light tears fell across Elena's cheek as she took Ethan's hand and promised him that she would be true and love him everyday more than the day before.

I smiled as I watched my mom wipe my dad's cheek as they both started to cry. Everyone stood up when the priest declared them husband and wife, Ethan wrapped his arms around Elena's waist and pulled her towards him, his hands stroked her body before cupping her face. He whispered something to her against her lips, Elena grinned as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Welcome to the family," my mom told Elena as she congratulated her, Elena was crying as she hugged my parents.

"Good job Ethan, she's beautiful," Annabelle teased him as she kissed his cheek.

Ethan opened up his arms and Solace chuckled as he hugged Ethan back. "Congrats man," Solace told him, Ethan clapped his back before pulling me into a hug.

"I got to say- I like her better than Trisha," I whispered into his ear, Ethan rolled his eyes as Solace came up behind me and pulled me towards his chest, he nibbled on my ear lobe and I suppressed a moan.

"Be nice," he warned me as he lightly bit down. I laughed and I nodded as I turned around and hugged my sexy husband.

After leaving the cathedral we all followed the limo that Ethan and Elena were riding in to the vineyard that Alice had rented for the reception and for Ethan and Elena's wedding night. The vineyard was a lot bigger than necessary, but it was a well known fact that Alice always went big when it came to planning parties.

There was a mansion on the land and inside there was a ballroom, where the reception took place. On each table, there was an intricate centerpiece with lavender scented candles and white tulips. Taylor and Brady wolf whistled as Ethan and Elena stepped on the dance floor for their first dance. Edward, Elena's grandfather played a special piece that he had dedicated to his wife Bella, Elena had told me the story on how she had once walked in on him playing it and asked him about it.

He had told her that when he met Bella, he tried to stay away from her because she was a human and he was a vampire, but the more he tried to stay away the more Bella pulled him to her, whether by questioning him or getting herself into life threatening situations. He had lived almost a century alone but then she came into his life and for the first time since he had been changed, he felt as if he was truly alive. The love he had for her inspired the lullaby, Elena was captivated by the sweet sounds and the story behind it. So it was her lone request to Ethan that they would dance to the lullaby as their first dance as husband and wife. Ethan could never refuse anything to Elena, and the twinkle she got in her eyes whenever she heard it was enough for him to say yes without a second thought.

The food was served and toasts were said, Taylor being the funniest by far, reminiscing about the days where I would force Ethan and Taylor to play dolls with me and how Ethan would always pick the prettiest dolls while poor Taylor was left with the ugly ones. Tears came out of my eyes as I held my torso to contain the laughter especially when Ethan turned an unusual shade of red.

"I am so tired," Elena complained as she sat down in the table with Annabelle and I. Brady and Solace had gone to get us drinks, while Ethan danced with my mother.

"You're tired?" I snorted. "Wait till tomorrow morning; you won't want to get out of bed. Especially after the wedding night," I winked at her. Elena giggled nervously as blood crept up her cheeks.

"I am really glad you're all here. It wouldn't have felt right to get married without you guys," Elena told us as she placed her hands on top of ours. "You have such an amazing family, I know that I just met you, but I already love all of you."

Annabelle and I smiled at her as we sandwiched her into a hug, "Picture!" Alice demanded as she forced us up. Elena stood in between Annabelle and I as Alice fixed her dress, before pulling back and taking the picture. She looked at the digital camera and grinned. "You and Ethan are going to have beautiful children, with these genes you can't go wrong," we all laughed as Alice ran to her husband Jasper and showed him the pictures she had taken.

"May I have this dance?" Solace asked me as he offered me his hand. I smiled placing my hand on his and following him to the dance floor. Annabelle was dancing with Brady; she was standing on Brady's toes so she could wrap her arms around his neck. Brady was looking at her with a huge smile as she talked to him. I watched with a smile as he bent down and peppered kisses all over her face, while she laughed at him.

I rested my head on Solace's shoulder as we swayed to the soft melody of the music. "You're by far the most beautiful woman in the world," he told as he kissed the top of my head.

I rolled my eyes as I looked up at him, "That's hard to believe, especially now, I mean come on all these vamps are gorgeous." I told him as I waved my hand to point out the ridiculously poised and beautiful vamps that where dancing circles around us.

He shook his head as he rested his forehead against mine, "You're the prettiest, hands down the most stunning woman here."

I grinned at him as I pulled his neck down "Well if you say so," I teased him before finally breaking the distance and connecting our lips.

**A/N: Reviews get you the next chapter :)**


	27. Gifts and Abductions

**AN: The vamps and wolves you recognize from The Twilight Series belong to S. Meyer.**

**The rest of the wolf pack, imprints, wolf kids, and pretty much every other character in this story belong to the talented ****yay4shanghai****! You can find her on my page if you want to check out the rest of her captivating stories :) and check out the amazing spinoffs by ****AsagariMelody, dll10, liljenrocks, Guzhong****, twihardcaligurl, and intiMACYx33.**

**A big thanks to the best beta ever, yay4shaghai!**

****Gifts and Abductions****

"Amber, baby, are you okay?" Solace asked me through the door, I couldn't answer him not when my face was practically buried in the toilet. I blamed the fish; Solace and I had gone out to eat last night with a couple of my co-workers. I had gotten the internship at Design Inc and I was a couple of weeks away from graduating as an interior designer. We had gone to celebrate the completion of our latest project, a twelve room mansion in the outskirts of Seattle. It had been one of the biggest jobs our company had seen in a while; it took us six months to finish decorating the entire house.

I had eaten fish, despite the fact that I wasn't a fan of it. Solace had watched me apprehensively as I ate it, if there was one person in the world that knew how much I disliked fish it was Solace. I went to sleep perfectly fine but had woken up and ran to the bathroom, which brings me to my latest position, hunched over the toilet as I heaved all the contents out of my stomach.

"Amber, I am going to break this door down!" Solace warned me as I continued to ignore his pleas, my ears were ringing as I stood up and opened the door. "Princess, what's wrong?" he asked me worriedly as he picked me up and sat me on the sink. I leaned my head against the bathroom mirror as Solace grabbed a towel and wet it. "You shouldn't have ate the fish," he murmured as he gently wiped my face with the cold water. I groaned as I felt the bile rise up my throat, I shoved Solace out of the way as I pulled the toilet seat up and threw up. Solace kneeled down behind me, pulling my hair out of my face and rubbing circles on my back.

I had the best husband ever, what I did to deserve him I would never know. After I finished throwing up, Solace undressed me and took me a shower. He cleaned me up, dressed me in one of his big t-shirts and tucked me in the bed. He laid down beside me, I curled up against his side and I fell asleep to the soft stroking of his fingers against my cheek.

When I woke up again, the sun had already gone down. Solace wasn't by my side, I rubbed my eyes and stretched as I got out of the bed and walked out of the room. Solace was sitting on the couch playing mindlessly with his phone, I looked over at the kitchen and noticed that there was a pot on the broiler. "How are you feeling?" Solace asked me as he stood up and made his way over to me.

I shrugged, "Better… I don't feel like throwing up anymore." Solace smiled as he kissed me softly.

"That's good, you had me worried. I made you chicken soup," he murmured against my lips, "Yum," I told him as I grabbed his hand and walked to our small dinner table.

After I ate my soup, Solace and I retreated back to our bedroom, where we spent the night watching movies and enjoying each other's company. I had fallen asleep firmly believing that the fish had made me sick… boy was I wrong.

-----

"It says to wait three minutes," Aunt Leah instructed as April, Aunt Leah and I watched the stick on the sink. Apparently the fish hadn't been the problem, because there was no way a lone fish could have me waking up every morning with nausea and then have me feeling completely fine by the afternoon. I had called Aunt Leah and my mother and told them about what was going on, my mother squealed and then told me to go to a pharmacy store. Aunt Leah had shown up at my door ten minutes later with April and personally drove me to the pharmacy store to buy five pregnancy tests.

Its funny how possibly being pregnant could have escaped my mind, I mean it was bound to happen, Solace and I weren't using protection and we had a lot of sex. I hated condoms and since I started school and work, I hardly ever kept track of my birth control pills. I was bouncing on my feet as my eyes watched the timer tick away, I didn't want to get my hopes up to then be disappointed but a big part of me was hoping that I was pregnant, carrying a piece of Solace in me.

I jumped five feet in the air when the timer rang announcing that our three minutes were up, Aunt Leah and April grinned as they stepped forward, all of us looking at the pink stink. "Oh My God" Aunt Leah gasped. My eyes watered as I looked at the solid plus sign… I was pregnant.

"Congratulations!" April screamed as she hugged me, Aunt Leah had tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around me.

"You're going to be a mom," she whispered in my ear, she pulled away and smiled at me. "Call Kim, she deserves to know," I nodded, but refrained from calling there was one specific person that deserved to know before anyone else.

I sat on the couch mindlessly surfing through the channels, waiting for Solace to come home. He had gone with Greg to various car dealerships, Greg wanted to buy a car and he knew Solace was a car fanatic, so he asked him to tag along for advice. I hadn't stopped smiling and rubbing my still flat stomach, I kept fiddling with my phone, my fingers itching to call Solace and tell him the good news.

I heard the knob on the door turn and jumped out of my seat, Solace opened the door and I jumped on him, he staggered back chuckling as he placed a kiss on my shoulder.

"I missed you too," he teased as he placed me on my feet. He bent down and kissed my lips. I couldn't stop grinning as I followed him inside. Solace turned around and raised an eyebrow at me, "Is something going on babe?" he asked me. I didn't answer him as I grabbed his hand and led him to the couch; I pushed him down and straddled him.

"There is something I have to tell you."

He nodded "Okay…" I took a deep breath as I looked down; I grabbed his hands and placed them on my stomach. Solace gasped.

I looked up at him, "Solace, I am pregnant," I breathed out. Solace looked up at me in shock.

"You're pregnant?" he whispered, I smiled as I bent down and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Yeah, we're having a baby," I answered him, a tear escaped his eyes as he looked down at my stomach where our baby was developing.

He looked up at me and grinned, "I love you Amber, I love you so much. Thank you! Thank you," he exclaimed as he grabbed my face and kissed me passionately. I smiled into the kiss, Solace had always wanted kids, he been had waiting to start a family. To know that I was giving him a part of me, something he so desperately wanted, was gratifying. Putting a smile on his face was my biggest joy.

Solace and I went to the doctor's office the next day; Solace hadn't stopped smiling since I had told him the big news. He was also on over protective mode- I couldn't go anywhere unless he deemed it safe enough, other woman would have found that annoying, I found it sexy as hell.

I hadn't told my parents and made Aunt Leah promise to not say anything, we were planning to surprise them when they came up for my graduation in two weeks.

Solace held my hand the entire time as the doctor re-tested me to make sure that I was indeed pregnant, it came back positive and it was confirmed that I was three weeks along. The doctor gave me vitamins and explained to me what I should be expecting during my pregnancy, the highlight of the whole visit was being told that the best thing for any pregnant woman was to continue a normal sex life, I stifled a laugh, if only the doctor knew how gratifying my sex life actually was.

The excitement of being pregnant stayed with me and I was beaming with joy as I walked down the steps with my degree. I finally graduated, following my call in interior design. I wasn't showing yet, so none of my employers knew that I was expecting, despite the fact that I was over the moon about being a mother, I was hoping that the company wouldn't let me go because I was pregnant. I loved my job and I was finally moving on up, I was going to be hired as soon as I graduated.

My family came down, plus Melody and Brady, whom I already considered my family. I had been shocked when Melody had called and announced that her parents were letting her come up, she had phased a couple of weeks ago and had imprinted on Taylor, a double imprint something Taylor was beyond thrilled about. She used the imprint and the fact that she couldn't be away from Taylor for long periods of time to coax her parents to let her come to my graduation. I called Anna and assured her that no funny business would be going on, promising to make sure that Annie and Melody slept over at my place as opposed to my brother, Brady and my parents who tended to stay in a hotel by our apartment.

That was my goal when looking for our future home, a place where I could offer my parent's their own room. That night I stayed up into the wee hours of the night with Annabelle and Melody, they asked me about sex and being that I was married and having sex every night with probably the most experienced man in the world, they came to me for advice. It was uncomfortable to say the least, there was just something so wrong about telling them about trying to seduce my brother and someone I considered my brother since I was a kid.

I went to sleep that night curled in Solace's arms, just like I hoped to do for the rest of my life.

"I am so proud of you Princess," Solace told me as he picked me up and spun me around. I laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck and rested my forehead against his.

"I couldn't have done it without you," I whispered.

He grinned. "I would do anything for you- there aren't words in the world to describe just how proud of you, I am. You're amazing, the most amazing woman in the world," when he spoke to me like that I couldn't help but turn into putty, I sighed as I pulled him closer, his chin on my shoulder and my lips on his neck, being with him made me the happiest woman in the world.

My family passed me around like a rag doll as they congratulated me. We went to eat at an Italian restaurant; Solace had rented out the party room to celebrate. Glasses of champagne were passed around; my mom eyed me as she noticed the full cup in front of me.

Solace squeezed my hand as he cleared his throat, "I want to thank all of you for being here today," he turned to me. "Amber, you'll never know the happiness I am feeling right now, seeing how much you've grown– sometimes when I look back and remember the little girl who could always bring a smile to my face, I can't believe that you're her. You have grown to be the most beautiful, talented, and amazing woman I have ever known and everyday when I wake up I fall even more in love with you." He raised up his glass, "To Amber, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you watching you grow every day, making me the happiest man in the world."

"To Amber!" My family cheered as they raised up their glasses.

I pulled Solace to me. "I love you," I told him. He smiled back at me, "I love you too Princess."

"Should we tell them?" I asked him. He grinned and nodded. I grabbed my knife and gently tapped my glass. Everyone's eyes were immediately on me, I could see Solace watching me from the corner of my eye, he squeezed my hand for support, "Amber, is there something you want to say?" Aunt Leak asked me.

I nodded, "Well, I wanted to wait to tell you in person that's why I didn't say anything sooner," I took a deep breath. "I am pregnant" silence. I looked at the shocked faces of my family and instantly felt my stomach drop… not the reaction I had expected. A girly squeal broke through the air and before I knew it, Annabelle was by my side jumping with joy. That seemed to wake everyone from their trance, I let out a sigh of relief as one by one my family stood up and made their way over to Solace and I.

"I knew it!" My mom exclaimed as she placed her hand on my stomach, I still wasn't showing, the doctors had said that I wouldn't be seeing any physical signs of development until the end of third month and even then it wouldn't be anything too noticeable.

"I am going to be an aunt!" Melody gushed as she hugged me, I laughed. "Aunt Melody, it suits you," she giggled as she fell back against Taylor's chest.

Taylor winked at me as he bent down and placed a kiss on my cheek. "You're going to be a great mother," he whispered in my ear, I grinned at him before pulling him down and hugging him.

Brady was the next one to congratulate me, his hug was so strong that he lifted my feet in the air. "My little sister is going to be a mother– I never thought the day would come," he teased, I slapped his arm, he laughed as he pulled me into a proper hug. I walked over to Solace who was being hugged by my dad, my dad pulled away when he smelled me, he had tears in his eyes. Dad wrapped his arms around me, I rolled my eyes, my dad was such a softie, so different from my mother.

After all the hugs and kisses had been spread we sat back down and ate. Solace grabbed my hand; I looked over at him and smiled softly as he kissed each of my knuckles on my left hand placing two on my ring finger. I placed my other hand on my stomach, Solace and our baby, what more could I ask for.

--------

"Solace I hate surprises!" I whined.

"We're almost there," he whispered in my ear. I heard a key and then the unlocking of a door. "Where are we?" I asked him as Solace grabbed my hand and led me inside and then closed a door behind us. I felt his fingers gently unknot the blindfold I was wearing to cover my eyes.

"Okay, you can open your eyes," he instructed, I warily opened my eyes and gasped. I was standing in an empty condo from what I could tell.

"What are we doing here?" I asked him as I walked over to the window that led to the balcony, there was an amazing view of the famous Space Needle.

Solace walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "This is our new place," he told me, I turned around.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Do you like it? I bought it, for us," he looked down at my belly, "our baby deserves a home. If you don't like it, Princess, we'll just find somewhere else." I shook my head as I walked over to him, grabbed his face and stood up on my toes to pull him down.

"Shut up, I love it. Thank you!" he grinned.

"This can be your first project."

"What do you mean?" I asked him in between kisses that I was placing on his neck.

He moaned "Design it, buy and do whatever you want with it," I bit down on his clavicle, he groaned as he placed his hands on the back of my thighs and lifted me up sitting me on the marble counter of the kitchen. "Money is not an issue, I want you to make this our home," he panted as he lifted my shirt over my head. He bent down and placed a trail of kisses up my belly to my mouth, something he had started doing since he found out about the baby.

My mind was still reeling; I couldn't believe he had bought us a place to raise our baby, the first of many I was planning to give him. I was already envisioning everything I wanted to do, everything I wanted to buy, of course all that was wiped from my thoughts when I felt Solace's hot lips on my breast. I put all my plans in the back of my thoughts; right now I had other things to attend too.

---------

For the next two weeks I dedicated myself solely to my home, I had finally told my employers that I was pregnant; they took the news surprisingly well, telling me that they would be waiting for me after the birth. Solace accompanied me to store after store as I bought furniture for our three bedroom condo. Solace didn't really care what I did with the place, but I was determined to make sure that he was included in all of the decisions.

We had yet to find out the sex of the baby, so we were holding out on the baby's room. Solace was sure that it was a boy, I didn't care what the sex was I knew that I would love our baby regardless. However, deep inside I was longing for my little Solace, I always wanted a boy first. I had grown up with older brothers, I wanted any future daughter of ours to have the same brotherly protectiveness I had grown up with.

After a hectic three weeks, our home was painted and furnished. It ended up being a mixture of retro and modern, with light tones that complimented the furniture. The only semi-dark room was the master bedroom that had black and white intricate wall paper, a four poster bed, and red and white furniture all of which Solace loved.

"How are my Princess and son doing?" Solace asked me as I walked into the apartment after coming back from the lingerie boutique I loved, I had spoken to Soli and found out that she and Randy were together, but weren't having sex, apparently Randy was holding out on her. So to spice things up, I went out and bought Soli sexy lingerie, I knew she would appreciate it.

"We're both fine," I answered him with a smile; we were counting down the weeks so we could finally hear our baby's heartbeat. Solace walked over to me and kissed me, then placed a kiss on my belly, I had yet to notice the changes in my mid area, but I had noticed that my breasts were getting bigger and my hips were widening, Solace loved the new additions.

I grabbed Solace's hand and led him to our bedroom to show him what I had bought Soli, he laughed as he imagined Randy's face when he saw Soli with so little clothing. I laid down beside Solace as he placed the bag on the night table and pulled me to his side, I curled against him and sighed.

Solace was stroking my hair when my phone started to ring; Solace grabbed my purse and handed it to me. I took out my cell phone, "It's my mom," I told Solace who had placed me on his lap and was running his fingers up and down my thighs.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Amber, you need to come home," my mom's voice was urgent, Solace tensed up as he leaned closer to hear what my mother was saying.

"Mom, what's going on?" I asked her.

I heard a sob escape her throat, "They took her, they have Annabelle."

"What?" I gasped as I felt my stomach drop and my heart stop, "Who has Annie mom?" I asked her as I stood up from Solace's embrace and started pacing the room.

"Some vampires … they're holding her hostage to start war. Amber please come home. The pack … they're going to battle, they need Solace," my mom cried, I felt tears running down my cheeks as I ran around the room throwing clothes on the bed.

"I am coming home mom, I'll be there before you know it."

Solace pulled a suitcase from the closet and started throwing our clothes into the suitcase, I sat down on the bed and watched him as he took control. I couldn't stop crying, my baby sister, my Annie. My hands curled into fist as the sobs raked my body, I was imagining the worst, Solace zipped the suitcase and kneeled down in front of me. He cupped my face in his hands.

"She's going to be okay, Amber. We're going to find her," he vowed.

I nodded, "I can't lose her, Solace." I shook my head. "My family won't be the same … I can't lose my sister," I cried.

Solace kissed my lips, "We're going to bring her back home."

I froze. "You can't leave me, Solace," I whispered as I gripped his hand.

He nodded. "I am going to stay in La Push and protect the imprints." he kissed my knuckles "I have to protect my family," he vowed.

Solace sped down the highway as we made our way to La Push. "I have to see Brady," I murmured, I could feel my chest constrict just thinking about what he was going through. I needed to be with my family, now more than ever.

**Review :)**

Thanks to mediate89 for suggesting this particular plot line, because I would have never thought of it and yay4shaghai for helping me develop it, which was fun because brainstorming with Jay is the best :)


	28. Holding On

**AN: The vamps and wolves you recognize from The Twilight Series belong to S. Meyer.**

**The rest of the wolf pack, imprints, wolf kids, and pretty much every other character in this story belong to the talented ****yay4shanghai****! You can find her on my page if you want to check out the rest of her captivating stories :) and check out the amazing spinoffs by ****AsagariMelody, dll10, liljenrocks, Guzhong****, twihardcaligurl, and intiMACYx33.**

**A big thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I appreciated each and everyone of them.**

**Thanks to my amazing beta yay4shanghai, for all the advice and for beta'ing all the chapters I've sent her :) she's the best!**

* * *

**Holding On**

Solace held my hand the entire ride back to La Push; I was going home under circumstances that I truly wished had never presented themselves. I worried for my sister, for my brother, the rest of the wolves who were going to battle and I worried for Solace, how would being so close to Maddox affect him?

I didn't want to dwell on it, but right now I needed Solace more than ever and the fear that he would be pulled to Maddox was terrifying. In the back of my mind I feared that I would be going home to a missing sister and returning with a missing husband. It was stupid of me to second guess him, besides the daily phone calls to Phil he had no other forms of contact with Maddox, that alone should satisfy my worries, but it didn't, it just made me realize that the pull was still strong, Maddox still had reign on him. Would his presence affect her?

I shook my head and brought my thoughts back to the matter at hand, Annabelle's abduction. I wanted to kill the human who had taken her, Solace had informed me that it wasn't a vampire who had taken Annabelle, no it had been a human, a human employed by the vampires to make the attack more inconspicuous.

Solace hadn't even stopped the car properly before I was out and running to my parents who were hugging Taylor on the porch. My mom let go off my brother the moment she saw me, I wrapped my arms around her neck and cried as she rubbed my back, "Thank you for coming home," she whispered while a tear fell on my shoulder. My dad was the next to hug me, before I pulled Taylor to me, holding onto him for as long as I could.

"Be careful out there," I told him, he nodded as he placed a kiss on my cheek and walked over to the Varn family, he wrapped an arm around Melody's shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"Where's Brady?" I asked my mom looking around the front yard where all the pack families were congregated. Phil was standing with his fiancée and imprint Tara, he was holding onto her while each of her little girls held onto his legs. Solace was standing beside them having what I assumed to be a silent conversation with his brother and best friend.

My mom gestured to inside the house, "He's inside, he's been waiting to leave ever since we found out that Annabelle was missing- he doesn't want to see anyone," she shrugged. "I've tried talking to him, but he won't budge," she told me, I nodded before walking into the house. I looked around for him, but I couldn't find him.

I walked up the stairs and made my way to Annabelle's room that was across from my old one, he was there, sitting on her bed and holding a picture frame. I leaned against the doorway and watched him as his shoulders shook.

"It's my fault," he whispered. "I am her imprint, I am supposed to protect her and I failed… I failed her, I failed you, your parents, your family – I promised you when you left that I would watch over her and I fucked up," he hissed as he stood up and paced the room. I walked over to the bed and picked up the frame he had been holding, there were tear stains on Annabelle's stunning face, she had her legs wrapped around Brady's waist and he was kissing her forehead as she gazed affectionately at him.

"I should have told her that I loved her, I know she's only sixteen – and she's still young, but my feelings have changed, she's not my little girl anymore," he grabbed his short cropped hair in frustration. "I should have said something, instead of letting her leave!"

"What?" I asked him, he walked over to her window, his back to me.

"She's been sneaking into my place at nights, nothing's ever happened, just a couple of innocent kisses here and there, but last night things got heated and before we did anything we could regret later – I stopped her. She told me that she loved me; that she was ready, but I froze up." He rubbed his face, "It was the first time that I saw her, _really_ saw her for the beautiful woman that I loved, but I couldn't say it; it didn't come out of my mouth."

I placed my hand on his shoulder, "It's not your fault, Brady. Those vamps planned this, there wasn't a way to stop it. If it didn't happen last night- it would've happened eventually," I assured him. Brady loved my sister; I had known this since I was a little girl. There wasn't a moment in my life that I doubted just how devoted her was too her, "You've watched over her for her entire life – she loves you too, Brady and if I know my sister, she's waiting for you, she won't give up until you bring her home."

He turned to look at me, tears rimming his eyes, "I am going to bring her back, I promise Amber, I won't rest till I find her," I nodded wrapping my arm around his neck and hugging him, "I know you will."

"Jasper says it's time to go," my dad said as he walked into Annabelle's room. Brady nodded as he walked to the door, my dad grabbed him. "Be careful out there, son," my dad told him, Brady closed his eyes and nodded before walking out of the room. I followed my dad out of the house and instantly found Solace's side; he wrapped an arm around me, together we watched my mom embrace Brady. Solace and I walked over to Soli and Randy, who were locked in a heated embrace, the rest of the pack was already standing by the forest, Solace pulled Randy away from Soli in order to get his attention.

"I'll guard her with my life," he promised Randy as he shook his hand. I held onto Soli watching the pack disappear into the woods. Soli rested her head on my shoulder and Solace moved to my side grabbing my hand, "You two should go inside."

I looked up at him, "Your dad and I are going to keep watch out here. We don't know the plans of the vamps because they have found a way around Alice's visions."

"Is that why Ethan stayed behind?" I asked him, all the Cullen's had returned and I found myself disappointed that Ethan hadn't made the trip back. Solace nodded while his free hand stroked my face, "Jake ordered him to stay back in Volterra with Embry, Freddie and the rest of the guard. Nessie is pregnant and Alice firmly believes that Volterra will be the next point of attack."

"I guess that makes sense," I murmured, Solace smiled leaning down to place a kiss on my lips.

"Go inside, it's getting cold. I can't have you getting sick," he looked over at Soli, "either of you." I rolled my eyes as I kissed him one more time and then walked back into my parent's house with Soli. The house was packed; all the imprints, their families and retired wolves were cramped into the house. The house was quiet, everyone too upset to utter a word, I held Soli's hand as Maddox came into clear view, she walked over to me with an impish smile, Harley holding her hand as they made their way over to Soli and I.

"Hey Aunt Amber," Maddox whispered as she looked up at me, I smiled softly as I bent down and stroked her cheek.

"Hey, Maddie – you've grown so much," I told her, she smiled and nodded.

"I missed you Auntie Amber, why don't you visit me more anymore?" she asked me with a pout; Harley let go off her hand and sat down on Soli's lap.

"I am sorry Maddie," there wasn't an explanation I could give her, how was I going to tell her that the reason I had stayed away was because I had married her soul mate. She sighed as she crawled up my lap and rested her back against my chest.

"Its okay, I forgive you," she mumbled.

She eventually fell asleep, I buried my face in her chestnut colored hair as the soft rising and falling of her chest calmed me, Soli had her head rested on the top of the couch, holding my hand and staring mindlessly at the door.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her gently, she didn't look at me as she squeezed my hand.

"I am scared," she whispered. "I finally found the courage to tell him that I loved him." She looked over at me, we were alone besides the two sleeping girls in our arms, and I was one of the only people, besides Randy that Soli would ever let her guard down with. She looked at me with her big beautiful brown eyes and blinked twice before a single tear ran down her cheek.

"He's going to come back, Soli," I tried to assure her, she closed her eyes.

"He has too, I can't live without him, not anymore- not after everything we've been through to get here- to this point, where we can finally be together," she breathed, I grabbed her hand and nodded, I knew the feeling well.

"No, don't go," Maddox sighed as she held onto my shirt, we were splitting up; Solace, Tara, her daughters, and I were going to stay at Soli's apartment, which was the same apartment Solace and I had shared when he came back.

"I'll come by tomorrow," I whispered in her ear as I uncurled her tiny fists from my shirt. Claire stared at us sadly as I placed Maddox in Quil's arms. My eyes glanced to the doorway where Solace was waiting for me, I frowned when I noticed his tense jaw and curled fists; Claire followed my line of vision and glared.

"You can pass by tomorrow Amber… alone," she warned.

Solace stared straight at me as Maddox passed by him, he closed his eyes and gulped before making his way over to where I was standing, Soli stood up and grabbed my hand.

"We should get going, I am going to go and see if Tara needs help with the girls," he said as he walked into the kitchen where Tara was zipping up her daughter's sweaters.

"He's with you, Amber –remember that," Soli told me as she squeezed my hand, I nodded but the frown didn't leave my face even after we had left my parent's house and walked to Soli's place. Solace walked behind Soli and I as he carried Chloe, Tara's oldest daughter in his arms. Ava, her youngest daughter had her face buried in her mother's neck, she hadn't stopped crying since Phil hugged her good bye.

"Here, let me take her," Soli offered Solace once we reached the stairs that led to her apartment. Solace nodded before he placed Chloe in her arms. I went to follow them up but was pulled back by Solace's strong arms.

"Don't go, Princess," he whispered in my ear, I sighed. He turned me around, and lifted up my chin so that I was looking into his eyes. "I love you," he accentuated each word to make his point clear. A warm tear ran down my cheek, my eyes closed and I felt his finger wipe it away. "I love you more than anything," he murmured before he placed gentle kisses on my forehead, my cheeks, the tip of my nose and my plump lips.

"I love you too," I answered as I opened my eyes.

He smiled at me, "Everything's going to be okay, you'll see."

I nodded. "It's going to be weird not sleeping with you," I muttered as I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my forehead against his, he rubbed circles on my back.

"It's only temporary, before you know it Annabelle's going to be back and you and I are going to be back home, decorating our son's room," he murmured close to my lips.

I rolled my eyes, "It could be a girl, Solace."

He shook his head as he placed his hand on my stomach, "It's a boy, I know it is."

I giggled and jumped up wrapping my legs around his waist. "Really and how exactly do you know that?" I asked him playfully. I loved how he could make me smile when all I really wanted to do was crawl under my covers and cry.

He held me tighter. "Father's intuition," he answered. I leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips.

"I wouldn't mind a boy, I want to have a little Solace, I want him to look just like you," I sighed.

Solace kissed me back, "I disagree. I want him to look just like his beautiful mother." I was already picture the little boy who would have his father's eyes and charming smile.

"I hope she's okay," I sighed as I hugged him, resting my head on his shoulder. Solace buried his face in my hair inhaling deeply.

"She'll be fine, Annabelle's strong," he tried to assure me. "Now go inside and get some rest," he whispered as he let me go.

I grabbed his face and kissed him, "Goodnight."

He winked at me as he walked to the back of the shop to phase, "Sweet dreams, Princess."

"They'll all be of you; of course they'll be sweet." I told him, I heard his booming laughter as I watched him walk into the confines of the forest to keep guard.

Tara and her daughters all slept together in one of the guestrooms, while Soli and I shared hers. I laid down by her side, never once letting go off her hand. We spent many of the first nights, wide awake but never uttering a word. We both missed the warmth our lovers provided. One night, it had gotten so bad that we found refuge in her living room, where we watched horror movies, Tara had joined us that night, she was missing Phil and finding it hard to function without him.

My time with Solace was limited; he was constantly on patrol and only got short breaks during the day. Soli, Tara and the girls would always go over to my parent's house during those limited hours in order to give me private time with Solace.

"God, I missed you," I moaned as Solace laid me down on the couch, lifting up my dress. We didn't have much time to be physical with each other, something I was terribly missing. Solace's hands ran up my sides as he nibbled on my neck.

"I wish I could spend more time with you," he murmured, I nodded as I curled my fist in his hair pulling him closer to me.

I raised up my knee and rubbed it against his member, Solace growled. I pulled his face up, his eyes were dark as he stared at me.

"I need you baby, I need you in me," I breathed. Solace watched my rising chest as he stood up and unbuttoned his cutoffs, they dropped around his ankles; he stepped out of them and then settled above me. He looked into my eyes as I felt his fingers pull my panties down, I breathed out as he entered me with one slow, fluid stroke.

It was slow and passionate, and the only sounds around us were my moans and his soft grunts as he thrust in and out of me. His lips were gentle on my skin as he pushed me deeper into my release.

"I love you Amber," Solace whispered against my neck as my muscles clenched around him. We both cried out as we reached our point. Solace buried his face in my breast as we tried to regain our breaths.

"I don't want you to go," I told him. Solace shifted down so that his ear was against my stomach.

"I don't want to you leave either," he whispered. He was always by me, he technically wasn't leaving me, as a wolf he was always close by, but I missed this, having him with me- wrapped in my arms, his lips on my skin, my fingers in his hair, and his reassurance of our love. I yearned for his presence, to have him by my side, his encouragement, I wanted him and for the past three weeks I had to settle for these stolen hours where he was mine, just mine.

I spent the days passing the time, distracting myself with anything possible. Whenever I wasn't with Solace, which was a lot, I was with Soli and Maddox. I had missed out on so much with Maddox, so I enjoyed every second I had with her. There would be afternoons, were we would lock ourselves in my room. Harley and Soli were always with us, and I would watch with a smile as Maddox would twirl around and show me what she had learned in her dance classes.

I tried to never let Soli out of my sight, for so long she had been my support system and this time it was my turn to hold her while she cried herself to sleep. The house was always quiet at nights, and when she felt up to it, she would talk about Randy, how much she loved him, what she hated about him, that list was short, because everything she hated, she grew to love because it was a part of who Randy was. Through updates from Solace, we heard about our families, Randy was okay, but that did little to settle Soli's worries, knowing he was okay didn't fill the void she had been feeling in her chest since he left.

I was sitting outside on my parent's porch with Solace the day they returned, my head resting on his shoulder as he stroked my hair, "Have you heard anything?" I asked Solace, a month was closely approaching; a month with not so much as a sign that the battle was almost over.

Solace wrapped me in his arms, "They were getting closer to Annabelle last time I checked in," he told me. I stroked his arm as I felt him kiss the top of my head, "It'll be over soon Princess." he murmured against my hair.

I looked up at him, "I hope so."

He cradled my face in his hands, his fingers stroking my cheek, he grinned at me, "I love you Amber, I love you so much."

I kissed his palm before grabbing his chin between my fingers and pulling him down. "I love you too Solace, I love you too," Solace smiled against my lips. Solace took my pouty bottom lip between his teeth and started nibbling on it, I moaned as my body heated up.

Solace tensed up beside me, he broke our embrace and pulled me up, standing in front of me as my dad came running out of the house. "Go inside Amber," Solace growled.

"What's going on?" I asked him. Solace turned to me and kissed me before pushing me inside and closing the door behind him.

"Tara take the girls and hide in my room," my mom ordered as she came storming out of the kitchen. Tara looked petrified as she grabbed the girls and followed my mother's orders.

"Mom, what's going on?" I asked her as I watched her walk over to the windows.

"They're heading this way," she said as she grabbed my hand. Soli was standing beside me when we heard the growls coming from outside. Edward Cullen was the first person I saw shining brightly in the mid-afternoon sun. He had returned just in time to help my dad and Solace fight off the three vampires that had come into our land.

I had never seen Solace fight, I knew he was good, great even but I had never witnessed it and I never actually wanted to, but I couldn't turn away. My heart was beating against my chest as I watched my dad try and pull one of them apart, the vampire let go with a sneer, looking towards our window and for a second our eyes making contact before he reached over and grabbed Solace's leg, taking it between his hands and crushing it.

My stomach lurched and the corner of the room around me seemed to be folding in. Solace howled as he fell onto the ground, "Solace!" I screamed running to the door, my mother tried to pull me back but at that moment Soli rushed past us and I was behind her. Edward finished the last vampire before I even set foot on the grass where they were fighting.

The rest of the wolves had returned but my eyes were only for Solace. There was a body among them and I heard the screams. I heard the cries and sobbing but Solace was all I could see.

"Oh my God," I breathed as Solace phased back to his human form, making his wounds even more visible. It was the most grotesque thing I had ever seen, the bone of his leg was crushed to pieces, sharp edges breaking through the skin.

Solace gritted his teeth and screamed out in pain as Edward tried to assess the damage, moving it ever so slightly. I ran over to him and laid his head on my lap and he buried his face in my legs. His nails dug into my thighs, and tears ran down my cheeks, I hated to see him in pain.

"It hurts, Amber, it fucking hurts!" he howled. I turned away, only long enough to see Melody and her brother Levi sprawled out over their brother Devlin's naked body. He was dead, Solace was hurt but it was over.

I stroked his hair. It hurt seeing him in pain but he was alive, he was my world and he had survived.

"I know baby, just hold on." I looked up at Edward and his face said it all. "Is he going to be okay?" I asked him, it was a stupid question because it was obvious that this was more than a simple fracture, there were pieces of his bone like glass shards lying in the grass near my knee.

"We need to get him inside," he said urgently.

My dad and Phil carried Solace inside and placed him on the bed of my old room, he was shaking from the pain. I ran to the bathroom and grabbed a towel, wetting it with cold water and running back to the room. Rosalie Cullen was there when I returned.

"The damage is extensive, he's going to need surgery," Rosalie said as she looked into a medical bag Edward was carrying.

He looked up at me, "Carlisle is going to need to do it. Rose and I aren't qualified… and he's going to need to keep a close eye on his recovery, Carlisle will be in Alaska by tomorrow night and we can meet him there as soon as you are ready," he suggested.

"Of course, whatever it takes," I answered him as I gripped Solace's hand. Edward injected Solace with a medication to help him sleep, his werewolf genes weren't going to re-grow the bones that had been shattered, so it was going to be a very painful night for Solace. I stroked his hair as I watched his breathing slow until he was finally asleep.

"You're sister is here," Edward gestured to the door. "Don't worry about him, we'll take care of him," he assured me, I placed a kiss on Solace's forehead before making my way downstairs.

My dad had Annabelle wrapped in his arms while my mom hugged Brady. Tears ran down my cheeks as I pulled Annie out of my dad's grasp and into my own. She broke down wrapping her arms around my waist and sobbing. She didn't stop crying as my mother and I started her a bath and helped her shower. She was thin and scared, never once letting go of our hands as we helped her get dressed and into bed.

"I am so glad you're okay," I whispered as I stroked her hair, she sighed.

"I was so scared, the whole time I kept thinking that I wouldn't be able to see my family again, that I wouldn't be able to see Brady," she choked, she squeezed my hand. "Can you bring him to me, Amber- I need him."

"I am here baby," Brady told her as he sat down on her bed. I walked back and leaned against the doorframe. Annie cried as she pulled Brady towards her.

"I love you Brady," she breathed in between tears. Brady nodded as he cupped her face, his hands running up and down her body.

"I love you too Annabelle," a small smile crept up my face as I watched Brady lean down and kiss her. Annabelle clutched his shirt deepening the kiss and that was my cue to leave, shutting the door behind me.

____

"How is he?" Annabelle asked the next morning, I hadn't slept the entire night.

"He hasn't woken up," I said, Annabelle walked over to me and rubbed my shoulder.

"You should go and rest, you look horrible."

I shook my head as I rubbed circles on Solace's hand, I was sitting on a chair beside my old bed, my back was aching but I refused to leave him, I didn't want him to wake up and not find me next to him.

"What did Edward say?" she asked.

"We're going to Alaska with his family, Solace is going to need surgery and rehab for his leg – Carlisle doesn't think that his leg will ever fully heal."

"Can you take care of him? Won't it be too much strain on the baby?"

I let out a deep breath, "I'll be fine, as long as I am with him – then I'll be okay." I grabbed her hand and squeezed it, "How are you?" I asked her, she smiled.

"I am home, and Brady loves me – I am the happiest and luckiest girl in the world," she told me.

"Hey, I was looking for you," Brady said as he walked into my room, Annabelle grinned at him as she stood on her toes and kissed him.

"I love you," she whispered against his lips. Brady grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"I love you too babe," he whispered into her lips.

"Wow, I missed a lot didn't I?"

"Solace!" I screamed falling on my knees at his side. He smiled as he stroked my cheeks. "Are you okay? How are you feeling?" I asked him frantically.

He groaned as he bit down on his lips, "It hurts, it hurts a lot."

"Oh, baby… do you want me to call Edward?" he shook his head. "Just give me a minute, hold on has he said anything?"

"He says you're going to need surgery, you're healing abilities might not work with your injuries, we're leaving to Alaska later tonight," I answered him.

"Alaska?"

"Yeah, so Carlisle can watch over you."

"Is it safe for you to travel?" I smiled as I grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

He ran his fingers down my jaw line, "I am always going to worry about you Princess."

I shook my head, "Well you need to stop; it is my turn to watch over you, so let me."

That night after tearful goodbyes to my family and friends, Solace and I boarded a private jet that was going to take us to Alaska. I watched and tended to Solace the entire flight, never once closing my eyes. I was exhausted, I could feel my body begging for rest, but as I watched Solace wince from the pain, I knew I was far from getting the rest I needed.

* * *

**AN: The next chapter is done, reviews get you the next post ;)**


	29. And yet, I've never felt so alone

**AN: The vamps and wolves you recognize from The Twilight Series belong to S. Meyer.**

**The rest of the wolf pack, imprints, wolf kids, and pretty much every other character in this story belong to the talented ****yay4shanghai****! You can find her on my page if you want to check out the rest of her captivating stories :) and check out the amazing spinoffs by ****AsagariMelody, dll10, liljenrocks, Guzhong****, twihardcaligurl, and intiMACYx33.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, they mean the world to me :)**

**Like many of you have pointed out in the reviews, this is the beginning of the end …**

**A BIG thanks to my incredible beta yay4shanghai for being by far the most amazing person ever :)**

* * *

***And Yet, I've never felt so alone***

Alaska was beautiful and much colder than Washington, not that I was outside much. After arriving, Solace and I were shown to a small cabin behind the main house that belonged to the Denali clan. Solace wasn't able to move his leg so for a month we stayed cooped inside the cabin or the main house while Carlisle administered various surgeries in hopes that maybe, someday Solace would be able to regain the power he once had. It wasn't looking too good, something that I tried not to think about.

It was already heartbreaking to wake up every morning and see that Solace wasn't able to function on his own. I didn't mind taking care of him, I loved him and as his wife and the woman who loved him, it was my job to tend to him.

"Come on baby, how about if I shower with you, does that sound better?" I asked him. I made a show of it, dropping my silk robe and showing him my leopard printed bra and panties. I usually had to coax him out of bed every morning, ever since the accident a month ago he had been suffering through a depression. I had to do everything for him and he didn't like it. I voiced my concerns to Carlisle, but he shrugged them off explaining to me that it was normal for a man like Solace, who had been taking care of himself since he was a child.

A slow smile crept across Solace's lips as he gestured for me to come forward. I crawled onto the bed and straddled him, making sure to not put pressure on his injured leg. Solace trailed kisses up my body. "I hate being useless," he murmured against my neck.

I grabbed his face. "Hey, you're not useless. You're hurt and I am your wife, I promised to take care of you 'in sickness and in health' do you remember that?" I asked him sternly.

Solace pulled my face down and kissed my lips. "Thank you," he whispered.

I grinned as I got off of him and grabbed his wheelchair. "Okay, my sexy husband, let's go shower." He chuckled and I helped him get out of the bed and onto the chair. He was heavy and I had to use a lot of my strength to make sure he made it into his seat without putting any strain on his leg.

I rolled him to the bathroom and helped him up from his wheel chair, guiding him to the chair in the shower. I was out of the breath and my back was aching by the time I took off my clothes and turned the water on.

I sat on his bare lap as I lathered his hair with shampoo and conditioner. He washed my hair while I scrubbed his chest with the sponge, and then pulled my head back and assaulted my neck with kisses.

"You're by far the best wife in the whole world," he murmured against my ear. I moaned the moment I felt his growing erection against my thigh.

"You're not supposed to be putting any pressure on your leg," I whined breathlessly. Solace chuckled before pulling my hips up and entering me. My hips moved on their own accord as I felt him starting to pulsate inside of me. I grabbed his face and crushed my lips against his. "Let me take care of you, okay?"

Sex had been an issue since the accident. Because of the surgeries it became problematic and that was fine with me. I was far too concerned with his recovery to care about sex, but Solace always made it harder to resist. A part of me believed that it was his way to prove that he still retained his manhood. I never rejected him when he wanted sex; if it made him feel better then I would ride him all day.

"I just want to be in you, to feel you around me, I want to make love to you baby – I couldn't care less about the position," he answered me, grabbing my face and crushing his lips to mine. I moaned, firmly placing my hands on his thighs to make sure that he didn't move his leg. I rocked back and forth, his firm hands on my butt guiding my movements. I felt his leg twitch and I tightened my hold on it. Solace placed his lips on my breast, sucking and nipping, causing my body to erupt into an uncontrollable frenzy.

"Thank you," Solace cried, his face buried into the hollow of my neck.

I stroked his hair. "You have nothing to thank me for and everything I am doing is because I love you, because I want to be with you. You're not a burden to me, don't ever think that."

He nodded, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me tighter against his chest. I wrapped my arms around his shaking shoulders and held him while he cried. After five years of marriage, he still failed to believe that he was my world, that I woke up every morning to see his face, and that my love for him was what kept me feeling alive. Without him, I'd be lost.

"Oh, shit!" I screamed, trying to fan out the smoke that had risen from the skillet where I was trying and failing to fry some chicken. I am not a cook, sadly my dad's cuisine genes failed to transcribe themselves into my D.N.A.

"Is everything okay out there?" Solace yelled, his heightened senses probably smelling the smoke that I had just waved away.

"Yeah, everything's fine!" I cringed as I grabbed a fork and poked it into one of the crispy chickens. "At least the macaroni survived," I murmured, taking a spoon and placing a heaping spoonful of macaroni and cheese onto the plate with the chicken, trying to semi-cover up the mess I had made. I'd been cooking for a month and had yet to show any sign of improvement. I still cooked because Solace needed to be nourished and I was too proud to ask the vampires for help. Solace ate everything I made him happily, telling me that it tasted wonderful. I didn't believe him but I appreciated that he was trying to spare my feelings. However, I didn't dare eat what I cooked, oh no-- I was living off of cereal and milk.

I placed the plate on a tray with a glass of orange juice, Solace's favorite. I walked into the room, Solace was sitting on the recliner and staring out the window, he turned to face me when he heard me walk in.

"Dinner's ready," I grimaced. I placed the tray in front of him before walking up behind the recliner and adjusting his pillows. Solace smiled as he grabbed my hand and kissed it. He grabbed the fork and the knife and cut up the chicken, he didn't think twice before he put it in his mouth and chewed merrily. "Is it good?" I asked him. He nodded, cutting up another piece and offering it to me. I eyed the chicken warily as I bent down; Solace placed it in my mouth.

"Eww!" I gagged, spitting it out and glaring at Solace. "God, it's disgusting! How could you eat it?"

Solace shrugged. "It tastes great to me, but then again anything you make me is great"

I shook my head. "Babe, I love you but really you don't have to pretend for me, if it's bad, tell me and I will swallow my pride and ask the vamps for help." I couldn't fathom the idea that he was actually eating my cooking – it was horrible.

Solace grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "I love it," he told me sternly. "I don't want eat anyone else's cooking, okay?"

I rolled my eyes. "You stubborn fool."

Once I was done cleaning up the kitchen, scrubbing the chicken pan so hard my fingers stung, I made my way back to the bedroom.

"Ready for bed?" I asked Solace, he yawned and nodded. After helping him undress into a pair of his favorite silk boxers, I finally laid him down on the bed. It had been a hard day, my back had been hurting, a sharp pain that ran up and down my spinal cord.

I was exhausted by the time I curled up against Solace's side, his arms wrapped around me, his fingers tracing circles on my slightly protruding belly. He was out cold way before I was; a result of some of the pain medication Carlisle had prescribed.

I was tired and yet my eyes wouldn't close, the past month had been hard, having too see Solace in so much pain and patching up his wounded ego was strenuous. I loved him; despite it all I loved him and vowed to take care of him for as long as it would take. There wasn't a thing in the world that I wouldn't do for him.

I mindlessly ran my hand over my stomach; I was finally showing, one of only things that could ever bring a grin to Solace's face. The pregnancy had brought a burst of needed bliss into our lives. Solace was sure the baby was going to be a boy, and after awhile he had me convinced too. I tried my best to take care of both of my boys, but with all the attention and time it took to care for Solace, I was losing sight of the fact that I wasn't adhering to the precautions the doctor had given me on our first visit.

I wasn't supposed to be putting strain on my back, which I had been doing any time Solace had to get out of bed. My back had been aching for days, I never told Solace because I didn't want him to worry. I groaned, feeling a cramp in my pelvis. I bit down on my bottom lip as I uncurled from Solace's side and got out of bed. I held my stomach while I walked to the bathroom, doing everything possible to not wake Solace, he needed to rest. My hands gripped the edge of sink as I sat down slowly on the toilet.

I gritted my teeth, trying to suppress the cry of pain. I took deep breaths until suddenly I felt a stinging urge to pee. I moved to pull down my underwear when I felt a drop of hot liquid fall onto my hand. My heart was beating hard against my chest. I brought my hand to my face and I cried out. My hand was covered in blood, tears fell from my eyes and my chest heaved as the drops fell on my white nightgown.

I ran out of the bathroom in terror to grab my cell phone and then ran back to lock myself in. I rang the first person that came to mind; Aunt Leah.

"Hello?" she asked groggily.

"Aunt Lee," I cried grabbing a towel to try and muffle my cries.

"Amber? Amber, what's wrong?!" she asked me, more alert.

"I am bleeding … and I'm not supposed to be. I don't know what to do," I sobbed.

Aunt Leah gasped. "Amber, call Carlisle … call him right now!" she ordered.

With trembling fingers I dialed Carlisle's number, he answered immediately. I cried as I explained to him the pains I was feeling and the blood. I pulled my legs up to my chest and rocked back and forth, my body shaking in fright from what I subconsciously knew was happening, but really didn't want to believe.

My arms wrapped around my stomach. "Oh god, please don't take my baby, please," I begged, looking up to whatever power and praying that my baby would make it.

"What's going on?" I heard Solace yell just as the bathroom door opened to reveal Carlisle and Edward Cullen.

"Edward, get Solace and take him to the house. I need to run some tests on Amber."

"It's going to be okay, Amber," Carlisle whispered, I nodded in between tears; his cool arms picked me up from the floor. I felt the gush of cold air as Carlisle raced to save my son.

"Why is she bleeding? Answer me!" where the last words I heard escape Solace's mouth before the shock of what was happening set in and I succumbed to the darkness.

"Carlisle, is the baby going to be okay?" Solace asked squeezing my hand. I closed my eyes, the tears fell. I knew what Carlisle was going to say. I felt empty, like a part of me was missing, taken away so cruelly. My baby boy, my little Solace … was gone.

"I am sorry, but Amber has lost the baby," Carlisle informed us. I bit down on my bottom lip, it hurt more once it was confirmed. Solace squeezed my hand tighter. I couldn't look at him and face the disappointment in his eyes. It was my fault. I didn't take care of myself. I was the only one to blame.

Tears ran down my cheeks. "Many women have miscarriages during the first pregnancy, this doesn't mean that you can't try again," Carlisle assured us before stepping out of the room to give us some privacy.

Solace wiped away my tears with his thumb. "Baby, look at me," he begged, I took a deep breath, I opened my eyes and if it was possible my heart shattered more. He was leaning towards me, my hands close to his lips, his eyes filled with his own tears. "We'll try again, when we're both better, we'll try again," he whispered kissing my hand.

A heartbreaking sob escaped my chest. Solace buried his face against my hair as I clutched his shirt and cried, I cried for my son, for Solace, for the future I had envisioned. It was all slipping away from my grasp, my fingers tried to hold on, they tried to pull it back, but it was floating away.

It was my fault, I couldn't blame Solace when I knew all along that it was my penitence, the death of our child was my burden to bare … the price I paid for taking him away from who he belonged too.

Maddox's face flashed in my thoughts like a slideshow, moments when I would see her looking at Solace, the fidgeting whenever he was nearby. I cried harder because this was my punishment, this was what I deserved, I stole him from her when I should have let him go, I tried to hold on to something that wasn't mine, and now I was facing the consequences. The death of our son was my fault … entirely my fault.

"How is she?" I could hear the faint whispers of my mother as Alice Cullen opened the door. I was to be resting, a direct order from Carlisle, so she had been spending her days here tending to Solace and I.

"She's struggling, she doesn't really talk," Alice answered. Their voices got close, I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see anyone. I felt lost and alone despite knowing that I was far from either. Solace didn't leave my side unless it was completely necessary. The days following my miscarriage, we barely spoke, choosing rather to hold each other and cry for the son we had lost. I found myself not sleeping, too scared of the dreams I would face. I could envision the perfect contours on the face of my son, the warmth of his body as I rocked him to sleep, it was unbearable and I noticed that if I didn't close my eyes, the dreams would fade away.

"Amber, honey," my mom gently stroked my hair. I opened my eyes. "How are you, feeling?"

"I'm okay – I guess," I answered, my voice sounded raspy and lifeless, I hardly recognized it.

Aunt Leah walked up beside my mother and grabbed my hand, her other hand was holding onto Solace who was piercing me with his gaze.

"You came," I stated, shocked that Aunt Leah had missed work to come see me.

She smiled, squeezing my hand. "Of course I came, I am always going to be here Amber." I squeezed her hand back, my eyes filling with tears. I had been holding them in, not letting my sorrows escape, too scared that showing my pain would only increase Solace's.

My mom wrapped an arm around my shoulders; I nuzzled my face into her side and cried. My body shook from the heaves of each overwhelming sob that rocked through my body. She stroked my back and held onto me, offering me the support I needed. Now more than ever, I needed my mother and thanked whoever helped her get here – because without her presence I would have never been able to truly mourn.

"I love you," Solace whispered, stroking my cheek. We were lying down on our bed, facing each other and looking deep into each other's eyes.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

"I want you to talk to me, Amber. I can't have you shutting me out."

I placed my hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry, it's just hard. I feel so alone."

He shook his head, his hands on either side of my face pulling me to him. "You'll never be alone, I'll never leave you. You hear me? Never." He kissed me trying to assure me with the embrace, but for the first time in my life, his kiss did nothing to ease my pain.

"Are you going to be okay?" Aunt Leah asked me on the last day of their visit. She had been great helping out with taking care of Solace while I wallowed.

I nodded. "Yeah, I am going to be fine."

"If you need _anything_ don't hesitate to call me, I'll be on the first plane here," she assured me. I wrapped my arms around her neck and hugged her.

"Thank you."

She smiled. "Take care of yourself, sweetie. I'll be waiting for you when you get home."

We walked hand in hand to my mother who was speaking to Solace, she turned to me and almost instantly tears formed in her eyes. "I already told Solace to call me; I want to hear from you every day."

I nodded. "Of course we'll call. Tell Annie, Tay, Brady, Mel, and Dad I say hi. Oh, and tell Soli that I miss her."

My mom leaned down and kissed my cheek. "You'll be okay, Amber. You're strong, you'll get through this."

I walked over to Solace and held his hand. "I know," I told her. Even though I was sure that I never would. I watched Aunt Leah and my mother leave, a part of me begging to go with them but knowing that I wasn't strong enough to leave Solace behind.

For the next five months, I lived with the undeniable weight of my guilt. I was losing Solace, every day I felt us grow farther and farther apart. I held his hand during his rehab sessions, we made love the first time he walked on his own, and I held him every night that he cried himself to sleep. And yet, I knew our relationship had changed. The undeniable love was still there, the aching in my chest every time he was away still took over my body, I was still consumed, every inch of my body still loved him … but the love didn't wash the guilt away, if anything it made it worse, intolerable even, but I sucked it up because I was trying to save something that I believed to be magical.

I had tried to continue living. The day Aunt Leah and my mother left back to La Push was the last night I let myself cry, I didn't do it for me, I did it for him, for Solace. He had held strong while I mourned and now it was my turn. I swallowed every lump in my throat each time I saw a tear escape his beautiful eyes, my selfish act was causing him pain, my miscarriage was my punishment for stealing him from his soul mate and it was hurting him. I went to sleep every night blaming myself for not realizing it sooner.

I was ruining his life, though he would never admit it. I felt it every time his eyes would wander to my stomach and he would turn away and walk out of the room. I would hear him talk to Phil and ask about _her,_ I was the reason he wasn't back in La Push being _her_ best friend. He was destined to be a father, I knew it. He would be great, such a caring person like him, would be the best father in the world. She was meant to give him children, she was the woman he should start a family with and I was the one that was holding him back.

"He should be ready to head back to Seattle in three weeks," Carlisle informed me; I held the phone close to my ear as I watched Solace sleep.

"Is he going to be able to take care of himself?" I asked.

"He should be as long as he makes sure to walk on his leg and continue the procedures I have shown him. If he does that then he should be just fine," he answered me.

I nodded, walking out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where I took out the eggs to start breakfast. "Carlisle, would you happen to know the number of a good lawyer?" I could feel the stinging in my eyes as the question came out of my mouth.

"Amber, dear are you sure you want to do this?" It was like he could read my mind. I could hear the apprehension in his voice when he asked me the question. I walked to the bedroom and leaned against the doorway, the tears escaping my eyes. I loved him more than anyone could ever know; I would have happily spent the rest of my days with him. My heart was breaking, but if it meant that he could be happy, I would gladly live the rest of my days alone – just like I was meant too. It burned to think of a future without him, but his future was destined to be with someone else … a beautiful chestnut-haired girl that could give him what he deserved.

Knowing that I was letting him go to be with her - sweet, beautiful Maddox - made the decision marginally easier. She would bring a smile to his face just like she did to mine whenever she was in my presence. To know that she would be happy took an edge off of some of the pain.

They say it's easy to give up everything for the one you love and it's true. I was giving up my heart, my soul... all of it belonged to Solace and it would be his till my last dying breath. But if I wanted to see him happy, if the greatest hope in my life was to make sure that Solace lived out the rest of his life with a loving wife and children like he deserved, then I had to make a sacrifice.

"Yes Carlisle, I am sure."

He sighed. "I know someone. His family has been handling my family's affairs for years."

"Is he quick?"

"Yes, how soon do you need it?"

My body shook as I turned my back on Solace and returned to the kitchen. I grabbed the framed picture of Solace and I at our wedding, bringing it to my chest and letting the tears run down my cheeks. "Three weeks, before we head home."

"Okay, I'll give him a call." He took a deep breath. "Amber, maybe you should think about this … you're going through a hard time right now."

I shook my head. "No, I'm sure." I answered, wrapping an arm around my torso keeping myself together. I felt like I was being ripped apart in two.

"Who was that?" Solace asked, walking into the room as soon as I finished the call.

I shrugged and lied trying to keep my decision a secret till we got back to Seattle. "Just Aunt Leah, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good." He bent down and kissed my lips.

"Carlisle says you can go home in three weeks."

He grinned. "That's great."

I nodded. I tried to calm my shaking hands as I cooked breakfast. I stole a glance in his direction; he was staring at the picture.

A picture of the happiness we could have had, but just weren't destined too.

* * *

**AN: Review :)**


	30. It was just never meant to be

**AN: The vamps and wolves you recognize from The Twilight Series belong to S. Meyer.**

**The rest of the wolf pack, imprints, wolf kids, and pretty much every other character in this story belong to the talented ****yay4shanghai****! You can find her on my page if you want to check out the rest of her captivating stories :) and check out the amazing spinoffs by ****AsagariMelody, dll10, liljenrocks, Guzhong****, twihardcaligurl, and intiMACYx33.**

**So, I found out yesterday that Taylor Lautner is going to play at the celebrity football game Superbowl weekend in Miami Beach, which is like ten minutes away from where I live, so I am already counting down the days till I see his glorious body at the beach, lol ;)**

**You guys blew me away with the amounts reviews last chapter so thank you so much! Keep them coming :)**

**Some of the dialogue in this chapter belongs to the incredibly talented yay4shanghai, whom is also my amazing beta :) thanks yay!**

* * *

**It was just Never Meant to Be**

"It's good to be home, isn't it?" Solace murmured walking into the apartment and putting down the luggage. I couldn't get my feet pass the door; it was as if I was frozen, my heart telling me that being here was only going to make the pain harder.

"Princess, is something wrong?" he asked walking forward, he tried to embrace me but I placed my hand on his chest keeping him away. He looked confused as I bypassed him and walked to the kitchen table.

"We need to talk," I told him pointing to the chair in front of me.

He sat down and tried to reach for my hand, I pulled it away before he got the chance. I had to be cold, it was the only he would let go… I needed him to let me go. I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I want a divorce," I told him, grabbing the manila envelope from my purse and sliding it towards him.

The idea had been in my head for a long time but the loss of our son had been the final straw, the eye opening experience that proved to me that what we were doing was wrong. We had been stupid to try and fight fate, idiotic for thinking that our love could be able to rewrite something that had been planned since the day Maddox was born. For five years, I held onto him, hoping that we could defy the odds and pretend to live our lives as if imprinting didn't exist– I was wrong, imprinting was never going to go away.

Carlisle had been great, finding me the best divorce lawyer. I didn't want anything; the lawyer had asked me if I wanted spousal support, I refused. I wanted to forget, leave it all behind – I wanted to be able to start my life again, a new beginning. Even being here in our home was excruciating, every little thing reminded me of us, of what we had, of everything we could have had.

I felt Solace get up but I couldn't find the strength to look at him without breaking down, I could feel him getting closer, his warmth closer to engulfing my body.

"Don't do this," he hissed through gritted teeth placing his hands on my cheeks. I looked down at the floor, trying my best to not look in his eyes and lose my resolve.

"I love you Amber, I love you!" he screamed, I could feel the sting in my eyes, I loved him too, but love wasn't enough. I shook my head pushing his hands away from my face, I paced the room.

"I love you too, Solace and I always will," I turned to face him for the first time since we had returned. "This is wrong, what we're doing–it's not right. It never was."

He walked forward determination in his step; he was limping, but finally able to walk on his own. It was the only reason I had chosen now to leave, I wouldn't have left if I knew he couldn't fend for himself.

"You can't give up, Amber. Please Princess, I beg you don't give up on me, on us," he grabbed my hands and brought them to his face placing them on his cheek, "I can't live without you, Amber."

"Yes, you can!" I pushed his hands away and slid down the wall, he kneeled down in front of me.

"You're not mine and you never were. I wish I could stay with you for the rest of my life; there is nothing more that I want than to be with you, but it's not meant to be. We lost our baby, because I was never meant to be the one to carry your child. We could spend the rest of our lives together, but you will never feel complete – you won't feel complete till you're with her!" I screamed rising to my feet. I walked over to the dinner table and grabbed the envelope. I took out the documents, with tears in my eyes and signed on the dotted line.

Solace was sitting on the couch, his head in between his hands; I took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"The keys to the car and condo are in the kitchen. I am going to stay with Aunt Leah until I get settled." I told him, he looked up at me and reached over wrapping his arms around my waist.

He got off the couch and kneeled before me, he buried his face in my stomach, "Please, Amber don't do this– don't leave me, Please!" I could feel his tears soaking through my shirt and it took every power in me to not run my fingers through his hair and throw the divorce papers out the window. "Give me a second chance; give our marriage a second chance! I know the past months have been hard but I love you Amber, I love you so much Princess."

I shook my head as I un-wrapped his arms from my waist and took a step back; he looked up at me his eyes filled with tears, still begging me to stay, to not leave.

"Solace, don't make this harder than it has to be." He bit down on his bottom lip and nodded in resignation.

With shaking hands he grabbed the pen and signed, "I don't want anything back, you can keep it all; the car, the condo." He looked up at me, "It's yours; I bought it for you. You don't have to leave- I will." He stood up and started walking to the bedroom.

"It's the right thing to do, for both of us." I whispered. He didn't answer as he walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

It took him an hour to get everything he needed before I was watching him walk to the door; he stopped with his fingers on the door knob.

"I'll always love you Princess, you can push me away, but I'll always love you." He whispered, he turned the door knob and began to walk out the door.

"Solace, wait!" I ran to him grabbing his wrist, he didn't look at me.

"Go back to La Push, Solace. Get to know her, she's amazing, I know you'll love her." I lifted his hand and kissed it. "She deserves you, she'll make you happier than I ever could." He shook his head as he turned to me, grabbing my face in between his hands.

"I can never forget you, Amber, never," he whispered leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

I pulled away stepping back, the tears were falling down my cheeks, "Goodbye Solace." I bid lowly, my voice cracking.

"Bye Princess," he murmured. When the door was closed and I was sure he was gone, I locked myself in our bedroom and cried. It hurt to be here and recall every memory we had experienced here, all the nights we made love on the bed I was laying on, every morning I woke up to his beautiful smile. I knew that being here, staying here was going to only make me feel worse. So with all the courage I could muster, I packed my bags, taking everything I needed and then leaving.

I drove to Aunt Leah's and standing on her doorstep completely drenched in rain, she opened the door and looked at me shocked. I hadn't told anyone about my plans.

"I left him!" I told her, my body shaking from the tremors of my sobs.

"Oh, sweetie!" she breathed wrapping her arms around me and pulling me inside. "What happened, Amber?" she asked me, April walked into the kitchen and handed me a cup of coffee.

I sniffed, "It wasn't meant to be, I realized that we were fooling ourselves."I whispered.

She stroked my hair, "I am sorry, I know how much you wanted it to work."

"I love him so much, letting him go has to the hardest thing I have ever had to do– but I know that it needed to be done, for us and Maddie. I just – I know I am never going to be able to love someone like I love him. I don't think I could ever love anyone again, he was too incredible to ever replace."

Aunt Leah gripped my hand, "Don't say that, Amber. I know right now you feel like the world is crashing around you– but it's not, it gets better."

"How do you know?"

She smiled grabbing April's hand and pulling her closer, "When Sam left me, I couldn't fathom ever moving on. He was everything to me. I had spent so much time imagining a life with him; that when it was taken away– I felt like I could never be the same. Loving him with so much passion and then losing it all, it's hard but it's not end. It took me a long time to get there, but I did and I have never been happier." She stroked my cheek, "Don't give up just yet, you're still young, you have a whole life ahead of you. She'll thank you when she's older." Aunt Leah tried to reassure me.

I shook my head, "If she'll ever forgive me." What I had done to Maddox was inconceivable, she didn't know yet about the imprint but as soon as Solace returned to La Push, she would feel the pull to him and when she grew up she would know what I had done and she would hate me, just like I deserved.

* * *

"He told Jordan that he was staying in the motel by your condo, he hasn't come back to La Push." Mark Uley, the Alpha back home and one of my favorite people in the world told me. I was packing up the condo, taking everything I needed and leaving the rest. It'd been two months since Solace and I ended things and I had finally found the courage to come back.

Aunt Leah, Greg and April were helping me, I was trying to finish and get out as soon as possible. I had yet to sell it and a part of me didn't want too. I had moved in two a small studio apartment by my job. I was independent not using any of the money Solace still sent to my bank account. I refused to accept anyone's help. I wanted to get back on my feet all by myself.

"I know exactly where that is." I answered. The motel was as trashy as a motel could get, but I had spent many of my nights after work passing by the hell hole to make sure Solace was okay. It was masochistic of me, but I still loved him and I wanted to make sure he was okay.

The clerk at the hotel had been very happy with the extra hundred dollars I would give him weekly to make sure that Solace's room was always clean and that some type of food was always waiting for him at his door. "Compliments of the house," I would make them tell him.

"_He doesn't leave the room unless he's going to buy liquor at the local liquor store, and he usually comes back with a heavy supply."_ The man had told me, after that I spent most of my nights parked outside in my car. It broke my heart to watch him come back stumbling and almost falling on his leg. He never knew that I was close by, and I wanted to keep it that way.

"Anna's been worried, she's thinking about going to Seattle and bringing him back." Mark told me on the other line.

I sighed, "I think that's the best we could do. I'll give her call. Mark, thank you– you know, for helping me and not hating me."

Mark laughed, "No one hates you, Amber. Phil is upset, but he doesn't hate you." He assured me, though I didn't believe him. Phil had called me a couple of days after the separation and cussed me out, calling me every name in the book for hurting Solace; I stayed quiet because I deserved it.

"Yes, well he did warn me."

"He'll get over it, you'll see."

I sighed, "I hope."

After hanging up with Mark, I decided that it was time to call Anna, if there was one person in the world that could make Solace go home, it was her.

"Hello?" Melody answered. I smiled it was nice to hear her voice.

"Hey Mel, it's Amber."

"Hey, Amber- it's been so long since I heard from you."

"Yeah, it has. How are you? Is my brother treating you good?" Taylor and Melody were finally together, a double imprint apparently speeded up the process, from what Annabelle had told me they couldn't get their hands off each other.

"He's perfect," she breathed and I refrained from rolling my eyes.

"Mel, is your mom home?" I asked her.

"No, but my dad is. Do you want to talk to him?"

"Yeah, thanks. It was nice talking to you Mel."

"It was nice talking to you too, Amber."

"Amber, how can I help you?" Michael asked. Michael was one of Solace's best friends, he and his wife Anna, who was also a wolf were Melody's parents. They had been a big part of my family's life from the moment my brother Taylor imprinted.

"Michael, I need you and Anna to come and get Solace." I breathed, it hurt to get to this point where I couldn't take Solace there myself, if I was strong enough I would have, but being in his presence wasn't something I was ready for, not yet.

"Is it bad?" he asked.

"Yeah, it is. He can't be here anymore, Michael he needs to go home."

"Do you still love him?" Michael asked, I heard Anna in the background walking in and asking who he was talking too.

"Of course I do, Michael. I love him so much– it's so hard for me to know I am causing him pain. But he needs to go back to La Push… I need to know that he's going to be okay. God, I don't even know how his leg is doing, he's supposed to be walking on it and it's a miracle if he ever leaves that damn room!" I shouted out. It frustrated me to know how bad it was and not being able to do anything about it was maddening.

"Don't worry Amber, Michael and I we'll take care of it." Anna told me.

"Thanks Anna– could you call me and let me know how he's doing?"

Anna sighed, "Yeah, I'll call you."

"Look, he's not going to want to go back– threaten him, tell him I'll leave Seattle if he doesn't."

Anna chuckled, "You really know him, don't you?"

"I've loved him since I was eleven. I think I know him better than I know myself."

The next morning I parked outside on the street in front of the motel, my heart clenched as I watched Anna help Solace down the stairs. It killed me to see him in such a state and know I was the cause of it, but it was going to get better for him. I had hope that being back in La Push and being close to Maddox would help.

"He's gone. Anna and Michael came to pick him up today." I told Annie and Brady who had come to see me, which I was thoroughly thankful for, being with my family was the only thing keeping me sane.

"Do you think Claire is going to let him see Maddox?" Annie asked leaning against Brady.

I shook my head, "Probably not. But Solace will find a way– remember all the times mom tried to shoo Brady away so we could have family time and he would always find a way to stay close, Solace will do the same." Brady nodded, agreeing that the pull was too strong to ignore. Solace had controlled it because he was hundreds of miles away from Maddox during our marriage, but now being so close to her… he wouldn't be able to control it. I thought back to all the times I would hear him talking to Phil asking about her, even away from her he felt the connection.

"How are you doing?" Annabelle asked placing her hand on top of mine. I shrugged, I didn't know what I was feeling, a part of me was relieved, Solace was going back to La Push where he belonged and then another part of me wished he would have stayed– I felt like I had lost my best friend.

"I am fine– I mean it's hard, but it'll get better."

She nodded, "It will, Amber. Trust me, it will."

I smiled at her, "And you know this, how?" I asked skeptically, it was hard to be reassured by a sixteen year old girl who already had her soul mate.

"Easy, you're too beautiful to stay alone. You're going to have guys lining up for you."

I shook my head, "The men will always be there, but I don't want anyone else. I don't want to fall in love again."

"Don't say that Amber." Brady encouraged, but there wasn't anything anyone could say to change my mind. I was done in the love department, Solace had always been it for me and I planned to keep it that way. Even if that meant that I would spend the rest of my life alone. I was a successful interior designer. I loved my job and could fend for myself. It made the prospect sound so much better knowing that I could do it on my own.

* * *

The pain didn't go away like I wanted it too.

It burned waking up every morning and knowing that he wasn't with me anymore. I asked myself everyday if I regretted what I had done, and the answer was always no. Solace deserved to be happy and I refused to keep him away from that.

The only reminder I had of the five years we spent together was our framed wedding picture that rested on my bedside table. I woke up to it every morning remembering the good times; the moments when losing him had never crossed my mind.

It'd been eight weeks, eight weeks since Anna came to pick him up. He was living with her family and was a mess. He didn't want to eat, patrol, or do anything for that matter. He was lifeless. I had hoped that being back would resurrect him, I was wrong. I knew that the time had come to intervene. I had to fix what I had broken.

The phone rang, I knew it was him. I had begged Mark to tell Solace to call me, I needed to talk to him to tell him that he needed to let go.

"Solace," I whimpered, hearing his voice sent my heart into over drive.

"Princess."

"Solace, you need to start phasing again!" I told him swallowing the torrent of tears that were threatening to escape.

"No."

"Stop being a baby, Solace, don't—don't waste the sacrifice I made for you," I screamed, frustrated with his lack of response.

"I can't…I don't have a reason to live anymore." I slid down the wall and brought my legs to my chest, silent tears running down my cheeks.

"Stop saying those kinds of things, Solace. You have a reason, you have a purpose and that little girl needs you alive." I told him digging my nails into my thighs to prevent myself from crying out.

"Maddox," he said, we had never uttered her name. We had made a promise to each other when we got married – but we weren't married anymore.

"Yes Solace…Maddox," I answered him sadly.

"She won't…she's better off without me, Amber."

"She needs you! Goddamnit!" I yelled at him, I needed to make him see that he had a reason to live. I hadn't let him go for nothing.

"She's fine, she's doing just fine." A sob escaped my throat. I tried to muffle it but hearing him so defeated killed me, I wanted to hug and kiss him, tell him that everything was going to be okay– but I couldn't and it was killing me.

"How do you know, you stubborn bastard?!" I cried. I was rocking back and forth trying to control my breathing.

"I have my sources." I nodded bitterly, knowing full well how his sources had kept him informed during our entire marriage.

"Solace, this depression…as much as I'd like to think it's all for me, babe, it's not. It's your prolonged separation from her," my voice cracked, "You need her as much as she needs you and…I need you to be happy, Solace. I can't—I can't move on till I know you're okay, please—"

"I can't love anyone else," he pleaded. "You have my soul." I closed my eyes, the tears weren't stopping. It was so hard to let him go when he would speak to me as if I was his world.

"But I'm not your soul mate, Solace…Solace, I'll never ever love anyone else, it's not even a question… but I did this all for you… and her," I ended in a whisper.

"I don't have anything left to give her, Princess, I'm just…a shell." I breathed deeply wiping away the tears from my cheeks.

"Give her you shell, she'll fill it." Were my last words to him before I hung up.

I leaned my head against the wall and sighed, I felt like a part of my being was gone. I missed him, my best friend. I felt disconnected, I didn't know what to do, who to turn too. I felt alone, completely and utterly alone.

* * *

**AN: After this chapter, we got exactly two chapters and an epilogue left, before this story is wrapped.**

**Please review, the time between updates just may surprise you ;)**


	31. A Force of Nature

**AN: The vamps and wolves you recognize from The Twilight Series belong to S. Meyer.**

**The rest of the wolf pack, imprints, wolf kids, and pretty much every other character in this story belong to the talented ****yay4shanghai****! You can find her on my page if you want to check out the rest of her captivating stories :) and check out the amazing spinoffs by ****AsagariMelody, dll10, liljenrocks, Guzhong****, twihardcaligurl, and intiMACYx33.**

**Some of the dialogue in this chapter belongs to yay4shanghai, this all happens from Amber's POV but if you haven't checked out, **_**All the Things it was Supposed to be, But Wasn't,**_** go ahead and do that after this chapter, it's this scene from Solace's POV. **

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews, keep them coming!**

**Thanks to my beta yay4shanghai for being beyond this world incredible :)**

* * *

**A Force of Nature**

**Two Years Later**

I felt like every step I had taken, I was going to take a hundred back.

"Amber, is something wrong?" I couldn't answer her, I was speechless. He couldn't stop surprising me, just when I thought I had let him go, that I could continue living without the weight of still holding onto him, he pulls me right back in.

"Are you going to take the job, the house looks amazing– it could be a very good commission?" I looked up for the first time since I had received the profile of the house. I had been curious as to who would employ a designer for a house in La Push; no one had that type of money, well almost no one.

"Yeah, I'll do it. It'd be nice to go back home," I answered one of my colleagues.

She smiled, "great, I am sure you'll do a wonderful job. I wouldn't pass this project to anyone but you. He's expecting you tomorrow morning." I nodded; I heard her walk away but my eyes were glued to one thing and one thing only; the name, _Solace Avery _penned on the application_._

I left work that day in almost a state of shock, my mind was still reeling that Solace had hired the company I worked for, for his project. I was sure that he did it on purpose maybe as an attempt to test me. I didn't really care for the logistics; all I knew was that a big part of me took the job to prove to myself that I was capable of being in his presence. Apparently not everyone agreed I was.

"You took the job?!" Aunt Leah screamed causing now eighteen year-old April to come running out of her room, "Amber, are you ready to see him again?" she asked her voice laced with concern, she sat down in front of me and patted my hand, I shook my head.

"I don't know if I am ready, but it's been two years– I have to try." I explained. She didn't look convinced.

"Yes, I agree, but you try by… I don't know, going to visit your family, not fixing his house! Do you even have any idea how long it will take, how much time you'll be spending together?"

It was my test, my test to see if I was ready. I knew that I still loved him but I was hoping that after all the time apart that it would be easier to be near him and not want to jump his bones. I was hoping for the best, even if I had my doubts.

"There's a risk, but I have to do this." I whispered more to myself than to her, at the end of the day it was my choice – and I had already made up my mind.

I slept restlessly, the entire night tossing and turning, memories of my life with Solace playing like a slideshow in my thoughts. I was starting to second guess myself, what I was doing? What I was getting myself into? But it was too late to back out now.

I was up bright and early the next morning, my assistant Ryan, a pretty but highly annoying blonde was accompanying me. I was shaking, my fingers drumming nervously as I drove down the familiar rode to the place I had once called home. I didn't know what to expect, but my heart kept accelerating as we neared the house. I couldn't even begin to imagine how it would feel to see him again. I took a deep breath, 'You can do this, Amber.' I told myself as I got out of the car and grabbed my briefcase. The plan was to act professional to not hint that there had once been a union between us, he was my client and I was his employee. This was strictly business- at least that was what I kept telling myself.

"Wow, he's gorgeous." Ryan whispered in my ear, I looked up and my breath caught in my throat and my heart pressed against my chest. He was perfect, absolutely perfect. He wasn't the Solace I had fallen in love with, he looked even more broken than the last time I had seen him, but there was something in his eyes, a special twinkle– he was seeing her, he was seeing Maddox, she was the only one left in this world that could cause such beauty.

"Be professional," I hissed to Ryan as I walked towards the house.

"Solace," I greeted stiffly walking inside with only a slight nod in his direction. I looked around absolutely mesmerized by the potential it had. The artistic side of me came out and I walked around the house like a kid in a candy store. I could feel him watching me as I ordered Ryan to measure the square feet of each room. It was unnerving to have him so close and not grab and hold him like I yearned too, but I needed to be strong. I had to prove to myself that I was capable of doing this.

"This is a rather large residence, Mr. Avery," I told him as I sat down on one of the only pieces of furniture he had in the house. It still shocked me that he picked such a huge house for himself, but then again Solace wasn't one prone to make rational decisions.

"Your name is Avery too, is that common in La Push?" Ryan asked excitedly, I refrained from rolling my eyes. She was pleasant at times, but there were other times when I seriously considered asking for another assistant.

"Ryan, this is my ex-husband," I told her my voice strained. Calling him my ex- husband always left a bitter taste in my mouth.

"Oh, wow, awkward," Ryan stammered before bolting out of the house. I was thankful that she left, even if being alone with Solace was making my legs quiver.

"Why did you buy the largest house in La Push?" I asked him smiling softly. I kept looking around the house hopelessly envisioning how amazing it would have been to raise our family in this house. But I was sure that raising a family had been the last thought on Solace's mind when he had purchased it. He probably bought it for a stupid reason like living close to Phil. His house was close by, something that I didn't think was a coincidence. Not with the bond Solace and Phil had.

"It was close to Phil's," he answered and my face broke into a smile, of course he did.

"So is Miss Grey's house," I exclaimed tossing my hands in the air and laughing softly.

"I didn't like the agent for the Grey house," he explained, I grinned. It felt nice talking to him, for a second my heart stopped hammering and I enjoyed just talking to him like a friend. Like it had all started, a beautiful friendship that I fucked up the moment I fell in love with him.

I sighed pulling out my reading glasses and looking over some of the paperwork I needed to fill out. It was tedious work, a stupid questionnaire in order to get a feel for the client, but I knew Solace and I knew what he liked and what he didn't care for– which tended to be a lot, he wasn't a materialistic man, well unless you put a foreign car in front of him.

"Only you would buy the only mansion in La Push because you didn't like the real estate agent for a normal-sized house…well, that's better for me, more square feet equals bigger commission," I joked.

"How's business?" he asked leaning closer. He was asking something much more than how much money I had, his eyes were burning in to me with worry. It made me feel uncomfortable so I distanced myself.

"I'm fine, Solace," I answered pulling slightly back and changing the subject. "Okay, well we've got a two floor… four bedrooms, three bathrooms, with a living room and dining room combo and a kitchen that should be condemned. That means money." I told him meaning business, even if my heart was longing for something else.

I crossed my legs as I felt his penetrating gaze on my body; my whole body was on fire. It made me close my legs tighter, because I was minutes away from pulling him towards me and claiming him mine all over again.

"Princess," he breathed out reaching over and grabbing my hand. I froze; my heart threatening to burst out of my chest. A simple touch was enough to drive me insane. 'No, Amber – you can't do this' I mentally scolded myself.

"Solace—this is business and only business," I told him trying to make my voice sound stern but failing. "One day, maybe not any day soon, I want to be able to come back here. I want to walk around my hometown and visit my family without this—this thing with us. We need to try to find a way to be around each other like adults." I was pleading to him to help me make this process easier, I couldn't let him go if he kept trying to pull me back.

"Is that why you took this job, so we can become friends?" he asked, leaning back in his chair and extending his leg with a wince.

"Does it still hurt?" I asked concerned and using it as a mechanism to avoid his interrogation. I wanted to keep him away, as far away as possible but it was so hard especially when my heart was telling me to let him in, that I needed him.

"It comes and goes," he answered me.

I sighed, "I do want to be your friend, you don't know how desperately I need you in my life. Solace, you define every good moment in my existence, but we're not ready. If we can work together then maybe we can do other things together… that's why I took this project," I told him, because it was true – I missed him, I missed my friend even if I was sure that it would be nearly impossible to have that relationship with him again. I still yearned for it.

I was out of breath when I got in the car, we had touched, a very light brush of his skin against mine and I felt all the walls I had built crumble. I groaned as I pulled over in front of the Uley home. I rested my forehead against the steering wheel and screamed, everything I had tried to rid myself of all came lashing back as the two years apart had never happened. How was it possible that he could have such a hold on me? It was frustrating, I wanted to let him go – but I couldn't, I was starting to think it was impossible, as if I was meant to spend the rest of my life pining after him.

A knock on my window brought me back from my pity party, I looked up and glared. As if my day couldn't get any worse – I just had to run into Trisha, just fucking perfect. I had come in hopes of bypassing her, granted it was her home but I had hoped that she would have been somewhere else.

"Can I help you?" she asked coolly, her arms crossed over her chest and a sneer plastered across her face. I rolled my eyes, as I stepped out of my car.

"I need to speak to your husband," I told her flatly. I was really in no mood to deal with her.

"What do you want with him?" she asked her eyes narrowing.

"Don't flatter yourself, Trisha – its business. So can you be a doll and go find him for me?" I waved her away hoping that she got the hint, that I really did not want to continue this conversation.

"What can I help you with Amber?" David asked walking up behind Trisha and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Solace is remodeling his new house, we're going to knock out the whole side wall – and that's where you come in."

He nodded, "Okay, when do you want me to bring my guys over?"

I tilted my head to the side and smirked, "Easy, tomorrow at six a.m., I want this house done as soon as possible, are we clear?"

He gulped, "Yeah, don't worry we'll be there."

I grinned as I walked back to my car, "I know you will and you won't be late, because I deduct tardiness from your final payment."

"What a bitch," I heard Trisha mutter as I walked away. I shrugged it off the last person I ever wanted to think about was her, she always put me in a bad mood.

That night, I stayed up with a hot cup of coffee and the sketches of the house laid out in front of me. I was piecing everything together, finishing the sketches by coloring them in with the color schemes I wanted. There was a list beside me of everything I needed to buy and what other work would be needed for the house. I was completely engrossing myself in this project, I wanted both Solace and Maddox to love it, to see it and be able to see themselves spending the rest of their lives there. Perhaps it was my way to mend what I had so severely damaged, my way of showing Maddox how much I wanted her to be happy.

I was sure that Maddox would never forgive me, once she knew what I had done. However that didn't mean that I wasn't going to do everything possible to try and mend what I had ruined, not only with her but with Claire as well. I wanted her paintings in Solace's house, so before heading back to his place the next day, I made a detour to the Ateara's.

"Hey, Harley– wow you're so big!" I gushed as I bent down to greet Harley Ateara, she grinned at me while opening the door and leading me inside. Claire was in the kitchen finishing up lunch. Her son, Addison was sitting on the kitchen table coloring in his coloring book.

She turned and looked at me surprised, "Amber, what are you doing here?" she asked shocked walking over to me and hugging me. I hadn't been back to La Push since Solace's accident, my family would go to Seattle or meet me in Port Angeles, but I tried with all my might to stay away from La Push.

She pulled away and gestured me to take a seat, I sat down and smiled at Addison who was too engrossed coloring to pay me any attention. "I am working," I told her.

She looked at me quizzically, "What are you working on?" she asked.

I fidgeted with my hands, "I am helping Solace fix his house." I whispered.

"Are you two getting back together?" she asked stiffly. I shook my head and looked up at her.

"No. It's just business. We're done, Claire."

She nodded, "Okay, so what are you doing here? It's been years Amber, I am sure you didn't just pass by to say hi." I flinched from the harshness of her words. There were many things I was guilty for, and neglecting my friendship with Claire was at the top of the list.

"You're right and I am sorry, I know that I have been selfish and you didn't deserve what I did to you and your family, but I can't take it back all I can do is try my best to fix it."

"And how are you planning to do that?" she asked.

"I want to hire you, you're an amazing artist and Solace needs paintings for his house. I know that you probably don't like him, but if there is anyone who understands imprinting – it's you. I know that when Maddox is older she's going to love having your work in her home."

She rolled her eyes, "They don't even see each other, Amber." If only she knew how Solace was sneaking into Maddox's room every night.

"Claire, it's going to happen. You know that." I pointed out.

She shrugged, "Solace has a lot of maturing and growing up to do before I let him anywhere near my daughter," she sighed, "But I'll do it."

I smiled, "Thank you Claire."

She shook her head, "I am doing it for Maddox, definitely not for him."

"Mommy!" I turned immediately at the sound of Maddox's voice. She was glaring at me and didn't utter a single word to me before she ran to her room and slammed the door behind her. I looked down and sighed; if anything her hatred stung the most.

"I need to see the house to get a feel of the place and design," Claire told me.

I nodded, "We could go right now, if you'd like."

"Is he there?"

I shrugged, "It's early so I don't know."

She looked down at Addison and ruffled his hair, "Give me a minute to see if Quil can watch them."

I nodded, "Maddie doesn't like you anymore." Harley told me sitting down next to her brother and munching on a cookie.

I didn't know what to say, how exactly do you respond to a statement like that? "I, uh –"

"She says your mean, and that she doesn't like you," she gestured me closer and looked around to see if Quil or Claire were close by, "she says she hates you." She whispered with wide eyes before jumping out of her seat, grabbing another cookie and walking out of the kitchen.

I felt my stomach drop and I was rendered speechless even after I walked out of the house with Claire. I had a feeling that my sweet little Maddox didn't see me as her godmother, the one who loved her more than anything– no she saw me as a threat, as someone who could take away her Solace.

If she only knew how I had already made that mistake, and how I was now paying a hefty price for it.

"You need help?" Solace asked walking into the room. I shook my head as I extended my arm trying to place the shelves in the high ceiling bookshelves for the library. I felt my foot losing its hold on the ladder, but before I could hurt myself, Solace had his hands on the sides of my bare thighs holding me up.

My pulse quickened as I looked down at him, "Thanks, but I am okay."

He shook his head a small smile creeping up his lips, "You almost fell, that hardly constitutes being okay." I grabbed his hands and gently took them off my body he stepped back and nodded taking it as his cue to leave. I let out a deep breath before I continued what I was doing. Being this close to him never got easy.

I spent nearly all my nights in his house, trying to get everything in order and because construction took place in the morning my work had to be done at night. I was exhausted; I woke up early every morning to work in the office and all my nights for the past six months in his house. I endured the four hour drive from La Push to Seattle every night, but sometimes I would end up so drained that I would crash at my parent's house.

Annabelle had moved out and was living with Brady. My parents were now living alone and welcomed my sleepovers with open arms. Solace tended to stay out of my way but there were always incidents where he would watch me as I worked. It sent a flock of butterflies to my stomach whenever I felt his gaze on me, I tried to brush it off, ignore it– but it was easier said than done.

I focused most of my work on the bedrooms, Solace and Maddox's rooms in particular. We had agreed on a room dedicated to her, it was yellow and bright, which came to mind whenever either of us thought of her. It was the only time I would ever let him help me, I teased him ruthlessly when the frames weren't straight, or when the butterfly stickers on the wall didn't look adjacent enough. It was nice to play around with him, to watch him put such emotion and do things for her.

It made me want to do something special for him so in the final week before all the final touches were made I came up with an idea and I needed a beefy guy for help. I enlisted the only one I knew…

"Come on Greg, I need your help." I whined.

"Amber, that's a lot of furniture." He complained but I could hear his resolve wavering, after all the years of marriage with Aunt Leah, Greg saw me as another daughter, something I was using to my advantage.

"But Greg, it's important. Do it for Solace, you're friend. Remember you owe him for helping you pick out that amazing car you have in the driveway." I pointed towards the driveway.

"Fine," he scoffed, "I'll meet you there tomorrow."

I squealed, "Thanks you're the best!" I hugged him and placed a kiss on his cheek. Aunt Leah and April laughed, "She gets you every time, Dad!" April teased placing a pat on my back and offering to help me with the packing.

It had been my plan all along to make sure Solace had a room where he felt at home, the rest of the house was beautiful, filled with modern styles and furniture, something Solace would never really appreciate. It was for show, to prove he was growing up. So I made sure that his bedroom was for him, where he could retreat too and feel at peace. He'd always loved the room we shared in our condo, I still had the furniture and with help from Aunt Leah's husband Greg I was able to get it out of the condo and into his house.

I kicked him out of his room until it was ready. I only changed one thing from the original design, instead of the red accents I substituted with a summer green. It didn't take me long to get the room ready, my anxiousness to show him the final project motivated me to get the job done quick.

"I have a surprise for you." I told him walking down the stairs of his house, he was sitting on the couch and watching T.V. he looked at me surprised.

"What is it?" he asked standing up and walking over to me.

I rolled my eyes, "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." I grabbed his hand ignoring the jolt that ran up and down my spine at his touch. He squeezed my hand and walked close to me, I stopped in front of the double doors of the master bedroom.

I let go off his hand and grinned, "Ok, you ready?" I asked eagerly, bouncing on my feet.

He nodded. "Okay, what do you think?" I squealed, my lips hurting from how big I was smiling. He seemed shocked as he walked in, lightly running his fingers on the intricate designs carved into the posters of the bed.

"It's amazing," he murmured, stealing a glance in my direction. I grinned, watching him take a seat on the mattress- our old mattress.

"I am glad. I knew how much you liked it," I told him.

"It's perfect, thank you."

I shrugged, "It's my job."

He looked down, "Is this why you did it, because it's your job?" he whispered.

"Yes, why else would I do it?" I wanted to say that I did it because I wanted to see him happy, that I still loved him, but I went for the answer that was easier for both of us.

"Because you still love me," he stood up and walked towards me.

I shook my head, "of course I still love you – but I didn't do this because I loved you, I did it because you're my client and it's my job to decorate the house to the client's pleasure."

"If you loved me, why'd you leave me?"

I locked my jaw, "Because it wasn't right!" I screamed out before storming out of the house.

After that, I tried my best to keep my distance from him. He helped by running patrols for the most of the time I was around. I found myself grateful for the space … but there still one more thing I had to do before I left. His house was still missing something and I intended to find it. That night I spent pondering about his house more than any person should and I came up with a plan. I raced to La Push as soon as the sun was up and straight to Phil.

"Look I know you hate me, but it's for Solace." I begged, Phil, was not my biggest fan in the moment but I needed his help so I was willing to do whatever it took.

He sighed and finally opened the door to let me in, his house was not as grand as Solace's but it was equally as beautiful and felt like a home.

"What do you need?" When I finally explained it he nodded walking towards a door at the end of the hallway, he opened it and I grinned. There were boxes filled that had Solace's name all over them. "These all belonged to his grandmother and mother, it's all he has left of them. His mother was a grade A bitch but Solace still loved her."

I walked forward, "This is perfect… he's going to love it," I turned and smiled at Phil.

"He is… look I don't hate you Amber– I really wish I could, but I don't. It's just you hurt him, and Solace has been hurt enough in his life."

I ran my fingers against the boxes, "I know that you used to call every morning to tell him about Maddox," I looked up at him. He was looking down at me in shock. "I heard you once, you thought he answered but it was me," I shook my head, "I cried every time I saw him walk out on the balcony and talk to you because I knew you were keeping an eye on her."

"Oh."

I swallowed the lump on my throat, "He never really let her go and I didn't care. For so long I told myself that it didn't bother me and it didn't. I didn't care that he kept check on her, but the way his eyes would brighten up whenever you called, killed me. Solace loves her he's just scared to get hurt again, what he doesn't understand is that she won't. She's meant for him and I wasn't."

Phil pulled me into a hug, my tears staining his shirt, "I'm sorry– I didn't know." I shook my head pulling away from the embrace and wiping away my tears.

"It doesn't matter anymore, once I finish his house… I won't see him again." I told Phil, he nodded.

"He did love you, Amber. He still does." Phil's voice was filled with certainty but I refused to let myself believe it. Instead I grabbed the first box of his belongings and walked to my car.

Phil helped me load all the boxes filled with his family's heirlooms and old pack pictures in my car. Annie was letting me keep all his stuff in the spare bedroom of the house she shared with Brady. April had come down with me and we unloaded everything that he had left back at the condo; clothes, shoes, pictures, and souvenirs that he had picked out during our honeymoon. The house was almost done, only certain things were missing.

Claire was going to take the paintings over tonight. Jordan, Mark's husband was going to stock up the library tomorrow night before the dinner Claire was hosting for everyone who had contributed to the remodeling. Jordan was the first person to come to mind when I had to hire someone for the job of book searching, he had a talent for picking out only things that held a sense of magic– in every aspect of his life. I had a feeling he was going to spend more time in that room that Solace ever would.

It took me a day and half with help from Annie and April, who was in La Push helping me and visiting Annabelle, to sort out everything into boxes labeled with the rooms they belonged too. I framed up all the pictures I knew he would love to have around the house; sceneries of the various placed we had visited, pictures with Phil, Mark and the rest of the Seattle pack.

"Are you going to frame this one?" April asked me holding out a picture of Solace and I when I was younger. I was sitting on the hood of his car and staring at him with love in my eyes; it had been taken before he left to Italy.

"I think you should," Annie told me as she grabbed it from April's hand and framed it herself. She winked at me and placed it on the box labeled "Master bedroom".

After all the boxes were done, I started getting ready for Claire's dinner. April and Annabelle were going to meet me at Solace's house in three hours. I was planning to leave early, Mark knew of what I was doing so he promised to help me make sure that Solace didn't leave Claire's house until I gave him the all clear.

"Why are you doing this?" Mark had asked me when I told him of my plans.

I sighed, looking up in to his knowing eyes and giving the best answer I could muster, "It's my gift to him, for everything he did for me, for everything he gave up… this is only the way I know too."

I couldn't give him back the five years I had stolen from him – the years he could have spent with her, but I wanted to give him back his life, and a chance for a new start– one without me, as it should have been all along.

* * *

**AN: REVIEW and you get the last official chapter :D**


	32. Saying Goodbye

**AN: The vamps and wolves you recognize from The Twilight Series belong to S. Meyer.**

**The rest of the wolf pack, imprints, wolf kids, and pretty much every other character in this story belong to the talented yay4shanghai! You can find her on my page if you want to check out the rest of her captivating stories :) and check out the amazing spinoffs by ****AsagariMelody, dll10, liljenrocks, Guzhong****, twihardcaligurl, and intiMACYx33.**

**Some of the dialogue in this chapter belongs to yay4shanghai, this all happens from Amber's POV but if you haven't checked out, _All the Things it was Supposed to be, But Wasn't,_ go ahead and do that after this chapter, it's this scene from Solace's POV. **

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews!**

**Thanks to my beta yay4shanghai for being beyond this world incredible :)**

* * *

**Saying Goodbye was Never Meant to be Easy**

"I am glad you came," Soli whispered when she saw me walk in and hugged me. She was a month away from her wedding and she was trying to pretend that she wasn't anxious for it, but I could read her like a book– she couldn't wait. I was going to be a bridesmaid along with her brother, Freddie's imprint, Maribel.

Randy was standing behind her and grinning from ear to ear. She fell back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist and every so often he would bend down to smell the flower she had in her hair. Randy had changed Soli in a beautiful way, gone was my self- destructive best friend and in her place was a stunning woman in love. Seeing her happy, made me want to burst with joy, there is just something gratifying about seeing the people you love in peace. It had taken Soli a long time to reach this point where she could open up without the fear of being ridiculed for being different and now everyone, not just me and Randy, were able to see how amazing she was.

Solace was standing on the other side of the room, he looked amazing dressed in all black and leaning against the wall looking younger than I had seen him in years. I bit down on my lip and fiddled with my fingers trying to calm down the hammering against my chest. I wondered if my love for him would ever wander or if I was meant to live the rest of my life loving him and no one else. I would gladly die knowing that he was the only man in my life, I didn't know if I could handle falling in love again – I didn't think a man existed that could ever measure up to Solace.

Solace never believed that he was special, but in my eyes and in the eyes of many others around him, Solace was beyond special. He had an aura around him that just screamed magical. There was never a day that I questioned his magic, the way he could bring a smile to my face when I was having a bad day, the way he would look at me as if I was the only thing his eyes could see, the way he loved me so passionately that I would question if it was possible to die from loving someone so hard.

I looked over at Soli and Randy, and my heart melted because that was the love I yearned for. The way their bodies fit together and how one couldn't take a step in one direction without the other following close behind. I watched how Randy took the flower out of Soli's hair and peppered kisses down her face. From across the room my eyes locked with Solace, and my heart clenched remembering all the times that had been us, so consumed with each other we forgot about everyone else. I looked away before the power of his eyes sent me on my knees.

"Hey, you okay?" Mark asked me. I looked up at his worried eyes and nodded. He didn't seem convinced, placing his hand on my elbow and escorting me out of the room and into the kitchen to help Claire set up.

"Oh, I am glad you're here can you take this outside," Claire ordered shoving a tray of mashed potatoes into my arms.

Mark was outside when I got there, he was watching Eli run around trying to catch a butterfly. I smiled putting the potatoes down and then standing beside him. I watched Mark with a smile as he watched Eli run around happily, completely oblivious to the tense atmosphere around him.

"It's great to be that age isn't it?" Mark whispered the smile never leaving his face.

I laughed, "It is– sometimes I wish that I never grew up. Life is so much easier when all you have to worry about is whether your mom is going to get mad about you drawing princesses on your bedroom wall."

Mark chuckled, "Yeah, I remember how pissed Kim was, when she walked into your room and saw that you had already tarnished your newly painted walls. I don't think I have ever seen her so angry in my life."

I laughed shaking my head, I had gotten in a shit load of trouble, but I was ecstatic when my mom let me keep the walls, telling me I would regret it later… which I did, the moment Solace walked into my life I found myself too old for Princesses, so I begged Taylor and Brady to help me cover them up.

"Dinner's ready," Claire announced. Everyone came outside and found their seats. Claire had pre-arranged where everyone would be seated … which I was thankful for. One, I sure as hell didn't want to get stuck anywhere near Trisha, who was here with her two daughters and husband David and two, I don't think I could have eaten a thing if I sat anywhere near Solace.

I sat in between Randy and Mark, I had a clear view of Solace from where I was sitting but I tried my best to focus my attention on Mark and his family. Eli kept playing with his mashed potatoes but would freeze when he felt his father's eyes on him and then would continue when Jordan would look at away. It was a game, Jordan had a small smile on his face every time he caught Eli, and Eli would giggle whenever he was caught. The scene made me miss my baby.

Everyone was talking around me, but I just remained quiet and focused on the food in front of me. My stomach was in knots causing me to lose my appetite, so I fiddled with the fork and moved the food around mindlessly. I could feel Mark watching me but he didn't impose, he just left me alone. Truthfully I was hoping that the mashed potatoes would keep me from looking up and seeing Solace. I had no idea how I planned to see him tonight if I was already quivering with nerves.

"What's wrong?" I heard Claire ask, I looked up to see that her question was directed at Maddox who was scowling, her arms crossed in front of her chest– her hazel eyes burning as they shot daggers in my direction.

"Maddox was just asking about the art work in the house. I'm interested in seeing it too, Solace. You should have a house warming party when everything is situated," Trisha said.

"Party?" Solace asked apprehensively.

"Annabelle can cater." I chipped in. Solace looked at me like I had grown another head. I shrugged it off. "Annabelle does all my new houses now." My little sister was a woman now and had stricken up a career in party planning and catering, there wasn't much work around here so whenever I landed a new project she was the first one I would call.

"Sure, sure. Sounds good, we'll invite the town," Solace tried to say enthusiastically but it was obvious that he was less than pleased about the new idea. Claire didn't seem too notice, instead she offered to bring him another painting for his "bare bathroom".

"You have to make sure to keep him distracted." I whispered to Mark as I grabbed my purse and walked to the front door. Dinner had finally finished and now Claire was passing around the dessert, I took it as my cue to leave.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure he stays here until you're ready."

I grinned, rising up on my toes and placing a kiss on his cheek, "Thanks Mark, you're the best." I told him before walking out of the house and into my car. I sped down to Solace's house where Annabelle and April were waiting for me in Brady's truck.

"We have to be quick." I ordered. Together we carried out all the boxes out of the car and into the house by the side door. We split up, Annabelle was in charge of the living area, April the sitting area and I the master bedroom.

I ran up and down the stairs five times before I had all of his clothes and shoes inside the room. I had folded and hanged everything prior so it made the organizing much quicker. I opened up cabinets designating one for, either, shirts, sleeping boxers, socks, or sweats. All his nice shirts and bottoms were hanged up in the main closet. I placed all his shoes on the shelves against the wall coordinating them by color and occasion.

I put all his colognes on the vanity along with a picture of his mother holding him when he was a baby. In his master bathroom, I set some of the sea shells we had brought back from Greece.

It took me half an hour to get everything done and by the end I felt like it finally looked like a home, like I had finally found what this house was missing.

"Hey, you're forgetting something!" Annie exclaimed as she walked in, April right behind her. She walked over to the bed and grabbed the silver frame that had the picture of Solace and I from years ago.

I shook my head, "I don't think we should leave that here." I told her, Annabelle shook her head and shoved it in my hands, "Amber, the guy loves you– he won't mind the picture." She pushed. I conceded, I walked over to the nightstand and ran my fingers over his face, "He's so beautiful." I muttered.

Annie walked up behind me and placed her hand on my shoulder. "You did the right thing, Amber," I nodded, placing a small kiss on the picture before setting it down and walking out of the room.

Annabelle and April left as soon as I made the call to Mark. I was standing on the porch waiting anxiously for his arrival, I felt like I was going to throw up. I didn't know how he was going to react it, I was scared that he would hate it – scream at me for bringing all the memories back into his life. I knew it would take a lot for him to blow up at me, but I was still scared. I bit down on my bottom lip as I watched him slowly walk towards me.

"I've got something for you," I breathed out, our eyes connected and didn't waver once he stopped in front of me.

"Yeah? Is it a bill?" he joked.

I giggled slapping his arm, "No smart ass, but I've got that too." I smiled extending my hand for the key. I opened the door for him standing back and letting him walk in first. I couldn't stop smiling as I watched him walk around the living room, completely in shock of everything before his eyes. He ran down the hall, and almost like a magnet I was following right after him.

I should have gone home, I should have left right then and there, but I couldn't. My instincts were screaming trouble, but my heart was pulling me forward.

"You were the cutest girl in the world," he sighed when I stopped in the doorway of his bedroom. He was holding the picture, tracing it with his fingers. My heart was beating against my chest, threatening to burst out any second.

"Ye-yeah," I gasped, exhaling loudly causing the tears I had been holding in to leak out.

"Princess," he breathed, turning and pulling me towards him. I shivered feeling the perfection of our bodies pressed together. Solace's hand traveled down my legs, placing his arms at the back of my thighs breaking any distance between us. I could feel every contour of his chest pressed against mine, his pulsating member against the insides of my thigh.

"Solace," I whimpered, pounding weakly against his shoulder, he didn't let go and a part of me, a big part didn't want him too. His lips inched closer and then connected with mine sending a fiery jolt from my head all the way to my toes, his fingers tangled with the hairs of my neck making sure that I didn't break away.

"Amber, I love you," he breathed as I tried to struggle out of his hold, even if what I really wanted was for him to hold me forever and never let me go.

"Solace," I panted against his lips causing him to slip his tongue into my mouth. I could feel the wetness seeping through my panties, I missed tasting him. I missed being able to kiss every inch of his glorious body.

"God, I want you," he groaned, I wrapped my legs around his waist and rubbed my core against him; I knew it was wrong but I couldn't yield my body to stop. He was a force of nature pulling me in, I couldn't pull back because he was too strong, my resolve was breaking right before my eyes and there was nothing that I could do stop it.

"We can't," I whined uselessly because there was no turning back now, I was in too deep. Solace's hands and lips were on every inch of my body, it was like he was trying to memorize me, every curve of my body for a time when I wouldn't be here.

"We shouldn't," I cried but he didn't listen, instead he placed me down on the ground and ripped off my dress causing me to shiver.

"We have to," he commanded, laying me back against the bed and ripping my panties off. He spread my legs at the knee kissing down my flexed thighs until he reached my center running his hot tongue up and down my folds.

"Oh God, now please," I screamed when the gentle ministrations of his tongue against my clit made me clench twice right after another.

He crawled up my body; I ran my hands up his toned chest and pulled his shirt off. I leaned forward placing gentle kisses on the scars along his shoulders. My nails ran along his back urging him forward. It was wrong but every inch in my body was yearning, screaming to be with him. I screamed out when he entered me, it was rough, I could every inch of him inside me and I felt complete.

We didn't speak as he thrust in and out of me, placing smoldering kisses along my body. My eyes rolled behind my head, my body reeling from what was happening, what we were doing and how wrong it was.

"Oh God, Amber please, Princess, stay with me," he moaned turning us on our sides so I wouldn't be surrounded by his heat. He continued to pound into me, I dug my nails in the mattress as the tears started to cascade down my cheeks. It felt right to be with him, to have him hold me, I never wanted to let him go and yet I knew I had too, because he wasn't mine and that made it all hurt ten times worse because in a world without imprinting he would have been mine and we would've been happy.

I felt him pick me up; I buried my face in his neck, my tears running down his chest. He walked into the shower in his bathroom. He stroked his fingers through my hair; my body was practically shaking from the sobs raking my body so I held him tighter taking advantage of every miniscule second I had left with him. I felt the warm water against my chest; it wasn't too cold or hot but just the perfect temperature, something familiar from all the times we had made love in the shower during our marriage.

"This is wrong," I sobbed against his shoulder, "we-we can't do this again." he pulled my head back, wetting my hair but making sure that it didn't hit my eyes. I could feel my lashes sticking to my cheeks from all the tears that seemed to never end.

He kissed me, soft gentle kisses just like the ones he would give me every morning when he woke up and we thanked god that we had each other.

"I know," he breathed against my lips, slowly running his hands up my wet thighs. "Please, let's just—pretend we're still happy," he begged.

Happy? It seemed like so long since I had felt that way, true happiness died for me the day I lost our baby, that was the day my world shattered because it was the day I realized that I couldn't continue fooling myself, he wasn't mine and would never be. But if I could have him for one more night, one last night of true happiness before I returned to the shell of the person I now was – I had to take it, this was our goodbye, the chance to unite once more and then never interfere in each other's lives again.

I looked into his eyes and nodded, he lifted me off my feet, placing me against the cold tile of the shower and causing goose bumps to erupt up and down my small frame.

He pressed into me, starting with the tip then gliding forward until he was entirely in me. He did not move, he stayed still letting my body adjust to his size. I grabbed onto his neck with one arm and placed the other one against the wall to brace myself. I started to move against him slowly, we took our time with each other, our eyes never disconnecting as we both cried.

My body released twice before he joined me, we both came grasping onto each other. Solace fell on his knees; I watched him as I leant against the wall, my body shaking and my chest rising up and down keeping in tune with my erratic breaths. I felt his lips on me as he kissed my hip bones, the top of my mound, and my navel.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry," he wept against my chest. I turned the water off, pulled us out and gently patted us dry in the cold bathroom.

"It wasn't your fault, Solace," I whispered, pulling him to the bedroom. I opened up one of the cabinets and slipped on one of his shirts that fell down to my knees. I grabbed a pair of his favorite black boxers and tossed them to him.

"It wasn't your fault either," he tried to assure me, but there was nothing anyone could say, that would change my mind, everything that happened was entirely my fault.

"We could have adopted." He suggested, and even then I knew that it would have never worked out, with our luck we would have been rejected every single time.

"We could have done a lot of things, but you'd still be hers," I said turning around, he spooned me from behind and with his arms wrapped tight around me I fell asleep, the last peaceful sleep I would have for a very long time.

I woke up before the sun broke out the next day; I needed to leave as soon as possible. I wasn't ready to be here and I was seriously thinking that I never would be. I got up from the bed and silently ran around the room picking up everything that belonged to me.

I grabbed a pen and paper from the vanity and wrote him a letter:

_I can't come back yet, we're not ready. Annabelle will be by for the party planning. Be an adult and win over Claire because you have already captured Maddie's heart. She is the luckiest girl in the world._

_-Amber_

I left it on his bedside table along with the final rundown of the bill. I leaned down and placed a small kiss on his forehead, "I love you." I whispered before walking out of the room and closing the door behind me.

I walked down the stairs, tears running down my cheeks. I was not only walking out his house but of his life as well. I'd come here hoping that by some miracle of a chance we could still be friends… it was stupid of me to ever think we could ever have that type of relationship again, but I held onto the hope nonetheless and last night the hope was shattered.

I got in my car and drove out of La Push without so much as a look back. I had to stop halfway there because the tears were obstructing my vision. I rested my forehead against the steering wheel and screamed, trying to release all the frustrations from my body.

"You're so stupid! So fucking stupid!" I shouted pounding my fist on the sides of my head.

My cell phone vibrated beside me, I didn't answer I didn't want to hear from anyone. I wanted to be alone and forget, forget it all and start over.

When I finally got home, I went straight to my room and curled myself into a ball. I cried releasing every single tear I had held in and I made myself a promise…

I was never going to bother him again and after Soli's wedding next month I would never see him again. It was time that I let him go. It was time that I finally accepted that it was over, once and for all.

* * *

**AN: *sighs* This is the official last chapter of this story. All that is left is the epilogue.**

**Review, I would be over the moon if I reach a 1,000 reviews for this story :)**


	33. Epilogue: A New Beginning

**AN: The vamps and wolves you recognize from The Twilight Series belong to S. Meyer.**

**The rest of the wolf pack, imprints, wolf kids, and pretty much every other character in this story belong to the talented ****yay4shanghai****! You can find her on my page if you want to check out the rest of her captivating stories :) and check out the amazing spinoffs by ****AsagariMelody, dll10, liljenrocks, Guzhong****, twihardcaligurl, and intiMACYx33.**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews!**

**Thanks to my beta yay4shanghai for being beyond this world incredible :)**

* * *

**Epilogue: A New Beginning**

I didn't talk or call anyone for two weeks, at work I was like a robot… physically there but mentally I was lost. It's weird how the mind reacts to certain things, I spent two years without Solace and I never acted this way, almost as if unconsciously I knew that it wasn't over. But now, I felt like I was lost without any idea as to what to do next. Aunt Leah had been blowing up my phone along with my mother and Annabelle, but I didn't feel like talking to anyone. I wanted to be alone, clear my head before I faced them. They would ask questions and I wanted to be prepared to answer them, something I was sure I wasn't able to do just yet.

"Amber, you better open this damn door?!" I sighed. Apparently my family doesn't respect the boundaries of personal space.

I walked to the door and opened it, "Hello Annabelle." I murmured letting her inside, I was shocked to see she wasn't with Brady. I was about to close the door but a foot got in the way, April grinned at me walking in and sitting beside Annabelle on my couch.

"Where the hell have you been?" Annie asked concerned, "Mom's been going crazy trying to look for you. Claire told her you slept with Solace. Is it true?" she asked.

Tears pricked my eyes and I looked down ashamed, if Claire knew than I knew it would be a matter of time before Maddox found out. "Yes, it's true." I whispered, Annie ran to my side and wrapped me in her arms.

"Amber, what were you thinking?" She stroked my hair and held me as I cried. It shouldn't be like this, she shouldn't have to be caring for me, I was the older sister I was supposed to be a good example for her– but I was the worst.

"I wasn't thinking, that's the problem he has that affect on me, when I am with him I lose myself," I buried my face in her neck, "I am such an idiot."

"No you're not. You're in love." I snorted love was crap. It was about time I realized it because I was never going to let myself love again. I was done. I couldn't live through this type of heartache again. To think of my life with any man besides Solace seemed ludicrous to me because in my heart I knew that no man could stir up such passion in my veins or such adoration in my heart.

I loved hard, I let myself get consumed in the feeling– it could have been perfect but not in this world. Not in the world where vampires and other mythical creatures lurked around us. No, in this world there existed a powerful bond called imprinting, where a man or woman found their soul mate with just one glance and Solace's imprint was definitely not me. It stung because at nights I dreamt of my life with him, the children we could have had, the happiness that would have surrounded us. But in the morning when I wake up gasping for air, I realize that even if I slept for the rest of my life that it wouldn't change the fact that's it's all just that– a dream.

"What are you going to do now?" April asked leaning in closer and stroking my arm.

I shrugged, "I don't know." I whispered. I wanted to get away, a new start, something I knew couldn't achieve staying in Seattle knowing that Solace was only hours away. I needed a new place to start over, to continue living even if I doubted that the hollow in my chest would ever disappear.

Annabelle and April stayed over the night and then the next morning Brady came to pick Annie up and take her home. He hugged me tight before leaving promising me that everything would get better, I wanted to believe him but I couldn't. I knew that I was hurting my family, they had all called the night before and I talked to all of them in monotone because I couldn't find the strength to stir up any emotion. Melody, tried to make me laugh telling me about how she had tried to make Taylor breakfast but failed almost burning down the house. I loved that she tried and if it would have been any other day I would have laughed because I could see her, beautiful Melody, running around with a towel in her hand trying to stop the fire.

April moved in with me the day after Annie returned to La Push, I found myself thankful for her presence in my life. She would entertain me, talk to me about school and her new boyfriend, a pre- med student she met in her chemistry class. April wanted to be a pharmacologist and was in excelling in her program at Washington State. I started working in my house; sketching out layouts for a new apartment I had been assigned. I lost myself in my work, putting all my energy in designing the apartment. Working cleared my head, making me forget about everything around me and just focusing on colors, textures, and models.

A month after the night with Solace and two months before Soli's wedding everything changed. I woke up feeling fatigued, my body sore, and I couldn't stop throwing up. April was worried that I was sick so she rushed me to the hospital. I was laid out on the hospital bed while the doctor ran test. Aunt Leah, April, and Greg stayed with me the entire morning, making sure that I was never alone.

"Did you eat something bad last night, Amber?" Aunt Leah asked stroking my hair.

I shook my head, wrapping my arms around my stomach hoping that the position would stop me from keeling over and throwing up again. My mouth was dry, my head pounding and I all I wanted to do was sleep. I must have fallen asleep because Aunt Leah shook me awake a while later. I opened my eyes, I felt like the room was spinning before my eyes settled on the doctor in front of me.

"How are you feeling, Amber?" he asked me. He was young, couldn't possibly be older than thirty five and the way he was smiling down at me with his caring smile made me feel comfortable in a way I had never been around doctors. He was handsome and I didn't miss all the adoring glances April kept throwing in his direction while he stroked my hair.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Greg asked him standing up and wrapping his arm around Aunt Leah's waist.

The doctor who I realized was named Dr. Anthony Williams from the stitched lettering on his coat looked down at me one more time before stepping back, "Amber, did you know you were pregnant?" he asked me. I barely registered his words and Aunt Leah's gasp before I passed out.

"Amber? Amber, honey…" someone was pestering me trying to shake me awake when all I wanted to do was keep my eyes closed and never open them again.

"Tell me I am dreaming," I murmured rubbing my eyes before settling my gaze on Aunt Leah who was crying. "Tell me that I am not pregnant," I whispered looking at her with tears in my eyes begging her to tell me that I was imagining it all, I couldn't possibly be pregnant.

She shook her head reaching over to me and wrapping me in her arms, "Solace is the father, isn't he?" she asked me rubbing circles on my back. I nodded, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Yes, yes he is," I cried.

"Amber, what have you done?"

I couldn't answer her. I just let her hold me while I cried. Why me? Why did this shit always happen to me? That night kept replaying in my head, the sex; no protection. We had got so lost in the moment we didn't think of what our actions could have led to. I had fooled myself into thinking that we were not meant to be, that I never once thought that I could end up pregnant from our rendezvous. Even when I woke up this morning with all the symptoms from before never did the idea of being pregnant cross my mind, not once had I even consider it a possibility.

I stayed with Aunt Leah once I was released from the hospital. She took care of me making sure that I was okay and whenever April and her were gone, Greg would sit with me. He'd talk to me on how scared he was about being a single parent when April's mom died but how gratifying it felt whenever he saw April accomplish something new in her life. He helped me, assuring me that I wasn't alone, that he, Aunt Leah and April would always be there for me offering support and guidance.

I had yet to tell my parents, Annie or Taylor. I didn't want Solace to know, I didn't want to hold him back or ruin all that he had built with Maddox already. I refused to step in between them. I had done enough damage as it was. It was time for me to fully let him go, cut myself completely from his life. I fell asleep every night and woke up every morning gasping for air. I continued having nightmares about walking into the bathroom and finding blood on my hands. I already felt such a deep connection to my baby and the thought of losing yet another child terrified me. It was during one of those nightmares which I woke up screaming, my body drenched in sweat that I realized that I had to do something. My talks with Greg had brought on a spirit in me I didn't I know had, I wanted to venture out and discover the world.

For so long I wanted to escape, to run away and start all over again. Now that I was pregnant I knew that I had to do it not only for myself but for my baby as well. My baby deserved a loving life, one that I couldn't offer him in Washington. He wouldn't be able know his family and that hurt more than anything but there was one place in the world that I knew that my baby and I would be accepted. One person came into mind when I thought about a father figure for my baby, and his name was Ethan. I called in the wee hours of the night knowing that it was still day time in Italy.

"Hello?" Ethan answered.

"Ethan …" I whispered holding back the tears that were threatening to escape my chest.

"Amber?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Amber are you crying? Is something wrong?" his voice was concerned but I could hear the slight edge of fear in him.

I sobbed, "Ethan– I need your help." I cried.

"Amber, what's going on? Are you hurt?"

I nodded even though he couldn't see, "Ethan – Ethan… I am pregnant," I told him my voice cracking.

I heard him gasp on the other line and Elena's voice asking him what was wrong. "Is it Solace's?"

"Yes."

"Amber…" he sighed, "Amber, do mom and dad know?"

"No!" I screamed, I didn't want them to know until I was far away.

He let out a deep breath, "Okay, Amber what do you need from me?"

"I need you to tell me that I'll have somewhere to stay – I want to move to Italy," I told him.

He was quiet on the other line and fear crept into my bones because I was already sensing his answer. If he said no, I didn't know what I'd do, I knew that I could take care of my baby by myself but I didn't want to run the chance of Solace finding out. That's why I refused to tell my family just yet, Taylor, Brady, and Melody still patrolled and if their thoughts slipped for just one second everything would blow over and I would have ruined everything.

Ethan sighed, "Amber, you know I would do anything for you and if you feel like coming here is the right choice than you are more than welcomed here. Elena is expecting as well, we were planning to break the news to mom and dad soon, we could say that you're coming here to help– but you're going to have to tell them eventually."

"I know and I will as soon as I am away from here- I promise."

"Okay, look the Cullen's are in La Push for Soli and Randy's wedding. I'll talk to Jake tonight and tell them that you're coming back with them."

"Thank you Ethan."

"I love you Amber, you're my little sister. I am always going to be here to look after you… you can always count on me."

I called my family the next morning, and told them that I was moving to Italy. They didn't ask why, so I assumed they believed that it was to get away from Solace, which was partially the reason, but not entirely. I only packed the essentials, Elena promising me that if I needed anything that she would help. She was excited about my move, thrilled to have a sister by her in these upcoming months. It was reassuring to know that I wouldn't be going through the pregnancy by myself, Elena would be going through the same thing as me and it thrilled me because our due dates were only about three weeks apart. Our babies were going to have each other and that made me happier than I expected.

After tearful goodbyes with Aunt Leah and her family, I drove down to La Push for the wedding, my luggage stowed away in the trunk of my car. During the entire ceremony, standing at the altar watching my best friend get married, I thought about the life that was waiting for me in Europe. I couldn't wait, I felt a as if there were countless possibilities for me and my baby, as if Europe was offering me a second chance, where no one would judge me for my past mistakes. I was starting off with a clean slate and that made me hopeful for the future, which I hadn't been in a very long time.

"I am going to miss you," Soli whispered in my ear that night before she left to spend her wedding night with her more than eager husband, Randy.

I hugged her back, I didn't know when I would see her again and it hurt because she was exactly who I wanted to be with me during this, I needed my Soli but she was just starting off her new life with the love of her life and I wouldn't dare to step in between that.

"I am sure, Randy will keep you entertained," I teased her wiping away the tears strolling down my cheeks. I hugged Randy next making him promise me that he would look after her. It was in vain because Randy had been watching her even after she outgrew him.

I spent my last night in Washington with my parents. Annabelle spent the night as well; we laid down on my bed and talked.

"I can't believe you're leaving… you're going to be so far, I won't be able to visit you." She murmured her head resting on my shoulder. My sister was a woman now and yet I still held her like the little girl who used to steal my dolls and force Brady to play with her.

"I know."

She turned to look at me, "Why are you leaving? Tell me the truth, I feel like you're keeping something from me." I turned to my side, we were laying down both staring at each other, her eyes on me were exploring as if by just looking at me she could tell that something was wrong.

"Annie… I am pregnant," I confessed my voice not higher than a whisper. She gasped, her eyes opened wide and her hand covering her mouth in shock. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me towards her.

"I am so sorry, Amber," she whispered.

I shook my head, pulling away, "I am happy, I can't wait to meet my baby." I assured her, he or she, I didn't care what the sex was. The baby was a part of me even if it had only been a month. I couldn't wait to hold, nourish, protect and love it more than anything in this world.

"Does he know?" she asked me referring to Solace.

I shook my head, "No, I don't plan on telling him."

"Amber, he's going to be a father it's his right!" she exclaimed.

I stroked her cheek, "he finally has the opportunity to be happy with her. She gets mad at him if he even talks to a girl. Do you imagine what she'll do if she finds out that I am having his baby. She'll hate him… and I can't have that, I _need_ him to be happy."

"Are you scared?" she asked.

I nodded, "Of course but I am not scared about having my baby. I am scared that I am going to lose it," I confessed, it was my biggest fear that fate would come and snatch my baby away.

Annabelle shook her head. "This is your chance Amber, you gave him up, you stopped fighting it and now you're going to have a piece of him. A part of Solace will always be yours." I smiled my hand stroking my flat stomach, the idea that even if we couldn't be together I would still carry a piece of him inside me, made my outlook so much better— because this was a part of him no one could ever take from me. My child was going to be a reminder of the amazing love we had shared, the result of two people willing to give it all up just to be together.

It was my first peaceful night of sleep; I woke up the next day ready to embark on my new journey. My parents held me tight, Annie and Brady promising to visit me soon, I giggled and laughed while saying goodbye to Taylor and Melody they always brought a smile to my face. I walked away and got in the car with Jacob hoping that someday I would be able to come back and introduce my child to my amazing family.

"Ready to go, Amber?" Jacob asked me before we boarded the private jet that was going to take the Cullen clan, Embry, Leticia, Jake, Nessie, their son Will, and I to Italy. I nodded; he grinned at me grabbing my suitcases and carrying them on the plane. I looked out the window, my eyes on the sun kissed sky as we flew away. Leticia sat down by my side and held my hand.

"Ju are going to be an amazing mother," she whispered knowingly. I smiled, tears leaking out of the corner of my eyes.

"Really, you think so?" I asked her. She smiled pulling my head down to rest on her shoulder,

"Yes, I am sure." I smiled.

My eyes connected with William's, Jake and Nessie's son. That I had understood was three years old but looked around six. He was staring right at me, his eyes firmly on mine. He was an adorable kid, with his green eyes, dark hair and lightly tanned skin. He was amusing, as he continued stealing glances in my direction whenever he thought I wasn't looking. I watched him whisper in Nessie's ear and heard her telling him that my name was Amber. I couldn't stop grinning when he told her that he thought I was beautiful.

When I caught him staring, I smiled widely at him and winked, he looked down embarrassed and adorable shade of red rose up his neck and cheeks. He hid his face in Jacob's side, Jacob looked over at me and grinned, amused by his son's reaction to me. I had a feeling I had already made myself a little friend in Italy.

When we arrived Ethan and Elena were waiting for us and I wasn't even off the plane before Elena was hugging me and practically jumping with excitement. "I am so glad you're here," she said enthusiastically, pulling me to Ethan who laughed at her reaction even after he wrapped me in his arms.

"Welcome home, Amber." Elena gushed when she opened the doors to her home with Ethan, a beautiful Italian villa. I grinned, even with a couple of hours in Italy, I already felt at home as if I had finally gotten what I wished for… a new start, where my future rested solely in my hands.

* * *

**Six Months Later**

_**December 29, 2039**_

"Come on push Amber, you're almost there!" Ethan encouraged in my ear. I held onto his hand and screamed my lungs out while Elena wiped away the sweat forming on my hairline.

"Ah fuck!" I cursed feeling the pressure in my pelvis. Rosalie was grinning as she handed Carlisle the tools, she winked at me.

"You're almost there beautiful," she assured me.

"One more, Amber!" Carlisle coaxed. I nodded, and pushed with everything I had. I felt like I was being torn in half, the pressure increasing by the second. My head fell against the pillow behind me just as the room filled with the cries of my baby. Ethan laughed in joy, kissing my forehead and cutting the umbilical cord an honor he deserved as godfather.

"He's amazing, Amber," he cried, I felt a smile stretch across my face as Rosalie cleaned him up and brought him over to me, Elena and Ethan by my side.

"He's a looker," Rosalie praised placing him in my arms for the first time.

I grinned as I looked at him, ten fingers and ten toes, light tan skin, a bed of black shiny hair, my pouty lips. He slowly opened his eyes looking up at me and raising his little fist.

"He has his father's eyes," I whispered looking up at Ethan who was holding Elena.

"He sure does," he told me. I smiled looking down at my son, my beautiful, amazing son, my little miracle that I would love for the rest of my life.

"What are you going to name him?" Elena asked me.

I bent forward and placed a kiss on his forehead, "Solace Kai Avery." I told them, Elena grinned at me.

"It's absolutely perfect, he looks like a Solace," she said bending down to stroke his head. I laughed when Solace grabbed my index finger and sucked on it until his eyes fluttered closed and he fell into a peaceful sleep.

"Well let's hope he didn't inherit his father's womanizer genes," Ethan teased.

I giggled, "He's going to be great– just like his dad." I murmured, "But I'll make sure to keep the girls away." I added with a wink and gentle squeeze to the beautiful bundle in my arms.

A new year was upon us and with that came hope for better days, I already felt like a huge weight was removed from my shoulder. I was ready to let go off my past, to move on and dedicate my life to my son. I couldn't wait to watch him grow up, stand by and watch him rise from achievements and help him up when he made mistakes. My little Solace had brought a spark into my life and now more than ever I was excited to see what the future held for me.

* * *

**Final AN:**

First and foremost I have to thank yay4shanghai for letting me write this story, these characters all belong to her, she developed them and because of her continual support I grew to understand them and love them just as much.

Thanks Jay for being so patient when I emailed you questions and answering them so kindly. For all the brainstorming that always made me excited to see what was going to happen with Amber. For helping me become a better writer always pointing out what needed to be changed and giving me examples. For being so patient for the week and a half that I spent sending you new chapters every day and getting them back so quickly even when I said there was no rush. But most of all for letting me join in this universe you created, it's been great and I have had an amazing time writing this story :)

I love hearing that this story has helped you understand Amber better, so for the ones I was able to sway, thanks for giving this story a shot. For those who still despise Amber after reading this story, thanks for reading anyways!

-Amber is like my other mind now; I have been in her head so much that I don't feel like I have finished writing her story just yet … so there will be a **sequel**, because there is so much more out there for her and I can't wait for all of you to read it. (It should be up sometime this week).

And finally a big thanks to each and everyone that supported, reviewed and read this story, you guys were the ones that kept me writing and your support is the reason I decided to continue Amber's story :) so THANKS!


End file.
